


A Life Given Willingly

by OneHundredSuns



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Demons, Downworlders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Gangsters, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Mobsters, Oral Sex, Past Magnus/Camille, Robert Lightwood's A Bad Dad, Sexual Roleplay, Shadowhunters Are Like Cops, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, Violence, Warlocks, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 112,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHundredSuns/pseuds/OneHundredSuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn’t much Alec Lightwood wouldn’t do for his family. But perhaps he should have said no just this once. Now he’s being targeted by one Sebastian Verlac and forced to seek help from an unlikely source.</p><p>Or in which Magnus is a gangster and Alec is in way over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nowhere Else to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Total AU but everyone who is magical is still magical. This idea came to me because of the picture of Gao in the banner. Have you ever just googled pictures of him for like an hour? You should. xD Also if you’ve read my Battle Scar series you’ll know I haven’t read the books (I’ve skimmed) so this uses movie traits but it’s AU so I suppose none of that matters. As always rating will rise/more tags will be added. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy and please drop me a comment; I’d really appreciate it.

Chapter One: Nowhere Else to Go

With a gasp Alec Lightwood pulled himself up from the dirty concrete and leaned against the sturdy brick wall, pain radiating from his broken ribs and bruised face. There were shards of glass in his hair and bloody scrapes down his arms, his head throbbing from bouncing off the cement. It had been stupid to jump out of a third story window but it was either that or get his ass kicked again. And really he just couldn’t take it anymore. Not even to help his father out. There had to be another way.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to start walking as quickly as he could without drawing too much attention to himself. Head down and arms wrapped right around his aching side, he wished he’d worn a hoodie so that he could hide his black eye and cut cheek. But that was the beauty of New York; people tended to not pay you any attention unless you were dying in the middle of the street. And even then sometimes they just stepped right over you. But it wasn’t like if someone _saw_ him they’d say anything. Most preferred not to get involved in drama, and a bleeding boy struggling to stay afloat was definitely drama.

He needed to get himself together. He needed…well he needed sanctuary and not just for tonight but for as long as it could be given. Going home wasn’t an option because his father would just send him back the way he came. Tell him to tough it out; that he _almost_ had enough to pay his debt. While he could withstand more pain than a normal person, even he couldn’t heal without the proper tools. And he certainly couldn’t cheat death when it was staring him right in the face.

Alec glanced behind him to make sure he wasn’t being followed and gritted his teeth when some careless person bumped into him. He wished he had friends that could help him. Friends that weren’t currently dealing with their own heavy crap, that didn’t mind getting roped into his. However he couldn’t tell Jace the whole story because he would lose the glowing respect he had for Robert Lightwood. And he couldn’t go to the Clave because if they found out what his father had been doing, who he’d been dealing with? Well they would no doubt have him stripped of his title and all of his possessions. Which meant his mother, younger sister and little brother would end up suffering as well.

_No. There has to be someone who can help me. Someone I can bribe or…_

An image appeared in his mind as if conjured and he sighed deeply, realizing there was no real choice in the matter. The longer he stayed out in the open the better chance he had of being found and dragged back to that hell hole. They’d tighten his chains this time. Maybe even lock him away from the rest of the world forever.

Smoothing a hand across his weary eyes, he continued his trek until he was in the club district. He darted down a dark alley on sore feet, walking until he came to an unassuming door with a simple white sign dangling from rusty hooks. Wetting his lips, he knocked and blinked when a peep slot slid back to reveal a pair of glowing blue eyes.

“Hit the bricks, kid. Twenty-one or older only.” Came a gruff voice from the other side.

Alec sighed. “I need—I need to speak with Magnus Bane. It’s important.”

The man snorted. “He ain’t in. Come back later.” The slot snapped shut.

Grunting, he slammed his fist against the door again. “I know he’s in there! Look just, please. Tell him…that Alec Lightwood needs to talk to him. Please.”

For about ten minutes nothing happened and it was all Alec could do not to pass out from dizziness. He rested his forehead to the cold metal of the door and waited. Magnus wouldn’t turn him away, right? They had their differences but surely he wouldn’t leave him twisting in the wind when he honestly needed help. He wasn’t petty like that. Not like mundanes or other Downworlders anyway.

Not to mention Magnus would know this was his last resort, coming to him, admitting that he needed his help.

When the door finally opened Alec nearly crashed into the muscular doorman. He was righted by hands with golden claws and beckoned inside, patted down for weapons none too gently. “He’s in the VIP section,” the doorman mumbled. “Go on then.”

The club was loud and crazy with bright flashing lights and thumping music. Downworlders of all sorts were laughing and having a good time, drinking and dancing and doing angel knows what in the darkened corners. The bartender was pink skinned; the waitresses were faeries with glittering wings and the pretty girl on stage swinging around a pole was a pointy eared nymph. Everything was in different shades of red, black and silver from the walls to the shot glasses. He supposed it looked like any other club with a wide shiny floor for dancing and several round tables nestled against leather booths, but he didn’t make it a habit of going to clubs mundane or otherwise.

He weaved through the crowd of swaying bodies towards the back where the VIP section was located; a large square room encased in glass with two beefy bodyguards on either side of the door. Inside he could make out several people laughing and carrying on, waving money at the half naked blonde man that gyrated to the beat of the music. Carefully he approached, not sure what he was expecting but the men didn’t move and he was allowed to pass.

Once inside it was easy to spot Magnus because he commanded a room like no one else could though that could have been due to his age; he was over three hundred years old. Dressed in a dark gray pinstripe suit, his eyes shifted from the vampire on his right— _Raphael Santiago_ Alec’s mind supplied—to look at Alec. His expression remained blank but he did offer up his full attention, as did much of the others though. No doubt they were wondering what the hell had happened to him.

Alec bit his bottom lip to keep himself from reacting but it always hit him hard how gorgeous the warlock was, all gleaming dark eyes and silky black hair. Warlocks weren’t supposed to be so good looking. They were supposed to be warped and disfigured because of their demon taint, yet quite a few weren’t. Magnus wasn’t by any means. He had dark, dangerous good looks and carried himself with a confidence Alec could never hope to achieve. He was old, very old and seriously powerful which was why not many dared to cross him. There was even a rumor going around that he’d escaped the demon realm of Edom a long time ago after absorbing the powers of those that had fallen before him.

“Could…” He cleared his throat. “Could you turn the music down so we can talk?”

Magnus snapped his fingers, sending blue sparks flying but the music died down to a barely there hum. From how everyone else kept dancing it appeared to only be in their section. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Lightwood? I’d guess an inspection but considering how you look I don’t think that’s right.”

Alec shook his head slowly. “I need your help.”

Magnus arched a brow, his eyes rimmed with black eyeliner. “You need _my_ help? Wow that’s new. I was under the impression you had an unfavorable opinion of me and mine.” His friends snickered.

Alec looked down to his scuffed books. “I’m too tired to get into this with you. I know you probably hate me and if I had anywhere else to go I’d be there, but I don’t. I need your help.” His legs threatened to give out from the strain of remaining upright. “Magnus… _please_.”

It was probably the please that did it. That made Magnus send his friends away with a careless wave and gestured for him to sit down. He all but fell onto one of the couches, gasping at the sharp twinge it sent up his spine. Magnus eyed him speculatively for a moment before moving to sit beside him, hands warm when they snaked underneath his shirt and touched his sides. “Okay. What’s up? Who beat the shit out of you and why haven’t you healed yourself yet?”

Shivering, Alec let his head loll backwards. “I don’t have a steele.” Pause. “I’m in trouble. Well actually my dad is in trouble and this is a symptom of me trying to help him. If I tell you everything you—you can’t tell anyone. If this gets out or to the Clave—”

Magnus huffed, his palms getting progressively warmer. “Fuck the Clave. I promise to keep whatever you tell me in the strictest confidence. Besides if you’re _here_ it must be juicy and I love good gossip.”

“I…” Alec jerked as his ribs melted back together, slouching gratefully as the pain finally lessened. “Thank you,” he said in response to being healed, almost humiliated that he needed it and that _Magnus_ was doing it. All without offering or making a big fuss. “Oh. Everything is falling apart and I’ve been trying _so hard_ to play my part but I don’t think I can anymore. I think next time he’ll kill me.”

“Who?” The warlock inquired. “Who will kill you?”

“Sebastian Verlac.” Alec whispered.

“Why would Verlac be trying to kill you?” Magnus pulled back to fold his arms over his chest. “I didn’t know he was someone you associated with…”

Alec dragged both hands through his black hair in despair. He could hear the disappointment in Magnus’ voice and honestly he didn’t blame him. Everyone knew Sebastian was an asshole and stayed away from him if they could help it. He was dangerous and violent and didn’t seem to give a shit about anything or anyone. People thought Downworlders were monsters or unfeeling because of their heritage but as far as he was concerned, Sebastian was worse. There was no compassion inside of him. He was void.

 _You can do this. You_ have _to do this._ “My father owes Valentine Morgenstern seventy thousand dollars, plus interest. To keep Sebastian and Valentine from exposing him to the Clave and the rest of our family, they settled on some type of deal until he can pay the money back. Their silence in exchange for—for…me. I had to—to go work for them. Sebastian mostly.”

Magnus smoothed a hand across his scruffy cheeks. “How long have you been in their company?”

The Shadowhunter shrugged. “About two weeks I think. I—hah—I left tonight. When they find out I’m gone they’re gonna go after my dad and I can’t have that. But if I go back they’ll beat my brains in. Or worse…”

Standing, Magnus adjusted the silver rings on his slender fingers and straightened his tie. “Hm. You really do need help, don’t you? If I were a lesser man I would laugh at the high and mighty Robert Lightwood sullying himself with the likes of Verlac and Morgenstern. Especially with the way he treats my kind. Maybe if you hadn’t walked in looking like death warmed over.”

It hurt…how good Magnus was. Well not that he was good but that even with their rocky past his heart was still capable of feeling something. That he could still be sympathetic to him and all of the bullshit he was currently going through. Things had ended badly between them and it was one hundred percent Alec’s fault. They’d been over before they even started because Alec was a Lightwood and Lightwoods _did not_ associate with Downworlders that dipped in illegal trade. Lightwoods did not admit to having feelings for members of the same sex.

No apparently they just pimped their son out to psychopathic Shadowhunters that had long since turned away from the light. “I don’t know what to do. Any advice would be appreciated.”

Magnus tapped on the glass to get a waiter’s attention, signaling that he wanted two of something or other. “I will give you the money you need. That’s the best I can do for you. Morgenstern and I have an agreement; he doesn’t mess with me and I don’t mess with him. But this is business I suppose. I can _lend_ you the money if you’re willing to enter into a contract with me.”

Alec frowned. “What kinda contract? My dad would never go for that.”

The waiter entered with two drinks on a round tray and Magnus took them with a smile. “Well unless you want to be carted back to the House of Morgenstern I suggest you make him go for it.” He handed him a shot glass filled with clear liquid. “I’m doing you a favor Alec. Try not to look so constipated.”

Narrowing his big blue eyes, Alec took the glass and gave it a sniff. “If your favor comes with terms then it’s not really a favor. Besides I don’t have anything you can’t conjure up for yourself anyway.”

Magnus grinned and stepped into his space, reaching out to caress his cheek. “That’s not entirely true, is it? You’re a Shadowhunter. You kill demons and you police the seedy Downworld underworld to make sure little mundanes aren’t being gobbled up by vampires or tricked by faeries. My…business could use you.”

His flashes fluttered and he had to force himself not to lean into Magnus’ touch. “I can’t. I’m being groomed to run the New York Institute when my father steps down. The Clave would never let me take over if I worked for you.”

“The Clave calls on me when it’s convenient. If I threatened to stop helping them when they get in over their heads they’d let me do whatever I wanted.”

“There are other warlocks.”

“Yes sweetheart but there is only _one_ Magnus Bane.”

 _Oh don’t I know that…_ In truth Alec didn’t know what to do. He knew he couldn’t go back to Verlac’s but there was no way his dad would agree to help from Magnus. Robert was a proud man with a reputation to uphold. He ran his household with an iron fist and portrayed himself as this larger than life figure in their community. People came to him for advice and for help, and he lectured those that stepped out of line for whatever reason. Respect from the Clave and the outside world was something he coveted with almost obsession like behavior. Probably because those who knew him— _really_ knew him—didn’t respect him at all.

For all of his blathering about being righteous and upholding Shadowhunter values, he had quite a few skeletons in his closet. This thing with Verlac and Morgenstern just being another notch on that belt he hoped to keep hidden. Perhaps if he realized he had no choice but to receive help from Magnus he would act accordingly. Alec hoped so with all his heart because although he didn’t want to go behind his father’s back this time he would. He’d hand deliver the money to Verlac himself if it meant he was free.

Slowly sipping the beverage he’d been given and gasping as it burned on the way down, Alec stood on shaky legs, finding himself too close to Magnus. He had to move to the side and take a deep breath to get his head on straight. Everyone knew warlocks were half demon but sometimes he wondered if Magnus wasn’t actually half incubus with the effect he often had on him. It’s one of the reasons why he’d stayed away for so long. He didn’t trust himself around Magnus Bane.

He put his glass down on a small triangle shaped table. “We should go see my father if we’re going to attempt to do this. It’s late so everyone else should be asleep.”

Magnus downed his drink in one go. “So does that mean you’re agreeing to enter into a contract with me?”

 _By the angel_. “I don’t have much of a choice now do I? No matter what my dad says I want Verlac and Morgenstern to get their stupid money. If you—if you can make that happen then yes. I’ll even sign on the dotted line.”

Magnus chuckled. “It’s a little more complicated than that but good.”

Yet he felt compelled to say, “Sebastian isn’t going to be happy about this. To be honest I think he was happy my dad couldn’t pay. It was him who suggested I work off the debt.” When Magnus didn’t immediately reply Alec turned to look at him. “What?”

Magnus reached out and touched him again, threading long fingers through his dark hair. It was comforting in ways it shouldn’t be, in ways he had no right to expect or ask for. Alec wasn’t stupid; he knew he was putting Magnus in a horrible position by going to him for help. Turf wars had been started for lesser infractions with less powerful men, let alone someone like Verlac. This type of thing could cause chaos.

But he was out of options and really had no other choice.

Brushing his face with his other hand, Magnus tilted his head. “What did he do to you?”

Alec flushed in embarrassment and pulled away. “What? Nothing. He didn’t do anything. I—I mean he beat me up but that was it.”

Magnus wasn’t convinced. “Really? Because I’ve known people he’s held hostage before and some of them were so fucked up they couldn’t function. They had to have their memories erased. He’s a sadist.”

Memories flashed behind his eyes against his will; dirty things that cut off his air and prickled like needles on his skin. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh Alec.” Magnus pulled him in for a hug. “Why didn’t you come to me sooner?”

“You know why.” Alec said hoarsely, body sinking into the strength and warmth of the arms around him. “And he—it’s not what you think. He didn’t… he _didn’t_.” The word was an ugly thing stuck in his throat but he knew Magnus would get the meaning. “I just—I don’t want to talk about it. C’mon let’s go see my dad and get this over with.”

They took Magnus’ black stretch limo back to the Shadowhunter Institute where Alec and his family lived. To human eyes it looked like a dump but it was actually a gorgeous building with sweeping steeples, colored glass windows and numerous rooms filled with all sorts of wonderful things. There was even a dungeon. Alec had called it home since he was four years old, watched his parents help train wayward Shadowhunters and keep the city safe from demons as much as they could. As beautiful as it was sometimes it felt more like a prison; a lovely gilded cage where he was expected to know his place.

Before a couple of weeks ago he’d always assumed his place was here, with his people. Now he wasn’t so sure.

As suspected his father was in his personal study, pacing back and forth in front of the burning fireplace. His hands were curling and uncurling at his sides with agitation. No doubt he’d been told of his son’s great escape.

Alec didn’t want to face him but he knew he had to. “Dad?”

His father’s head swerved his way so fast it was almost comical. He stalked over in three steps and grabbed his bicep, yanking him none too gently into the room. “Have you lost your damn mind? What the hell were you thinking?”

Resisting the urge to pull away, Alec stared at the floor. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say he was scared of his dad but he had good reason to be. He’d never been the apple of his father’s eye; that had always been reserved for his younger sister Isabelle and little brother Max. Whenever there was trouble and someone had to be blamed, he usually took the rap for it to protect them from their father’s temper. And even when things were relatively good he still couldn’t measure up to his adopted brother Jace no matter how much he tried. That didn’t stop him from doing whatever his father wanted however…no matter the cost.

Robert gave him a shake to get his attention. “Hey. I asked you a question.”

 _Stay calm. Explain the situation thoroughly._ “Dad I—I couldn’t stay with Verlac a moment longer. You don’t know how he is or the things he does. The—the things he wanted me to do. Before I ran he’d beaten me so badly I could hardly stand just because I refused to help him torture some poor werewolf.”

His father frowned deeply. “What kind of Shadowhunter do you think yourself to be if you can’t take a beating? And why would you refuse to torture a werewolf? Not like it didn’t deserve it.” Pause. “You will go back to Verlac’s this instant and just hope he isn’t so angry that he doesn’t honor the terms of our deal.”

Alec felt his stomach drop. “Don’t you even care what he did to me? How worse it’ll be if I go back?”

“Look it’s only for a little while.” Robert placated. “I’ll have the money soon I promise. We both know if you don’t go back he’ll ask for Isabelle. Is that what you want, Alec? Do you want your sister in the middle of this mess?”

“No.” He managed to choke out.

“Good boy.” Robert grinned and patted his shoulder. “Now you get back, okay? I’ll call you as soon as I can.”

It was tempting, by the angel it was so tempting to just do as he asked and go back to the House of Morgenstern. Wouldn’t it be easier? Just give himself up and suffer for the greater good? No one else would have to get hurt. Not Isabelle or Max. Not Jace or any of the people he loved. Maybe he could tough it out.

“Or…” Magnus said as he waltzed into the room, fedora tipped low across his forehead. “We could try plan B.”

If his slack jawed look was any indication, Robert was caught completely off guard. “Warlock Bane? What in god’s name is _he_ doing here?”

Magnus didn’t mince words. “Your son tells me your love of the ponies has gotten you into a spot of trouble with some very bad men. Trouble he is fielding while you…do whatever it is you do. Anyway I am here to make all of your problems go away.”

Robert blinked. “You told _him_?” Before Alec could reply he was struck across the face. “Have you lost your damned mind!? He’s an outsider! A Downworlder! He can’t be trusted.”

More embarrassed than anything else at being hit in front of Magnus, Alec swallowed thickly. “I’d trust him before Sebastian when it comes to who might keep their word.”

His father snarled. “You think so? Don’t think I’ve forgotten what I walked in on. What I had to save you from.”

Magnus snorted loudly. “Fortunately you don’t really have a choice in the matter. Alec and I have already entered into a contract and as you know, they are binding and can only be broken at my discretion.” He waved a hand and a silver briefcase appeared on the coffee table. “So if I were you I’d take that money to the House of Morgenstern and thank my son for pulling my dumb ass out of the fire.”

Robert scratched at his thick beard as he eyed the case. “I’m so disappointed in you, Alec. That you could throw in your lot with his kind. How is he any different from Sebastian? Really?”

Alec opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the atmosphere in the room became heavy, like an invisible fog had been creeping in during the entire conversation. Magnus cracked his knuckles; the first sign that his easy going nature wasn’t all there was to him. He looked genuinely affronted at being compared to Sebastian. “For starters I don’t murder innocent people whenever it suits me. And _I_ won’t whore your son out to the highest bidder or beat the shit out of him for looking at me wrong. We might have similar business tastes but we are _nothing_ alike.”

“If you say so.” Robert taunted unkindly. “Now I suppose I have to pay _you_ back?

Magnus nodded, his expression like stone. “While I don’t need the money since I can literally pop it out of a bank or make my own, I still expect you to reimburse me like you would anyone else. The caveat here is that you don’t have to worry about your son’s welfare…if that _is_ in fact what you were doing.” Smiling without warmth, he placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder and squeezed. “He’ll be well taken care of in my home.”

Robert was livid but he was holding it in well. “Fine,” he murmured through gritted teeth. “Since I have no choice in the matter your terms are acceptable.” He moved over to the case and ran his fingers across it. “But if anything befalls my son I will make you pay. That includes him turning towards your hedonistic lifestyle.”

All Alec wanted to do was curl into a ball in bed and sleep for a few years. He was running on fumes but he _needed_ to talk to his father alone consequences be damned. “Magnus could you wait in my room, please? It’s up the second flight of stairs, third door on the right.” After he was out of earshot, he sat on the arm of the nearest chair. “I know this pisses you off and I’m sorry.”

His father opened the briefcase and stared at the stacks of money inside. “I _am_ pissed off. However if you were desperate enough to throw yourself into the lion’s den things must have been very horrible with Verlac.”

 _You have no idea._ “Horrible doesn’t even begin to cover it. He and Morgenstern seem to hate each other but when it comes to business they agree more often than not. They didn’t trust me so the environment was very hostile. You should have seen me before Magnus healed me.”

“Bane.” Robert spit out. “You can’t trust him. You have to always be on guard around him and his kind. You do _anything_ that would go against this family name and you might as well never come home. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” Alec figured that was the best he was going to get. “I’ll call when I can.”

And that was it. He left the room and made his way upstairs to his bedroom where Magnus was currently surveying the things on his dresser. “You lied earlier.”

The warlock hummed and played with one of the many earrings in his ear. “I do that on occasion. To which are you referring to?”

Yanking a duffle from under his bed, Alec started throwing in clothes. “You told my father we’d already entered into a contract but we hadn’t. Why?”

“He wouldn’t have accepted the deal if he thought there was a chance to keep you away from me. So I fudged the details to get him to comply.”

“I could change my mind now that he already has the money.”

“You could but that’s not who you are, Alexander. You’re nothing if not loyal…sometimes to your own downfall.”

“You have to be loyal towards family. They’re your _blood_.”

Magnus rolled his dark eyes. “Blood isn’t always thicker than water. In any case we can activate the contract in the car.”

Alec paused with his hands full of shirts. “You still haven’t told me the terms.”

Magnus perched on the edge of his bed. “Do you want them in writing? Some things are a no brainer. Like I’ll expect you to keep your mouth shut about things that the Clave would freak out about. Don’t tell trade secrets to outsides or kill my employees…unless I ask you to. Most importantly though I expect you to be pretty for me at all times and…accommodating.”

The way he said it made Alec shiver and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Accommodating? Is that code for keep my legs spread for you?” Sometimes he was too blunt for his own good. “I mean—”

The warlock laughed and interrupted whatever else he might say. “That would be a damned good contract but I’m not in the business of making people do things against their will. Not sexually anyway. I’ll settle for you looking pretty. However…” Rising from the bed, he slipped behind Alec and nuzzled behind his ear, his hands sliding down to grasp his hips. “If you want to spread your legs for me I wouldn’t tell you not to.”

“Magnus…” Alec grabbed his hand to keep it from dipping into the band of his jeans. “You’re—you’re not going to make this easy for me, are you?”

“Why should I?” Magnus bit his earlobe, grinning when he moaned softly and tilted his head for more. “You didn’t make it easy for me. I’ll be in the limo.”

He walked away and Alec released the breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding. The room felt colder without Magnus in it and wasn’t that just so fucked up? How was he supposed to cope with being around Magnus every day yet not do anything stupid? Maybe he should just pull a Jace and only do stupid, impulsive things. It only seemed to back fire on his _parabatai_ every other dumb stunt.

The words _out of your depth_ never had more meaning than they did for him right now. Against his father’s warning he trusted Magnus, well he trusted him not to hurt him or put him in a situation that would cause him harm. But there were choppy waters in their past and he’d honestly never touched base to see how he was doing after the night everything went wrong. He’d wanted to but he’d been scared someone would find out and it would get back to his dad. Now they would be basically living together.

_This could be how he gets revenge. I wouldn’t even blame him if it was._

Something thumped outside in the hallway and Alec arched a brow, peaking out of his open doorway. There he found Jace Wayland sans shoes, tip toeing as quietly as he could towards his room. Jace was his adopted brother and truthfully Alec couldn’t remember a time without him. They were the same age and yet somehow he seemed older in certain aspects while completely immature in others. He didn’t like authority so he tended to do whatever he wanted to do. And for some reason the Lightwoods just…let him.

In his defense however he was pretty charming. In another lifetime… “What are you doing? Are you just getting home?”

Jace smiled happily at him. “I am. I sneaked out to a party that was amazing and now I’m headed to bed.” A beat. “Where have _you_ been for the past two weeks? Your father said you were on official Shadowhunter business. Undercover.”

Alec nodded and packed his weapons. “I was. And I’m actually about to go out again. I uh—I’m…” He was a terrible liar but this one came surprisingly easy. “Going undercover in Warlock Bane’s organization.”

Jace blinked ice blue eyes at him. “Why? And how is that going to work? I can’t see him taking a _Shadowhunter_ in.”

All good points. “He thinks I’m in trouble and need help. He’s cocky and altruistic so…he’s going to help me. Anyway I’m not going to be a prison so we can talk and stuff. But could you tell Isabelle and Max, please?”

Jace was smart and observant. He often picked up on things others didn’t because they were too busy thinking he wasn’t paying attention. That he was above caring about anyone but himself. “If you say so. As in if that’s the story you want to go with I’ll peddle it to the others. Isabelle is going to be livid so good luck dealing with her later on.”

Alec frowned. “It’s the truth.” Picking up his bag, he sighed. “Look I’m tired and this has been an extremely long day. I’ll explain the whole story later.”

His _parabatai_ let him go without anymore hassle and seconds late he was finally outside, climbing into the back of Magnus’ limo after giving his bag to the driver.

“I’m so sleepy.”

Magnus slipped off his hat. “You’ll be able to sleep soon.”

“With you or…” The Shadowhunter chewed on his bottom lip.

“I think we both know it would be against your moral code to sleep next to me.” Magnus replied. “That fact alone makes me want to say yes. But no you get your own room. You’ll come to me if you need me.”

 _Like I did earlier._ “Magnus. I well I want to thank you for helping me. I know this puts you in an awkward situation with other Downworlders and Verlac. I’m sorry if it causes any problems or affects your…business. I just hope you’re right about the Clave not caring that I’m staying with you.”

The warlock glanced out the window. “I am right. And it wasn’t like I could just turn you away. Well I could have but I’m not that much of a son of a bitch. Okay.” Taking Alec’s hand, he tapped his palm. “Let’s get this contract out of the way. I’ll have a written copy drawn up and on your bedside table by morning. But you agree to the terms?”

Alec gazed at him. “I do.”

Magnus used his index finger to write among his lifelines in blue flame but he felt no pain. Alec watched as the scribbles turned into glowing white runes that sunk deep into his flesh, almost like they were glowing through his veins. Very slowly the light faded but the markings remained, like an exotic tattoo. He couldn’t read the language but he had an idea what they said. Contracts required signatures after all.

“How do I sign?” Alec asked him. “Or where do I sign?”

“All you have to do is kiss me.” Magnus responded lightly. “A peck will do.”

He didn’t have to talk himself up to do it because deep down a part of him wanted it. Would probably always want it. But his mind was too sluggish to focus on that so instead he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Magnus in a soft kiss. Tasted spicy tobacco and vodka. “Do you make all of your business partners kiss you?” he inquired drowsily, still so close—too close. _He smells so good. Why does he always have to smell so good?_

Magnus massaged the back of his neck, lulling him deeper and deeper towards slumber. “Only the good looking ones.” There was a touch of sadness in his voice. “Go to sleep, Alec. Things might look better in the morning.”

With Verlac and Morgenstern to contend with? He highly doubted it.

~

“I still think you are out of your mind. This will only end in fire…as most things do.”

The tiny redhead perched on the edge of Magnus’ desk twirled the charm on her gold necklace around and around as she looked at him, big eyes round and innocent. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt that kept slipping off her shoulders, her small feet without shoes or socks. She was looking at him expectantly as if waiting for him to dispute her words but he just shrugged and scribbled down something in the book before him.

Sighing, she spoke again. “You aren’t even going to deny this has the possibility to blow up in your face? And I mean you know I’m not saying that to be mean. I’m saying it because I want you to end it so you’re safe.”

Magnus put his pen down. “I’m almost four hundred years old. I’ve survived countless assassination attacks, several car bombings and my own father trying to kill me. You _really_ think I can’t handle Verlac?”

She smiled. “Oh I’m sure you can. Besides I wasn’t talking about him…”

He smirked. “Ah. Clary I dare say you’ve spent too much time around me. I should have sent you to boarding school like Camille suggested.”

Clary laughed and slid down into a leather chair with a high back, pulling a pillow into her lap. “You would have missed me too much.”

Okay so she wasn’t wrong. Clary Fray had been his responsibility since her mother dropped her off with him when she was but two years old. A happy little toddler with chubby cheeks and a curiosity that would rival any cat her mother had plopped her into his arms and begged for his help. Apparently she was running from something and could no longer take her precious daughter with her because it was too dangerous. And _he_ was the only one she trusted to make sure Clary was safe until the threat was over and dealt with. In truth Magnus would have rather handled Jocelyn’s problem than watch her child but he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Unfortunately he had not been able to refuse her request and here they were almost sixteen years later. He’d basically raised Clary; in fact for the first few years of her young life she’d called him _Dagnus_. A strange amalgamation of Magnus and Daddy started by his so-called friend Ragnor Fell. He would return home from running whatever errand the day called for and she’d toddle into his arms shouting _Dagnus! Dagnus!_ Needless to say he’d been pretty smitten.

Jocelyn Fray—her embattled mother—had only managed to return for sparse visits over the years but she sent tons of letters and pictures. Magnus would patiently read each one to Clary until she was old enough to read them herself. There was anger over her mother’s decision which often felt like abandonment but in a way he knew she understood. They lived in a dangerous world and sometimes you had to make the hard decisions to stay alive.

Deep down Magnus had suspected there was a magical reason Jocelyn ran and it became quite clear once Clary started drawing the angelic rune, branding her as having Shadowhunter blood. Shadowhunters killed demons and also policed the underworld—they were good until they weren’t. So he guessed she’d wanted Clary to grow up away from them or at least away from _someone_ in their organization.

And she had. She’d grown up adopted daughter to the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Though of course he’d told her about her Shadowhunter side because he hadn’t been told not to. She…hadn’t been too enthused on exploring it and that was that.

“Shouldn’t you be out doing random things with Simon?” He inquired lightly. “Listening to horrible poetry perhaps?”

Clary giggled. “That’s later. I’m not going out until I meet him. Where is he? Still asleep?”

Magnus nodded. “He’s had a rough couple of days so I’m letting him get some much needed rest.”

She _mmm’d_. “Do you know what happened to him?”

He shrugged. “I have my suspicions but nothing concrete. He’ll tell me when he’s ready.”

She nibbled on her bottom lip. “You know I’d only heard of the Lightwoods in passing in one of your clubs until…you guys had your thing. And after that I figured you’d never want to see another Shadowhunter again. At least not one named _Lightwood_. Why are you helping him?”

 _Good question._ “He said please.” When Clary rolled her eyes, he smiled softly. “He did. And I suppose in some weird way I wanted to help him. I won’t lie and say seeing him limping into the club bloody and beaten, needing _my_ help didn’t fill me with an odd sense of joy because it did. But it didn’t last long. Besides Verlac and Morgenstern shouldn’t be in control of anyone’s life.”

Clary scratched at her wrist. “Do you think they are going to cause problems for you?”

“Depends on how…attached Verlac was to Alec. Or how much of a bastard he wants to be about it.”

“Probably the usual gigantic level.”

“If that is the case I’ll take care of it.”

“Careful Magnus, you might start to care about this guy again.”

Checking his watch, Magnus stood and patted her on the head as he walked by. “Don’t worry about me, biscuit. I’ve learned how to protect my heart better this time around.” 

As he moved down the hallway and into the kitchen she followed him. “Oh yeah? Then what was that _thing_ with Camille?”

 _Ah, Camille._ “She was interested and she was gorgeous. Not everything needs an in depth explanation.”

Perching on a stool at the marble island, she made a face. “More like she’s that after too many beers mistake you made several times. Out of _all_ the people you could have rebound with you picked Camille Belcourt. I’d rather have poison ivy on my butt.”

“You—you _slept_ with Camille Belcourt?!” 

Magnus and Clary looked to see Alec standing in the doorway to the kitchen, face red wearing an ugly blue sweater that he must have packed the night before. His hair was disheveled from sleeping and his eyes still looked a little drowsy but were quickly clearing due to his horrified expression.

“Breakfast?” Magnus leaned against the counter. “I could pop in anything you; French toast or Belgian waffles with strawberry syrup…”

“I—pancakes and sausage would be nice but…” Alec wet his lips. “You slept with the Queen of the vampires? Why would you do that?”

“That is really none of your business but if you really wanna know, I did it because she wanted me. And I wanted to feel better.” Waving a hand over the kitchen table with blue sparks jumping from his fingertips, Magnus conjured up a delicious breakfast platter of pancakes, sausage and fluffy eggs. “I wanted to feel like someone gave damn about me.”

“And she made you feel like that?” Alec asked. “That’s not the Camille I’ve had the misfortune of meeting.” Blinking, he noticed Clary. “Oh. Um—hi.”

Clary waved. “Hi. How did you sleep?”

He inched over to the table and sat down. “Okay. You must be Clary, right?”

Her brows arched. “I am. Don’t tell me I have a reputation or something.”

Alec shook his head. “Oh no, no. It’s just most people know you exist because of your relationship with Magnus. And that you are a redhead so I figured you had to be her. It’s nice to meet you.”

Giggling, she watched him. “Likewise I guess. So, _Alec_ , do you plan to be a dick to Magnus again and break his heart?”

Alec sputtered on his orange juice and Magnus snickered, squeezing Clary’s shoulder. “Go out and do young people things. I’m fine I promise.”

Deciding not to argue, she slipped off her stool and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back this afternoon and I’ll call if I get into trouble. Which I won’t.” She left without saying good-bye to their house guest after grabbing her shoes.

Alec reached for the syrup. “She doesn’t seem to like me. What did you tell her?”

Magnus tilted his head to the side. “The truth.” A beat. “Now is there anything you need?”

Alec ate slowly. “A cell phone would be nice. Sebastian took mine and I never got it back.”

 _I can do that._ “Okay. I’ll buy you one while we are out.”

“Out where?” The Shadowhunter questioned.

Magnus moved over to the window and opened it. “I have business to attend to and you’re accompanying me. I might need the muscle.”

“So I can bring weapons?”

“Sure. Putting the fear of angels into them might help.”

Leaving Alec to finish his breakfast, Magnus fed his cat and then wandered into his room to find something to wear for the day. He threw open his large closet and stepped inside, thumbing through his many different outfits that ranged from expensive Armani suits to rainbow colored t-shirts and skinny jeans. He dressed according to his mood except for when he had to play his _part_ as a big shot in the Downworlder world. As High Warlock he was already someone that others didn’t want to mess with but as a brand name he needed to stand out. Which was why he threw extravagant parties and gave a few rich mundanes things they couldn’t find elsewhere. It wasn’t exactly legal—organizations like the Clave frowned on mundanes getting involved in supernatural dealings.

However most knew he did whatever he wanted and seemed okay letting it happen as long as no one got hurt.

It was why he didn’t mess with the _really_ bad shit. The black magic that could give a mundane powers or teach them how to take down their enemies. He just showed them a good time so that they would always want more.

And they did.

Deciding on a dark purple suit trimmed in white, he slipped it on and opted not to wear a tie, unbuttoning several buttons on the simple white shirt to show off his necklaces. He put on a silver watch and a diamond stud in each ear. And then because he could he grabbed one of his canes with a glass handle and closed the doors. Making his way back into the kitchen, he snorted at the sight of Alec just finishing up and putting his plate in the sink.

“Do you need to shower?”

Alec jerked and looked at him, blue eyes sliding over his clothes. “No I did last night before bed. You look good.”

Magnus shrugged. “Thank you. Go get dressed.” Alec passed him and he added, “The leather, sweetheart. Show off those pretty runes.”

Self preservation was something Magnus knew he had but sometimes he wondered if he was lacking common sense. The way things went down with Alec was the type of train wreck that would probably leave a normal person either so angry they saw red or so hurt they never wanted to get out of bed. He wasn’t above admitting he’d crept around his apartment like a leper for weeks after things went south. Hooking up with Camille was _not_ a smart move but it got him out of his funk. He knew she wasn’t suitable. He knew she would stab him in the back to get ahead but when you’re hurting, you don’t think about that sort of thing. When you’re hurting you just want the pain to go away.

Now months later he would say that he was in a better place. The hurt was still there but there was more anger and that’s what he decided to focus on. It was easier. And he wasn’t going to ask _why_ because he was kind of scared of knowing the answer. He wanted to ask—to know—but he refused to let himself go down that dark road. Things with Alec were over and now he was just…helping out a client like he would any other.

That’s all it was. That’s all it could be.

Ten minutes later Alec hurried out of one of the guest bedrooms strapping an angel blade to his back. He tightened his fingerless gloves and Magnus sighed heavily because _fuck it all_ Alec was a very gorgeous creature and that’s how he’d gotten into trouble in the first place. Letting his love of black hair and blue eyes overrule the tiny voice in his head that whispered Shadowhunters couldn’t be trusted. But Alec had been different right from the beginning, lacking that cockiness and egoistical air most Shadowhunters had. He’d been blunt but almost sweet and understanding; it reminded Magnus of Shadowhunters long gone in a time when things weren’t so complicated.

Sometimes he really missed the past.

Plucking his black fedora off the hat rack by the door and turning it dark purple, he placed it on his head. “Ready to go?”

Alec offered up a tiny smile and slipped a dagger into his boot. “Yes. Where are we going by the way? One of your clubs?”

Magnus smirked and stepped out into the hallway. “No. We’re going to _Ouroboros_. It’s a brothel I own.”

Alec frowned. “A brothel? I didn’t know you had any brothels. And why would you name it that? What does it mean?”

“Ouroboros has quite a few different meanings but it usually comes back to something that has existed from the beginning that cannot be extinguished. And I named it that because…” Grinning, he slowly slid the shaft of his cane up the inside of Alec’s left leg, watching as he went stock still and his lips parted on a light gasp the higher it moved. Almost directly between his legs. “…if there is one thing that has been around since the dawn of time? It’s lust. It’s the carnal need to fight and to fuck and to bask in the glory of one’s depravity.”

Glancing to his watch, he winked and descended the stairs. “C’mon Lightwood. We’ve got work to do.”


	2. Scar Tissue

Chapter Two: Scar Tissue 

The back rooms of Ourorboros—the ones not used for sex—were plain and boring in every way. Nothing but simple desks or leather couches, almost like they were some type of employee lounge or something. Alec felt comfortable standing against the wall inside of one with his arms folded menacingly across his chest, cheeks flushed from what he’d… _accidentally_ glimpsed a few moments earlier. Honestly he didn’t know people could _bend_ that way and still manage to—well to… _do_ things.

He didn’t agree with the purpose of brothels because he didn’t believe in selling sex no matter how _lucrative_ it might be. But then he was rather old fashioned when it came to that sort of thing, lingering on the straight and narrow—in more ways than one, thanks to his father—and equating sex with love. He knew it wasn’t like that for everyone and he tried not to judge, especially since Isabelle and Jace had been lax with their affections in the past. It was apparently what people their age _did_ and he respected that. But a brothel…well that was a whole new level however. It was—it was paying someone to touch you and it just seemed hollow to him.

Though he should have known Magnus wouldn’t be running just a regular sort of place because Magnus never tended to do anything _regular_.

On the outside the building had looked totally nondescript and a little rundown, wedged between a mini mart and an abandoned doctor’s office. Once inside however his thoughts about it had drastically changed especially since it was much bigger on the inside than it had previously appeared. Music with a thick, deep beat had thrummed from several large yet hidden speakers. On a round stage in the middle of the room were half naked men and women gyrating to the base as gold glitter rained down slowly from the ceiling. People had been lounging and drinking on cozy looking sofas, laughing or kissing with what he assumed were the gorgeous employees of the place. There was a bar—of course—and a girl with white hair tossing flowers like someone had just gotten married. The place even smelled differently; like rain and spice and sex.

Or how he assumed sex smelled.

He much preferred the back room. As a Shadowhunter he stuck out like a sore thumb and he’d seen more than one person eyeing him suspiciously because of it. However he was _with_ Magnus and naturally no one was willing to go against him or question his motives. They were happy to look the other way or continue cavorting, and he was kind of glad for it. Obviously he was going to get noticed—and threatened, it _would_ happen—but blending in was the goal so that no one would ask any questions. He honestly wasn’t certain how Magnus would answer them.

Perched on the edge of the dark brown desk, Magnus took off his hat and placed it on top. He toyed with his cane, cutting dark eyes to the door as he waited for the security to bring in the person they were there to see. Alec still didn’t know what the deal was but his training had him on high alert either way. It was weird but he liked the idea of being useful, really useful and not just mindless following his father’s orders. Sometimes when he was alone he allowed himself to think such an awful thought. _Loving my father is going to get me killed._

“Are you alright?” Magnus inquired apropos of nothing. “You’re all pretty and flushed.”

Alec snorted. “I’m fine. Contrary to what you’re probably thinking I’m not some sheltered virgin that faints at anything dealing with sex.”

Magnus grinned, the corner of his mouth curling up in an almost irresistible way. “Oh? So…who did it then?”

Alec arched a brow. “Who did what?”

Magnus tilted his head to the side. “Who popped your cherry?”

Scoffing but knowing he was turning even redder, Alec rolled his eyes and focused on the floor. “That’s none of your business.”

The warlock nodded with a low hum. “You’re right.”

Sighing, Alec dragged a hand through his silky hair and made it stick up in the back. “I don’t know why you would ask that me that. You were my first kiss, Magnus. You know I haven’t…”

Magnus shrugged. “It’s been a while since we did anything hot and heavy. Been a while since we’ve even seen each other before last night.” Straightening, he unbuttoned his suit jacket. “You’re a desirable young man. I was connecting the dots.”

Biting his bottom lip, he chuckled. “Yeah well, there are no dots. There haven’t _been_ any dots because of my dad and—and what he expects of me. I’ve gone on a few dates though. With girls my dad deemed respectable.”

Magnus snickered but it didn’t sound taunting, just amused. “That reminds me of an old mundane saying. _It’s like nipples on a man, utterly useless._ Or something like that anyway.”

Alec laughed softly. “I actually had fun but there haven’t been any second dates. Not yet anyway.” Adjusting his leather gloves, he cleared his throat. “With that said I’m not as sheltered as you think I am. After living with Sebastian that’s not possible anymore. This is just different.”

Clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, Magnus motioned for him to come closer. “Different? You mentioned Sebastian wanted you to torture a werewolf but you said no. What else did you say no to?”

“Quite a bit.” Alec whispered as he drifted over to the desk. “Your...brothel is all about having fun and letting loose. His house was about pain and the pleasure he took from it. I won’t lie; I saw horrible things while I was there. He wanted me to do _horrible_ things. And for no real reason that I could see.”

“Like I said before he’s a sadist. That’s his only reason.” Magnus grabbed him by the elbow and steered him around to his right. “I still can’t believe a beating is all he gave you. Then again maybe I’m asking the wrong questions. Maybe I should be asking what did he take from you?”

Frowning, Alec pulled away from him and clenched his jaw so tight it started to ache. He wasn’t _weak_ and he resented the fact that anyone would think so. Verlac was, he was like a demon and anyone would have been wary to spend any time with him. There were runes on his body but he was about as angelic as a cat. His handsome outside was just a façade to hide the hideous twisted soul he claimed to have. Hell even Jace steered clear of him and Jace was one of the bravest people he knew. But Jace realized what everyone else did; that Sebastian Verlac was a true monster because he didn’t experience empathy or have a conscious. He didn’t love.

“I feel like you want some sob story to titillate you.” Alec snapped. “So that later on when this is all over you and your friends can laugh about it.”

Magnus exhaled deeply. “Wow. Your opinion of me has really taken a nose dive. Robert would be proud.”

That hurt. No it downright punched a hole in this chest but he supposed he’d earned it considering what he’d said beforehand. “I’m sorry. By the Angel…” He slammed his hand down onto the desk so hard the wood cracked. “Shit, sorry! I didn’t mean to.”

Magnus latched onto the back of his neck and held him tightly like an unruly puppy chewing on the carpet. “The sooner you stop treating me like an enemy the easier this will be for you.”

Alec refused to look at him. “Don’t pretend you’re not—that you don’t hate me for what happened between us.”

The warlock dug his nails into Alec’s fair skin hard enough to make him gasp out loud. “Hate is a very strong word, Alexander. Once upon a time I did hate you. I cursed your name in every language that I know. I was certain that if I ever saw you again I would turn you into a toad or make you wish you’d never met me.” Jerking him forward, he wrapped his free arm around Alec’s lithe waist. “And I probably could have done it if you hadn’t obviously needed me so badly. My friends know what you did but this has _nothing_ to do with that.”

Going against his better judgment, Alec dropped his head to Magnus’ shoulder. “I just—you’re helping me and I don’t deserve it and I _know_ I don’t deserve it so it makes me distrustful. You’d have every right to get even.”

Magnus forced his chin up. “If I wanted to get even I would have left you with Sebastian.”

Like a puppet whose strings were cut, Alec fell into his chest and accepted the awkward hug. “I’ll tell you what happened, but not yet. Okay? Just not yet.”

Nodding, Magnus kissed his forehead. “That’s fine. Honestly sweetheart if you _really_ don’t want me to know I understand. It’s your business. I suppose I just want to because…because then I’ll know how to help you. Or attempt at helping you.” He gazed into soulful blue eyes. “I don’t think you’re weak. You know that right?”

Alec composed himself, thankful that there hadn’t been any tears. Magnus made him raw in a way he couldn’t explain; he was always torn between running from him and holding on for dear life. “I do.” And he did though in the heat of the moment your brain tended to tell you all sorts of lies. “You’re a good…friend.” The word choked out of him clumsily but Magnus just laughed.

Before either of them could say anything else the door opened and two burly men pushed a third inside, this one slender with long blonde hair that fell like spun gold down his back. He was all but carried to the only chair in the room and plopped down, his violet colored eyes widening at the sight of Alec and then Magnus. He was wearing nothing but skimpy black shorts and gold earrings.

Magnus switched personas like the snap of fingers, smile evaporating to be replaced by an indifferent smirk. “Mikael, so happy you could join us. What took you so long?”

“He tried to run.” One of the muscular men said. “We caught him out back in the alley.”

“Ooh…that doesn’t look good.” Magnus hissed. “However I consider myself a fair and flexible person. So I am willing to let you explain to me how three mundanes you’ve taken to bed have all ended up dead.”

Alec blinked but kept silent. _What the hell is going on here?_

Mikael’s fingers tightened into fists where they rested on his bare thighs. “It—it wasn’t my fault. I didn’t—they wouldn’t let me stop. I told them what would happen if I took too much but they wouldn’t let me stop.”

Magnus stroked the hairs on his chin, beard and mustache artfully styled. “Three different people—two men and one woman—all asked you to fuck them to death? Is that what you are telling me?”

“By the Angel…” Alec whispered before he could stop himself.

Mikael glared at him. “Why is _he_ here? He isn’t a Downworlder.”

Magnus patted Alec’s shoulder. “No but he will kill you if you lie to me.” Pause. “Alexander, Mikael here is an incubus as are most of the male employees of my brothel. As you well know succubae and incubi feed on sex to live. Well the _Chi_ if you wish to be technical. Anyway being of an entrepreneurial mindset I thought it would benefit everyone if these lovely little fae had a safe place to feed in a controlled environment. So special humans with thick enough pockets are allowed to know about this place to get their rocks off and everyone ends up happy. Or they did until three of my customers turned up dead completely drained of their Chi.”

Swallowing thickly, Mikael’s pomp dissipated like smoke. “I didn’t mean to kill those people, Mr. Bane. I—I just get so hungry! And—and some people taste _so_ much better than others that it’s hard to stop! I try and I try but they’re just, they are _begging_ for it and in the moment I can’t remember why I shouldn’t give them what they want.”

Magnus didn’t appear particularly moved. “I hardly think they wanted to die. Besides which you’re not exactly a novice at this no matter how young you look. One I could overlook for three? And Madigan here tells me there was almost a fourth. That if he hadn’t barged into the room a state Senator would be dead…”

Mikael frowned. “At least he would have gone out with a smile on his face.” Shaking his head, he leaned back in his chair. “Okay so sometimes I get carried away when someone tastes extremely good. But it happens to all of my kind.” He turned his attention to Alec. “Shadowhunters taste even better than mortals do and last longer too. You could ride them for seventy two hours straight before they finally croaked and be so full afterwards you wouldn’t need to feed for weeks. Maybe if you brought in more of their type of clientele…”

Alec rolled his eyes, his right hand drifting back to brush the hilt of his sword. His senses were suddenly up in arms, telling him that something bad was about to happen. He didn’t think Mikael would be dumb enough to attack him but stranger things often happened in their world.

“I could.” Magnus mused. “In fact I could probably pass this one here around like a party favor for a couple of hours if I wasn’t so possessive. And if I thought bad behavior should be rewarded. However I’m happy with how this situation turned out. I gave you the benefit of doubt and you smashed through it like a drunk leprechaun driving through a barricade. Well done.” He signaled to Madigan. “Mikael’s employment has been terminated. Please send him back to the Seelie Court. I’ll let his Queen deal with him properly.”

And just like that Mikael was lunging out of his chair towards Magnus like a wild thing, his once handsome looks replaced by that of some pointy chin creature with sharp fangs and spiky looking claws. Alec reacted without giving it much thought, his training kicking in like it usually did in these sorts of situations. He leapt off the desk and smashed his foot into Mikael’s chest with so much force that he sent him careening back into the far wall.

He hit it with a loud thump and sent the plaster crumbling to the floor, his limbs jerking forward like he was having a seizure.

Magnus whistled. “Now that was sexy.”

Alec cracked a tiny grin. “Do you want me to kill him? It wouldn’t be against anything; he has killed three humans.”

Magnus stood. “I’d let you—happily—but alas I have to make an example of him.” Holding out a hand, Alec watched as the jumping blue sparks turned into a brilliant flame of the same color, swirling like a mini tornado before morphing into a long glowing spear. “So I will.”

Without warning he hurled it at Mikael and it struck him through the chest, making him scream and claw at his own skin, ripping out chunks. The spear melted like wax and spread from the inside out, eating away at pale flesh as it went, crawling up Mikael’s neck and down to his stomach. He thrashed and threw himself to the ground but it was no use. The blue devoured him like a disease until nothing was left but blood soaked ashes and curls of sickeningly rotten smoke.

Madigan made a face. “Do I gotta clean this up, boss?”

The warlock straightened his tie. “Yes but only after you’ve let the others see what happens to those that break the rules. Then just…sweep him into a trash bag or something.”

As Madigan nodded and exited the room with his friend to assumingly go tell others the deal, Alec rubbed his nose which now burned with the smell of a toasted Mikael. A part of him found it gruesome but the other was fine with it. He’d been willfully killing people and he needed to be dealt with. Of course he would have made it cleaner and slit his throat but there was something to be said for Magnus’ flare. He turned to the warlock to say as much but stopped, eyes draw to the yellow cat slits of Magnus’ usually dark eyes.

Noticing his staring, Magnus winked at him. “I have two faces. This one pops out when I let my guard down.”

“They’re lovely.” Alec replied honestly. “Why not just have them like that all the time?”

“I prefer to spring them on people. It helps when I’m trying to put the fear of God into them.” Picking up his hat, he put it on and re-buttoned his jacket. “Are you ready to go? We can get your phone and perhaps something to eat before heading to Yellow Jacket.”

“Is that another brothel?”

“No it’s a nightclub I own. I have several that work on different themes. Keeps the natives intrigued.”

“Lead the way.” 

And he did.

Truthfully Alec felt good about his first foray into the underworld. If brothels and clubs were all he had to deal with he’d be okay. It made sense though; Magnus was many things but he wasn’t the type of person that actively set out to hurt others. It was still illegal but not in the way Verlac was illegal. Though he supposed in the end _illegal_ was _illegal_.

He sat quietly in the back of the limo as Magnus entered a store to get him a new cell phone. _I wonder why he didn’t just poof one out of thin air? I guess it would be hard to get on a plan that way. What plan will I be on now? I can’t afford to pay for one. Shit. I should have mentioned this beforehand._

While today had been passable even though it wasn’t over yet, Alec still had no damn clue what he was _really_ doing with Magnus. Oh he realized the contract bound them together but it was clearly more than that. Magnus was hurting over how things abruptly ended between them in the past but he also touched him like everything was alright. And what was worse Alec _wanted_ him to do that. He wanted to be enveloped into strong arms until he came away smelling like sandalwood. It didn’t _feel_ wrong but it wasn’t exactly right either.

They were estranged and he shouldn’t let himself get close again. Because no matter what all roads with Magnus Bane lead to a quick dead end. 

It wasn’t fair but Alec figured the life of a Shadowhunter would never be fair. While regular teenagers went to parties or movies he and his kind hunted demons. A mundane could live to be eighty or ninety years old but a Shadowhunter tended to have a short life span. Hell reaching sixty was a sort of milestone for them. Reaching sixty _unscathed_ was cause to celebrate. Alec had scars on his bones as far as he was concerned but he tried to remain optimistic. The only time he’d really, _really_ thought bad thoughts was while he lived with Valentine and Sebastian. If that could even be called living.

He’d slept on the floor in the grand living room even though the manor had numerous bedrooms. And he could remember each time Sebastian had simply waltzed in while he showered or changed clothes. _“My house, my rules. You don’t need any privacy Lightwood. You haven’t_ earned _it yet.”_ It was clear to Alec he could have spent years there and still wouldn’t have earned much of anything except more beatings and…

Shaking his head, he glanced to the partition separating him and the driver. Magnus had a lot of people working for him of all species, all loyal. Idly Alec found himself wondering if he paid them in money or something else.

The back door opened a second later and Magnus slipped inside, closing the door behind him. He handed over the small plastic bag he carried with a flourish. “Your new cell phone. Smart phone. Flip phones are so nineties.”

Alec slowly took the bag. “Thank you. Magnus I forgot to tell you, I don’t have any money for a phone plan.”

Magnus chuckled. “Don’t worry about it sweetheart. It’s all taken care of.”

“Oh okay.” Alec tore open the package and went about getting it set up.

“Would you like an allowance?” Magnus inquired, face turned towards the window.

“An allowance?” Alec asked. “Like what kids get?”

“Petty cash then if that is what you would prefer.” Magnus clarified. “Spending money and stuff.”

Programming in Isabelle and Jace’s phone numbers, he shrugged. “I don’t really have anything to buy. The only thing I needed was a phone. I have clothes and stuff.”

Magnus made a face. “Your clothes leave much to be desired. How can you look pretty for me wearing things with holes in them?”

Alec scowled. “Not _all_ of my clothes have holes. Besides I don’t know how I feel about you…buying me things. This is a business deal.”

The warlock played with his rings. “I buy my business associates gifts from time to time. The more important question is are we going to have this struggle all the time? I mean if it’s what you want, fine. I’ll act accordingly.”

Alec huffed. “Act accordingly how?”

Magnus tapped his fingers on his knees. “Like we mean _nothing_ to each other. Like once upon a time we weren’t important people in each others’ lives. Like we’re not even friends. Is that what you want, Alexander?”

“No.” Alec whispered. “But it would probably be easier.”

“Yeah well…” Magnus laughed but it was humorless. “Nothing about us was ever easy. Why start now?”

The rest of the ride to the club was in silence with Magnus staring determinedly out of the window and Alec restlessly fidgeting. Was this how it was going to be until his father finally paid back the money he owed? With him continuously saying or doing something that caused Magnus more pain? By the Angel he should be bending over backwards to give Magnus whatever he wanted, not putting such a haunted look in his eyes. He just—he was just scared.

He thought about saying as much but they were stopping having arrived at their destination.

Yellow Jacket was much more mellow than the club he’d found Magnus at the previous night. Decorated in soft colors of pink and gray, it sort of made him feel comfortable but not in a boring way. People were still dancing and drinking but things were almost hypnotizing if that made any sense. Like a slow trance lulling you to feel whatever Magnus wanted you to feel. He wondered if there was something in the air.

In the VIP section, Magnus threw himself onto a plush white couch and removed his hat. Unlike the other club there was no glass room but the area was corded off with thick red ropes, sitting up on a dais off to the side of the main dance floor. The two bodyguards however were very present.

Alec was going to stand over in the corner and be a creeper—as Isabelle would say—but Magnus grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to sit beside him. Stretched his arm out across the top of the chair so that Alec could either lean back against it or sit ramrod straight like a weirdo. He chose the former of course.

At first it was just the two of them with Alec playing with his new phone and Magnus surveying the club but soon enough word got out that he was there and his friends started arriving. The green tinted warlock Ragnor Fell and the vampire Raphael Santiago who’d apparently came in through some underground passage so that he didn’t burst into flames.

“Ooh what do we have here?” Ragnor grinned rather giddily. “Is this going to be a _thing_ now? You and the Shadowhunter?”

Magnus looked nonplussed. “Why wouldn’t it be? You know how contracts work. Or you did a long time ago.”

Ragnor stuck out his tongue. “Fine. I just want to make sure I can speak freely with getting a blade in the back.”

Magnus faked a yawn. “You can. You both can. Alec here will be the perfect gentlemen.”

Alec kind of wanted to disappear into the overstuffed couch cushions. Thankfully Raphael and Ragnor didn’t seem interested in him beyond teasing Magnus and that he could deal with. He was allowed to space out, only picking up tidbits up their conversation about some party and sick mundanes but it seemed pretty average talk to him. He decided to fiddle with his phone more, dubbing it not rude since no one was talking to him anyway. Magnus’ fingers began to cord through his thick hair and although he wanted to lean away and make him stop he didn’t. He let his body go loose and texted his siblings to let him know this was his new number from now on.

“If you wanted another pet, why not something cuddlier?” Asked Raphael with a devilish smirk. “I’m sure your cat would love a companion.”

Magnus gave him the finger. “I’ll have you know the Chairmen is very territorial. The only reason he hasn’t clawed Alec’s face off is because it’s such a gorgeous face, and he happens to enjoy beautiful things.”

Raphael chuckled and took the glass of blood he was being offered. “You’re a long way from home little one, “he said to Alec. “But I will admit it’s nice to see you looking better than you did last night.”

“Thanks.” Alec replied without looking up. “I’m fine.”

“Look at those eyes.” Ragnor mused. “No wonder Magnus is throwing himself into whatever fire you’re dealing with to help you. If only all the people in the world had blue eyes—they’d never go hungry because Magnus wouldn’t let them.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alec inquired against his better judgment. 

“They are just being assholes.” Magnus interrupted. “And if they want to keep drinking here for free they’ll stop immediately. In fact go away you’re both bothering me. Go dance or something.”

Ragnor laughed but he pulled Raphael up with him when he stood and dragged him towards the dance floor. As they started to dance with each other, Magnus snorted. “They’ll probably be gossiping about me later. Assholes should just get married already.”

 _Really?_ “Are they together?”

Magnus shook his head. “Not formally but I personally think it’s only a matter of time. At the very least they have to be fucking.”

Alec snickered. “Interesting.” Putting his phone into his pocket, he wet his lips. “Do you have any more plans for today? Any more clubs to visit?”

The warlock tilted his head to the side. “Nope. I mean I could but my managers usually run things very smoothly. Most likely because I hinted that if they don’t I’ll rip their hearts out.”

Alec smiled at him. “Sometimes I forget you have a bad side.”

“Hey I don’t have a _bad_ side. I have…a side that you don’t want to fuck with.”

“Okay I forget you have that side. I never saw it when…we were together.”

“That’s because I wanted to keep who we were separate from our relationship. So there would be no complications.”

“Guess I should have done that too. Maybe—maybe we’d still be together.”

Magnus opened his jacket and pulled out a silver cigarette case, plucking out a long blue cigarette with nimble fingers. “Maybe. Too bad we’ll never know.”

There was a lot left unsaid between them but Alec didn’t want to touch it with a ten foot pole. There wasn’t any point to picking at the scab of what was left of their time together. Not unless he was a glutton for punishment. Then again he had to be; he was shacking up with the only man he’d ever loved.

_Don’t think about that. Put it out of your mind._

Suddenly Ragnor was hurrying back to where they were, nearing jumping over the ropes. “Heads up. Your night is about to get more interesting.”

Before Magnus could question him a beautiful young woman with silvery blonde hair and scheming green eyes made her way across the floor, skin as pale as the moonlight. She was dressed in a lovely shimmery gown with a high split showing off her right leg and a swooping neck that plunged nearly down to her stomach. 

Alec hated her immediately.

She breezed by the bodyguards with a bright smile that dimmed considerably upon seeing Alec. “Who is this?”

Magnus’ brows arched. “Hello Camille. I didn’t know you were stopping by.”

Her eyes barely glanced to the warlock. “Didn’t realize I needed an invitation. So, who is the Shadowhunter and why is he _here_?”

Magnus gestured him. “He’s mine. I won him in a card game.”

Camille pouted. “Sure you did. How do you think this makes you look, darling? The great Warlock Bane paling around with one of the very people that kills our kind? They’ll think you’re going soft.”

“Mikael the incubus would beg to differ.” Magnus lit and puffed on his cigarette. “Besides I do what I want and who I want in my free time. If _some_ people can’t handle it then they don’t have to do business with me. Not like I’m going to cry about it.”

Alec knew Camille Belcourt because as Queen of the vampires she had a certain reputation. She was old and snotty as hell, still living as if the world owed her something and striking out when it didn’t pay up. Now that he knew Magnus had actually had some type of _relationship_ with her, he could barely stand to look at her. In fact he wanted to chop her head off.

“Fine fine do what you want.” Grinning, she slithered closer and sat down on his left side, slinging a leg over his lap. “I’m not one to complain to such a _gracious_ host. Which reminds me I’m having a party in a few days and you must come!”

Magnus rubbed her bare thigh. “Have I ever been known to turn down a good party? Though I’d suggest regular food as well as blood. Just to keep it interesting.”

She giggled and pressed her ruby red lips to his scruffy cheek. “I will keep that in mind.” Pause. “Would your boy toy be okay alone if we spoke in private? We have much to discuss.” She lowered her voice to a whisper, hand creeping around to rub his chest. “I want to show you how much I’ve missed you…with my mouth.”

Her hand dipped down to the crotch of Magnus’ pants and Alec, well Alec couldn’t take it anymore. He got up under the pretense of going to the bathroom and then made a beeline for it, pretending everything was fine and that he just really needed to pee. He hated Camille. He hated her so damn much and he wished he could say it was because she was a vampire, but he wasn’t that bigoted unlike his father. No his rage was because she was allowed to have something he couldn’t have. Freedom, a say in her life, Magnus…

Inside the fancy bathroom several people were sharing a joint and laughing at nothing while a guy with dreads made out with a guy with a Mohawk. None of them paid him much attention so he ducked into a stall and locked the door, sighing with relief to find everything clean and smelling of potpourri. He sat down on the closed toilet seat lid and cursed his own stupidity, wondering if he could shimmy out of a window and run home. Would Magnus let him go and stay there until his dad repaid him? Maybe if he begged and pleaded.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

_Magnus has slept with Camille. They’ve…slept together. Numerous times. You basically drove him between her legs. Good job, Lightwood. Say maybe tonight he’ll bring her back to his penthouse and fuck her in the room next to yours so you can hear everything._

“Can I have the room please?”

_Fuck! Magnus!_

Alec heard the shuffling of feet as the few people left but he didn’t open the door. Instead he held his breath and secretly wished Magnus would just leave him alone. He had already made a big enough fool of himself today. Why pile that on?

“Alec?” Magnus tapped his foot. “I know you’re in here. Are you going to come out or did you have some bad chilli I don’t know about?”

“Ugh no.” Alec groaned. “Why are you in here anyway? Don’t you have other things to do?”

“Yeah but I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Magnus said truthfully. “I know you’re not on any level so…here I am.”

The Shadowhunter pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. He really needed a stele. “Should go back to your guests before they get restless. I’m sure you’d rather be with them anyway.”

The tiny lock on the door clicked as it opened itself and seconds later there was Magnus looking down at him. “Why would you say that?”

Alec frowned at him. “Are you kidding me? You were practically flaunting Camille in my face. It’s obvious—”

Magnus grabbed him before he could finish his sentence and shoved him against the wall, using his extra height to loom over him. “How can I _flaunt_ anything in your face when we’re not together? And that was _your_ choice, Alec. You. Because I was there. I’ve _always_ been there but you couldn’t handle it. So yes I went to Camille and I’m not going to apologize for it.” Pause. “You threw me away, not the other way around.”

“I—”

Magnus held up a hand. “Just don’t. You know I can finish up here on my own. Why don’t you go back to my apartment and order food or something?” Yanking out his leather wallet, he took out several bills and stuffed them into Alec’s hand. “My driver will take you. I’ll be home soon.” 

With one last look he was gone and it took all Alec had not to slide down to the floor. Sniffling, he splashed cold water onto his face and exhaled deeply, turning away from the small group that bustled inside and quickly left. Once he was at the front door he gazed back over the grinding bodies to the VIP section where Raphael and Camille were laughing happily while Ragnor side eyed them. Magnus was amongst them but he seemed lost to this thoughts.

Alec knew the feeling.

~

Chairman Meow was pretty cat who stared at Alec like he’d personally offended him and Alec figured he probably had. Still that didn’t stop him from inching closer when there was food involved and demanding some of it. Alec was happy to give him bits of shrimp that came with his fried rice, hoping it thawed some of the frostiness between them. He was resolutely _not_ looking at the clock or glancing at the door every five minutes either.

It was maybe every fifteen.

When keys finally did rattle in the lock he tried to look as nonchalant as he could, thinking he pulled it off well since he was in his pajamas with holes in the sleeves. However it wasn’t Magnus that entered, it was Clary. She dropped her keys in a bowl, kicked off her shoes and swerved into the kitchen where she got a can of soda.

“Magnus? I smell eggrolls!” Grinning, she skipped into the living room. “Oh. I thought Magnus was here.”

“Just me. But you’re welcomed to an eggroll.” He pushed the plate towards her. “When I gave the guy the address he said he knew just what I wanted and, well, here they are.”

Shrugging, she grabbed one and began eating. “So _where_ is Magnus?”

Alec reached for a napkin. “I left him at Yellow Jacket. Camille showed up and he told me to come back here.”

Clary stopped mid chew. “Really? That’s what happened?”

He blinked. “I—we had a disagreement and then he told me to go to his apartment. But Camille was there.”

She hummed. “Now that sounds more realistic. And she shows up sometimes for the attention. She’s an attention whore.”

Pouring more soy sauce onto his food, he cleared his throat. “Sounds like you don’t like her.”

Clary snorted. “I can’t stand her. She’s sort of been in and out of Magnus’ life for a long time since they are both immortal. When I was little she would call me a brat and threaten to eat me. Needless to say Magnus didn’t see her for a long time after that until I was a preteen.” She licked her fingers. “She’s just so…meh. I hate that she’s back in the city and that he hooked up with her.”

 _Because of me…_ “Do they love each other?”

Clary’s face scrunched up in revulsion. “God I hope not. No. Magnus would never be that stupid to fall for someone like her again. He learns from past mistakes.” A beat. “Most of the time.”

Alec wasn’t touching that one. “So um, is—is it weird having him for a dad? Or a dad-like person?”

She giggled. “No. He’s the only dad I have ever known and he’s been great at it. When I started getting older and he didn’t age it got a little weird but not enough to make me want to move out or whatever. Magnus has always been there for me no matter what. He’s my family.” She pointed at him. “Which is why it was hard to see him after what you did to him.”

“I know.” Alec dropped his head. “I—I never meant to hurt him. By the Angel I didn’t want—it’s my dad. He didn’t approve and—”

“I can’t say that I get that part of it because Magnus never forbid me from doing anything. Well except going on vacation with Ragnor or taking sweets from fairies. But I could never imagine him telling me who to love.” She explained contemplatively. “Besides aren’t you an adult? I think if you’re old enough to risk your life killing demons you’re old enough to date a warlock.”

“I wish my dad saw it that way.” Alec admitted. “And I’m nineteen. My dad is—he’s not such a bad guy though he just—he’s set in his ways. But I do believe he wants what is best for us.”

Clary disagreed. “If that were true he wouldn’t have given you to Verlac or screwed up your relationship with Magnus. One day you’re going to be in charge Alec, and I’m sure that will be cool. But that could be ten years from now and while Magnus won’t age, he will move on. Can you say the same?”

Alec bristled at the implication. “Of course I will. When things have settled and my dad has stepped down I will—I will…” _What_ would he do? He’d be running the New York Institute but the status quo would still be in place banning Downworlder/Shadowhunter romantic relationships. Not to mention looking down upon homosexuals. He’d still be expected to marry a nice girl and have a proper family.

_And the worst part? He would have to see Magnus from time to time for Clave business. Gorgeous Magnus, forever nineteen with his new lovers showing up to make portals or whatever, watching me with my fake family and knowing I’m living a lie…_

Clary patted his shoulder. “Reality sucks sometimes, huh?”

His ire faded making him quite tired. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I wish I could go back in time and stop my dad from ever borrowing that money from Sebastian. Though that would only solve some of my problems.”

She picked up another eggroll. “You should just start doing whatever you want to do and if your dad doesn’t like it, screw him. He’ll get over it.”

 _You don’t know my dad._ “Is it weird being a mundane in our world? I mean isn’t there a lot you miss?”

Clary gazed at him before stealing his dipping sauce. “Who said I’m a mundane? _That_ however is confidential and I don’t know you or trust you enough to get into it. Want to watch some tv while we eat?”

Storing what she’d said away for later, he nodded. “Sure. Why not?”

~

It wasn’t extremely late when Magnus got home, around ten thirty pm if he had to guess. After sending Alec away and talking a bit more with his friends, he’d pried Camille off his lap saying he had more business to attend to. He hadn’t but he also had not been in the mood to deal with her and her _light_ teasing about “his Shadowhunter”. It was times like today he remembered why he couldn’t stand her sometimes. Anyway he’d visited his other clubs and then took in a show just to avoid going home for a little while.

He just needed some time to himself, to get his head on straight and unwind. Dealing with Alec and all of their history was exhausting especially because he was trying so hard to be civil. Alec needed civil right now, and he needed support. Magnus wanted to be supportive. A part of him also wanted to be mean but he didn’t think he could ever look at Alec’s face and say something that would rip him to shreds or break him beyond repair. Odd as it sounded he sort of hated himself for it. He could eviscerate anyone else that got in his face without batting an eyelash and for the smallest infraction. Yet when it came to Alec…

In truth Magnus felt bad for what he’d said earlier even though he was just being honest. He wouldn’t apologize but he wasn’t exactly proud his temper had gotten the best of him.

Upon entering his apartment he found Clary stretched out on the couch asleep with the Chairman on her chest and what appeared to be half an eggroll in her left hand. He chuckled and strolled over, first scratching behind his cat’s ears and then smoothing the red hair off Clary’s forehead. “Wake up, biscuit.”

She grumbled but her big green eyes opened and stretched with a yawn. “Dagnus. Blah what time is it?”

“Almost eleven.” He patted her head. “Food coma?”

She rubbed her stomach. “Ugh yeah. I went a little eggroll crazy. I think I need an antacid. Alec is in his room by the way. He’s been brooding since he got here.”

 _Sounds appropriate._ “Thanks. Go take something for your stomach before it gets worse.” As he headed down the hall he called back, “And no more eggrolls!”

Magnus stopped at his room first to change into his pajamas and then made the short trek to Alec’s, knocking softly. “Come in,” Alec said after a moment.

He entered the room to find the Shadowhunter in a faded black t-shirt and navy blue boxers, lounging on his bed playing a game on his new phone. “You look comfortable.”

Alec shrugged. “I’m okay. Did—did you have a good night?”

Magnus perched on the edge of the bed. “It was alright. I checked out a few of my other clubs and they are in good condition. Got dinner. Didn’t fuck Camille.”

Alec choked on nothing. “What? Why—why would say that?”

“Because it’s obvious you’re wondering about it or thinking it.” Magnus scratched at his chin. “So now you can stop letting your imagination get the best of you.”

“What you do and who you do it with is none of my business.” Alec stated briskly. “Not anymore. I know that.”

“Sure you do.” Magnus grinned at him and caressed his cheek, thumb brushing underneath his eye. “One day. One full day and…”

“And what?” Alec leaned into his touch. “What?”

The warlock dragged his thumb down to Alec’s soft lips and over the small dip in the top one. “Nothing. It’s not important.” _One day. One day together and despite everything I still just want to kiss you senseless._ “Well I’ll let you play your game.”

He got up to leave and Alec’s hand shot out as a blur, latching onto his wrist. “Wait. I—I mean you could play with me. It’s one of those um, play the biggest word and get more points game. Jace and I keep trying to one up each other and I figure you’re old so, you know a lot of words.”

Magnus snickered. Saying yes didn’t seem like a big deal but he knew it could turn into a whole thing. He and Alec couldn’t seem to be around each other for long periods of time without barbs or sadness. Then again Alec had been through a stressful situation and was still holding something in; a distraction might actually help him. Of course it wasn’t his job to solve the issues of the man that had broken his heart, but he continued to have a soft spot for the Shadowhunter. It was probably more than that but…why dwell on the semantics?

_I wonder if anything I say or do could be worse than what Sebastian put him through. I find myself doubting it._

Smiling, he crawled up onto the bed and rested to the thick wooden headboard. “Okay let me see what you got.”

Pleased, Alec slipped up beside him close enough that their sides touched and their arms brushed. “Here. He just played _compression_.”

Magnus looked at the letters. “Oh, I think we can beat that. Try _metamorphosis._ ”

Alec typed in the word and hit play. “He’s going to be pissed if I beat him.”

“Have you never before?”

“Oh no I do. He just gets mad because he doesn’t like to lose.”

“Does he know you’re here?”

“Yes. I…told him I was going undercover.”

Magnus laughed. “You’re such a good little cop, aren’t you? Going undercover in the big bad machine to shut it down from the inside.”

Alec scowled. “I had to say something quick! I don’t think he believed me though. Jace has a tendency to see through the bullshit. He knows you’re not a bad guy even if you do have illegal dealings. Not like you’re selling _Bliss_ or anything.”

 _Bliss_ was a nasty new drug on the market made exclusively for mundanes but no one knew where it actually came from. It had just popped up one day and soared above the likes of cocaine and heroin but it was extremely expensive so only the rich could really afford it. And that sucked for them because the affects could be deadly if overused. It gave the human a third eye—not literally—which basically meant the power to see the unseen. Faeries, nymphs, glamours…you name it and suddenly they could see it or see through it. While cool it screwed up their brain chemistry and made them severely addicted to the stuff.

Some ended up insane. Those were the lucky ones.

Magnus vowed to never touch the stuff and if he caught someone selling it or using it in one of his clubs he kicked them out. “Never.”

Alec smiled. “I know. I never had a doubt. You’re not that kind of person.” His phone beeped and he turned back to it. “ _Algorithm._ And a text that says stop cheating.”

“Play _distention_ and tell him to man up.” Magnus smirked. “Because we are going to wipe the floor with him.”


	3. All Twisted Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One instance of a slur in this chapter. Thought I would warn just in case.

Chapter Three: All Twisted Up

Nightmares were not things people generally liked but Alec had reason to hate his more than anyone else. Mostly because they were more like memories that attacked him in his sleep when he couldn’t defend himself. During the day when bad thoughts crept up he could deflect and force his brain another way. But with a sour dream he could only flounder until his body dragged itself back to the land of the living. It was why he woke up sweaty and gasping for air, fingers digging into the soft sheets so hard that he’d somehow managed to rip a few holes into them. The memory skidded fresh across his mind; the first time he’d met Sebastian Verlac in the flesh.

Sebastian was a horrible person, more monster than some of the monsters but he honestly didn’t give a shit. He wasn’t _built_ to give a shit. There was something fundamentally wrong with him and it wasn’t a secret. Where making a name for yourself in the underworld was expected, he seemed to be the only one doing it by instilling so much fear he caused a panic just by showing up somewhere. And it didn’t help that he was covered in runes which signaled he was some type of Shadowhunter, one that had obviously turned away from the side of good. He liked giving pain yet still managed to think of himself as above all Downworlders. Honestly Alec didn’t think there was any species he hated more though also disliked _true_ Shadowhunters.

He was handsome in a conventional way except for the pitch black eyes that looked liable to steal your soul. He’d looked at Alec from head to toe and then smirked, telling him that he was much _prettier_ than his sister. From then on it was nothing but inappropriate comments about his eyes and his lips; _“You’ve got cock sucking lips, Lightwood. Anyone ever tell you that?”_ And when he wasn’t saying shit he was _working_ though Alec had no real idea what his business was, not like with Magnus anyway. He killed people though. Several times he’d made Alec help him dump a body somewhere and usually it belonged to a Downworlder.

Alec had a hard time understanding how no one cared but then he assumed someone cared, they just didn’t have the fire power to take Sebastian down.

The first time he hit Alec was because he’d tried to contact Jace without his express consent. He’d walked into his expansive living room and found him about to send a fire message—Sebastian had taken his phone on the day he arrived—and once he realized what Alec was doing, he shouted and cracked him across the face as hard as he could. _Dared_ Alec to respond or challenge him but Alec had just gritted his teeth and remained quiet while Sebastian told him how he _owned him_.

_“You stupid little fuck. You don’t take a shit here without my say so, understood?”_

The ring he wore left a bruised indent on Alec’s cheek. And naturally it only got worse from then on.

“Shit.” Alec cursed aloud. He sat up fully and glanced at the clock on the bedside table; 11:00am. No wonder he’d had a nightmare, he was usually up long before now.

The other side of the bed was empty but wrinkled and warm as if recently vacated. His cell phone was off and charging on the dresser and he sighed, figuring Magnus must have hooked it up before leaving to get his day started. Wetting his lips, he picked up the pillow Magnus had been lounging on the night before and brought it to his face. Sandalwood crept up his nose and he shivered, blushing as his cock gave an interested twitch, already half hard due to it being morning. His head was all screwed up but Magnus’ cologne or whatever it was still had the power to soothe him and turn him on. It let him know he was safe here—untouchable—by anything except memories and dreams. And he bet if he told Magnus about them he’d offer to erase them from his mind.

Sharing a bed with Magnus and not _sleeping_ with him just seemed like cruel and unusual punishment even though it was an accident. They’d been up until the wee hours playing that stupid game against Jace because Magnus wanted to _win_ and Alec found the whole thing amusing. He didn’t remember falling asleep but obviously that’s what happened. Had Magnus drifted off soon after and just not bothered to go to his own room? Or had he stayed for…another reason?

Alec groaned and flopped to the side, twisting until his he was in the middle of the bed. He gazed up at the swirling patterns of red on the ceiling and frowned when the dampness of his sweat drenched shirt stuck to his back. Without any effort he chucked it off and threw it to the floor, smoothing a hand down to scratch at his bare stomach. Lying in Magnus’ spot he could smell him more clearly and it made his head swim. It was criminal for someone to smell so good. _I should arrest him._

He wanted to shove his hand down into his boxers and jerk off but he knew the blurry face in his mind would be Magnus. When things between them had been good he’d once let Magnus talk him into phone sex; just thinking about it now made him blush. Magnus had a filthy mouth when he wanted to and Alec hadn’t had to say anything but how good touching himself felt, how he wished his hand was Magnus’ hand wrapped around his dick. He’d ended up coming all over himself and keening Magnus’ name while Magnus—on the other end of the phone—told him what a good boy he was.

But that was back when he’d been willing to test the boundaries his father had set before him. Back before Robert Lightwood made it super fucking clear he hadn’t raised a faggot, and he didn’t know what was wrong with his son but he better figure himself out quick. So…Alec had.

And he’d basically felt like shit ever since.

Curling into a ball, Alec rubbed his face against the covers and tried to prepare for another day. It was easier with Magnus but also harder because Magnus was…he was magnificent. He shined so brightly from every angle and he was genuinely a nice guy. He didn’t deserve what Alec had done to him and he didn’t deserve to be roped up into this Verlac shit storm.

His phone started to vibrate on the dresser so with a groan he got up and removed the charging cord, flicking the lock screen so that he could answer. “Hello?”

“You had help.” Jace said as a greeting. “Admit it.”

Alec laughed. “Is it really so hard to believe that I could beat you?”

“No.” Jace muttered. “But the words you were playing weren’t your usual words. Did Magnus help you?”

Alec bit his bottom lip. “I think he has better things to do than help me win some stupid word game.”

Jace snickered. “Oh really?” There was a smirk in his voice. “Like what? What have you discovered since being _undercover_?”

Knowing he couldn’t reveal any true secrets, Alec quickly tried to think of a lie. “Just uh—just the usual. He’s actually not a bad guy. He doesn’t um; he doesn’t have his hands in anything that would hurt a mundane.”

Jace hummed. “I never thought he was a bad guy. He looks like the type that just wants to have fun.” Pause. “Though I find it hard to believe you could slip in unnoticed into his organization. For starters you are a terrible liar so whatever story you fed him to get in, well, I doubt he bought it. What _exactly_ are you looking for anyway?”

_Fuck_. “I—nothing it—nothing serious. Dad just wanted me to check things out.”

In his mind he could see Jace tilting his head in thought. “Is that Alec?” Asked a female voice. “Put him on speaker this instant!”

Alec sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hello to you too Isabelle.”

“What are you doing at Magnus Bane’s house?” His sister inquired without missing a beat. “Does he have you there against your will? I’ll strangle him if that’s the case.”

“No. I’m undercover.” He replied rolling his eyes. “Of my own free will.”

“And I’m a hamster.” She snorted. “No one would believe you’re undercover. You’re a horrible liar.”

“Look…” Alec glanced to the mirror. “I’m not in any danger what so ever so how about we just leave it there? I’m here because…I want to be.”

That was met with silence and then Jace chimed in. “Finally a little bit of the truth comes out.”

Thankful they were dropping the subject for now, Alec smiled. “How do you know _that_ is the truth? Wait never mind, I don’t even know why I bothered to ask. You’re just going to accuse me of being a shit liar again.”

Jace chuckled. “I would. But you’re okay?”

His concern made Alec grin. “I’m fine.”

“Alright. I’m sure when you’re comfortable you’ll tell me the _real_ reason you’re staying with Bane. But as long as he’s treating you right I suppose Isabelle and I have no reason to pay him a visit. Stay in touch…”

“I will.” Alec said softly, fingers tightening around his phone. “Call me if you need me or if there is trouble. Tell Max I said hi.”

“Will do.” Jace responded as Isabelle yelled “Take care!”

And just like that they were gone. Alec ended the call and put his phone down, digging the heel of his hand into one of his eyes. Sometimes he hated how insightful Jace was, especially when he was completely oblivious to other things. But when he got an idea into his head he was relentless until he got to the truth. It was only a matter of time before he discovered Alec’s past with Magnus or Robert’s gambling. Alec honestly wasn’t sure which was worse.

_I’ll need some type of excuse for whatever goes down. Not that he’ll believe me, I am a terrible liar._

A part of him wondered if _everything_ fell out into the open, how bad the fallout would be. Of course if the Clave discovered his father was making under the table deals he’d probably be punished because working with someone like Sebastian was tantamount to treason. They didn’t _like_ Downworlders but they respected the treaty with them for whatever reason. Probably because there was a sense that something darker was right around the corner and banding together to fight it could be the only way they all survived. Sebastian would _never_ go for that. He’d probably rather die than take actual help from a Downworlder.

_I won’t tell Jace or Isabelle but if they connect the dots, well I can’t stop them._

The bedroom door opened and Alec turned his head to watch Magnus stroll into the room in nothing but a pair of slung low pajamas bottoms and a silver chain swinging around his neck. His skin looked fresh and soft; he’d likely just dried off after a shower. He hadn’t been lying about not making any of this easy.

_Fair enough._

Alec played it cool or at least attempted to anyway. He was never certain when it came to Magnus. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Magnus said lightly. “Breakfast is ready unless you want to shower first in which case I’ll keep it warm for you.”

Alec shrugged. “No breakfast sounds good. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Magnus smirked, his dark eye sweeping over Alec’s body. “Before or after you jack off?”

Alec cringed; his erection had withered considerably while on the phone but not entirely. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Magnus chuckled and came to stand in front of him. “I forgot you do that. Play coy even when you’re called out.” He arched a brow. “Would you like me to lend you a hand?”

Alec could have rolled right under the vanity. “N—no. I’m okay…thanks.”

Laughing, Magnus flicked a curled piece of dark hair off his forehead. “Well if you mess up the sheets put them in the hamper so my maid service can take care of them.” He winked and left the room.

_I deserved that._ As much as he wanted to touch himself he refused on principle and made a beeline for the shower, turning the water extra cold under his hard on shriveled unhappily and he was able to think again. Then he took a normal shower and got dressed using his jeans and t-shirt as armor. He made his way into the kitchen where Magnus was lounging at the kitchen table reading the newspaper; the table itself set with pancakes, sausage, eggs and bacon. It all looked nice and hot so Alec fetched a plate and dug in. It was kind of domestic and he enjoyed it.

The stubble and mustache Magnus sported look darker which meant he probably hadn’t fixed it the way he wanted. His dark brown eyes were darting from left to right as he read and every so often he’d reach for his coffee mug to take a sip with long slender fingers.

Alec sighed. “So um, where is Clary?”

Magnus snorted. “In bed still recovering from her egg roll coma. I don’t know why she loves those things so much but she has since she was a child. If I only ordered two she’d steal them both and I’d find her hiding under the table—one in each hand—happily eating.”

Alec grinned at the image. “They taste okay I guess. I’d rather eat fortune cookies though.”

Magnus looked at him. “Did you read yours last night?”

Alec nodded slowly. “Something about good luck or whatever. Those things never really mean anything.”

“I suppose.” Magnus turned to a new page of his paper. “I plan to work from home today so if you wanted to touch base with your Shadowhunter friends, you could.”

“Actually um, I—I talked to them on the phone and everything is fine. But if you just want me out of the apartment…” Alec inquired innocently. “When you say work from home, what do you do?”

“Summonings and spells for important people.” Magnus replied absently. “Not everyone on Wall Street got rich because they’re good at playing the market. And no you are welcomed to lounge around if you wish.”

The Shadowhunter reached for the orange juice. “Magnus. Yo—you can conjure up anything you want just by snapping your fingers or using a spell. So why do you perform jobs for other people? I mean it’s not about the money.”

Lowering his paper, Magnus regarded him speculatively. “Connections. If someone from a fortune 500 company comes to me and wants to make a deal with a demon, I conjure that demon and moderate so that everything goes smoothly. Then one day I can go to that company and cash in a favor if I need to.” He shrugged. “You never know who you might end up needing in the long room.”

It wasn’t pointed but Alec averted his gaze anyway. “That makes sense. Is that what you plan to do with my dad if he never pays you back?”

Magnus grinned and Alec felt his heart thud loudly against his ribcage. “Yes. Robert Lightwood is an asshole but he has clout with the Clave. If I ever get in tight I’ll expect him to help because if he doesn’t, I’ll expose his dirty little secret.”

_You have a plan for everything._ ”Sometimes I think he’d work with the devil himself to keep his status in the eyes of everyone else.”

Magnus went back to his paper. “Hypocrites tend to have that mind set.”

Alec should have been angry but he wasn’t. He knew full well the type of man his father was. _So why are you letting him dictate your life? Why be good when he’s so bad?_ “I’m sorry. I should have apologized earlier for the things he said about you.”

Magnus shrugged. “I’ve heard worse.”

Finishing off his breakfast, Alec took his plate to the sink. “Maybe but he’s wrong. You’re nothing like Sebastian and he knows it.”

Done with his paper, Magnus stretches and the muscles in his back shifted wonderfully. “It doesn’t matter really. I do realize he was just being a dick because I had him over a barrel. I enjoy having something to lord over him.” Getting up, he waved a hand over the table and suddenly all of the food was covered. “That’s wrong but then I never claimed to be a saint.”

Alec smoothed a hand over his knuckles. “I feel like I should be angry but I’m not. I want to be because—because he’s my father and I should stick up for him but it just seems like too much trouble. And who is here to hear it, right?”

Magnus’ eyes were soft as he stared at him, black hair falling almost artfully across his forehead. “You’re tired, aren’t you?”

Licking his lips and watching Magnus track the motion, Alec swallowed thickly. “I’m the oldest so I’m not sure I get to _be_ tired. I’ve…resigned myself to the fact that I’ll be cleaning up the messes for the rest of my life. It’s not so bad…” Trailing off, he shrugged. “I like being needed. I like taking care of my family.”

Moving closer, Magnus boxed him in against the sink with a hand on either side of his body. Not touching but close enough that Alec could feel his body heat. “Do they even know how extraordinary you are?”

Alec gazed up at him somewhat dizzily. “I—I don’t know how to answer that. They know I care about them.”

Magnus caressed his cheek, thumb pressing gently against the corner of his lips. “Lucky them. Did you care about me when we were together?”

Alec felt his mouth go dry. “What?”

“It’s just a question.” Magnus said innocently but they both knew it was anything but. “I’m curious.”

“I…” Shaking his head, Alec grabbed his wrist but didn’t have the heart to pull his hand away. “I did. I _do_. “

“I should make you prove it.” Magnus mused pressing against him with a tiny smirk. “If I was anyone else I _would_ make you prove it for my…hospitality.” His thumb dipped forward between Alec’s lips and he could taste syrup and pen ink on his tongue. “I think we’d both enjoy that.”

Alec didn’t know what to do. Well he knew what his _body_ wanted him to do but his brain was sluggishly telling him it would be wrong. That the brief history—such as it was—between him and Magnus was complicated and getting physical would only complicate things more. Besides the fact that his father would disown him, Alec found himself confused more often than not on his…lingering feelings for Magnus. Yet standing there now with the overwhelming urge to suck on Magnus’ finger? Well it did narrow things down a bit.

“Um…” Came a bemused female voice and Alec jerked his head to the side to see Clary standing in the kitchen, hair every which way and staring at them.

He stumbled away from Magnus and resisted the impulse to stick his head in the freezer. He could _feel_ the blush that had crept up his neck and continued to the tips of his ears. Sometimes he really didn’t understand Magnus or his stream of thought. One minute he seemed to want to stay far away from him and the next he was so close he was all but stealing the air from Alec’s lungs.

_Like tug of war…_

Not missing a beat, Magnus strolled over to press a hand to Clary’s forehead. “How are you feeling, biscuit?”

She grinned. “My stomach is still sort of funky. You think I’m coming down with something?”

Magnus patted her cheek. “I don’t know. How about I make you something for your stomach?”

She nodded and watched him head to his cabinet before zeroing in on Alec. “Hey. Sorry for uh, heh, interrupting.”

Alec scowled at her like he’d just sucked a lemon. “You didn’t _interrupt_ anything.”

She snickered. “God you are so deep in denial I can’t see your knees. Frankly I don’t know why you bother.”

He bristled. “Bother what?”

Hopping onto a stool at the island, she yawned. “As much as it pains me to say—because Magnus _is_ like my dad—not screwing his brains out. Maybe hate sex or closure sex is just what you two need to stop eye sexing all of the time.”

_By the Angel_. “Thank you for the unsolicited advice.”

Clary laughed but it was with good humor. “Okay how about this; I know Magnus is going to be working today so why don’t you hang with me? I’m meeting my friend Simon at our spot. He’s a mundane but he knows all about the supernatural.”

Alec didn’t make a habit of hanging with mundanes. In fact unless necessary he cloaked himself so that they wouldn’t see him. “I don’t know.”

She plucked an apple from the basket on the counter but just played with it. “Do you _really_ wanna sit here and watch Magnus summon demons and stuff? It can get pretty disturbing and being what you are, you might get an uncontrollable fit to do some slaying. His clients wouldn’t like that.”

Well, he didn’t have any desire to see demons. “I thought you didn’t like me…”

Her lips quirked at the sides, forming a tiny smile. “I…think what you did to Magnus was fucked up but I try to give people the benefit of doubt. Besides I said you could hang out with me and my friend, not that I would save you from a burning building.”

Alec couldn’t help but chuckle. “Okay fine. Getting out for a while might do me some good.”

“Here sweetheart.” Magnus said as he returned, placing a pink mug in front of Clary. “This should make you feel good as new.”

She gave it a sniff before sipping lightly. “Mm yummy, tastes like marshmallows. Oh so Alec is coming with me to Java Joe’s.”

Magnus arched a brow. “Alright.” He glanced between them. “Stay out of trouble. And call me if you need me.”

“We will.” She replied. “I’ll protect your Shadowhunter.”

Magnus snorted and left the room, presumably heading to his bedroom.

Smirking, Clary finished whatever he had made her and stood. “I’m gonna go get dressed and we’ll leave in twenty, yeah?” She didn’t wait for him to agree but that was okay.

Alone in the kitchen with only his thoughts, Alec slouched to the nearest chair and fumbled into it. He didn’t have a lot of practice when it came to being around mundanes, not unless he was saving one from a demon and even then they usually didn’t see him. Somehow however he doubted Clary would let him use the rune to hide himself from their eyes. Not like she wanted to be thought of as crazy as they walked down the street and carried on a conversation. Still perhaps opening his circle of friends wouldn’t be a bad thing. He wasn’t _against_ being friends with anyone, mundane or otherwise. He just found it hard sometimes to let people in considering what he had to deal with.

But Clary was different. While she obviously she still harbored distrust and animosity for what he’d done to Magnus, she seemed to like him well enough. And the fact that she knew all about the supernatural side of life meant he could be himself around her. Whatever that meant.

Though now he wondered just how _different_ Clary was and what that meant. She could _see_ what he saw as in faeries and other creatures that could naturally cloak themselves. It could be something Magnus did for her but he kind of doubted that. Giving someone _the eye_ when they weren’t born that would tended to drive them mad. There was no way Magnus would risk her sanity just so that she fit in more amongst his kind.

So what was her deal? She’d alluded to not being a mundane so what was she?

He supposed she could be one of the fair folk but that didn’t make sense. They took care of their own for the most part and wouldn’t give one of their children to a warlock. Not even one as compassionate as Magnus.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Alec stood and against his better judgment, made his way into Magnus’ bedroom. The door was open and the Chairman was walking back and forth across the fluffy pillows as if playing some kind of game. He could hear Magnus humming but he couldn’t see him, but the doors of his massive walk in closet were open so he assumed he must be tucked inside and looking at his acres of clothes.

Alec cleared his throat. “Magnus?”

A dark head peeped out. “Yes?”

Drifting over to the bed, he perched just barely on the mattress. “Is Clary fae?”

Magnus blinked at him. “No. Why?”

Alec shrugged. “I’m just curious. I thought she was a mundane but she can’t be, can she? I mean not with the things she can see and stuff. And I figured you wouldn’t spell her to make her see things because that could hurt her.”

Magnus nodded slowly. “Clary is special but it’s not my place to say how special. If she ever comes to trust you she might tell you. It’s a story you’d probably enjoy.” Winking, he thumbed through some of his shirts. “She won’t abandoned you on the street or in _mundane territory_ if that is what you are worried about. My little biscuit can hold a grudge like nobody’s business but she’s not cold hearted.”

“No I—I wasn’t worried.” Alec glanced to the Chairman and gently scratched behind his ears.

“What’s wrong? You seem more morose than usual.” Magnus plucked out a purple t-shirt with _Crave Me_ splashed across the front in bold white letters. “If you don’t want to go with her just say so. She won’t drag you.”

“Actually I’m cautiously optimistic that it might be fun.” Alec admitted. “I don’t know. I hate lying to my family about what I’m doing here. Besides that I don’t think Jace believes me anyway.”

“Probably not. You’re a horrible liar.” Magnus said matter of fact. “You could just tell them the truth. You can’t spend the rest of your life picking up your father’s slack. They are bound to find out the type of person he is eventually.”

_That’s what I’m afraid of._ “I like the illusion that everything is okay. If I tell them otherwise…Isabelle and Jace will no doubt be on my side. Max too. Not sure what my mom would do. But things would be different from that point on and I—I’ve worked _so hard_ to keep them pure.”

Magnus tossed his shirt on the bed and came closer, curling his long fingers under his cat’s chin and making him purr. “I hardly think anything is pure anymore, darling. Did you know Jace sneaks into my clubs?”

Alec jerked his head up. “What?”

Magnus smirked but it lacked sarcasm. “Yep. I guess he thinks I don’t know or that a hoodie really does make all the difference. Anyway he sneaks in from time to time and dances with the faeries; they are quite taken with him. I don’t right much care, I mean he’s not causing any trouble and no one has complained so I have never said anything.”

_Yeah neither has he._ “I didn’t know he did that. My dad would wring his neck if he found out.”

Magnus laughed. “My point is that people have secrets for a reason. Even one as innocent as where they chose to party.” His face became serious and he grabbed Alec’s hands, thumbs dancing over his knuckles. “You seem to be the only one not having any fun these days, angel. Have you forgotten that you’re actually still technically a teenager and should be doing stupid things every once and a while?”

Exhaling deeply, Alec leaned forward until his forehead thumped against Magnus’ bare chest. “Isn’t this stupid? Living with you?”

The warlock snickered. “It’s…not the smartest option but the alternative is even stupider.” Pulling back, he tilted up Alec’s chin and wrapped his fingers around his throat, gently pressing his thumb into his pulse point. “For example I won’t bite until you ask me to.”

Alec gasped and went boneless, spine turning to liquid and causing him to sway a little. Everyone had the occasional odd erogenous zones and one of his happened to be his pulse point. It was strange because of the times anyone else had their hands around his throat he never experienced the same jolt of pleasure that came from Magnus doing it. Though he supposed that was because theirs was in violence, not a subtle seduction tactic.

Magnus hummed playfully. “Look at you. If you weren’t so adorable and steadfast in your convictions I wouldn’t be taking it easy on you. I said I wasn’t going to and yet I can’t seem to stop.”

Alec stared at him, pupils blown wide in muted pleasure. “What—what would you be doing then?”

Pressing his thumb harder and making Alec’s hips give a tiny jerk, Magnus kissed his forehead before whispering in his ear, “Wouldn’t you like to know. How about you use your imagination…” Giving Alec’s earlobe a vicious yet pleasurable bite that made the young Shadowhunter moan, he moved to step away.

Mind soaked in hormones, Alec latched onto his wrist to keep him in place. “Magnus…” _What are you doing?_ What _are you doing?_

Magnus’ brows narrowed. “If I start I’m not stopping. You don’t want that.”

Alec cursed under his breath. “I want…something. _Please_ give me something.”

He realized how he sounded—desperate and pathetic—but he couldn’t help himself. The thin thread he was spinning on was fraying by the minute, and even though some of that was due to Magnus he got the feeling only _Magnus_ could help him. Magnus’ expression was unreadable but his eyes were soft. He sighed with an air of finality and pressed his lips to Alec’s in a chaste yet comforting kiss. It wasn’t like the one from the car when they sealed their contract; the intent was completely different. This was _just_ because Alec had asked, just because he needed it. And it wasn’t scorching or mind blowing but he felt it all the way down in his toes.

“You should go. Clary is probably waiting for you.” Magnus picked up his shirt and slipped it on.

“I—yeah.” Alec whispered, skin flushed and heart hammering against his ribs. He got up on wobbly legs and made his way to the door, lingering in the hallway. “Maybe when—when you’re done with work we can hang out?”

“Sure.” Magnus said lightly. “I’ll teach you how to play PS4.”

Grinning, Alec ducked his head and strolled out into the living room where Clary was actually waiting. _You’re gonna fuck up,_ his mind told him without a hint of tact. _Magnus is doing you a major favor and you’re screwing with him. Again._

Clary tapped her tiny foot. “There you are! What were you doing?”

He blushed. “Nothing. Saying good-bye to Magnus.”

She snorted. “Uh huh. God you two. If I could get away with smashing your faces together all _now kiss!_ I would. C’mon.” Whipping around rather elegantly, she was out of the front door and jogging down the stairs.

He grumbled but followed her, zipping up his hoodie once they were out on the street. “You could be wrong you know. About Magnus and me.”

Clary laughed. “Yeah, okay and maybe I’m also the Easter bunny.”

“The what?”

“Aw you’re so cute. Anyway point is I’m not wrong. You guys have screwed up, twisty feelings for each other and it makes sense. You wouldn’t have asked for his help if you didn’t still trust him. And he wouldn’t have helped if he didn’t still…”

Alec was kind of glad she didn’t finish her sentence. His stomach was rolling enough as it was. “I’m worried that I’m just going to…fuck up again.” He kicked at a rock. “But when I’m around Magnus I can’t _think_ clearly. I say I want him away from me but then watching him with Camille and I just wanted to punch her fangs out. But we’re not good together and we both know it.”

Clary tugged at the strings of her lilac colored jacket. “It happens; falling for someone you know you shouldn’t.” It sounded like she was speaking from experience. “Or at least someone people _say_ you shouldn’t. Let me ask you something. If your dad didn’t give a shit would you be with Magnus right now?”

Swallowing hard and feeling like he’d downed glass, he could do nothing more than nod. “I can’t think about that,” he finally choked out. “What’s the point in wishing for something you’ll never get?”

“Hope is a powerful thing.” She replied bumping his shoulder. “And you’re at the beginning. Besides you can run as fast as your legs can carry you, but eventually lust has a way of catching up. It always runs faster.”

The rest of their walk was in silence and soon she was leading him into a nice coffee shop that smelled amazing. He rolled his shoulders and took in the other people inside, men and women placing their orders and darting out the door once they had them. A small group of teenagers sat at a round table laughing but Clary bypassed them to where a tall young man with brown hair and dark glasses sat, typing idly on his phone.

“Simon.” She punched his arm. “Sorry I’m late.” She motioned to Alec. “This is my sorta friend Alec.”

Simon’s big blue eyes blinked at him. “Um, hello sorta friend Alec. I’m best friend Simon…who’s never heard of you before.”

Clary giggled. “He’s a _friend_ of Magnus. Shadowhunter.”

“Ooh that’s interesting.” Simon cooed. “I actually haven’t met any of you guys before but Clary told me you exist. I thought you’d be taller.”

Alec snorted out a laugh. “Sorry to disappoint I guess.” Slowly he sunk down on the sofa; it was more comfortable than he first thought. “So this is what you do when you’re not at Magnus’?”

“Sometimes.” Clary yawned. “He wants me to be a normal young lady so I do normal things.”

And then a thought occurred to him. “How do you like, just roam around the city seeing what you can see and not…get jumped or whatever?”

“Oh Magnus has me protection spelled up the butt.” She rolled her eyes fondly. “Anything evil or icky even _tries_ to touch me and it gets knocked on its ass. And if it’s really bad he gave me the means to create a portal home.”

_Of course Magnus would do that for her. Of course he’d have a plan in place to keep her safe._ “That sounds like something he would do.”

“He’s pretty awesome.” Simon admitted. “Has never treated me any differently because I’m human. And when we were little he threw the _best_ birthday parties and sent us all home with the best gift bags.”

“He just wanted to show off for the other parents.” Clary mused. “Though taking Simon and me to Paris for my sweet sixteen was pretty cool. And then to Italy for our graduation.”

Simon pushed his glasses up onto his nose. “So Alec, I thought Shadowhunters were like cops or something. Isn’t it a conflict of interest for you to be hanging out with Magnus?”

Alec shook his head. “Not really. Magnus is—well I wouldn’t say he’s respected by the Clave but he’s the most powerful Warlock in the city so when they need something they go to him. They wouldn’t like me hanging out with him—and I’m hoping they don’t find out—but if they do I don’t think I’d get into trouble.” A beat. “If I were being honest I’d say the rules and laws can be bent when it benefits those in charge.”

Clary glanced at the counter. “Sounds about right. I’m gonna get a muffin, do you guys want anything?”

After relating that he wouldn’t mind a small muffin, Alec zoned out and watched the people around him. He liked being a Shadowhunter. He liked having the blood of an angel coursing through his veins but he could almost see the appeal of being human. Of not having to worry about fighting demons and saving the world time and time again. They knew nothing of what was behind the veil and because of it; they could sleep soundly at night even while a monster could have been lurking outside their window. For them violent acts were only committed by violent people. Though yeah that did leave them open to attacks from monsters but that wasn’t that common; at least not in terms of a big picture sort of thing. Vampires didn’t _have_ to feed on humans because there were bars where they could get blood. And werewolves were pretty controlled.

Still if forced to choose he’d pick Shadowhunter every time. It _was_ all he’d ever known.

~

Alec let Clary and Simon drag him to something called a poetry slam and then to the mall before he left them in a diner hoping it was okay to return to Magnus’ apartment. Afternoon had set in and people were getting off work, the sidewalks cluttered and the sounds of the city louder than usual. He jogged most of the way and was happy when he was inside and away from the crowd; taking the stairs two at a time until he was pushing open the door to Magnus’ home.

Everything appeared to be in order though the smell of incense and burning wood made his eyes water. “Magnus?” He took off his hoodie and hung it on the coat rack. “Clary and Simon are catching a late movie.”

Magnus exited his room in a three piece bespoke suit and a thunderous expression. “I have business to attend to,” he said by way of greeting. “I’m not sure when I’ll be home.”

“What’s wrong?” Alec inquired. “Is it one of your clubs? Did someone else die?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Magnus.”

Cracking his knuckles, Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose and gazed at him with yellow eyes. “I guess there isn’t a delicate way to say this so; your father is a goddamn moron. The money I gave him? The money he was _suppose_ to pay off Verlac with? Well I just found out he… _reinvested_.”

Alec suddenly went cold all over. No his dad would never do that. He wasn’t that…stupid. “What does that mean?”

Magnus dragged his fingers through the air, sending blue sparks up towards the ceiling. “He lost it. He pissed it away gambling because _someone_ convinced him he could turn it into even more and clear any future debts he might incur. But the house always wins with that kinda shit, so not only did he lose what I gave him but now he’s in the hole for even _more_.” His jaw tightened. “One million. And I think we both know what the terms are if Verlac doesn’t get his money.”

_Fuck me._ “Is that where you are going? To Sebastian’s? Magnus I—I don’t want you to go. You already helped us once; this is too much even if you can just conjure money out of thin air or whatever. You shouldn’t have to.”

“Perhaps. But this isn’t for your father. I honestly don’t care if Verlac skins him alive for being so dumb. This is for you.” Magnus adjusted his tie and headed for the door. “I _have_ to meet Sebastian in person to establish that he can’t make demands on Robert anymore and use you as leverage because you’re mine now. And I _won’t_ be breaking our contract.”

Alec shivered at the word _mine_ but ignored it. “Maybe I should just go back to him.”

Magnus frowned. “I don’t know what he did to you the first time—beyond the beating—but we both know this time it would be worse because you ran. I’m a son of a bitch but I’m not evil. I’m not letting you throw yourself on that grenade. I’ll pay Verlac and work out a deal where he leaves your siblings alone even if he kicks Robert’s ass.”

_He’s going to make a deal with the devil for me. Sebastian could ask him for anything and he would probably agree if it meant he left us alone. Damn it dad, why did you do this to me?_ “I’m coming with you.”

Magnus slipped on his overcoat. “No. I’ll handle this.”

Licking his lips, Alec held his chin up high. “I’m not letting you go alone, Magnus. Not to Sebastian Verlac’s. I’m getting my weapons and I’m going.”

Folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the door, Magnus watched him. “Hannigan is coming with me so I won’t be alone.” Pause. “But okay. I know you’re stubborn enough to follow us if I leave without you. However if you insist on coming you can’t go like that.”

“Like what?” Alec looked himself over. “Do you want me to wear a suit too?”

“As sexy as that would be, no.” Magnus smiled tightly. “You can’t go without marks. Sebastian needs to think I’m…using you properly. Otherwise he’ll question why I’m going to so much trouble to keep you.”

“Oh.” Alec croaked. “But it—it’s only been a few days. Maybe you’re…gearing up to it.”

That got a genuine chuckle. “Anyone else might believe that but he’s an asshole so…”

Running his fingers through his hair, Alec scrunched up his face but steeled himself. He wouldn’t run from a demon or from a fight and he wasn’t going to run now. Magnus was going to bat for him and he would help. And then he would confront his father about everything. “Alright. I. I trust you Magnus. Mark me.”

Magnus pulled at the perfect Windsor knot of his tie. “Take off your shirt.”


	4. The Devil's Lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading, leaving kudos and commenting on this fic. I’m having a lot of fun writing it and now that my challenge is done I should be able to update more often. But thanks for sticking with me either way. PLEASE SCROLL to the bottom for actual warnings on this chapter if you’re so inclined, possibly triggering material within.

Chapter Four: The Devil’s Lair

Magnus remained against the door and watched with keen eyes as Alec wet his lips and slowly unzipped his leather vest, a beautiful red flush already creeping up his chest. He wasn’t trying to be sexy but that was often the problem with Alec; he could be sexy just by narrowing his brows or pursing his lips. There was just something incredibly vulnerable about him even in the midst of his obvious strength and bravery. A gentle innocence that was at direct odds with the fierce fighter Magnus knew him to be. And while he wasn’t the type to prey off of that sort of thing, he was just _dark_ enough to find it seriously alluring.

Sometimes he could be very fucked up.

Alec dropped his weapons to the floor and pulled off his vest to drop that as well. He lifted the end of his black shirt and yanked it over his head, revealing acres of pale skin covered in silver scars and black runes. His body was one of a warrior even for his young age and yet Magnus had seen it dotted with bruises and blood. Shadowhunters took necessary care of themselves but also treated their bodies as tools more often than not. When it took only a simple rune to heal most things you tended to not pay much attention to injury. And Alec more than most thought of himself as less than others, assuming no one would care to look at him so why bother being self conscious. But Magnus looked. He always looked.

“You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to come.” Magnus replied coolly. It was in direct contrast to how he was feeling. “I’d rather you didn’t.”

“I know.” Alec lifted his chin. “But you’re doing this for me and I can’t just sit back and let you go alone. I’m not weak—I can handle seeing Sebastian again.”

Magnus was not sure that was accurate but decided not to comment on it. “I’d never thought you were weak, Alec. Stubborn and loyal to a fault but never weak. However it doesn’t really matter with Sebastian because weaknesses are not something he looks for. He knows if you don’t have any he’ll just make his own.”

Alec shrugged. “I’m still going with you so…you might as well do what you have to do.”

Taking off his fedora and dropping it onto the small table near the door, Magnus nodded. “As you wish.” Flexing his fingers, he crossed the room to where Alec stood and put a hand on his bare hip. “You’ll probably want to be against the wall for this.”

Alec’s eyes stretched wide and he swallowed thickly but let Magnus drive him backwards until his back hit the wall beside the fireplace. “Will it hurt?”

Magnus smirked. “Not the way I do it. Just relax.”

Leaning down, he smoothed his lips feather light up the right side of Alec’s neck and kissed his pulse point. Alec gasped and immediately grabbed the lapels of Magnus’ jacket, bunching up the fabric but not pushing him away. Magnus found a spot he liked and sunk his teeth into the warm flesh, hard enough to mark but not to cause any real pain. He licked the area with his tongue, trailing it down to Alec’s warm collarbone and then over his _Deflect_ rune. He sucked red kisses between the swirling shapes as memories of having done this to Alec many, _many_ months ago swam to the forefront of his mind. They’d been in the back of one of Magnus’ cars parked behind an abandoned warehouse away from prying eyes. And just like then Alec was beginning to squirm and pant, chest heaving with the effort to draw in enough air.

However it was Magnus’ thumb against his hard nipple—rubbing in a quick circle—that had Alec moaning loudly and arching to Magnus’ touch. He always responded so nicely to the right stimulation and Magnus wondered if it was simply an angel thing or an _Alec_ thing. Either way he highly enjoyed it, finding his own blood boiling at the sight. Alec was burrowed so deeply under his skin; he was naïve to think he’d ever really be free of him.

Exhaling warm breath across Alec’s shoulders and feeling him shiver; Magnus raked his nails down Alec’s side and across his flat stomach. He dipped his fingers into the band of his black jeans and inched them precariously close to his cock, ghosting over sharp hip bones and brushing wiry pubic hair. Alec gasped and turned away from him, pressing his forehead against the scratchy brick of the wall.

“Magnus…” He grabbed the warlock’s wrist. “Sh—shit.”

Magnus boxed him in and wrapped his free hand around Alec’s jaw, tilting his head back so that he could attack his pale throat with bites and nibbles until the Shadowhunter was trembling in his arms. Alec’s left hand wound in the material of Magnus’ jacket and he didn’t seem to know whether he wanted to run away or settle in closer. A fine sheen of sweat had broken out along Alec’s abdomen; his runes shining from the dim light of a table lamp. Shaking his wrist free, Magnus spread his fingers and pressed them hard into the skin of Alec’s hip, watching as blue sparks danced along that perfect flesh. 

Alec’s hips bucked at the feeling and when he spoke his speech was slightly slurred. “Wh—what…I…what…”

Magnus nuzzled behind his ear. “I’m marking you. The magic will help them look more authentic.”

Suddenly it was like all the strings holding Alec up were cut and he slumped back against Magnus, head lolling to the side as his eyes fluttered shut. He was noticeably hard in his pants, erection straining against the zipper. Magnus clenched his jaw so tight it gave a twinge but that didn’t stop him from sticking his knee between Alec’s thighs and _barely_ pushing upwards. Alec moaned loudly and rubbed down against it like a cat, lips glossy and red from where he’d been biting them. He looked like a wet dream come true.

It probably wasn’t a good idea but Magnus convinced himself it would help in the long run—curling a hand around Alec’s trapped cock and squeezing. Alec choked on air and pushed into his palm in a jerky rhythm, seemingly without thought or control as to what he was really doing. It was just so goddamn sexy, the way he could surrender so prettily when properly motivated. Alec was used to being in charge and taking care of everyone else but he had another side. A more docile side and Magnus hoped he was the only one that could bring it out in him like this. The only one that ever would.

“Alec…” He whispered into his ear… “Are you going to come for me?”

Alec shuddered. “I—I—”

Magnus felt the hand still gripping Alec’s throat heat with magic, burning black and blue finger imprints into perfect flesh without an ounce of pain. “I think you should. I think you should come for me like a good boy.”

Alec let out a strangled whimper like something had his heart in a vice and then came in his jeans; the wet spot materializing damp and warm against Magnus’ massaging fingers. He keened softly, stomach muscles tightening before he was struggling to get a hold of himself.

Magnus kissed his cheek. “Good boy.”

“Fuck.” Alec gasped.

“Not just now.” Magnus mused and brushed his hand across the front of Alec’s pants, cleaning him up. “Okay let me look at you.”

Alec turned around on shaky legs with a face so red it looked like it was on fire. He wouldn’t make eye contact but otherwise appeared to be alright, surveying the _damage_ that had been done to him with a wary expression. It looked sort of severe; like they’d been going at it or he’d been seriously punished but unfortunately that was exactly what was needed when dealing with someone like Verlac. The one thing he and Valentine Morgenstern had in common was that they liked to see the evidence of their violence on the people they’d victimized. Thought of those scars and burns as trophies. It was no wonder when it came to business they fit together like two peas in a pod.

Magnus nodded. “I hate to say it but you make even bruises look fetching.”

Alec sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. “Do you think he—he’ll believe you did something to me?”

Magnus picked his shirt and vest off the floor and handed them to him. “He has a sick mind so he’ll believe whatever he considers to be the worst. And if that is I took advantage of you then yes. I think he’ll believe it.”

Slipping back into his clothes, Alec dragged a hand through his hair and made it even messier. “You know I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t let me have a stele because he wanted to be able to look at his handy work. I felt sick every time I had to look in the mirror and see what he’d done to me.”

Fixing his tie, Magnus made his way back to the front door and put on his hat before grabbing his suitcase. “I’ll remove them as soon as we’re done with Sebastian.”

With Alec following quietly behind they walked downstairs and out to the awaiting limo, sliding inside. Hannigan—who was just as big and burly as his twin Madigan—closed the door behind them and then moved to ride up front with the driver. Probably realizing that they needed a bit of privacy but that was one of the reasons why Magnus employed them. He didn’t really need bodyguards but it helped with the image he was cultivating. The Decker brothers had been fierce warriors once upon a time in an age of battle axes and broad swords. Still thirsting for the taste of a good fight every now and then they made the perfect security. As long as Magnus kept them paid in beer and good food they were happy.

They were also loyal and believed in right and wrong, something he found lacking in a lot of the Downworld these days.

Glancing to his stoic companion, Magnus nudged at his side. “Are you okay? You can tell me if you’re not.”

Alec still looked shaky but Magnus figured that would actually help them in the long run considering what they were trying to sell. “I’m…confused I guess. Did—was all of that for show?”

Magnus arched a brow. “What?”

Grumbling, Alec gestured to himself. “This. Did you—why did you make me…come?” The last word said barely above a whisper.

“You’re asking if it was to help with this ruse.” Magnus inquired evenly. “Somewhat. I am of the belief that Sebastian Verlac is not all together…normal. Obviously. But I mean he’s not _just_ a Shadowhunter though he carries the runes. His eyes are too black and he’s too damn evil.” Shaking his head, he continued. “He has heightened sense and at the risk of being crass, he should be able to smell the orgasm on you.”

Alec blushed considerably so he added, “That is not to say it was _all_ for show. A little bit was for me. Just me.”

“I never know how to react when you say things like that.” Alec said honestly. Bluntly. “I still can’t decide if you are still angry with me over what happened between us or if this is something else. Or maybe just some game.”

“When did you stop trusting me?” A beat. “You had more faith in me on the third day we knew in each other than you do now. Did your father beat that out of you as well?”

“Shut up.” Alec bristled and turned his face towards the window. “Just…shut up. You keep changing. You say that I threw you away and that it’s my fault and I—”

“I _also_ said that I knew I had to help you because you needed it.” Magnus interrupted. “Me helping you or wanting to help you doesn’t change our past, Alexander. I’ll be honest; you hurt me. Deeply. That type of hurt doesn’t just go away…at least not for my kind. I don’t know how it is for Nephilim.”

“Magnus.” Alec whispered; his voice laced with anguish. “I’m not worth it. You know I’m not.”

Jaw clenching, Magnus dug his nails into his palms to keep his magic under control. It wouldn’t help the situation to cause a mini earthquake and make the car wreck. “You’re worth far more than you’ll ever understand, Alec. As a friend, a brother and even a bargaining chip. People don’t fight for the worthless.”

Wiping quickly at his face, Alec suddenly closed the space between them quickly and slouched against the warlock’s side. “I’m seeking your comfort when I don’t deserve it. I might not be worthless but I am kind of a dick.”

Magnus laughed before he could stop himself. “Even angels are allowed to be dicks once and a while.”

Alec smiled and inhaled against the material of his expensive suit. “So um, how should I act while we are at Sebastian’s? I mean should I just be myself or—or…”

Magnus filled in the blanks. “Should you act like you’re afraid of me? Because of…” He reached over and smoothed a finger across the fake bruises on Alec’s throat. “What I apparently did to you. I’ll leave that up to you. Marks like these don’t have to be made with violence, naturally. Erotic asphyxiation is a thing some people enjoy.”

“Do you think he knows about us? Our thing?”

“I don’t know. We weren’t very public but secrets have a way of often ending up in the wrong hands. It depends on how much he’s been _watching_ me.”

“Why would he be watching you?”

“He’s always been interested in my territory because what he has is never enough. And not just here but everywhere.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Let’s just say I have pots all over the world that I dip my fingers into. And other worlds.”

Alec eyed him but didn’t push. “I suppose that makes sense though. You’re extremely powerful.”

Magnus smirked. “I love flattery.”

Alec hid his grin. “I wonder what your enemies would say if they knew you liked to spoil your cat and watch reality tv in your pajamas.”

_Most probably do know that._ “I don’t think that makes me less capable of turning them into ashes if I chose. Everybody has hobbies.”

As the car pulled up before the large and imposing Morgenstern Manor, Alec’s teasing mood evaporated and his shoulders became rigid. But he hefted his chin into the air and exited the vehicle when Hannigan opened the door without so much as a whiff of the trepidation he was probably feeling. He kept a hand on the hilt of his knife as he followed Magnus through the dim halls, led by an old man dressed as a butler. Whether he was actually a butler Magnus had no clue but he kept an eye on him just in case. 

They were shown into the wide living room of metallic gray and blood red to find one Sebastian Verlac lounging on a vintage couch with a thick book in his lap. He was leafing through it lazily but looked up when they approached, shark smile widening at the sight. His pitch black eyes settled briefly on Magnus before switching to Alec, zeroing in on the bruises like a lioness trying to decide which gazelle to take down.

“Well, well, well to what do I owe this _esteemed_ honor?” He asked as he righted himself. “The great Warlock Bane gracing my hallowed halls for the first time in years. And you brought a party favor, how nice.”

Magnus sat down in a plush armchair without being asked and unbuttoned his jacket. “Sebastian. I’d ask how you were doing and pretend to care if small talk was something I enjoyed, but I think cutting to the chase works best for men of action.”

Sebastian continued you grin. “Are we _men_? Or are we simply wearing our people masks? I like small talk—it’s so quaint. Mundanes do it because they can’t stand awkward silences or because they don’t have the stones to say what they really feel. So I will answer your first question and tell you that I am doing well. How are you?”

Deciding to play along, Magnus removed his fedora. “I am also well. How is Valentine?”

Sebastian made a face. “Dreadful as usual. His thinking is so backwards and honestly, I’m getting tired of having to consult him before I make any moves. He is holding me back.”

That caught Magnus’ attention. “Sounds like you want to dissolve your partnership. I always wondered why you bothered in the first place.”

“Well Valentine was _known_. Even with my skills no one would have paid me much attention without a noticeable name behind me.” Sebastian explained. “Besides Valentine and I go…way back. A part of him wanted me to work with him so I did. But every good partnership eventually comes to an end.”

“I suppose.” Magnus replied. “However if you’re planning a munity and Valentine finds out, he’ll kill you.”

“He’ll try.” Sebastian crossed his legs. “But we’re just making small talk so none of this means anything.” He shifted his attention to Alec. “Alec, so nice to see you again. You’re awfully quiet. Does it hurt to talk?”

Alec glared at him. “No. I just don’t have anything to say.”

Sebastian faux pouted. “That’s a shame. I’ll admit to loving the way your lips move when you form words. Especially _O_ words. Magnus did you know that Alec and I were business partners a little while ago?”

Magnus kept his expression neutral. “I was made aware. Though I’m not sure what use you have for a nineteen year old with no real power, generally speaking of course.”

Sebastian smirked. “Oh I found _plenty_ of use for him, didn’t I Lightwood?”

Alec paled and Magnus casually reached out to pull him down beside him to sit on the arm of the chair. He placed a possessive hand on his thigh and squeezed. He didn’t miss the way Sebastian’s gaze darkened; the way his mask inadvertently slipped for just a second. Sebastian could fake emotion to appear normal but never would truly be. And as with all things after a while he got tired of pretending.

“We have our differences but the way you have Robert Lightwood on the hook does amuse me.” Magnus began. “I kinda wish I’d thought of it. With that said visiting the sins of the father onto the son—while good business—isn’t going to work in this situation. Alec is mine. He entered into a contract with me.”

“Which you can break.”

“Yes, but I won’t. I like having him near.”

“Yes I can…see how much you like him. Never took you for a sadist, Bane.”

“Not all bruises are made in moments of pain, Verlac.”

Sebastian chuckled and rubbed his hairless chin. “Fair enough. I am jealous that you got his legs to spread so easily but I guess it makes sense some Nephilim would be swayed by demons. They are two sides of the same coin. Was it a sweet cherry?”

Magnus tightened his hand on Alec’s stiff thigh. “Incredibly sweet. Like being plucked fresh off the vine.”

Amused, Sebastian tilted his head. “As you know Magnus, Alec and I already had a contract in place when you…scooped him up. He was to work for me while his father repaid his debt. We weren’t even in the _middle_ of being done.”

It was hard to just sit across from such a monster but Magnus was managing. Though he could tell it was taking a worse toll on Alec whose spine was like steel. “Yes but yours wasn’t binding,” the warlock reminded him. “It’s my understanding that you asked Robert for him and Robert agreed, but Alec didn’t consent. Contracts only work between two consenting parties.”

Tapping a finger rhythmically on the table, Sebastian stood and moved behind the sofa to where his decanters of wine sat. “Alright, how about this? I want Alec back in my employment and I am willing to propose a very sweet deal. Maybe even sweeter than that ass you tapped.” Fixing himself a glass of wine, he inhaled it before drinking. “Things are perhaps going to be changing in the coming weeks. I’m not one to usually make deals with Downworlders but I offer you an _infinity pack_ in exchange for the Shadowhunter.”

“What’s that?” Alec asked lowly.

“Basically it is a treaty between himself and I, the terms I’m sure would say something like no matter what happens me and mine are off limits to him and his. Forever.” Magnus told him. “It means there would be no war between us for as long as we both live.”

“Exactly.” Sebastian smiled slyly. “Just imagine not having to worry about anything if things went sour between me and Valentine. Or me and the faeries. Having that insurance? Knowing the city could be slaughtered but you’d be fine? C’mon…tell me that doesn’t sound good.”

_Of course it sounds good. It’s what anyone in my position would want; an effective out to any war that may crop up._ “What about the Clave?”

Sebastian snorted. “What about them? They will get theirs in due time if I have anything to say about it. I know you’ve helped them before to gather favors and even I can see how that’s a good strategy. But they are assholes who demand obedience while not following their own rules. Truthfully that’s how I was able to get Robert under my boot. Hypocrites can’t help themselves. He was free and clear until just one little roulette table and then he was willing to sell whatever it took to play. He was _happy_ when I suggested our original deal would be fine. Alec in exchange for his debt being wiped away.”

Alec jolted in surprise. “Wh—what? No I—it’s just until he pays you back. You both said so.”

“He bent the truth. I outright lied.” Sebastian was near gleeful. “Well okay maybe he wasn’t lying. Maybe he fully intended to pay me back but just between us, he wasn’t _trying_. In the weeks you were with me I didn’t get one red cent from him. And when he brought over that suitcase full of money it didn’t take much to goad him into visiting one of my casinos. I guess daddy doesn’t love you as much as he loves the slots.”

Alec wilted like a dry flower and Magnus stood, gesturing to the case. “Your money is there, Verlac. All one million dollars of it. Robert Lightwood’s debt is once again paid. If he shows up wanting to rack up some more money at the Blackjack table that’s his business, but Alec is no longer involved. He is _mine_ now.” Taking Alec’s wrist, he showed off the looped signature on his palm. “And you have no claim to my property. I know you don’t respect anything but you should respect this. If the others hear you’re moving in where you’re not wanted—if _Valentine_ hears—well that wouldn’t be good for you. Would it?”

Sebastian’s fingers tightened on his glass and he slammed it down onto the table. “Does this mean you’re not taking my deal? Really, Bane? You’d risk _everything_ for this Shadowhunter whore?”

Magnus shrugged. “I have a soft spot for Shadowhunters. Let’s go, Alec.”

“You _will_ regret this.” Sebastian growled. “Both of you. You think your precious _Alec_ is so innocent? Bullshit. Ask him. Ask him Bane how much he loved my cock. Ask him how he begged to suck it, how he went to his knees and choked it down whenever I asked. Grade A cocksucker that one; must have had lots of practice.”

The crystal wine decanter shattered and Sebastian jumped back, hand flying to the dagger tucked into the back of his pants. But Magnus was already back under control; the blue sparks dying where they danced around his fingertips. He wasn’t a violent person, as in he didn’t enjoy it the way some warlocks did but in that moment he wanted nothing more than to bring the house down onto Sebastian. To pin him to the wall like a butterfly and flay off his runes until he was nothing but a powerless mundane. And then the torture would really begin.

But Sebastian wasn’t an ordinary Shadowhunter and Magnus wasn’t about to risk Alec’s safety. “You have your money.” He latched onto Alec’s slightly trembling arm. “We’re done here. Good day.”

As they headed towards the door with Hannigan hot on their heels, Sebastian threw himself back onto the couch. “This isn’t over, Bane. I’ll be seeing you.”

He was resolutely ignored though Magnus kept his guard up until they were safety in the back of his limo. He could only remember feeling this angry a few times spread out throughout the years and it still unnerved him. Made him feel too much like his father—the damage and destruction he could honestly cause if he were so inclined. The lives he could take and not give a fuck…

Loosening his tie, he pinched the bridge of his nose and lowered the partition separating the front and the back. “Hannigan, put everyone on alert for Verlac and his assholes. I don’t want any of them in my clubs or brothels.”

“You got it boss.” Hannigan replied. “Want me to hang around after we drop you off?”

“No that’s okay. The building is spelled so we should be fine.” Magnus sighed. “But you watch your back.”

“Heh let someone come after me. I’ll bash their damn skull in.”

Magnus snickered and lifted the glass. “Alec.”

Alec stared at his hands. “This is my fault. A war just started and it’s my fault.”

The warlock touched his hand, gently. “No. First of all if this is anyone’s fault it’s your father’s. Second no matter what Verlac says Morgenstern and I have an agreement. How do you think we’ve co existed for so long? He won’t let Sebastian make a move against me because I have something he wants.”

“What if he kills Morgenstern?”

“That ripple will branch out across not only the Downworld, but the underworld as well. Besides I have allies.”

“Oh Magnus I am _so_ sorry. I never meant for _any_ of this to happen.” Emotionally exhausted, Alec burrowed against his chest. “I’m so sorry.”

Magnus kissed the top of his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for, angel. If you thought for one minute I would sell you out for a treaty with Sebastian well now that you know better. So shh, just close your eyes. Everything is going to be fine.”

Alec nodded and hid his face in the hollow of Magnus’ throat. “Okay.”

_I guess the Seelie Queen was right in a conversation we had so long ago; love makes liars of us all._

Once they were back within the shelter of his apartment, Magnus put Alec to bed and said nothing when the Shadowhunter climbed into his instead of his own. He wasn’t sure how any of this was going to play out but he knew he would do whatever it took to make sure Alec was alright. Their differences aside there was _no way_ he could do anything else especially not when it came to Verlac. Handing Alec over after what he’d heard earlier? No fucking way. He wouldn’t wish that on his worst enemy. It just showed how truly evil and manipulative Sebastian could be.

As far as Magnus knew Sebastian wasn’t attracted to men but he used assault as a way to degrade and control simply because he hated what Shadowhunters stood for. Because they were connected to the Clave and he despised the Clave _so much_.

_I wouldn’t be surprised if it was some type of brainwashing technique in the long run. Beat him down until he’s vulnerable enough for suggestion. I wouldn’t put anything past Sebastian Verlac._

Watching Alec sleep, Magnus finally started to undress. One thing was for sure, Alec couldn’t go on like this. Not alone.

~

For the next few days Alec, Clary and a confused Simon were confined to Magnus’ apartment as he waited to see if Sebastian would strike out. So far there was nothing but Alec figured he was just bidding his time or whatever. He was surprised that Clary wasn’t asking more questions but she appeared to trust Magnus’ judgment. Then again maybe he’d already told he the deal. Either way she and Simon were playing video games and having food delivered like things were fine.

But they weren’t. By the Angel they were so far from fine.

Magnus knew. He _knew_ what Sebastian had done to him and now he was, well he supposed he was reacting accordingly. All of the flirting and touching was gone. No more sweeping glances or teasing banter; Magnus was treating him like he was a pariah. And he was, wasn’t he? He was tainted by Sebastian and his cruel hands and—and—he was _tainted_. Of course Magnus didn’t want to be near him anymore.

Alec realized there were several things he had to do and he was dreading all of them. He needed to confront his father on the _real_ deal he’d made with Sebastian and find out once and for all what the truth was. Though he had a sinking suspicion he already knew the answer to that question. If his dad had no intention of ever reclaiming him then—then he didn’t need to keep protecting him in the eyes of Jace and Isabelle. More than anything he needed them on his side even if they were disgusted by what happened with Sebastian. He just—he just wanted some type of support.

_Magnus was happy to try to kiss me before he knew about Verlac. Now he thinks he can just…throw me away._

_Like you threw him away?_

_But the situations were completely different. You shouldn’t let him get away with this._

His anger was misplaced and he _knew_ it but he grasped onto it as tightly as he could anyway, stalking out of Magnus’ apartment and to the stairwell leading up to the roof. It was fucked up beyond belief but he knew he could be mad at Magnus and not be shamed for it. And he just _really_ needed to not be shamed right now.

There was a gazebo on the roof surrounded by strings of ivy and twinkling white Christmas lights. Magnus was currently stretched out on one of the soft cushy benches with an odd looking cigarette dangling between his fingers. He was in a simple white t-shirt and jeans, dark eyes staring up at the night sky. 

A tiny voice in the back of Alec’s head whispered that he should keep his cool what was the point? By his own will the only person in his corner was Magnus, and if Magnus was now done with him then—then _what was the point?_

Wetting his lips, he folded his arms over his chest. “Do you want me to leave?”

Magnus kept his eyes on the sky. “Seeing as how I’m the one who asked everyone to stay in for a while, you leaving would defeat the purpose.”

_He’s so cool. Does he always have to be so goddamn cool?_ “I…” Frowning, Alec walked closer until he was inside of the gazebo. “Why are you ignoring me?”

Magnus blinked. “I’m not ignoring you.”

“Yes you are.” Alec accused. “You’ve been different every since…ever since Sebastian’s. You hardly look at me and you go out of your way to not touch me. You’re not hiding your revulsion well at all. I can’t—he _made_ me. If you think for one second I— _hey_!”

Before he could finish, Magnus had slipped over just enough to grab Alec’s arm and yank him down beside him, manhandling him until they were stretched out together side by side. “Sometimes you can be so fucking obtuse.”

Alec’s frown deepened. “What?”

Looking at him, Magnus huffed. “I’m not repulsed by you, you idiot. I was _trying_ to be mindful and not overstep any boundaries. After going through something like that I figured the _last thing_ you wanted was someone else’s hands on you. I was being… thoughtful.”

“Oh.” _I am an idiot._ “Well I didn’t know that…but I guess I should have asked.”

“Maybe.” Magnus took a drag off his weird cigarette and exhaled.

“That smells horrible.” Alec said. “What kind of cigarette is it?”

“It’s weed. The only drug I allow myself to touch.” Magnus explained. “Wanna try it? Might relax you.”

Alec eyed it warily. “No I’d probably just choke. I never even had a regular cigarette before.”

Lifting up onto one elbow, Magnus inhaled again and then pressed his lips to Alec’s. Alec gasped and Magnus slowly let the smoke filter inside of his mouth, murmuring for him to take a very slow inhale. Alec did and ended up coughing some anyway but decided not to complain. The taste burned his taste buds and his nostrils, and he couldn’t really see the appeal but he waited for the effects to take hold. If any actually did.

In the peaceful silence that followed, Alec let his body go limp and played with the sleeves of his shirt. Down below he could hear the sounds of the city droning on; horns and sirens fading in the distance. He wondered what Jace was doing, if he was out on a hunt or misbehaving with some pretty girl. Was Isabelle training or eating pizza in her pajamas in front of the fridge? And cute little Max with his adorable glasses and love of comic books. Was he reading right now or squirreled away in bed?

_I miss my siblings._

Nibbling on the inside of his cheek, he cleared his throat. “Magnus? Can I talk to you?”

Magnus nodded. “Of course sweetheart. What’s on your mind?”

Alec averted his eyes. “Sebastian was an asshole. _Is_ an asshole. The first time he made me…he’d been out with some of his friends—if you could call them that—and he was running on adrenaline from something. I think they’d robbed a place but I can’t be sure. I was reading in the living room when he came in.”

Magnus was very still, nearly like a statue. “You don’t have to…”

Alec nodded. “I know. I want to tell you.” A pause. “He said if I didn’t—he said if I didn’t suck him off he’d make Isabelle do it. That one Lightwood was probably as good as another. He would have. I knew that to the core of my being so…I did it. I _hated_ every second of it but I did it. And the second time when he was pissed over some deal gone wrong and nearly choked me by being so rough. And the third time just because. I-- _Magnus_.”

The ivy was on fire; bright extremely blue flames stretching up towards the sky as high as they could. 

At the sound of his name, Magnus jerked and the fire snuffed out. “I’m sorry. Weed mellows you but it apparently also lessens my control. But this isn’t about me. Don’t worry I won’t burn us alive.”

Alec gave him a small smile. “I’m okay, really I am. If doing that kept Isabelle safe then…I’m okay. Or I will be.”

“Whatever you need, just ask. I’ll get you whatever you need.”

“I know. You’ve already given me so much. I’m so glad I came to you. That day and afternoon was the final straw.” His brows narrowed deeply. “Sebastian caught me that morning as I got out of the shower to talk about some shipment he had coming in and how it was stressing him out. I knew right then what he wanted but instead of pushing me to my knees, he slammed me face first onto the counter. I think I blacked out for a minute because I—I don’t remember why I didn’t shove him away or hit him. I just let him…push between my thighs until he came. And then I got back in the shower and nearly scrubbed my skin off. The shipment went wrong and when we got back to his house he beat the shit out of me, and made it clear when he got back from _wherever_ I was “putting out”. That’s when I jumped out a window and came to find you.”

Magnus looked at him and his eyes were one hundred percent cat-like. “I’m going to kill him for you. Or I’m going to hold him down and let you kill him.”

Alec rested his head to Magnus’ chest. “I’m a lot stronger than I look, Bane. I’m cracked, not broken.”

Magnus threaded their fingers together. “Never broken. You’re the strongest person I know. And you’re not alone with being cracked. We’re both fucked up in our own ways.”

“For the record, I don’t mind when you touch me. I know the difference.” Alec said after little while. “You’ve always given me a choice in everything—even if I would break your heart, which I did. I wish I could take that back. I wish I’d made the other choice. Things would be so much better.”

“We are going to have a nice long talk about _us_ after all of this drama is put to bed.” Magnus mused lightly. “But first, I think you should have that talk with your siblings. And especially your father. You say I always give you a choice and I never want to take that from you, but Alec if you don’t confront your father I will. So…I suppose your choice is to pick who does it.”

The choice was pretty clear. “I’ll do it. He owes me answers. And I owe him honesty.” Alec sighed. “Everything is about to change, isn’t it?”

Magnus hummed. “Hopefully for the better.”

“I guess we’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Alec tells Magnus details on what Verlac forced him to do to him which include forced fellatio and forced frottage while Alec was nude.


	5. Dark Deeds Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slurs in this chapter.

Chapter Five: Dark Deeds Done

Alec expected nightmares but instead found himself sleeping through the night once he and Magnus finally turned in. His dreams were murky and disjointed but nothing that had him snapping awake in a cold sweat. When the morning came and his eyes opened, he was curled up behind Magnus, effectively turning him into the little spoon. A hazy light was filtering in through the curtains and Alec pouted, pressing his face into the back of Magnus’ neck. Magnus was warm and his skin was soft; he smelled like sandalwood and fabric softener. His back was broad and strong and free of scars but if Alec looked closely he could see tiny freckles like a sparse little constellation. The morning felt a lot lazier than it really was and it made Alec sad because he could have had _this_. He could have had Magnus without all of the drama and violence complicating everything.

But he couldn’t focus on that right now. He needed to turn his mind towards Sebastian and what he could possibly be cooking up. There was no way he would let them get away free and clear, not when he perceived there had been a slight against him. Besides Sebastian was a petty sort of person and when he didn’t get his way he lashed out no matter what. For some reason he wanted Alec and now that he couldn’t have him, of course he was going to strike back. The question however was how? What would he end up doing? Would he go after Magnus or Robert? Or worse…would he go after Jace and Isabelle?

When Alec thought about them in danger or hurt he had to resist the urge to run to Sebastian and throw himself at his feet. To beg for his family’s safety. He’d always felt like he could take whatever the universe threw at him as long as those he cared about were okay. It was—it made him utterly sick to think about but he would have let Verlac do whatever he wanted to him if each time he used Isabelle’s well being as a threat. She was strong but she didn’t deserve what that asshole had in mind. None of them did. The only thing keeping him from going back to Morgenstern Manor was the secure knowledge that Magnus had the situation under control. He was used to dealing with Sebastian and speaking the sort of language Alec could never really get a hold of, what with being a Shadowhunter and all.

Not to mention he wasn’t that good of a liar…as people liked to remind him.

Still his family needed to at least have a general idea of what was going on so they could be on alert. And he _had_ to talk to his dad, as loathe as he was to even see him after the information he’d gathered last night. Even now he silently prayed Sebastian had been lying just to get a rise out of him. That the great Robert Lightwood wasn’t so callous that he would sell his oldest son to a maniac just so that he could keep gambling.

“Fuck.” Alec swallowed hard. _What will you do if he did?_

Smoothing a hand across his face, he slowly pulled away from Magnus and sat up. He looked down at his wrists and sort of missed the fake marks Magnus had put on him a few days ago. Which was absurd because what they stood for wasn’t supposed to be pleasant though then again perhaps it was all in the eye of the beholder. And getting them had been…pleasant. Still if he went back to the Institute covered in bruises no doubt _someone_ would have _something_ to say about it.

Alec bit his bottom lip and glanced at Magnus. He’d been wrong—Alec had never _stopped_ trusting him and maybe that was the problem. Maybe that was why his dad felt he could trade him for his gambling debts because deep down he’d known his son still carried a small torch for Warlock Bane. Perhaps this whole situation was just some screwed up punishment because once upon a time all Alec had wanted was to be in Magnus’ arms. Of course when his father told him to _never_ see Magnus again it wasn’t like he’d disobeyed. He couldn’t help what happened in his dreams. And he couldn’t help if every now and then he idly wondered what Magnus was doing.

_And now here we are._

Running his fingers through his silky black hair, Alec frowned and tried to motivate himself to move. Tried to remind himself that he was a kick ass Shadowhunter who killed demons even though that ultimately meant nothing in the face of his father. _I wonder if I told him what Sebastian did to me, would he care? Or would he blame me? Say I…asked for it…_ Shaking his head, he tossed the covers back and sat his feet on the floor, digging his toes into the fluffy carpet. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could put his doubts to bed.

“Now, that is a gorgeous sight.” Came a sleepy voice from behind him.

Alec smiled a little. “I’m sorry. I was trying not to wake you up.”

Magnus hummed and yawned. “It’s okay.” He stretched, bones cracking with a low pop before letting light fingertips brush across the silver scars of old runes on Alec’s ribs. “However now that I am up, would you be terribly against me kissing you right here?”

Alec blushed. “I—I have to go back to the Institute. You told me I have to talk to my father, remember?”

Magnus nodded. “I remember. But if you knew how beautiful you looked right now you’d get my earlier request.”

Alec grinned. “I think if I let you kiss me here you might not stop.”

Tilting his head to the side, Magnus scooted across the mattress until he was more or less curved around Alec’s lower back like a snake, lips sliding ticklish along his inner elbow. “Would that be so bad? You said you were okay with me touching you.”

Honestly? Alec had no real idea anymore. “I don’t know. I really don’t. I mean I am okay with you touching me but…”

Detecting the helplessness in his voice, Magnus sat up and wrapped his arms around Alec’s stiff shoulders. “I’m sorry. You have enough on your plate; you don’t need to be dealing with me too.”

Alec latched onto his wrists and held on tight. “Are you kidding me? You’re the only thing keeping me from shaking a part right now. I just—I don’t know what to do…about us. I still feel all fucked up.”

Magnus kissed his cheek and then down along his jaw, seemingly unable to help himself. “Don’t worry about me or us right now. Go handle your family business and then we’ll see where the night takes us. I’ve been here for over three hundred years so I’m pretty patient when it comes to waiting.” 

Winking, he made to crawl off the bed and probably head to the bathroom but Alec grabbed his arm and yanked, pulling him off balance and right into his lap. He laughed and Alec said, “We could have dinner? Like an indoor picnic or something and get to know each other. Again. There is still so much I don’t know about you. Rumors I never got to ask you about before.”

Magnus arched a brow. “I’m guessing this pertains to Edom and my father?”

Alec had the decency to wince. “Yeah. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. To be honest I just want to spend time with you.” Pause. “This is going to sound strange but I’d rather be here and miserable with you than happy back at the Institute. _Not_ that I have been miserable but I—I mean because of Verlac and my dad and everything.”

“I get it.” Magnus mused. “Then we will talk.” His expression grew serious. “Though like I have always maintained _you_ need to eventually decide what you want. I’m here for you now but…well the future isn’t set into stone.” Pecking Alec’s lips, he strolled towards his massive master bathroom. “Be careful out there and call if you need me.”

“I will.” Alec replied and started to get dressed. _Decide what I want. That’s the problem isn’t it? I have no fucking clue what I want anymore. Whereas just being in charge of the New York Institute would have gotten me through, that isn’t true anymore._

_Was it ever? I have no fucking clue._

With no real reason to dally, Alec left the comforts of Magnus’ home and started the relatively short walk to the _Institute_ , ducking through traffic when the light was red and the crosswalk was green. He kept his hands shoved into his pockets and tried not to let his mind go into crisis mode but felt he should be ready for anything. He couldn’t help but look at the mundanes around him and feel a sense of jealously over their normal lives. They probably lived in nice houses with loving parents who had regular jobs. Doctors and lawyers that did whatever it took to keep their children safe. Hell there were Shadowhunter parents that were just the same, except it was always different. They were always mired in some type of tradition.

Upon finally reaching the building he called home, he exhaled deeply and made his way through the tall gates and inside. It was so quiet, like a tomb but as usual he migrated to his father’s study and peeped inside. Sure enough his dad was sitting in his favorite chair with a heavy book in his lap, idly flipping the yellowing pages. Alec said a little prayer to whoever was listening for strength and stepped inside.

“Dad.” He said. “Can I talk to you?”

Robert looked up at him. “What are you doing here? Bane let you off his leash for the day?”

Alec ignored the jab. “Magnus lets me go and do whatever I please, unlike Sebastian. I’m just here for some answers and then if you want I’ll leave.”

“What kind of answers?” Robert inquired slowly.

“Did—did you reinvest the money Magnus gave you to pay off Sebastian?” Alec asked surprised how steady his voice was. “Did you lose it and run up another debt of a million dollars?”

“Verlac is an asshole.” Robert growled. “He rigs his shit and yet no one has the balls to call him on it. I was _winning_.”

“So…you did it…” Alec whispered. “You actually made another deal with him.”

Robert waved a hand. “What does it matter? I knew Bane could just poof it out of thin air or whatever.”

Alec frowned. “That’s not the point! You—you _sold_ me _again_ to Sebastian Verlac after I’d told you how horrible it was for me at his house. What if Magnus couldn’t have gotten the money? I would have had to go back there.”

Snapping his book closed, Robert sighed. “I _knew_ Bane would get the money. But like I said I was winning and that bastard cheated me! I should have walked out of that casino with two million.”

Dragging a hand roughly though his hair and accidentally yanking out a few strands, Alec could hardly believe what he was hearing. Did he really mean so little to his father? “If I hadn’t went to Magnus and asked for help, how long would you have left me at Verlac’s? Were you even trying to get the money for him?”

Robert rubbed at his bearded chin. “It…wasn’t a high priority. Besides I figured you were fine. How was I supposed to know he was stubbing your toe or something?”

Alec swallowed hard. “He was doing a bit more than stubbing my toe.” Forcing his eyes to remain dry, he shook his head. “You do realize I’m your son, right? Your _eldest son_. You held me when I was a baby and read to me when I was five years old. When did you start hating me, dad?”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Robert replied. “You’re a Shadowhunter. You have the blood of an angel running through your veins. You kill demons and maintain the peace for the Clave. Excuse me if I thought you could handle a few days with Morgenstern and Verlac. Excuse me if I thought you were a _real_ man. But I’m not surprised you couldn’t hack it. You never had the fortitude of Jace or hell, even Isabelle. You’re soft and it shows.”

“I’m not.” Alec said. “You just—after a while you stopped seeing who I really am.”

“Oh I know _who_ you really are. Or rather what you really are.” Robert smirked. “And it disgusts me. This could have been our chance! You in Verlac’s inner circle, gathering information so that when the time was right, we’d take him down and receive honors from the Clave. You could have been a real hero, but no. Instead you whined and went running to that Downworlder piece of trash because you got hit in your pretty face one time.”

A part of Alec wanted to blurt out what Sebastian had done to him but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. His father wouldn’t care and that sliced through his skin like tiny razor blades. “I…can’t believe I listened to you when you told me Magnus was—that he would ruin my life. That he didn’t really care about me. I can’t believe I _actually_ picked you over him.”

Offended, Robert jumped out of his seat. “I did you a favor! The Clave don’t want some Downworlder loving faggot running one of their Institutes.”

“Then maybe I don’t give a fuck about running one of their Institutes!” Alec shouted.

Robert hauled back and threw his heavy book at Alec’s head but he dodged out of the way. “You watch your tone with me! What I said still stands, boy. I will disown you in a heartbeat if you step out of line.”

Alec snickered but it held no humor. “I already feel disowned. You don’t care about me; you don’t care what happens to me so why should I respect you? Why should I—I continue to do what you ask and _pray_ that you’re proud of me when it’s clear you never will be. I break my back to do whatever you ask and you don’t care. I break Magnus’ heart yet he still took me in even though it could seriously end up biting him in the ass. Guess I know who really cares.”

Robert laughed. “Oh yes, High Warlock Bane the generous savior of Shadowhunters. How dumb are you? Do you think he’s helping you out of the goodness of his demonic heart? He’s just buttering you up so that you bend over quicker…and it sounds like you can’t wait.”

His face turned red against his will but he kept his head up high. “Maybe I can’t.”

Enraged, Robert grabbed his upper arms and gave him a violent shake. “Shut up! Just shut the hell up! After all I have done for you, this is how you repay me?!”

Alec jerked away from him, feeling the soreness that had already set in because of how tightly he had been held. “ _What_ have you done for me? You’ve treated me differently for years now, after I stopped living up to all of your stupid expectations. And it’s not like I haven’t tried so hard to be who you want me to be even at the risk of my own happiness.”

“Running to _Bane_ is you trying hard?” Robert sneered. “I told you to stay the fuck away from him and yet you couldn’t wait to _get into bed_ with him. You’re putting the reputation of this family at state and you don’t even care.”

“ _I_ don’t care?” Alec could hardly believe his own ears. “You make back room deals with people like Valentine and Verlac all the time! If the Clave knew they’d strip you of your title and rank. We’d probably have to move out of the Institute. Max might never be able to get his Marks! At least they’ve used Magnus’ services before and know he—he’s a good person.”

“He’s a demon.” Robert shoved Alec back a few steps. “He might _look_ human but he’s not. Do you know who his father is? Do you the horrible things he did? The deaths he is responsible for? Shadowhunter and mundane alike. Of course not because all you see is a pretty face. But I know and your mother knows. Bane will turn out just like that monster—it’s only a matter of time.”

His words made Alec pause because they were true, unfortunately. He didn’t know much about Magnus’ father or his background; they hadn’t exactly made it to the totally candid part of their relationship, too busy wanting to touch and kiss and press close. But he knew the rumors—the hushed whispers—talking about how Magnus had come to be so powerful. There were High Warlocks and then there was _Magnus Bane_. Beautiful and terrifying like a raging storm, able to be soothing and destructive all at once.

There was a reason no other warlocks challenged him for his territory. Why other Downworlders seemed perfectly content to let him rule without consequence. And it was frightening to think about but deep down Alec just _knew_ no matter what Magnus was truly capable of, he’d never hurt him. He’d never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it.

“Not all dark things do dark deeds.” Alec said softly. “We’re supposed to be descendants of angels and yet look how some of us behave. Look how you behave.”

Brows narrowing, Robert folded his arms over his chest. “Well if you don’t like the way I run _my_ household you can always leave. Because if you want to keep staying here you’re going to follow my rules and if you can’t do that I don’t think I want you around Jace and the others. I don’t want you tainting them.”

_No…_ “You can’t keep me from them.”

Robert grinned. “Oh but I can. All I would have to do is tell them what a sick soul you are. How I _had_ to get rid of you before you poisoned Max with your filth.” He poked Alec in the chest. “I’ll make sure they know all about your obsession with Bane. They’ll be cheering that I threw you out. And you’ll never see any of them again. They’ll pretend they don’t even know you—that they don’t have another brother. Maybe the Clave will even want to strip you of your Marks. You’ll be a sad little homeless mundane selling himself for a loaf of bread.”

Alec shuddered and lowered his head but remained quiet. The thought of losing his family _and_ his runes chilled him to the bone. Being a Shadowhunter wasn’t perfect but it was all he’d known for his entire life. He could still remember how excited he’d been when he’d come of age to fight. There was no way he could give that up.

Leaning back against his large desk, Robert stared at him. “Now this is how this is going to go. You’re going to get away from Bane. I don’t care how you do it or what you have to promise him, just do it. You’ll return here and we’ll plot our next course of action when it comes to Verlac. You’ll do this Alec or by the Angel I will—”

“You’ll what?”

They both swerved around to find Jace lingering in the doorway, blue eyes calculating and lips pressed together in a thin line. Face not betraying whether he heard their conversation or not.

“Jace. I—I didn’t hear you come in.” Robert stammered.

Jace tilted his head. “Obviously. Alec, what’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Robert interrupted. “Just talking to Alec about some of the lies he’s told. Making sure he never tells them again.”

“Is this true, Alec?” Jace asked.

Having the full effect of that icy stare on him made Alec want to shrink into himself but he found that he didn’t have the heart to lie to Jace, not again. “I…” Sighing, he phased his father out of his line of sight. “Remember when you asked why I went to live with Magnus? Well I—I lied. It wasn’t to infiltrate his organization. I _had_ to go to him for help because _our father_ had serious gambling debts from dealing with Sebastian Verlac. He…traded me until he could pay…which I don’t think he had any intention of doing.”

Usually Jace could school his emotions well when he wanted to but this time he didn’t even try. He looked utterly horrified by what he had just discovered. Before he could reply however, Robert jumped in to say, “He’s lying Jonathan. He’s just angry and lashing out and making up wild stories. You know I would never have dealings with Verlac.”

Jace’s jaw tightened. “I also know Alec would never lie about something like this.” A beat. “Why didn’t you come to me sooner? I could have helped you.”

Alec shrugged. “I was ashamed. And…I wanted to be a good son.”

Robert looked ready to explode. “He should be ashamed! Jace I know he’s your brother and that you care for him but he is _not_ who you think he is. He’s a dirty little faggot and I have it on very good authority he is probably fucking Magnus Bane.”

Jace stayed cool as ever…on the outside anyway. “So? Magnus is a handsome man. Have you ever seen him in a suit?”

That just made Robert even more livid. “Get out!” He screamed at Alec. “I want you out of my home!”

“We can pack together.” Jace patted Alec’s shoulder. “If you’re leaving then I am leaving as well.”

Alec smiled gratefully at Jace and barely had time to step aside before his father was storming out of the room, slamming doors loudly as he went. _I can’t believe he gave up. Yet now I’m worried…what else does he have up his sleeve?_

“Well.” Jace blinked. “I think it’s time you tell me everything.”

So Alec did. He told him about every deal his father had ever made and all of his debts. He told him about the torture he’d received at the hands of Verlac, leaving out the sexual nature of some of his mind games. He told him how scared he’d been to tell anyone, how he didn’t want anyone to know that he liked men because the Clave was against it and he honestly wasn’t even that sure himself. He confessed about the role Magnus played in the situation and what an angel send he’d been, helping Alec when he had nowhere else to go. Giving him a place to stay and putting his own life in danger by going against Sebastian’s demands. And he told him about their previous relationship and the part Robert played in destroying it.

Jace took everything in with a serene expression and then hugged him. “You’re an idiot for trying to do all of this on your own. Did you think I would…judge you?”

Alec wet his lips. “I was just tired and scared I guess. Dad had me convinced you and Isabelle would hate me if you knew the truth. Not to mention the rules the Clave has on things.”

“We’re family, and families stick together. Always. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now we’re going to find Isabelle and you’re going to tell her everything you just told me. Okay?”

“Okay.”

They were heading down to the armory when Jace nudged at his shoulder. “Are you really having an affair with the High Warlock of Brooklyn? No judgment of course but way to aim high. And on the wrong side of the law.”

Alec rolled his eyes even as his cheeks heated. “It’s not an _affair_.We—to be honest I don’t know what we are right now. I just know he’s been there for me through all of this madness.” A pause. “Magnus—Magnus isn’t like the other Downworlders. He doesn’t do bad things.”

Jace snickered. “We _all_ do bad things sometimes.” As they reached the large wooden doors, he stopped. “What Robert said to you? He’s an idiot. You’re one of the best men I know and I’m proud to call you my brother. The fact that you would throw yourself into the lion’s den that is Sebastian Verlac for him after the way he has been apparently treating you for a while? It makes you extraordinary.”

Alec ducked his head. “Thanks… I’m sorry I didn’t come clean sooner.”

Jace shrugged. “No apology needed. Though I am curious about something?” When Alec prompted him to continue, he grinned. “Is Magnus a good kisser?”

Ignoring him but relieved that the nature of their relationship hadn’t changed, Alec made his way into the armory to find his sister with a clipboard, taking inventory of their many herbs and remedies. She looked up as they entered. “Alec! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” She pulled him into a big hug. “Is Magnus treating you well? How he hasn’t figured out your true motives…”

“Actually…” Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, he cleared his throat. “I have something to tell you.”

Unlike Jace Isabelle’s reaction to their father’s treachery wasn’t as collected. She threatened to punch him in his face right then and there; called him a selfish dick and many other choice words. And then she hugged Alec again and promised to _never_ let their father do anything like that to him again. Just as Jace had said they were going to stick together, that there was no way they’d leave him to twist in the wind because Robert Lightwood couldn’t contain his vices.

It made Alec feel stupid for ever considering they wouldn’t be on his side. But harsh words and fear had a way of dulling what you thought you knew about people.

In the end they decided not to go to their mother with the story because—as harsh as it sounded—they weren’t sure they could trust her. She was different from their dad but held many of his same beliefs. While she probably wouldn’t disown him, well, they had no real idea which way she would go. And anyway they would have to contact her in Idris since he wasn’t currently in the mundane world, preferring to work at the Citadel in Alicante.

“Knowing what I know now I’m glad I didn’t show up with the intention of kicking Magnus’ ass.” Isabelle mused. “Though now I’m thinking I should go to his home with a fruit basket. Does he like fruit baskets?”

“I don’t know.” Alec laughed lightly. “And I don’t think he needs a fruit basket anyway.”

“Perhaps.” She motioned to his hand. “So you’re still _his_ however.”

“Yeah.” Alec nodded. “Entering into a contract was the only way to ensure my safety. He can break it whenever he wants to.”

“Hm.” She hummed. “Still I suppose talking to him wouldn’t hurt. I’d like to get a feel for the type of person he is.”

_Sometimes I wonder who is really the oldest here._ “I…guess. But having other Shadowhunters in his business isn’t something he wants. I don’t know how he’d react to it.”

“I know what will make you feel better.” Jace said apropos of nothing before picking up a heavy axe and brushing off the cobwebs. “I was coming to tell Robert about an illegal faerie deal going down in a warehouse at the docks. Hear they’re bringing in more of that wretched Bliss. How about we go and pay them a little visit?”

Alec wasn’t surprised that Jace’s suggestion was violence but to be honest it didn’t sound half bad. Punching or kicking or killing some horrible asshole might even be fun. So he grabbed up his bow and quiver of arrows and bid them lead the way.

~

Sitting in his office and scratching behind his cat’s fluffy ears, Magnus glanced up as Hannigan lumbered into the room. “Boss.”

Magnus arched his brows. “Did you get the information I asked for?”

Hannigan smiled. “Yup. Your Shadowhunter seems to be in good spirits. Followed him and his cop buddies down to some warehouse at the docks and watched them kick some faerie ass. Not really one for Shadowhunters but I gotta admit he’s good in a fight. Destroyed the shipment of Bliss and took out three of the demons the faeries had working for them. He was smiling so I suppose he was happy to do it.”

Magnus chuckled softly. “Thank you, Hannigan. Did he see you?”

“Nah.” Hannigan shook his head. “Stayed to the shadows like you told me too. Never even knew I’d been tailing him.”

_That’s good._ “Nice. Thank you again. Go treat yourself. I can take it from here.”

Hannigan bowed his head and left the room, his heavy footsteps growing more distant. Magnus leaned back in his leather chair and folded his hands in his lap, happy to hear that Alec was faring well. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him to take care of himself because he did, he was just being thorough. He’d be a damned fool if he wasn’t and he hadn’t got to be where he was by being stupid. Having one of his men tail Alec was just good business; a man looking after his property.

_He’d give me such a look if he could hear my thoughts right now._

But okay, Alec was fine. He was out doing his job patrolling the streets and keeping them free of drugs and violence for the oblivious little mundanes of the world. Kicking ass and probably looking amazing in motion—Magnus was sad to have missed it. He would have to set up a simulation later and get his Shadowhunter to _fight_ for him, perhaps shirtless. Maybe pants-less too.

Smirking at his own thoughts he grew a bit more somber when reality set in. On the one hand he was restless because Sebastian hadn’t made a move yet and he _would_ because that was the kind of prick he was. However there had been that altercation at _Yellowjacket_ where a fight broke out but when alcohol was in the mix that could happen any time. Some satyrs couldn’t hold their liquor.

And on the other hand while he and Alec were on great terms there was still the matter of his father and their past break up. Had Robert surprised them all and been compassionate for a change? Was that why Alec was in such a good mood?

Truthfully Magnus had never understood how Robert could be so callous to Alec in the first place. Yeah he wasn’t Clary’s _real_ father but the thought of not listening to her or judging her never crossed his mind. She was as good as his anyway, he was the only real parent she’d ever known. He would kill anyone that tried to hurt her. He loved his little biscuit and he couldn’t fathom how Robert could have a son like Alec and _not_ love him. Not respect him or cherish him.

But Shadowhunters were chained to tradition and protocol. Some people coveted power over anything else.

Even their own flesh and blood.

_Yet I’m the asshole…_

“Least he’s with his brother and sister.” Magnus told his cat. “So I suppose they took the news well.”

The Chairman meowed, tail swishing back and forth lazily. Magnus smiled and kissed his nose blinking as his smart phone began to vibrate noisily on the desk in front of him. He checked the caller id and answered with a smooth _hello_.

“Hey.” It was Alec. “Just thought I would check in. Everything okay there?”

Magnus grinned. “Everything is fine, sweetheart. The apartment is still spelled so I’m sitting pretty, doing some boring work. How are you?”

“Good. I—I’ll tell you what happened when I get back but I just wanted to check on you.” Alec replied. “Since I had a free moment and all. Jace and Isabelle are getting gelatos because work makes them hungry. I’m gonna…hang out with them for a while longer.”

“That’s fine. You know you don’t need my permission for that.” A beat. “I want you happy and you sound happy.”

Alec laughed a little. “I am. But that’s because, well you helped. Technically I owe you a gelato.”

Magnus fiddled with the silver rings on his fingers, old thick things he’d had for a while. “Oh? I’d prefer a strawberry sundae with you as the cone.”

He could practically _feel_ Alec’s blush. “Sundaes don’t come in cones. At least I don’t think they do. You’re thinking straight up ice cream.”

“Does that mean you’d let me eat straight up ice cream off you?” Magnus shifted in his chair. “I can think of a par _tic_ ular place I’d love to put some whip cream.”

“Magnus…” Alec said but there was a smile in his voice. “I didn’t call you for dirty talk.”

“But you’ll stick around for it?” Magnus snickered. “I can’t help it. I think about sweets and those runes and it gives me ideas.”

“What…kind of ideas?”

“Dirty ideas. I find my afternoon is preoccupied with thoughts of spreading those pale legs and seeing if you taste as good as you always look.”

“ _Magnus_.”

“You _asked_. Would you be a good boy and let me?”

“Let…let you what?”

“Pin you down and slide my tongue between your—”

“Alec!” Cut in a loud, new voice. “What flavor do you want?”

“By the Angel. Fuck. Uh…” Giving a nervous chuckle, he huffed. “I’ll—I’ll talk to you later, Magnus. Jace is calling me. Shit…”

And then he was gone.

Magnus snorted and then chastised himself; lusting after Alec wouldn’t help the situation. Their situation—where they stood and all of that. But having him so near just reminded him of their encounters in the past. Not many of course because he’d thought they’d had time for the hard stuff but never the less memorable. One thing he’d noticed about Alec was that he _loved_ praise. Most likely some weird _thing_ brought on by not receiving enough from the people around him. But he loved being called a good boy and told how good he was, how amazing and perfect and brave and dear.

And Magnus always found it hard not to give Alec what he wanted.

When he thought about how Sebastian had tried to beat his goodness away, had _taken_ from him without asking…it was a wonder all of New York wasn’t on fire. Something like that could break someone else but not Alec.

Alec had the strength of a hundred men and didn’t even realize it.

He thought about Alec’s words on how he didn’t mind when Magnus touched him. Maybe it was like soothing a burn or maybe he just knew how to disassociate the two. Hell in a fucked up way he probably thought letting Sebastian use him was his duty because of his father.

_Robert Lightwood will get his if I have anything to say about it._

Cracking his knuckles, Magnus stood and left his office to wander into the kitchen so that he could stare into the fridge, his cat hot on his heels. He pulled out a leafy salad filled with cheese and chicken chunks, sitting it on the counter as he looked for a fork. The slow trudge of footsteps had him cutting his eye to the side and he watched a pajama wearing Clary flop down on a stool at the island.

She appeared to have seen better days.

“You can go out if you want.” Magnus said. “Though I can’t promise I won’t get Madigan to follow you.”

Chewing on her bottom lip with her hair tangled and her hands smudged with drawing charcoal, she hunched in on herself. “I know. I—I just. I need to talk to you.”

Magnus noted her tone and immediately moved to stand beside her. “What’s wrong, biscuit?” He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Tears filled her green eyes. “Dagnus.” She fell against him and he wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders, kissing the top of her head. “I—I did something. I think I’m in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr, come say hi! :) [My tumblr!](http://one100suns.tumblr.com)


	6. Unpredictable

Chapter Six: Unpredictable

Magnus lead Clary over to the large sofa and sat down, pulling one of his long legs underneath him as he faced her. It was hard to think of her in any kind of trouble since she’d never been one of those rebellious teenagers he’d heard about. And believe him he’d been totally prepared for it, having gone through his own phase of defiance and figuring it was just something that was bound to happen. But Clary wasn’t that type of person. She hadn’t broken curfew or sneaked out to go to wild parties. She hadn’t stolen beer or cigarettes or said she would be one place while ending up in another. Perhaps that was because he had eyes _everywhere_ and knew it was futile but still, the most attitude she had ever copped with him was normal. Rolling her eyes when he said something she didn’t wish to hear or stomping off to her room when he grounded her. Though once or two—if the argument was heated—she’d thrown out how he wasn’t her _real_ father but she’d always felt completely horrible afterwards and apologized profusely.

And yeah it had stung but well, raising kids wasn’t easy.

He could still remember holding her tiny toddler body in his arms after a nightmare and rocking her to sleep, thinking about the kind of parent he wanted to be. Hands on or hire a nanny? Send her away to school or help her with her homework? In the end he’d decided to just throw himself all in and he’d never regretted that choice. He might not be Clary’s birth father but he was her _dad_ and the thought of her in trouble was sending him into one of his protective modes. Making him want to portal her to a convent somewhere where she would be safe.

_Had Sebastian got to her while I wasn’t paying attention? If he did anything to her I’ll spread pieces of him across this planet. I don’t care what it does to my quote-unquote soul. I’ve been dark before…_

“Okay.” He squeezed her hand. “What’s going on? Did someone do something to you? Was it Sebastian?”

She pulled a pillow into her lap. “No. Unfortunately the only person I can blame for this is myself.”

That made him feel a tad better but not by much. “Alright. Do you need money or something? Have you pissed off a vengeful sprite?”

Cracking a smile, she shook her head. “No. It—it’s just…” Biting into her bottom lip, she made a face. “I…think I might be pregnant.”

Magnus felt his eyebrows disappear into her hairline and for a moment he just blinked at her like she had two heads. Pregnant? _Pregnant?_ “What?”

Her face flushed red. “Ye—yeah. I’m not sure I mean I haven’t taken a test or anything but I—well I’ve been feeling crappy and I realized I haven’t had to buy any tampons for this month and usually you can set a clock by my cycle…”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he exhaled deeply and tried to wrap his head around what he was hearing. He’d been prepared for a life or death situation but this was, well this was something that had _never_ crossed his mind. Mostly because Clary _didn’t date_. The only other boy she hung out with besides Simon was some floppy haired mundane that also liked horrible poetry and had gone to her high school. But they were all just friends and she’d never shown any interest in anyone romantically. He wasn’t much for strict rules but meeting a boyfriend or girlfriend was top at the list.

“Clary.” He stared at her and tried not to be angry. But as her guardian he couldn’t help himself. “When you were a bit younger we sat down and had the safe sex talk, because I am a progressive person and just telling you to never do it would have been asinine. You assured me you were in no hurry to have sex and that whenever you did it, it would be with someone special. And if we are being honest I’m not mad that you had sex I’m disappointed that you’ve lied to me all this time about having a boyfriend.”

“No I—I haven’t.” She said quickly. “I don’t have a boyfriend…which might make this even worse.”

Magnus couldn’t believe in the middle of a possible war with Sebastian Verlac he was dealing with _real_ parental issues. He almost preferred the upcoming war. “Tell me.”

Sniffling, she wiped at her wet eyes and hunched in on herself to look smaller. “A little while ago Simon and I had this big fight and I—I wanted to blow off some steam so I went to one of your clubs. I just wanted to dance for a while and they know me so no matter which one I went to, I knew I’d get in. Anyway I’d been dancing for a few hours when this guy asked if he could join me. He—he was _really_ hot so I said yes.” She cut her eyes to him and dropped her head. “He had lachryma and against my better judgment, I tried some.”

 _Lachryma_ was a fancy fae word that basically derived from opium and translated into being a powerful aphrodisiac. It wasn’t deadly and had no lasting side affects—unlike the dreaded Bliss—so he didn’t ban it from his clubs. However he’d always warned Clary and Simon against those types of drugs just like he did with cocaine and weed. Anything that took you out of yourself or lowered your inhibitions could be dangerous and unpredictable, so if you were going to do something supernatural—even if it were safe—do it with someone you trusted.

Not some random.

Case in point. “Goddamn it Clary are you serious right now? You know lachryma is like liquid desire. I can’t believe you would try something like that _and_ with some idiot you just met that could have been seriously bad news. No one is _that_ hot.” _Except Alec but stay on track…_

She shrugged but had the decency to look chastised. “I wasn’t thinking clearly I know that. It was only a sip but it—it worked and we…ended up in one of the VIP rooms. I didn’t expect it to be as powerful as it was. At most I thought we’d make out a little.”

“You lost your virginity to a stranger in one of my VIP rooms? Well, I have failed as a parent.”

“Dagnus, no. Besides I’m eighteen now and legally I’m an adult. I know that’s just an excuse but you’re the best dad ever. You don’t get to take the blame for me making a bad decision. You taught me better and I…didn’t listen.”

“Be that as it may it doesn’t make me feel better. Your mother trusted me to protect you and this makes me feel like I dropped the ball.”

“You didn’t! I am fully aware where I would be if it weren’t for you raising me. You saved my life and I will be forever grateful. I’m sorry that I let you down.”

Rubbing his chin, he patted her knee. “I’ll survive I suppose. It was still a monumentally stupid thing you did but considering your current situation, I’m sure you realize that now.” A beat. “Tell me about this boy I have to find and murder.”

Clary grinned then huffed. “He was just some guy. I thought—I thought maybe we’d made a real connection but the next time I saw him he was with this girl with dark glossy hair so I guess it was just a one night stand. Anyway I ducked away before he noticed me and I haven’t seen him since.”

Magnus tilted his head to the side. “Did you even get his first name?” When Clary didn’t immediately offer it up, he arched a brow. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Silence.

 _Oh, fuck._ “Clarissa.”

At the sound of her full name, Clary groaned and smacked herself in the forehead. “Yes I know his first name…I’m not a complete idiot. But I can’t tell you because with all that is going on, you probably would track him down and kill him.”

Magnus folded his arms over his chest and watched his daughter with a calm yet calculating expression. He was reminded of all the times they’d have face offs about homework or bedtime; a tiny chubby cheeked Clary mimicking his pose to settle in for the long haul and him trying desperately not to find it adorable. “I have more self control than you are giving me credit for. Besides your sexual encounter was consensual even with the drugs and it wasn’t like he meant to get you pregnant. Though lachryma does induce a heightened fertility and you were both probably too stoned to think about protection…” Pause. “I promise not to hurt him. Though I _do_ wonder why you would even care considering it was more or less a onetime thing.”

Clary nibbled on her bottom lip. “He’s still an innocent guy. And what kinda person would I be if I was okay with someone—anyone—getting hurt.” The Chairman slinked into the room and she pulled him up into her lap, scratching behind his long ears until he purred. “Can’t we just leave it at that?”

She was being so stubborn and he didn’t really understand why. “Are you saying you don’t trust me?” he inquired and there was hurt in his voice. “You honestly think I would go after some stupid kid?”

“What?” She gasped. “No! _No_. God Magnus I trust you more than anyone else on this planet—more than Simon even. I just…look I know this Alec and Sebastian thing has you worried. You’re trying to hide it and be aloof like you usually are, but I know the signs. You want to be diplomatic and settle it in a way that doesn’t involve you hurting a lot of people.” Smiling softly, she shrugged. “I _trust_ you and I am going to need your help, but nothing I’m dealing with is…time sensitive. Hell I don’t even know if I’m actually pregnant so this could all be for nothing.”

“Fine.” Holding his hand palm up, he studied it for a moment and made two light blue boxes appear out of nowhere. “Go pee on these.”

“Okay.” Obviously deciding not to argue about this at least, Clary grabbed the two _Clearblue_ Digital Pregnancy Tests and pecked Magnus on his scruffy cheek before heading towards the bathroom. “Be right back!”

“Yeah.” He muttered out loud. “Chairman, is it too early to start drinking?”

His answer came in the form of a low meow and a small white paw playing with the end of the tie to his robe.

Suspicion swirled in his gut at the fact that Clary didn’t want to divulge the name of her paramour and try as he might, he couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to it than she was letting on. Was he someone she knew he would disapprove of? To be honest Magnus was mostly an easygoing guy who had friends of all types so he wouldn’t be angry if this mystery man turned out to be a faerie or werewolf. His species didn’t matter as long as he wasn’t a total asshole. Maybe that was it. Maybe he was a conceited dickhead that brought out the murderous tendencies in others.

In any case he was going to attempt to play everything cool and let Clary tell him on her own time frame. Of course it would be super easy to track the guy down if he _really_ wanted to, and he did but that would defeat the purpose of their trust talk. She was a good girl and a good judge of character so he would—begrudgingly—not focus on identities and turn his attention to the baby.

If there was actually going to be a baby.

What if there was going to be a _baby_?

The idea of being a grandfather—a freaking _grandfather_ —hit Magnus much like the idea of being a father had even though he was better equipped to handle it all this time. He wasn’t vain enough to say he wasn’t old enough to be considered one because outward appearances aside, he was old enough to be the start of someone’s genetic line. It was just shocking in a way he’d never thought about before. Warlocks of his kind couldn’t exactly have children of their own, not without a lot of magic that came with a price he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to pay. So with that in mind he’d always figured he’d be childless unless some crazy partner could convince him to adopt. Getting Clary changed all of that.

At the time he hadn’t thought so but it had obviously been for the better.

And now there was going to be another baby in the house. One that was a part of someone he loved very much; that would call him papa and love him unconditionally because he spoiled him or her rotten and protected them to the best of his ability. One that would hopefully he around long after Clary passed so that he wouldn’t be so alone.

_No. We’re not thinking about those types of things right now._

However Clary being pregnant and refusing to name the father complicated an already twisted situation. While he always sort of worried about her in the back of his mind, now that would become tenfold because of her condition. And with Sebastian slithering after Alec, well, he could foresee many sleepless nights in his future if he didn’t get a handle on everything. Alec could protect himself and Clary had charms but neither could outrun bullets or fire, and he didn’t put either past someone like Sebastian Verlac. So he needed to nip this oncoming feud in the bud before it started.

He needed to talk to Valentine Morgenstern.

It was true that Valentine wasn’t much better than Sebastian but what Sebastian lacked in diplomacy, Valentine picked up the slack. He liked well thought out plans that provided results and was constantly thinking about his future. He wasn’t as rash and impulsive as Sebastian and could sometimes be reasoned with. So Magnus needed to convince him that letting Sebastian start some foolish war over a _boy_ wasn’t in any of their best interest. It wasn’t even a lie, fighting over Alec or using him as a way to start something was stupid as hell. And it would probably be seen as a weakness but Magnus didn’t want to fight. He didn’t want to enter into a battle that could last for years just because Sebastian was a sore loser.

Of course if it came down to it he’d do it. He would burn the world to keep Alec in one piece.

That wasn’t even a metaphor which was somewhat terrifying.

Magnus had always kept a good handle on his rage—something he’d inherited from him demonic father along with the cat eyes and lack of a bellybutton. On the rare occasions his father managed to contact him, he’d continuously been told how he was destined for greatness because he was the strongest of his father’s children. The best. And it wasn’t just about _ruling_ the world but turning it into something different entirely. A place that could sustain demons indefinitely without bodies, a place full of darkness and torment for those that didn’t know who their masters were. It sounded like a fucked up fairytale but it was very much real and only _once_ had Magnus came to nearly making it a reality.

To giving in to the dark that whispered into his ear sometimes.

The trick was to keep himself anchored and usually that wasn’t hard but he wouldn’t be lying if he said he was just a _little_ stressed out. Perhaps it was time for a relaxing spa day or a trip far away from the city. He could kidnap Alec, Clary and Simon—because _of course_ Simon had to come—and take them all to London for a few weeks. And then Morocco for some fun in the sun.

_Yeah I like the sound of that. We’ll even take a plane like mundanes do, Alec will probably get a kick out of it._

At the sound of the bathroom door opening, Magnus sat up straight and brace himself. “So, what’s the verdict? Will I be converting one of the guest rooms into a nursery?”

Clary shuffled her slipper covered feet before waving the tests. “They…both came out positive so I guess so.” She exhaled deeply, cheeks flushed. “I’m going to have a baby. I’m going to have a baby. Oh god, there is going to be a baby. Magnus! Oh god, I’m going to pass out.”

Magnus snickered but stood and moved to wrap his arms around her. She was a teeny thing, burrowing against him easily to steal his heat and comfort. “You are not going to pass out. You are going to inhale, exhale and remember you are not in this alone. I’m here for your biscuit and everything is going to be fine.”

She made a strangled noise in her throat. “How do you know? I don’t know anything about kids and it’s not like I had a hands on mother to teach me anything. I can’t even buy alcohol but I’m supposed to be okay keeping a baby alive?”

 _Well when you put it that way._ “I kept you alive. Granted you weren’t a newborn and there were a few close calls but c’mon. People dumber than you have kids all the time.”

“Gee thanks.” She said wryly. “But I know what you mean. Still I’m sorry this is happening right now. That in addition to taking care of Alec you have to take care of me.”

“I’ve been taking care of you since you turned up on my doorstep giving sloppy kisses. And I’ll be taking care of you when your hair is gray and you need help getting around.” He replied with a touch of sadness. “Never apologize for needing me.”

“I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too, sweetie.”

“And—and you’re okay with me…wanting to keep it?”

“Are you kidding me? I mean I would respect whatever decision you made but of course I’m fine with you keeping it. It’s…my granddaughter or grandson. I’m perfectly fine. However, we will have to tell your mother. Eventually.”

Pulling away, she wiped at her wet face with the end of her sleeve. “Eventually,” she echoed. “I uh—guess I should go tell Simon the awkward news. If you don’t mind.”

He shook his head. “No go ahead but like I said, don’t be surprised if you see Madigan lurking around the corner. I’m not taking any chances with Verlac.”

Clary nodded slowly. “While you are busy looking after everyone else, who is looking out for you?”

Magnus smirked. “I’m pretty good at looking after myself. Now go on before it gets too late.”

Squeezing his hand, she turned and hurried towards her bedroom. He was going to go out on a limb and say Simon wasn’t going to take the news well. Clary was sort of oblivious about it but Magnus knew very well that Simon had more than friend feelings for her. In a perfect world they would have ended up together because while somewhat nerdy Simon was sweet and intelligent, and Magnus could still put the fear of God into him all these years later.

But that ship had sailed without stopping at port and now he would have to deal with whoever the elusive baby daddy was. Eventually.

“Alright.” Going back to his abandoned salad in the kitchen and taking a bottle of dressing out of the fridge, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a semi familiar number. “Yes, this is Magnus Bane,” he responded seconds later. “I would like to request a meeting with Valentine Morgenstern.”

~

“So…” Isabelle had a devious look on her pretty face, ponytail swinging behind her as they walked through the park, completely unseen to all of the mundanes roaming around. “How did you even _meet_ Magnus Bane? Did he show up at the Institute for business?”

Alec idly twirled a dagger between his fingers and cut his eyes to her, arching a brow. Now that the gelatos were gone they were simply killing time by wandering around and probably hoping to get into a bit of trouble, at least he figured Jace was. The area looked calm and normal but he could see pixies fluttering in the bushes and nymphs splashing around in the pond, scaring all of the fish away and waving for Jace to join them. It made Alec smirk.

Even with everything that had happened with his father he was in a good mood. His siblings knew the truth and yet they hadn’t shunned him as the great Robert Lightwood had led him to believe. If possible they cared more now that they’d been made aware of all of the details. Really it’s all he’d ever wanted; their unconditional support. They didn’t care that he—well that he apparently liked men. They didn’t care that he’d once dated the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

They only cared about his wellbeing. 

With Jace and Isabelle by his side he felt invincible. Yes there was still worry about his father and whatever he _naturally_ had planned but it wouldn’t hit him as hard with them willing to fight beside him.

“No.” He said finally answering his sister. “It was a while ago. There was a problem at that werewolf bar called _Luna_ or something and dad sent me to check it out. One of them had gotten a hold of some wolfsbane I think and threatened to turn it into a bomb. I was supposed to talk him down or take him out.”

Isabelle hummed. “And Magnus was there?”

Alec nodded slowly. “He knows the wolves and is close with some of them. He wanted to help. He—he kinda saved my life.”

Isabelle’s eyes widened and she smacked his arm. “And you never _mentioned_ this?”

He shrugged. “I didn’t see the point. Anyway though the werewolf didn’t want to be talked down, he wanted to fuck everyone up and unbeknownst to us he already _had_ a bomb. Strapped to him. The timer went off and, well I would have been in pieces if Magnus hadn’t shielded me. After that we kinda just…kept running into each other for a bit at different places. Starting talking.”

Jace pulled at his leather jacket. “Started kissing.”

Alec snorted. “Yes we eventually started kissing.” _I suppose since it’s all out in the open, no reason to lie._ “Magnus was wonderful and I think I took him for granted. He’s so…outgoing and personable but he didn’t mind hiding away with me because I didn’t want people to know about us. I could have torpedoed his business just by being a Shadowhunter but he didn’t care.”

Flipping silky blonde strands of hair out of his eyes, Jace plucked a leaf from a bush and played with it. “So what happened? You said you went to him for help after the Sebastian deal went wrong, which means you two were no longer in communication at that point. Why is that?”

Alec smiled but it lacked warmth. “Dad found out about us and made it clear either I stopped seeing Magnus or I was no longer welcome in his home. He told me all of the reasons why it was _wrong_ and how I would never head my own Institute if something like that got out. That I would never find a nice girl to marry if she discovered something like that in my past.” A beat. “So…I stopped seeing him.”

Ever the intuitive one, Jace bumped his shoulder. “Sounds like there is more to the story. Unless you parted amicably with Bane.”

 _Isn’t there always?_ “No. I can say without an ounce of doubt that we did not part on amicable terms, and that it was all my fault. I handled the situation like an idiot and it would have served me right if he refused to help me. He should have.”

Isabelle linked an arm through his as they walked. “How do you figure? What makes you think he could have stood to see someone he loved in pain and not do anything to help?”

The idea of Magnus still loving him made him happy and terrified all at the same time. “Yeah well, him loving me is going to destroy him. Again. Except this time he won’t bounce back from it.”

She rested her head to his shoulder. “I don’t think it will. Besides you’re not in this alone anymore. You have Jace and I to look out for you…and I suppose we can look out for Magnus too.”

“Thank you.” He said softly. “But that begs the question, what _are_ you two going to do when you get back home? Dad is probably so angry by he’s shooting flames out of his eyes.”

“I’m not worried.” Jace turned to admire a mundane girl in tight pants as she jogged by. “He can’t kick us all out. Well I guess he can but I don’t think he will. Who would watch Max while he goes off and does horrible things?”

Alec snickered. “Good point.”

Jace winked and then brought a hand to his mouth to help his next words carry across the park. “Hey! I hope you have a permit for whatever the hell that is!”

The tall creature with gold skin and red eyes made a beeping sound before taking off running, dropping the tiny plastic bag it had been trying to slip into an unsuspecting mundane’s pocket. Grinning, Jace took off after it with the speed of a bullet. “Guess that’s a no!”

Isabelle laughed but moved to follow. “We should hurry before he does something impulsive.”

“Too late.” Alec mused as his sister broke into an elegant run behind Jace. 

“Ah, family.” Came a voice from behind him near a thick trunked tree. “Is there anything more precious?”

Alec felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and his fingers tightened around the hilt of the knife still in his hand. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here? Are you following us?”

Sebastian swerved into view, pale hair artfully tousled and wearing a sleek black suit without a tie. “No I wouldn’t say I’m following you. That’s my associate your lovely brother and sister are chasing. I was just about to meet up with him when he was spotted. Keen eyes on that Jace.”

Shaking his head, Alec started walking again. He didn’t have to stand and listen to his bullshit. Unfortunately Sebastian fell in step next to him. “I have to give you credit, Lightwood. I thoroughly underestimated you from the moment you set foot in my home. I thought you were sort of spineless or at least so _chained_ to your family duty that you’d play the perfect puppet.” Sebastian smirked. “And yet you cut your strings and ran away.”

“I’m not sorry to disappoint you.” Alec gritted his teeth. “Now get the hell away from me.”

“Why? Scared I might put you on your knees again?” Sebastian chuckled and the oily sound of it curled around Alec like a sticky layer of filth. “I know how much you like that. I liked it too. Shame we didn’t get to do more.”

Before he could stop himself, he spun on Sebastian and grabbed the collar of his jacket. “If you even _think_ about touching me again I’ll kill you.”

Sebastian grinned like a shark that smelled blood in the water. “I see you’ve gotten rather bold now that you have _The Destroyer_ behind you. That’s what some call Magnus. Some of the old ones that are still around. Do you know why?”

Alec decided he didn’t care if it came from this asshole’s mouth. “I don’t but I’ll ask _Magnus_. I wouldn’t believe anything you told me.”

Sebastian patted his wrist. “I wouldn’t expect you to. You know Alec I am not the bad guy in this situation.”

 _Are you kidding me!?_ “Then what are you because decent people don’t do the things you do. They don’t kill people or hurt them.”

The other man snickered. “God you are so young.” With a flick of his hand he’d extracted himself from Alec’s grip and wrapped slender fingers around his neck, thumb digging into his _Deflect_ rune. “I find your innocence intoxicating and I don’t know why. Usually it makes me angry but with you… Maybe it’s because you think there is goodness in the world while managing to also be practical. Or perhaps it is because you let your father get you into a right mess even though he’s treated you like shit for a while. Hm, yes. Innocence and steadfast loyalty—I’m intrigued.”

When Alec tried to jerk away he found the hand tightening and cutting off his air. “I’m going to kill Magnus, you know that right?” Sebastian said with an eerie calm tone. “And if I can’t kill him, I’ll _change_ him and it will be all thanks to you. All this time I’d been searching for a way to ruffle him, never expecting it would come in the form of a wide eyed Shadowhunter. _Love_ is weakness and now I’ve found his. Lucky me.”

Suddenly Sebastian’s arm was wrenched away and he was shoved violently face first into a stone bench. He would have toppled right over the back if he hadn’t somehow managed to regain his balance. His expression was thunderous when he righted himself.

Alec rubbed at his sore throat, looking up at Hannigan who had materialized beside him like ghost. He stood firm like a mountain, like a warrior ready for battle even though he had no weapons that Alec could see.

“Cute.” Sebastian snapped. “Since when do _your kind_ stand up for Shadowhunters?”

Hannigan smiled viciously. “Since Mr. Bane pays me in barrels of beer and pretty women. That and I just don’t like you. So hit the fucking bricks before I bash your skull in.”

Huffing, Sebastian tugged at his lapels. “Fine. We’ll finish this later, Lightwood. See you around.” He winked and then waltzed away with a bounce in his step.

 _By the Angel…_ Dragging a hand through his thick hair, Alec exhaled. “Thank you, Hannigan. I—where did you come from?”

Hannigan rolled his massive shoulders. “Boss told me to follow you at a distance just in case. I was supposed to go chill but I figured a few more hours watching out for ya wouldn’t hurt.”

Alec frowned but found that he couldn’t really be _that_ upset. “Ah. Sounds like something he would do.”

Hannigan shrugged. “Boss protects what’s his. Always has.”

The Shadowhunter smoothed his thumb over the script on his palm and sighed, Sebastian’s horrible word swimming in his brain. “Can I ask you something and get a straight answer?”

“Sure.” Hannigan arched a brow.

“Do they _really_ call Magnus _The Destroyer_?” Alec inquired slowly.

“It’s the _Great Destroyer_ whenever I’ve heard it.” Hannigan said. “But yeah.”

“Why?” Alec asked. “Why would anyone call him that? He’s so…he’s not that. I mean I’ve heard rumors but even I know the bigger your reputation—or the more badass it is—the easier it is to keep people in line. But Magnus has never been… _dark_.”

“But he can be.” Hannigan explained with a sniff. “Look you should be talking to him about this shit but, Bane hasn’t always been cushy digs and crazy parties. And life hasn’t always been nice cars and paper money. Life especially hasn’t always been good to Downworlders, and back in the day when it lashed out at him he hit back. _Hard_. You don’t get to be where he is by playing nice all of the time.”

“I guess not.” Alec replied distantly. “Um, thank you again though. I hope this hasn’t made you a target.”

“Heh I can handle myself.” He playfully hit Alec’s shoulder. “You should go catch up with your buddies before they start to worry.”

Chuckling but knowing he was right, Alec offered up a small grin and tried to catch up with his brother and sister. He wasn’t naïve enough to think Magnus hadn’t done bad things once upon a time but to garner a nickname like that? Well that was a bit…alarming. Not in the sense that he was worried Magnus would ever hurt him because he wasn’t, but just _what_ had he done in the past? And could history ever repeat itself? If Magnus ever went bad—like _truly_ bad—what then? No doubt the Clave would want him put down but Alec was pretty sure he’d never be able to do that.

Or let anyone else do it.

_So I have to make sure it never comes to that._

~

By the time Alec and his siblings caught up with the creature and finished interrogating him about the baggie and his motives—all of which he played dumb about—the day was sluggishly easing into late afternoon. Alec bid his brother and sister goodbye with promises that they would contact him as soon as they gauged Robert’s mood, and made the trek back to Magnus’ apartment. Upon stepping inside he remembered the picnic they were supposed to have and smiled to himself, wondering if that was still on the table. Now more than ever he wanted to know _all_ about Magnus; all of the things he hadn’t gotten a chance to learn beforehand.

A slow song with soulful drum beats was drifting around inside when he opened the front door and stepped in, shrugging off his gear to leave in a neat pile next to the tall hat rack. He felt just a little sweaty as he kicked off his shoes and socks, bending to pet the Chairman as he ambled closer. “Magnus?” He called out. “Are you here?”

“In here!” Magnus shouted from his bedroom. “Didn’t expect you back to early.”

Alec followed the sound of his voice and lingered in the doorway, biting his lip. “It’ll be dark soon. Plus Jace and Isabelle wanted to get back to sure dad wasn’t boarding up the doors.”

Magnus chuckled, stepping out of his large closet with several plain brown boxes. He was wearing a button down white shirt with most of the buttons undone and dark stripped slacks that made his legs look long and lean. There was a bright gold medallion swinging around his neck. “Ah yes. How did your chat with your father go?”

Alec shrugged and slowly came closer, perching on the side of the bed. “As expect I guess if you know the kind of man he is. He said a lot of horrible shit but I—I didn’t let him get away with it. I like to think he was surprised that I was actually defending myself. Anyway as luck would have it Jace walked in and heard him being a dick to me. So I ended up telling him and Isabelle everything. Mostly.”

“Considering what you said earlier _that_ must have went well?” Magnus inquired. “I’m happy for you, Alexander. It must be such a weight off your mind knowing they’ve always been on your side.”

“Oh yeah.” Alec admitted. “I just hope dad doesn’t give them too much grief over it. And that he doesn’t try to lash out at me yet end up hurting them in the process.”

“You have him out numbered. He’d be a fool to.” The warlock murmured. “But you know I’m here if you need me.”

“Hannigan too?” When Magnus arched a brow, Alec grinned. “I know you had him following me. It’s okay. He said you protect what’s yours.”

With his lovely fingers digging through what looked like pieces of cloth, Magnus stopped to stare at him. “Are you mine, Alec?”

The heat that flared up in the pit of his stomach was nearly instant. Tapping it down, Alec lifted his hand to show the signature etched across his lifelines. “This says I am.”

Magnus smirked and abandoned whatever he was searching for, prowling up to the Shadowhunter like a big cat up to no good. “Well yes but that’s business. I was thinking more…on a personal level.”

Alec stared at his lap. “Honestly?” Because why not be honest and blunt and forthcoming? “I—I never stopped wanting to be yours but in a way I think that’s worse. Or cowardly. Wanting to be with you and yet not… _letting_ myself be with you.”

Magnus cupped his cheeks and rested their foreheads together. “While my personal pain was never far from my mind deep down I think I knew your decision to not see me anymore wasn’t as cut and dry as obeying your father. That some of it had to do with protecting yourself from feelings you didn’t know how to handle.” He kissed Alec’s chin. “I guess…now would be the time to be brave. If you want to be.”

“I want…” Trailing off Alec played with the end of Magnus’s shirt, the backs of his knuckles brushing against warm soft skin. If Sebastian was to be believed then what he wanted wasn’t possible. Or rather it was but it would come at a great price, eventually. “I want to not risk everything by—by asking for one thing.” Sighing, he forced his hands away and stood, which just brought him even closer to Magnus. “I should go shower.”

“What’s the one thing you’d ask for?” Magnus questioned, voice gone husky.

“You already know the answer to that question.”

“Hm. Maybe I just want to hear you say it.”

“Magnus—”

“Or scream it. Or whisper it, right here in my ear.”

Shaking his head, Alec edged out into the open but found himself caught and wrapped up in strong arms from behind. “I thought we were supposed to have an indoor picnic? I thought you’d figured out what you wanted…”

Licking his lips, Alec closed his eyes. “The picnic. I want the picnic tonight. And I want you to be honest with me about something.”

Magnus nuzzled his neck and his scruff made Alec shiver noticeably. “About what?”

“Why they call you the Great Destroyer.” Alec whispered.

Magnus went slightly stiff but kept nuzzling. “Alright I will tell you. But it’ll change everything. You’ll see me differently.”

Alec pressed back against him and turned his head so that his forehead rested to his clavicle. “At this point there is nothing you could tell me that would make me _not_ want to be near you.

Kissing his cheek and pushing him towards the shower, Magnus went back to his boxes. “Never say never, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I say "I'm gonna end this fic at chapter ___" I get more ideas for it. xD So enjoy reading and thanks so much for your support!


	7. Sex, Spells & Aphrodite

Chapter Seven: Sex, Spells & Aphrodite

While Alec showered, Magnus went about rearranging his living room so that it would be suitable for a picnic. Whereas most people would simply spread a blanket or towel to keep the rug clean, he made all of his furniture completely disappear so that the space was vacant. Staring at his original hardwood floors, he sighed and snapped his fingers, bringing forth bright and fluffy faux green grass that he dotted with tiny purple flowers just to be fancy. Next he spread down a large plaid blanket and waved a hand over it, pulling several platters of delicious food out of thin air. Or rather from the lovely Italian place from down the street—he’d drop some money off to them later. When that was taken care of he turned off the lights except for two and sent the Chairman off down the hall with a big piece of shrimp as a bribe to be good.

All in all things looked terribly romantic but he had a feeling it would go to shit before the night was done. Especially once he started talking about his past and the unpleasant aspects of it. But it was what Alec wanted so…

Moving over to his stereo, he flipped through several cds until he found one filled with smooth jazz. It was popped into an open slot and just like that, lazy horns and twang-y bass drifted into the room. _Midnight Serenade_ was one of his favorites.

Magnus sat down on the blanket and put the small silver pail full of ice off to the side, long fingers tracing around the bottle of wine as his mind wandered. By now Clary and Simon were probably in a heated conversation about her pregnancy; he just hoped it didn’t somehow ruin their friendship. It was one thing to pine for someone while thinking you’d never have them and another to see the _proof_ that they’d never be yours. But Simon was a good guy and he’d probably come around eventually. Even if it took a few weeks.

The idea of Clary—his little biscuit—having a kid was daunting but also sort of exciting in a weird way. It was that slice of normal beings like him found fascinating because they weren’t used to it. And yes it had been years since he’d dealt with a little person but he felt he was up for the job. Besides if something was needed he didn’t have he would just pop it into existence. Plus he could always call an old friend for help like he’d done with Clary on a few of her more restless nights. Tessa loved children.

Clary was young but she had a huge heart and unfortunately something to prove. She’d be a good mother.

As soft footsteps sounded Alec appeared around a corner, skin flushed and hair slightly damp. He was in a simple pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt so dark that it looked black. He stopped in the doorway upon noticing the changes and his mouth curved into a shy smile, eyes darting around to take it all in. Biting his bottom lip, he made his way over and sat down across from Magnus before running his hand over the grass.

“It feels real.” He said in surprise. “But I guess that’s the point.”

“It is.” Magnus smiled, making little lights twinkle around them like lightning bugs. “Help yourself to anything that you want. I wasn’t sure if you had a preference so I got a bit of everything.”

Looking over the food, Alec reached for one of the small square sandwiches and took a bite. “Oh wow this is great. I could probably eat ten of these.” He licked sauce off the corner of his mouth. “Though I don’t want to be greedy.”

Magnus tracked the motion of his tongue. “Be greedy. There is always more where this came from.” Reaching behind him, he pulled up the bottle of chilled wine—a fifteen thousand dollar bottle of Domaine de la Romanee-Conti—and tapped the cork to send it flying off towards the kitchen. He then poured two glasses. “I want you to enjoy yourself tonight. You’ve earned the right to be spoiled.”

Alec grinned and picked up a glass, taking a small sip. “This is amazing.” He drank a little more. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

Magnus smirked. “That depends on the type of drunk you are. If you get happy and naked then the answer is yes.”

Alec laughed. “Honestly I’ve never been drunk before so I can’t answer that question. Though…I don’t think you’d have to get me drunk to get me naked.” His cheeks reddened. “I seem to remember you getting me to—to do stuff over the phone without any alcohol at all.”

Plucking up one of the sandwiches, Magnus slipped it into his mouth and chewed rather thoughtfully. “I don’t remember you complaining.”

“Well, I was impressionable.” Alec mused and then it was Magnus’ turn to laugh. “And to be honest I wanted to do that kinda stuff. I don’t know any red blooded guy that wouldn’t, especially with you on the other line.”

“And here you always give me such grief for my dirty talk.” Magnus pouted. “Or is that just because you like it so much it unnerves you…”

“Maybe.” Ducking his head, Alec reached to try one of the tiny bread wrapped sausages. “You tend to make me feel out of my league and I’m not used to that. Well actually I am but it’s different when it’s not about fighting or Clave stuff. Feels more real.”

“I get it.” Magnus shifted and leaned back on his elbows. “Virgin territory.”

Alec snorted. “Ha ha. I’ll have you know several of the girls I went out with were attracted to me. I could have slept with them.”

_God he is so adorable._ “I can’t knock sleeping with girls since I’m an equal opportunity romantic partner. But in your case it would have been a waste. If you’re going to be underneath someone they should at least be giving you what you need. How you need it.”

The Shadowhunter swallowed noticeably. “And what do I need?”

Magnus hid his smile behind a grape. “I’d tell you but you’d just accuse me of being dirty again.”

Reaching for a napkin, Alec shrugged. “Humor me. What is it that you think I need, Magnus?”

_Well…_ “For starters? A nice slow fuck on a sturdy surface. You’re always in your head so you need to be taken out of it. Laid out and stripped bare, legs spread and back arched in pleasure so good that you use that lovely Shadowhunter strength to rip the sheets. I think you need to be fucked until you’re hoarse from begging. Where afterwards you drop off into the best sleep of your life.”

Alec shuddered, pupils dilated in obvious signs of lust. He discreetly adjusted himself and cleared his throat. “I…guess that is one interpretation.”

Magnus threw his head back and laughed louder than intended but it felt good. “You’re a dork but I dig it.”

Shaking his head, Alec continued eating. “You say dork and I say utterly hopeless. I feel like I never say the right thing, at least I never did with my dad. He always looked at me like I had two heads.”

“Robert is an asshole.”

“He is…but he’s still my dad. I don’t think I’ll ever stop wanting his approval even if I know I’ll never have it. Pathetic, huh?”

Draining his glass of wine and pouring himself another, Magnus exhaled deeply. “Not at all. While approval is never something I sought from my father, freedom was. You asked me earlier about my past, well, my father makes yours look like dad of the year. We have an extremely strained relationship and maybe it’s because he is one hundred percent demon. Not the kind you fight but—he’s intelligent. Evolved.”

Alec nodded slowly. “Are you in touch with him? Is that possible?”

The warlock tilted his head. “I could be if I wanted to but to be honest, I steer clear of everything having to do with him. Even though he’s trapped in Edom he’s still dangerous. Manipulative in a way I’ve hardly ever seen. He’d probably even manage to scare Verlac if he’s still capable of being afraid.” He gestured to the platters so that Alec would remember to eat. “I…have siblings. Had siblings. Truthfully I don’t know how many are still alive. We’re not close like you and yours. We don’t claim each other like that.”

Alec blinked and ate more of the finger foods. “How did you get to be so powerful? I always get the sense I’ve never seen what you can really do.”

_Not many have._ Magnus rubbed at his knuckles and tried to get his words to come out steady, but he’d never talked to anyone like this before. Not about his life and the secrets he wanted to take to his grave. Camille knew tidbits—nothing concrete—and that was only because she was a nosy little thing with a talent for getting into other people’s business. “I trust this conversation will remain between us?”

“Of course, Magnus.” Alec replied, so totally earnest that it burned. “I’d never betray you. If—if it’s painful you don’t have to tell me. I’ll be okay with not knowing.”

_Ah and there is the tiny little lie._ “Warlocks get their powers from their demon side so my magic comes from my father. Before he—before he fell to Edom he was an angel. He served in Heaven and when that became too much or he grew tired of always following orders, he fought alongside Lucifer. Well you know how that went.” Rolling his dark eyes, Magnus’ lips turned up in a jagged mockery of a smile. “They were cast into Hell but for his _loyalty_ he was given Edom to rule over as a Prince of Hell.”

Silence.

Magnus met Alec’s shocked stare. “And I destroyed my father’s house.”

“I—I don’t understand.” Alec whispered and whether it was in fear or awe Magnus didn’t know. “So the rumors are true? You’ve been to Edom?”

“Not in the traditional sense. There was a point when I was younger that I _wanted_ a link to him. To anything really. I contacted him and he took it as an invitation to try to control my life. But he underestimated my connection not only to Edom but to the other four realms.” He explained. “When I broke free of his reach I fucked Edom up and absorbed massive amounts of energy that apparently kept it from being totally barren.”

Dragging a hand through his hair, Alec hummed. “And when you say the other four realms you mean?”

Magnus pulled a leg under him; this was going better than he’d expected. Of course the real bad stuff was yet to come. “Earth, Heaven, Faerie and Limbo. I was born on Earth, begot by a creature of Edom that quickly gained the favor of the Queen of the faeries. I’m an over achiever. And a bit of a show off.”

Alec chuckled quietly and sipped more wine. “You are but it works for you. I got to say it’s—this is a lot to take in but it’s not the worst I’ve heard. Your father sounds like a real piece of work but so is mine. We aren’t our fathers.” He gave Magnus’ hand a squeeze. “And it’s not like all Shadowhunter past is rosy or without darkness. We’re supposed to be angels, we’re supposed to be _above_ sin but I’ve heard horrible stories about our history. Where sin and pride became one.”

The idea that Alec was trying to make him feel better filled Magnus with warmth and he went with the urge to kiss him, just a soft brush of lips. He didn’t trust himself not to take more at the moment. “You are the most amazing man I have ever met.”

Alec beamed. “Heh so um, what about the nickname? Did your father give you that?”

If only it were that simple. “No,” Magnus said without inflection. “That I earned. Back in the 80s I—I almost destroyed a lot of people because of a slight I took personal when someone I cared about a great deal was taken from me. I’ve never had many warlock friends but the ones I do have I’ve always cherished, even Ragnor. There was one named Azazel and I guess I was a bit infatuated with him. Not in a romantic sense but he was very intriguing. Solid red with horns and a tail; he looked like the devil but he was charming and exciting to be around. I liked him very much.” Licking his lips, he closed his eyes as the memories bubbled up hot and painful. “It was a turbulent time in our city then for Downworlders. Almost worse than the 1800s. And he happened to find himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

The expression on Alec’s handsome face was a mix between jealously and misery. “Wh—what happened to him?”

Getting up with the need to move, Magnus paced back and forth with his arms folded over his chest. “He was murdered. Blamed for a crime he didn’t commit and beheaded _without a trial_ by a group of rogue Shadowhunters known as The Circle.”

“By the Angel,” Alec gasped. “I—the Circle—”

“I know. Your parents were a part of that nonsense as was Valentine Morgenstern.” A beat. “I have it on good authority your parents weren’t _directly_ involved. Valentine delivered the blow that killed him. Anyway when I discovered what they’d done I—I felt rage like I’ve never experienced before. To be treated like nothing? To be thrown away so easily because we were different? I couldn’t stand it. And I heard a voice saying I didn’t have to.”

Alec stood and stepped in front of him to stop him from moving. “What did you do? Did you kill Shadowhunters?”

Magnus smoothed a hand across his face, desperate for a cigarette. “Not on purpose. I let the darkness consume me for just a few minutes and it manifested in the form of a massive earthquake that rocked the city. It was like something out of a disaster movie—the streets split open, buildings crumbled to the ground, fires started. People died…mundane and Shadowhunter alike.” He made a fist so tight that his knuckles turned white. “I used all of the magic at my disposal to fix what I could afterwards but the damage had already been done. I became _the Great Destroyer_. Hero and villain at the same time.”

He wasn’t sure what he expected Alec to do, maybe punch him in the face or outright attack him for his crimes. However nothing could have prepared him for the warm hug, for the strong arms wrapping around his waist with crushing force. Magnus hiccupped but let himself be drawn close so that he could rest his cheek against Alec’s head. He was surprised to realize he was trembling.

“I am _so_ sorry that happened to you.” Alec replied into the material of his shirt. “That you were pushed that far.”

“I take responsibility for my actions. I gave money to the mundane families affected. I think the Clave would have ordered my death had the very principles of the Circle not been questionable from the jump. The Uprising probably saved my life. Hell maybe I was worth more alive, I don’t know.” Magnus bent and buried his face against Alec’s neck. “Do you hate me now?”

Alec jolted. “What? Of course not! It was an accident.” Pulling away just a little, he cupped Magnus’ cheeks and forced their eyes to meet. “It was an unfortunate accident. I don’t hate my parents for being in the Circle, how could I possibly hate you for defending yourself against it?”

Magnus gazed at him, admiring him so much in that moment that he could hardly stand it. “Well, they _are_ your parents. And while it was Shadowhunters you didn’t know I understand the loyalty to the cause.”

Alec smoothed his hands down to Magnus’ neck. “It’s sad whenever anyone dies but like I said, you didn’t set out with malicious intent. You just—you lost control. It can happen to anyone. Besides you’re not a bad guy. You’re the guy who took me in when I had nowhere else to go. The guy who is protecting me even though it’s screwing up your life. And you cared that mundanes were dying at your brothel. You said it was bad for business but I know it wasn’t only because of that.”

_Huh. Never knew Alexander could read me so well._ “Thank you.”

Alec blinked. “For what?”

“For being you.”

A lovely red flush crept up Alec’s neck and he smiled before tugging Magnus back down onto the fake grass. He appeared content with the information he’d just received and it wasn’t the reaction Magnus had been expecting. But then Alec always tended to surprise him even if the surprise happened to be bad. However it was…well it was nice to not be judged for what happened over twenty years ago. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t still ashamed of letting things blow up the way they had. Sure it gained him a reputation of _do not fuck with_ but it came at a terrible cost to his own soul. He felt tainted by it but figured it was his cross to bear; a reminder to never let it get that bad again.

If he could help it of course.

The Clave had chastised him for the indiscretion and that was it. Sometimes he wished they had done more. Actually punished him or exiled him for one hundred years. But it wouldn’t bring any of the dead back to life and he supposed he was more useful to have around than not. While he owned brothels and made deals he also helped with Shadowhunter business at several different Institutes. As much as the Clave annoyed him he’d probably never turn down a request for assistance unless what they were asking for was terrible on every level.

And yet he wondered… “Alec, what brought about _The Great Destroyer_ thing anyway? Where did you even hear that name?”

Pausing with his wine glass to his gorgeous lips, Alec drained the last few sips and sighed. “Sebastian. He—he popped up while I was hanging with Jace and Isabelle, and decided to be an asshole. He mentioned it and it made me curious.” His brows narrowed. “He said he would kill you and that if he couldn’t kill you, he’d change you. That he’d use me to do it. Magnus I can’t—if he’s right and he can twist you into something you’re not because of me then I should be far away from you.”

_Of course it would be Verlac._ “Sweetheart he’s just being a massive anal wart. He wants to drive a wedge between us. You know he’s manipulative as fuck. You shouldn’t give anything he says any merit.”

Alec brought his knees up to that he could rest his chin to them. “You lost your cool because Azazel died. Would you do that if Sebastian did something to me?”

Magnus twitched. “He already did _something_ to you and yet the city still stands. Was it easy to not toss a grenade into his house? No. But I’d like to think I’m calmer now _and_ more able to contain my emotions. If I go after Sebastian _he’ll_ be the only one getting hurt. I promise.”

“I’m a liability.” Alec chuckled without mirth. “I should have just stayed with him. Eventually he would have gotten bored and let me go.”

“Jesus Christ, just stop it.” Magnus snapped. “ _Stop_ throwing yourself into the lion’s den. Stop acting like your life and wellbeing are _less_ than anyone else’s because it’s not. Stop acting like you deserve pain.” Exhaling, his jaw clenched tight enough to ache. “It makes me so goddamn angry to know your father has beaten this type of shit into your head to the point where you believe it. Where you _believe_ it’s okay for you to be slapped around, defiled and—and possibly _raped_ if it means everyone else is okay. Yeah they’d be safe but you wouldn’t be and _I’d_ care. Jace would care. Isabelle would care and they would feel like shit knowing you were suffering for them.”

Alec wet his lips but stayed quiet, his toes digging hard into the grass. His lashes were wet, big blue eyes glassy with tears that threatened to spill over onto his pale cheeks.

_Fuck_. “I apologize if I upset you. I didn’t mean to.”

The Shadowhunter quickly wiped away the evidence of his distress. “You didn’t. I’m just wondering what I did to deserve someone like you.”

Magnus snorted. “I’m no saint. If it helps I can tell you how much I wanna get in your pants.”

Alec laughed; it was small but genuine. “As if you don’t have enough leather pants already…”

Magnus flicked the hair off his forehead. “I could always use one more pair.”

Seeming a bit more centered, Alec stretched out his legs and rolled into a crouch. He picked up two of the platters of food and carried them off towards the kitchen. “You could you know. Get in my pants.”

Standing, Magnus twirled a bright blue ball of fire out of thin air and dropped it onto the grass. It spread quickly and burned it all away without making a mess, bringing back the soft carpet in its wake. He tapped one of the twinkling lights and they all snuffed themselves out one by one. With a snap of his fingers his living room was back to normal and he was following Alec into the kitchen, watching as he put the trays into the fridge.

“Mmm.” He hummed in reply. “They’d probably be a little…tight.”

Alec’s ears were pink but he said, “I thought you liked them tight?”

Smirking, Magnus draped himself elegantly across his island. “I do. Getting in takes a little work but in the end it’s well worth it.”

Closing the refrigerator door, Alec faced him with an amused smile. “You’re right. You aren’t a saint.” Pause. “Thank you for—for everything you’ve done for me. I don’t know what we are except that you were right, we’re _friends_. I forgot that but I’m glad to remember.”

“You’re welcome.” Magnus responded. “And I know you’re worried about what Verlac might have up his sleeve; it’s common sense to be. But trust me; nothing is going to happen to either of us. I swear…on my father’s name. I got this.”

“I trust you.” Alec came around and kissed his cheek. “It’s the rest of the assholes I’m worried about.”

~

Magnus figured he was probably one of the only men alive who could pull off a blood red three piece suit and overcoat with a black fur collar except for perhaps male supermodels. Though he had been scouted before in the early nineties but decided the catwalk wasn’t the place for him. But he liked dressing up even if he were just going to sit in the VIP section of one of his clubs and drink while his friends chatted around him. Expensive clothes, shoes, jewelry and make up—when it was called for—were some of the luxuries he’d always allowed himself. In the past it had been silk waistcoats and leather breeches. Now it was bespoke suits and Oxfords not Brogues.

Removing his overcoat, he tossed it onto the curved blue sofa and gently pushed Alec down beside it. They were up in the private section of his club; on a raised platform that hovered like an Emperor’s box by the dance floor. “Wait here.”

Alec frowned. “Why can’t I come with you?”

Magnus turned to the pretty mundane waitress and plucked the pink drink off her tray. “Because I want to meet with Valentine alone. Now drink this and try to relax. No one is going to bother you.”

Alec obviously wanted to argue but he took the drink and pouted like a child. “And what is this club called?”

Magnus chuckled. “Aphrodite. Hence the Grecian motif.” A beat. “Make sure he’s comfortable, Rosie.”

“Yes Mr. Bane.” Rosie the mundane said. Sometimes Magnus employed mundanes that had been touched by the supernatural and couldn’t seem to get back to normal. Rosie was such a mundane.

With that taken care of, Magnus descended the stairs and made his way across the dance floor to one lone door that led to a series of corridors. He followed one until he came to another door marked _Private_ and stepped inside, throwing a careless smile to the imposing looking man sitting in front of his desk in a leather chair.

Unlike Sebastian Verlac, Valentine Morgenstern was darkly handsome—in a certain light—with wild blue eyes like an animal and dark hair. His skin was adorned with Shadowhunter runes and when he said _Bane_ his voice was low, methodical and raspy with that lilting accent some Shadowhunters had.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Magnus said as he dropped into his own chair. “And for agreeing to meet here.”

Valentine shrugged effortlessly. “Call it curiosity. To get a call from the great Warlock Bane himself, well I knew it must be important. And interesting.” He tilted his head. “And I won’t insult your intelligence by pretending I’m totally blank on why I’m here. Sebastian has been…sloppy.”

Magnus grinned. “That’s one word for it. I have a signed contract with Alexander Lightwood and he keeps attempting to interfere.”

Valentine arched a brow. “Lightwood? Is that the boy we had at the house a while ago? Sebastian was quite taken with him. I’m surprised he released him.”

Magnus leaned back in his seat. “He didn’t. Alec ran away but seeing as how their arrangement wasn’t binding it hardly matters. Besides I paid off Robert Lightwood’s debts—twice—so technically Alec was free and clear. In any case Sebastian is obviously planning something and Alec was just a small part of it. Frankly I don’t care that he has a grudge against the Clave or what he plans to do. I just want him to leave Alec alone.”

Valentine rubbed at his goateed chin. “Since we are being honest with each other I’ll say Sebastian has been making enemies all over. Encroaching on the territory of others and betraying allies. He is becoming bad for business. The faeries are refusing to sell to us and I’m sure you realize how inconvenient that can be.”

_Considering the faeries make some of the best magical potions and products? Oh yeah. Though just what are you buying from them?_ “I do. Sounds like something needs to be done about him.”

“I brought Sebastian in on my business because at the time he had a knack for the underworld. But that rage I once admired is now unruly and I really have no time for rabid dogs that won’t heed their masters. He’s becoming more of a hindrance than an advantage.” Valentine mused. “Perhaps I could be persuaded to _handle_ our mutual problem if we came to a better understanding.”

“Such as?” Magnus was intrigued. He never thought Valentine would basically offer to murder Sebastian but he wouldn’t lie and say he was against it.

“You help me gain the favor of the faeries again.” Valentine replied easily. “While it’s never my first choice to deal with Downworlders I am not stupid. I know I need them to keep my business going, to keep fueling my other projects. Your kind do have their usefulness.”

“Says the man who can control demons.” Magnus folded his arms over his chest. “But alright. That sounds acceptable.”

“And…” Valentine lifted a finger. “I’d need for you to help me find…my wife.”

There were rumors that Valentine had been married once but nothing concrete. Knowing him and his paranoia about Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike out to get him, it wasn’t farfetched to assume he’d erased every trace of her for his own protection. “I didn’t know you had a wife. What happened to her?”

Valentine grunted. “We had a…disagreement and she fled. I’ve been attempting to track her down but without luck. No doubt she has cloaked herself from me.”

“Sounds like she wants nothing to do with you. When was the last time you saw her?”

“Many years ago. About seventeen if I am not mistaken.”

“Ah. So she’s been running or in hiding for seventeen years. Why look for her now?”

“She took something that belongs to me. I want it back.”

Magnus eyed him speculatively. “I don’t know how I feel about tracking down some poor woman who probably had a very good reason to get away from you.”

Valentine rolled his eyes. “I didn’t beat her or harm her if that is what you are insinuating. I _loved_ her more than life itself. Like I said we had a disagreement. If you find her for me I can promise that no harm will come to her. I simply want what she took from me.”

_This is a bad idea._ “What’s her name? I’m not saying I’ll find her but I will need something to go off of.”

The Shadowhunter grinned. “Jocelyn. Jocelyn Fairchild—Morgenstern.”

Being alive for decades had taught Magnus not only patience but the ability to school his facial features when it suited him. Now there were probably quite a few _Jocelyn Fairchilds_ in the world because names were common but his gut was telling him that wasn’t the case here. While he’d never really looked into Jocelyn Fray’s past she had revealed in a letter once the names of her parents so that Clary would feel more connected to her family. 

_Fairchild._

Jocelyn Fairchild aka Fray had been in danger when they met, running from some unknown force with enough fear to make her give up her only child to a warlock. There was no doubt in his mind that the danger had been Valentine Morgenstern; conjurer of demons and once proud leader of The Circle.

_Clary’s birth father._

The thought hit him in the chest like a sack of bricks but he forced himself not to react. Was she the thing he’d been looking for? That he thought had been stolen from him? Did he even know he _had_ a child out in the world? And if he got his hands on her just what would he do to her?

Above all he had to make sure that didn’t happen. Especially considering Clary’s current situation. He had to keep his biscuit and his grand-biscuit safe and that could only mean one thing:

Valentine Morgenstern _and_ Sebastian Verlac had to die.

“So I find your estranged wife, clear up your mess with the faeries and you take care of Sebastian.” Magnus leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk. “Alright. Should we shake on it?”

“That won’t be necessary. I know you’re a…man of your word.” Valentine stood and pulled at his leather jacket. “I’ll be in touch.”

And then he was gone.

_Fuck me,_ Magnus thought with a groan. That vacation was looking better and better.

After allowing himself to be lost in his thoughts for a few moments, he finally got up and made his way back out to where Alec sat, appearing more or less unscathed and content. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and shrugged it off, signaling Rosie for a drink before sitting down with a sigh.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked softly. “You look stressed. Did it not go well?”

“I’ll tell you about it tonight.” Magnus said. “Right now I just want to relax. However I will say he’s willing to help. Seems Verlac is making enemies all over the place.”

Alec smiled. “That’s good news, right?”

Magnus tucked strands of dark hair behind Alec’s ear. “It’s not _bad_ news.” Once he had his martini and had taken a few sips, he felt a little better. “Alec, what do you think of Morocco?”

Alec arched a brow. “Never been before. Why?”

Shifting to face him, Magnus wiggled his brows. “I want to go. I want you, Clary and Simon to come with me.”

The Shadowhunter chuckled. “And when would we be going?”

“Tonight. Tomorrow.” Magnus ate his two olives. “Whenever Simon can tell his family he’s leaving and Clary can pack her shit.”

“I…” Alec looked down at his lap. “I’d have to talk to Jace and Isabelle about it.”

“That’s fine. Hell bring them along.” Magnus honestly had no qualms about making it a group outing. “We’ll make a real spectacle of it.”

Putting a hand on his thigh, Alec lowered his voice. “Are you sure you’re okay? You know you can tell me anything.”

Turning his glass into a butterfly so that it went back to the bar, Magnus threaded his fingers into Alec’s mass of black hair. “I’m okay. I promise.” His eyes fell to Alec’s slightly partly lips. “God you have amazing lips. I’ve missed kissing them. Remember the first time I kissed you?”

Alec swallowed thickly. “Yes.” It came out breathless. “We—we were saying goodnight after our first official date and you pinned me to the wall in the alley near your apartment. I thought about resisting but found I didn’t want to.”

Magnus smirked. “Would you resist now? If I kissed you in front of my lovely patrons?”

“No.” Alec whispered and there was that damn earnestness that had gotten them into trouble in the first place.

Like a sharp pain flaring at the knob of his spine Magnus realized he _wasn’t_ doing a very good job of protecting his heart this time around. Perhaps Clary had been right all along—that he’d always be in danger of falling for Alec again because there hadn’t been any closure. At this rate he was unlikely to get any. And it was probably bad judgment that made him lean forward and kiss Alec but after his night he was due some bad choices. Besides Alec seemed eager for it, pressing close and moaning softly as Magnus bit and tugged at his bottom lip.

He was sneaking his free hand up under Alec’s shirt when someone cleared their throat. Turning he was displeased to find Camille staring at them, eyes cold but expression otherwise blank. In truth he was too tired to deal with her brand of anything but he gave Alec’s lips a final lick and then smiled at her. “Camille. What do I owe the pleasure?”

She grabbed the end of her fur wrap and tossed it over her shoulders. “You missed my party, Magnus. You promised you would be there and then you didn’t even bother to show your face. Everyone wanted to know where you were and I had to make excuses for you.”

He nodded. “I’m sorry I’ve been busy. I’ll make it up to you sometime.”

She arched a brow. “Will you? You haven’t been the same since this _boy_ showed up. No parties, no phone calls…you’ve forgotten all of your friends.”

Magnus brushed a stray eyelash off Alec’s cheek, making him smile. “Or maybe I just made new ones.” 

Camille snorted. “I am aware that when you find a new toy it tends to take up all of your time, but this is insane. Wouldn’t you rather be with someone you can actually fuck?”

Alec bristled. “Sex isn’t everything and—and if Magnus wanted me that way he could have me. You’re just jealous.”

“Jealous? Of _you_?” She laughed. “Hardly. I’m just worried about Magnus and the major case of blue balls you must be giving him by being such a giant tease. Some of us aren’t scared of spreading our legs.”

“I never would have guessed.” Alec snickered. “Whatever I’m not getting into this with you. You’re spoiling for a fight because you’re feeling left out. Well tough shit.”

“Someone should really teach you some manners. I hear Sebastian Verlac was trying to before you skipped away.” Camille smirked deviously. “If only he could finish what he started...”

Alec paled but squared his shoulders. “Magnus can we go home? There’s a smell in here that’s screwing with my head.”

“Sure.” Magnus said and they both stood with him dipping to the side to retrieve his coat.

Perhaps if he hadn’t been so utterly exhausted he would have seen Camille’s bullshit coming but unfortunately he didn’t sense the spell until it was too late.

She growled and practically tossed a handful of silver powder into Alec’s face, whispering _deglubo_. Alec coughed and swayed before falling back onto the couch. He gasped and began to claw at his arms, leaving red nail marks as he writhed on the cushions. Losing his balance, he rolled into the floor and screamed, back arching and legs kicking over a table to send the contents flying. Magnus watched in stunned horror as one by one his black runes started to fade from his pale flesh. _Deflect, Courage, Strength_ …they all disappeared until nothing was left, not even scars.

Alec was left whimpering and shivering on the fancy carpet.

“What the fuck, Camille?” Magnus snapped into action and neared beside the Shadowhunter, unzipping his vest and pushing up his t-shirt so that he could get a better look. Nothing but smooth skin was there for his eyes to feast on; smooth skin and the hints of old silver scars but no new ones. 

Camille was positively gleeful. “I muzzled the wicked puppy.”

Alec looked at his arms, limbs shaking violently. “Wh—what did you do to—to me? _What did you do to me!?_ ” He lunged at her and she backhanded him hard across the face, sending him tumbling onto the sofa.

Her laugh was high pitched and grating and Magnus didn’t even think he simply reacted. Waving a hand in her direction, he watched as she lost air much like a deflating balloon before the stone that had been crawling up her legs swallowed her whole. In seconds she was a still statue, mouth wide open and hands reaching for nothing. He would fix her later. Maybe.

“I—I…” Alec shook his head and pulled himself up so that he could gaze down at the crowd. “By the Angel I can’t see them! I—it’s gone! It’s gone. It’s gone. It’s gone. She—she turned me into a mundane! There are faeries here and I can’t see them! I can’t see any of them!”

“Alec. Alec!” Magnus grabbed his shoulders. “Look at me.”

Near sobs, Alec met his eyes. “Magnus. Am I a mundane now? Did she steal my powers? All—all of my runes are gone. I can’t—I feel weak. I can’t _see_ normal.”

Magnus gently shushed him. “Baby you’re going to be okay, alright? It’s just a spell. We both know only the Clave can strip you of your runes. I’m going to need you to calm down.”

Alec clutched at his arms but the power in those skillful hands was gone. “Fix me! Magnus, you have to fix me! I’m vulnerable this way and anything could happen! If Sebastian finds out I’m dead!”

By now they’d attracted a small crowd of rubberneckers so Magnus pulled Alec to his feet and led him away from prying eyes and into one of his private rooms. He closed the door just as Alec started to pace. “Alec I can’t fix you.” Alec looked stricken so he hurried to clarify. “The spell will wear off in a couple of hours and you’ll be back to normal. If I attempted to reverse the effects it could do more harm than good.”

Alec shouted and punched the wall, howling in pain when he bruised his knuckles. “I can’t _live_ like this. Everything is so dulled, like I’m under water. I can’t stand it!”

Magnus took his hand and slowly kissed his no doubt throbbing knuckles. “Just focus on me. We’ll go home and get in bed and just…watch tv or something to take your mind off everything. Your runes will be back before you know it.”

Exhaling, Alec pushed into his space. “At least you look the same. Still gorgeous.” Biting his lip, he pressed his free hand to Magnus chest. “Distract me now. Please? Make me not think about it.”

_Oh boy._ “I’m not sure getting physical right now is the best idea. You’re sort of…out of it.”

“Magnus, _please_ …” Alec whispered. “I’ll take anything you’re willing to give me. Just—please.”

Denying him anything never even crossed Magnus’ mind. He slipped both arms around Alec’s slim waist and kissed him, holding him close, not that he was trying to get away. If anything he was trying to get _closer_ , his body was humming with the need to be touched. Starved for it. His kisses were passionate and eager—it was almost like they’d never stopped kissing each other. Like no time had passed between their first and their last.

Mouths sliding in a sensual dance, Magnus walked them back to the couch and then sat, turning Alec before pulling him into his lap so that his back was to his chest. He helped him get out of his vest and t-shirt and while he did look different without the runes he was still very much a beautiful young man. Magnus would have wanted him no matter what species he was.

Alec squirmed and tried to cover himself but Magnus caught his wrists and pulled them away. “No,” he said softly. “Don’t hide. You’re lovely. Tell me what you want.”

“Distract me.” Alec replied against the skin of his throat. “Touch me.”

Magnus hummed. “Pull your jeans down to your knees. _Just_ your jeans.”

Alec complied, flushed red and already panting. He was tenting his gray boxer-briefs, a tiny spot of damp forming on the material. His hand hovered as if he wanted to touch himself and before he could probably chicken out, he palmed his cock with a low groan.

“I could watch you do that all night.” Magnus’ voice was husky with desire. “We’ll have to one day, hm? I’ll lay back and watch while you jerk off for me.”

“O—okay.” Alec gasped, hand squeezing harder.

“Take it out for me.” Magnus said licking his earlobe. “And then put your hands on the cushions.”

His hands were shaking as he fumbled into his underwear and pulled his cock out but as always, Alec managed wonderfully. It was a delicious looking thing, standing tall amongst a thatch of dark hair with a wet tip.

Magnus curled long fingers around his chin and kissed him, sucking the light moans from his plush lips until he was shuddering. “God, look at you. Have you always been so beautiful?”

Alec sighed blissfully. “Magnus…”

Licking his palm, Magnus wrapped it around Alec’s dick and gave it a slow stroke upward. Alec groaned in pleasure and his hips lifted, desperate to follow the movement of Magnus’ hand. He couldn’t move as well as he wanted with his jeans hugging his knees but that didn’t stop him from trying, body slithering on Magnus’ lap, ass rubbing down on Magnus’ crotch.

“Fuck, my perfect angel.” Magnus murmured. “My good boy.”

Alec practically purred under his words, feet trying to find purchase but there wasn’t much. He was thrusting upwards in a smooth rhythm; eyes squeezed tightly closed and mouth parted as breathy _ahs_ escaped. Pinned and getting more debauched with every second but wanting more. _Needing_ more.

Magnus brought his left hand up and rolled his nipple; bit along his shoulder and felt his trembles. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

“Ye—yes .” Alec whimpered. “Har—harder please. Faster.”

So Magnus stripped his cock _harder_ and _faster_ , hand sticky with come as it tightened around the head on each up stroke. Alec was moaning loudly—with abandon—fucking Magnus’ hand and riding his lap like there was no place in the world he’d rather be. He looked positively sinful, skin damp with sweat and hair sticking to his forehead.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” He whined. “I—I…”

Kissing his pulse point, Magnus slipped a finger down behind his balls and Alec shouted, giving a hard jolt before coming all over himself, getting come—wet and dirty—on his stomach and chest and thighs. It seemed to take him over completely, back arched exquisitely for a full minute before dropping back to Earth as if all of the strings had been cut. Magnus rubbed his arms and pried his fingers loose from the sofa, bringing them to his mouth so that he could kiss them.

“Magnificent.” Magnus smiled. “My magnificent Shadowhunter.”

Alec mmm’d and tried to catch his breath. “ _Oh_.”

Magnus chuckled and dipped a thumb into the mess on his chest, bringing it to his own lips. “Sweet as ever.”

“Can we go home now?”

“Of course, sweetheart. We can do whatever you want.”

~

Alec felt like a giant cat curled up as he was against Magnus in his—their?—big bed with his head resting on Magnus’ shoulder. It was nearly midnight and he’d dozed off and on since leaving the club and getting a nice hot shower. Almost five or six hours later and his runes were _just_ starting to return. And with less fanfare than when they had disappeared. But they were coming back and that was all he cared about.

Fear wasn’t something he felt deeply, not often but experiencing what it was like to be a mundane chilled him to the core. Even now he hated it and felt out of sorts. He couldn’t hack it as a mundane and while he’d gained a newfound respect for them, he _never_ wanted to be one of them. He needed his Marks and his powers not just to kill demons but for himself.

The hand combing repeatedly through his hair was relaxing but the memory of those hands doing other things made him blush and smile. He was still kind of tingly. Before they’d left the private room he’d gathered what was left of his brain and sunk to his knees in front of Magnus, reaching for his zipper. But Magnus had pulled him up with a serene smile and told him _eventually_. And then he’d jacked himself off while Alec stood with shaky knees and watched, cock giving a valiant twitch when Magnus finally came. Had he his runes he probably would have gotten hard again.

Magnus had pressed the tip of his thumb past his lips and Alec had tasted him. _Tasted him._

“Sleep.” Magnus said breaking his thoughts. “Stop fighting it.”

“Not.” Alec yawned snuggling closer. “Just…waiting. What are you reading?”

“Dante’s Inferno…in the original Italian.” Magnus explained. “I plan to stay up until Clary is home so…”

“You never told me what Valentine said.” Alec reminded him.

Magnus looked at him. “In the morning. Right now I want you to get some rest.”

Alec thought about saying more but then decided against it. Instead he slipped an arm around Magnus’ waist and let sleep claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowed Azazel from X-Men First Class. Ten points to anyone who notices the other Easter egg. ;)


	8. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter & the wait for an update. Not only did this chapter give me trouble (hence the shortness >:|) but there was a death in my family so I had to deal with what all of that entails. But things are getting back to normal now so I hope the next chapter is longer and more...~dramatic. :D As always thank you for reading and reviewing.

Chapter Eight: Interlude

It was nearing eleven thirty but Alec had no desire to actually get out of bed just yet. He was enjoying the soft sheets against his skin, the thick curtains blocking out the sunlight and making the room still seem dark and secluded. Laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling he simply basked in the hum of power radiating from underneath his skin now that all of his runes had returned. Since his ascension he hadn’t really thought about it much because it was what it was; becoming a Shadowhunter was something he always knew would happen. Had basically been groomed for it since he was old enough to know what one was. After a while you got used to the feeling of overwhelming strength and heightened senses. It wasn’t even a dull throb anymore. However now that he’d experienced what it was like to be human, well, he could appreciate what he had a lot more.

Being allowed to drink from the Mortal Cup was a gift and he thought maybe he should start treating it as such. He had always loved being a Shadowhunter and wanted the responsibility of teaching others, but he wasn’t sure that would happen now. His father had practically disowned him and he would probably tell the Clave any order of lies to make himself look better. But Alec could admit that he still wanted to run his own _Institute_ some day. Perhaps the best thing to do would be to get out in front of any scandals to show that he was serious about his commitment to his mission, and that there was no need for secrets. Not like he had very much to lose, not anymore.

Movement from his right caught his eye and he smiled as Magnus finally put down his tablet and rolled to face him. He smoothed a hand down along the center of his chest and pinched one of his nipples until he was squirming. Alec blinked indolently and just stared at him as if cataloging the way he looked. Magnus was just so—he was just so effortlessly gorgeous. He literally got up looking amazing without any of the weirdness others tended to suffer from. You could tell he was magic if you really bothered to look. Magical and perfect and Alec was having a hard time remembering why he should let him go. Or why he thought that was ever really an option in the first place.

“What?” Magnus asked curiously. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

Alec rolled his eyes but he was still smiling. “You’re so beautiful, Magnus. I guess that is an odd thing to say to a man but it’s true. I’ve always thought so. The—the first time I saw you I could hardly believe you were real. I thought warlocks aren’t supposed to be so…perfect.”

Magnus chuckled. “You know more than anyone that warlocks aren’t perfect. I’m probably less perfect than the others.”

Alec shrugged. “Maybe. But you’ve always been perfect to me.” Suddenly hit with a wave of guilt and melancholy, he turned his face away. “And I’ve treated you like shit because I was so scared of the truth and my dad. Of being seen for what I really am by a bunch of people who don’t care anything about the _real_ me anyway. I don’t know how you’ve put up with me being this stupid.”

Magnus snorted and placed kisses along his jaw, down to the inky dark of his Marks. “Old age and patience I suppose. Look Alec being scared of coming out isn’t a moral failing by any means and you’re not alone in that. It’s an extremely huge decision that _will_ affect your entire life, so yes it needs to be done when you’re totally ready. People are ready at different intervals.” His lips smoothed their way to a perk pink nipple and Alec sighed when they closed around it for a brief moment. “I never hid who I was because I never had anything to lose.”

Glancing back at him tentatively, Alec ruffled his fluffy black hair. “I don’t want to hide anymore. This bullshit with my dad and Verlac has taught me that keeping quiet won’t change anything. If I ever want to make something of myself then I should start by being honest. I—I’m _gay_ and also a Shadowhunter. A pretty good one too.”

Magnus nodded. “A _damn_ good one. You know it’s been my experience the Clave care more about winning than they do the particulars. You’re gay but you also wish to uphold the law, and I think that will work in your favor. _Annnd_ if they try to refuse you anything you want I’ll threaten to black list them with every warlock in the world. Let’s see how tough they are when they have no one to make their portals.”

Snickering, Alec kissed his nose. “You’ve already done more than enough for me. More than I have ever deserved.” Pause. “I _am_ grateful though. You saved my life.”

“It was the only option as far as I am concerned.” Idly Magnus traced his runes, up one arm and down the other. “Even if things hadn’t worked out the way they have.”

 _How_ have _things worked out? We are so much closer but we still haven’t addresses the elephant in the room that is how we imploded in the first place. I want to but…_ “So um, you never told me how your meeting with Valentine went.”

Magnus made a face and reached across him for a marker lying on his bedside table. “As expected I suppose. He said he would deal with Sebastian if I did something for him. The terms were acceptable for the most part but just between you and me, they should both be taken out. The city would be a much better place if they were both dead.”

Alec blinked. “That doesn’t sound acceptable at all. Do you plan to kill him?”

Sitting up, Magnus pulled the sheets down to the foot of the bed, exposing Alec’s bare legs. “I don’t have any plans to kill him but it’s heading there. It’s been heading there since he first took up residence in my city. Since he first struck out against me so many years ago… I’m tired of dealing with their bullshit so I’m going to put an end to it as soon as you’re safe.”

Frowning, Alec lifted up onto his elbows. “Was I the catalyst for all of this?”

Magnus didn’t lie to him. “A little, yes. But there is more to it.” Wetting his lips, he tapped the marker against his chin. “I can trust you, right? To keep a big secret.”

Alec swallowed thickly. “Yes. _Yes_ Magnus I promise I won’t tell a soul. I’ll take it to my grave.”

The warlock grinned. “It’s not _that_ serious but I’m happy you’re willing to take it as such. Well one Clary is pregnant which is…daunting but also exciting. Sebastian has never gone after her before but we’ve never been this close to war before so naturally I am concerned about her safety. I can’t have her hurt.” Alec lowered his head but Magnus forced eye contact. “I can’t have you hurt either. Clary is the main reason I went to Valentine. I was hoping he would just put a leash on Sebastian but he tells me he’s getting tired of him too. Long story short you once asked me if Clary was fae and I said no. She’s…like you.”

That threw Alec of a loop. Clary was a _Shadowhunter_? “But she—she doesn’t have any runes. She doesn’t fight.”

“She doesn’t want to. I’ve given her the choice to explore her Shadowhunter side and she hasn’t, and I am fine with that.” Magnus explained. “Her heritage is a complicated story but the point is, I don’t want her on Valentine _or_ Sebastian’s radar. So it would be best if they both met a sticky end. It would be ideal if Valentine took care of Sebastian first. Afterwards I’ll handle him.”

“What about the turf war or whatever you mentioned?” Alec inquired slowly. “Wouldn’t his people retaliate against you?”

“Some might. I hate talking about this sort of shit with you. I never wanted you involved.” Magnus leaned down and kissed him until they were both panting. “I don’t want to put you in an awkward position with the Clave.”

 _My father already did that._ “Nothing you could do would be as worse as what my dad has done to me. Besides I want to know so that I can help keep you safe while you work to keep everyone else safe.”

Magnus sighed. “Fair enough. Do you know what a nigrum foramen is?” Alec shook his head so he continued. “It’s a magical bomb that creates a singularity; a controlled black hole. If I have to I’ll make one and send it to Morgenstern manor when Valentine and his assholes are there. There will be nothing left after it does its thing.”

Deep down Alec had always known there was a dark side to Magnus’ business; it was just common sense to be honest. There was the Downworld and then there was the Downworld _underworld_ and that was where Magnus shone bright. He was the sweetest person ever but he also walked that fine line between trickster and demon, tipping whichever way he needed to when the situation called for it. Hearing him talk about killing a house full of people was frightening but Alec understood that Magnus would do _whatever_ it took to keep his loved ones safe.

Alec could probably relate to that more than anyone else. “I’ll help if you need it. Verlac and Morgenstern are bad people that have hurt and killed for fun. Monsters like that need to be handled and if the Clave wasn’t so scared I’m sure they would have tired years ago.”

Magnus drifted between his legs and kissed his bent knee. “This is all conjecture right now but if it does happen and it goes wrong, I want you to look after Clary.” He opened his mouth to reply but Magnus held up a hand. “I’m just being practical. I have fail safes in place in the event that something happens to me but it would be nice if you helped her. I know she’ll be safe with you.”

“Magnus.” Alec whispered as his heart lodged in his chest. The idea of _anything_ happening to him chilled him to the bone. “It—it won’t come to that. I won’t let it.”

“Okay.” Magnus said, placating. “Anyway I take it you feel better? Normal?”

Alec allowed the subject change, thankful for it. “Yeah. All of my runes have returned so I’m good. Camille was a major bitch to do that to me. I…guess she still has feelings for you.”

The warlock shook his head. “Camille is incapable of feeling anything for anyone. Before you came back into my life she had most of my…romantic attention. Since she loves to be the center _of_ attention it makes sense she would freak out that I stopped giving a damn about her. She has always been petty so, yeah. I am sorry however that she attacked you.” Uncapping the marker, he winked and started sketching something on the smooth skin of Alec’s inner thigh.

Alec tried not to move. “It’s okay. Actually knowing there is a spell that can remove runes is probably something I should tell the Clave though. If it got out we’d be in real trouble.”

Magnus focused on his _artwork_. “The spell is highly complicated so I doubt just anyone could get their hands on it. Camille is old so she knows people. Honestly I’m thinking about leaving her as stone for a few decades. I doubt anyone would care and that way Raphael could be in charge. He does a better job of it.”

Resting his head back to the pillows, Alec exhaled deeply. “You must have seen _something_ in her however…”

“I’ve known Camille a long time and she wasn’t always as cold as she is now, at least she hid it from me for years I guess. When I was upset over our break up I went to her because I knew she wouldn’t reject me. That in a way she would probably revel in _me_ needing _her_.” Magnus’ brows narrowed. “It was stupid but when you’re in pain sometimes you don’t think clearly. And I just wanted to feel…anything other than numb.”

“I’d do anything to change what I did that day.” Alec punched at the mattress. 

“If it makes you feel any better, perhaps everything worked out the way it was supposed to. You said you went to Sebastian so that he wouldn’t go after Isabelle. You were here to save her.”

“You don’t have to try to make me feel better. I mean yeah you could be right but still. The fact that I kind of had to choose makes me feel like shit.”

“It’s alright to not be so hard on yourself. To…put that to rest as it were.”

“Easier said than done.” Alec muttered. But the past _was_ the past and there was nothing he could do to change it, he could only try to make up for it by being better. By hoping after all of this drama was settled he would have a second chance to be the man _he_ wanted to be. “Have—did you love Camille? Have you ever…been in love before—before…”

Magnus looked at him but didn’t finish his sentence. “No I can’t say that I have. I’ve loved before, very deeply, but I think there is a difference between loving someone and being _in_ love with them. I’ve only been in love once. Why?”

The Shadowhunter nibbled on his bottom lip. “I was just curious. You’re three hundred years old; you could have been married a hundred times over so...”

Magnus—finished with his drawing—recapped the marker. “Hah no I have never been married.”

Alec stared at him. “And you—you’ve never wanted to get married? In the past.”

Tilting his head to the side, Magnus kissed his stomach below his bellybutton. “No. Depending on the situation I guess marriage can be a big deal or it can be just a piece of paper. Staying with someone for the rest of their natural life is a big commitment and adding marriage on top of it just seems silly. _However_ I’m not _against_ marriage. No one has ever wanted to marry me so… But I’d do it with the right person.”

Bringing both hands up to rest behind his head, Alec mused on that bit of information for a moment. By nature Shadowhunters married young because they were never sure they’d make it to old age. His father had been setting him up with girls for a while but especially after finding out about him and Magnus, hoping one would do the trick and _fix_ him. He would be expected to marry her at least by twenty-one and have children fairly soon after. And honestly Alec _wanted_ a family. He wanted a spouse and kids and what everyone else would eventually have—what Isabelle and Jace would eventually have. He just wanted it…differently. Without having to live a lie for the rest of his life.

It was refreshing to know Magnus wanted that piece of domestic too, not that he planned on proposing or anything. But it meant there was an actual option of a future if things continued as they were. Jace would say he should date around, not put all of his eggs into the first basket that came along but Alec thought that was kind of silly. If you _knew_ the person you were with was _the one_ why rock the boat? Why go looking for something else or something better when you already had everything you wanted?

“What about kids?” He asked. His eyes traveled down to his thigh and he blinked at the elaborate looping of stars that Magnus had put on him. Tiny but perfectly formed in pretty swirls, disappearing up to his boxer-briefs to give the illusion they kept going. He almost wished they did.

“I like kids.” Magnus nuzzled his cock through the material of his underwear and Alec shivered. “When I got Clary I was staunchly against them but she opened my eyes to the other side of things. They aren’t for everyone of course but raising her was fun. Hard at times but also fun. Not that I’m not enjoying myself but what’s with all of the questions, angel?”

“Just…thinking about the future.” Alec explained. “I feel like I can do that now without my dad screwing it up. After—well I assumed my future would be married to some nice girl with a few kids and running the New York _Institute_. It’s all I saw whenever I looked ahead. Now though…now I don’t know what will happen.”

Magnus moved upwards until they were face to face. “What do you want to happen?”

Alec rubbed their noses together. “I just want everyone I care about to be okay. And if there is time I—I want to be happy. As _me_.”

Putting his full weight on him and mostly pinning him to the bed, Magnus kissed the hinge of his jaw. “Alec I can say with absolute certainty that if it is the last thing I do, I’ll make sure there is nothing _but_ time for you to get everything you want. I promise.”

Alec wrapped strong pale arms around Magnus and clung to him, for once not ashamed of being needy and clingy. He wasn’t going to rely on Magnus to fix everything but he was going to lean on him for strength the best he could. It wouldn’t be easy because he was used to fixing things all by his lonesome but he figured he was still young enough to learn a few new tricks.

And if it meant getting even a tiny piece of that happily ever after, well, he was willing to go the distance. No matter what.


	9. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays everyone! <3 As always I appreciate all of your support!

Chapter Nine: Ignorance Is Bliss

Magnus was hard pressed to find a reason to get out of bed but eventually he forced himself to get up and shower. He’d been able to entice Alec to join him and he honestly hadn’t meant to get handsy but Alec was a gorgeous creature and Magnus had always had trouble resisting him. What started out as a simple back washing had turned into them plastered together, Alec’s back to the tile wall as water rained down on top of them, mingling with their deep kisses. Magnus could have taken him right then without complaint but had settled for giving him a slow hand job that left the Shadowhunter shuddering and gasping so beautifully. And then he’d shyly returned the favor with cheeks and ears tomato red.

Afterwards they’d enjoyed a late breakfast which was more like lunch and it didn’t escape Magnus how tension filled every interaction with Clary and Simon seemed to be. The previous night they’d returned about forty five minutes after midnight—stone faced and giving each other the silent treatment. Clary had confided in him that Simon did not take the news of her impending motherhood very well and had demanded to know who the father was. When she refused to tell him things had just spiraled for them. The only reason he’d returned home with her was because he hadn’t wanted her to walk alone. Magnus figured Simon was probably hurt but he was Clary’s best friend so he would come around eventually. He always did. This time perhaps would just take longer because of the circumstances.

Still it was odd to see them angrily stomping around and slapping their silverware against their plates. But Simon had received a phone call from a _Mark_ and they’d both left to meet up with him for some reason, so Magnus considered that progress.

“Does—does Simon have feelings for Clary?” Alec asked as he tried to figure out how to load the dishwasher. “Is he the baby’s father?”

Magnus flipped through his newspaper. “Yes to the first and no to the second. They’ve been best friends since naps and crayons were all the rage. Somewhere along the line Simon’s feelings shifted to romantic but Clary never really noticed. I think he thought she would in time.”

Alec nodded. “Do you know who the father is?”

Scanning the obituaries out of morbid curiosity, Magnus shook his head. “She refuses to tell me right now so naturally that has me thinking the worst. I could find out but I’m _trying_ to not be the dad that low jacks his kid. I doubt he’s human though. She wouldn’t be so nervous about telling me if he was human.”

Alec chuckled softly. “My parents would have passed out if Isabelle came home pregnant, not because she was pregnant but because they didn’t pick the guy that knocked her up. The last Shadowhunter they tried to set her up with ended up in tears for some reason.”

 _That’s amusing._ “What if you came home pregnant?”

“Ah, well I think they would have had a problem with it.” Alec rolled his eyes playfully. “And probably worried it was some sort of demonic parasite about to kill me.”

“Rude. I don’t spawn demonic parasites.” Magnus huffed without heat. “I spawn winners.”

“You are so weird.” Alec teased with a big grin. “But um how—how come you never had kids?”

“It’s not easy not even with a girl.” Magnus tilted his head to the side. He found Alec’s subtle inquiries about his past and what he may want for his future quite interesting. “And like marriage I never found anyone I wanted to even try with.”

Wetting his pouty lips, Alec leaned against the counter. “But if like, if you wanted to you’d need a girl. Wow that sounded so dumb; I do know where babies from.”

Magnus held out a hand and once Alec took it, pulled him onto his lap. “Yes the traditional way calls for a man and a woman, but that’s not the only way to have a child. There is surrogacy, adoption and considering I’m a very powerful warlock there is also magic.” Pause. “You’ve been mighty contemplative today, angel. Anything you want to tell me?”

Alec stared at a spot on the table. “I. Magnus when we tried for something before it blew up in our faces and I know that was my fault. I let fear get in my way and I’ll be forever sorry. But spending all of this time with you and remembering everything has made me wish it could last this time. That we could have a real future together.” He sighed. “I keep thinking about how selfish that is. How stupid and totally the wrong time because Verlac is after you because of _me_ and the last thing I should be doing is digging in deeper.”

Magnus dragged his fingers through Alec’s black hair. “You can’t put your life on hold because a dickhead is threatening you. It makes sense that you’d be looking towards the future and honestly I think it’s healthy. It means you think everything is going to be okay.” He smiled and kissed Alec’s ear. “Okay. Let’s say things go the way we want and Sebastian and Valentine are no longer a problem. What’s next?”

The Shadowhunter frowned in thought. “Well hopefully my dad has mellowed out enough to not blame me for things beyond my control. Either way I want to continue my training so that I can run the _Institute_ one day soon. I want it to be what it used to be, you know? This grand organization that actually stands for something, with new recruits from the Academy to help protect the city from demons and assholes like Verlac. There aren’t many Shadowhunters left—and those that are either stay in Idris or go elsewhere after their training is complete—so I want to give a sort of open invitation for more mundanes to attempt Ascension if they want.” His cheeks fused red. “So that and—and whatever you’ll let me have with you. It’s cliché but it would be different this time. I swear.”

The thing about Alec was that he was so earnest about everything. He was a horrible liar but he often didn’t realize how some of his actions hurt others; or hurt Magnus. During their short time together he hadn’t wanted anyone to know—and Magnus was okay with that—but sometimes the very notion of someone finding out sent Alec into a tailspin and he would blurt out things that hurt Magnus’ feelings. Magnus never said because he knew Alec was struggling with coming to terms with who he really was, but those were the facts. So while Robert had always been a problem for them Alec had also stood in his own way.

Yet Magnus didn’t detect any of that fear or indecisiveness this time.

 _Maybe this time would be different. Maybe Alec won’t destroy me…_ “Tell me one thing. Did you even consider it? At any time did you consider what we’d planned?”

Alec wrapped both arms around his neck and hugged. “ _Yes._ I was ready, Magnus. I was ready and then my dad was there, and he was saying such cruel things and playing on all of my fears. At the time everything he was saying made sense.” Exhaling, he cupped Magnus’ scruffy cheeks. “But he’s not a problem anymore. Jace and Isabelle know about us and don’t care.”

“What if they did care?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if Jace and Isabelle didn’t accept us or didn’t accept you liking men? Would you—could you still be with me?”

“A few weeks ago I would have said no. I wouldn’t have had the strength to go against what was expected of me. But now I think about you putting yourself in danger for me and willing to kill for me even after I broke your heart. Even if my family turned on me I don’t think there is any way I could walk away from you again.”

His words hit Magnus so profoundly that before he even realized it, he’d _moved_ and pinned Alec against the kitchen island. Big blue eyes widened and gazed up at him and so Magnus kissed him, sliding his tongue passed his slightly parted lips. Alec whimpered but kissed him back, strong hands clutching at the warlock’s waist and back. Goddamn Alec was so—he was just so _Alec_ that sometimes it physically hurt to be confronted with his righteousness and his goodness. Made Magnus want to dirty him up and _not_ at the same time, because only a depraved soul would take something so pure and fuck it up.

Like Sebastian.

Like Robert.

Surely he was better than those assholes.

Dipping down to bite at Alec’s neck, Magnus groaned. “Jesus, what are you doing to me? _Why_ are you like this?”

Alec gasped at a particularly vicious nip. “Like—like what?”

Magnus dropped his head to Alec’s shoulder. “So adorable. You’re killing me, Lightwood.”

Laughing, Alec shrugged. “I’m sorry?” 

Snorting, Magnus plucked him on the nose and then migrated over to feed the Chairman who was quite happy for the attention. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Alec throw himself onto the couch and stretch out, black shirt riding up over his flat stomach and putting his runes on full display. In another life he could have been an incubus—temptation itself—and Magnus would have gladly let himself be sucked dry for a mere moment of his time. As it was he was a Shadowhunter and one that had no real clue how magnificent he was. Most Nephilim were cocky by default considering their profession but not Alec. Maybe that’s why he was among the best of them.

“You know…” Magnus began as he climbed onto the sofa and straddled Alec’s lap. “You could go out and _police the streets_ if you wanted to. As long as you don’t mind Hannigan lurking after you. If you’re bored…”

“I’m good.” Alec swallowed thickly. “I’ll…probably go out later though to make sure my Marks are working like they are supposed to. I _feel_ normal again but you never know.”

Magnus hummed and walked his slender fingers across the silvery scars on Alec’s ribs. “I’m sure everything is in working order. The funny thing about your kind is that they are resilient to a fault. And not even a spell can truly strip you of your runes. Not forever anyway.”

Letting his body settle against the cushions, Alec stared up at him with a serene expression. “You’ve known a lot of us, haven’t you? Have you been close to any like you are to me?”

 _Not in so many words._ “No. I never showered with any of them.” Alec shook his head and Magnus continued. “They were my friends. Back then things were harder but they were also easier. The underworld wasn’t nearly as screwed up as it is now, and the most a Shadowhunter had to worry about was some wayward demon or whatever. And then the years flew by and suddenly the Circle was an issue…and things have been tense as shit ever since.”

Alec reached out and took his hand. “When I’m in charge I’ll make sure the other Shadowhunters know not all Downworlders are blood thirsty creatures. That some can be trusted and maybe even considered family. That just because you’re not Nephilim doesn’t mean you’re less than anyone else.” A beat. “We should all be banding together to fight _true_ evil.”

It sounded pretty but Magnus knew it would take more than a lovely speech to change things. However if anyone could do it, it would be Alec. “What more evil will there be if Sebastian and Valentine are taken care of?”

The Shadowhunter nibbled on his bottom lip. “Between you and me? The Queen of the Fairies is a real piece of work according to my father. He says she regularly has dealings with Verlac, most times in secret to the point where even Morgenstern has no idea.”

Magnus frowned and thought back to Valentine’s words that the fairies were refusing to sell to them. Perhaps they were just refusing to sell to _him_ while keeping Sebastian happily stocked. “What, exactly, do they sell to him? Do you know?”

Alec said, “We have no proof but dad always thought it was the ingredients needed to make _Bliss_.”

 _Fuck_. “That would be insane but I can’t say I’m too surprised. Mab tends to be out for herself and she’s not fond of mundanes for some reason. She would probably be amused by anything that hurts them the way _Bliss_ does. And we know Sebastian wouldn’t give a damn that it killed as long as it made him a profit.” Pause. “Why hasn’t your father ever brought up these…concerns to the Clave?”

Alec idly played with the bottom of his shirt. “Well for one he didn’t have any solid proof. Two I’m sure he liked his gambling more than upholding the Law.”

 _Yeah I could see that._ “What has your dear daddy been doing since you came clean to your siblings? I was sort of waiting for him to show up here with an axe ready to chop my head off.”

“He’d have to care to do that,” responded Alec with a tiny frown. “As far as I know he’s been hiding himself away in his room and the library. Refusing to talk to the _traitors_ except Max but he’s five so I doubt he’s some amazing conversationalist. Mom is in Idris _indefinitely_ which is code for I don’t want to be around my husband… He’s probably just stewing.”

It occurred to Magnus—not for the first time—that Alec hadn’t had anyone to take care of him for quite a while. Not in the way he needed anyway. “You’re such an amazing person, the way you are handling all of this and keeping it together.”

Alec turned his face away but his lips were twitching with a smile. “Don’t start.”

Magnus smirked and rolled his hips, winking when Alec gasped and arched up against him. “Don’t start what? It’s true and you know it. The fact that praise just happens to rev your engine is a bonus.”

Grabbing a throw pillow, Alec covered his face with it. “You shouldn’t indulge that.” His voice was muffled. “It’s some fucked up leftover _thing_ from how my dad acts and not getting enough attention or something. It’s weird.”

Magnus snickered. “I’ve encountered weirder.” Shifting, he stretched out on top of his boyfriend and tugged at the pillow until he could toss it to the floor. “Besides it’s no hardship to tell you how extraordinary you are because it’s true. You’re wonderful.” Alec’s eyes got a little glassy so he continued with, “And you know I’d even let you call me Daddy if that’s what you needed.”

“By the Angel!” Alec exclaimed but he seemed content. “I _do not_ want to call you Daddy!”

The warlock arched his brows teasingly. “Are you sure? C’mon give it a try. Just once. C’moooon.”

By now Alec was laughing and that was always a pleasant sound. “No!”

Magnus pouted. “Please?”

Groaning dramatically, Alec squeezed his eyes closed. “ _Fine._ Daddy.”

Amused, Magnus nosed under his jaw. “Not bad. But it sounded so flat. Say it again and this time make me believe it.”

Alec shook his head. “You are so mean for teasing me like this.”

“You love it.”

“Liar.”

“You do. A lot. Say _Daddy I love it._ ”

“No! Shut up!”

“Say _Daddy make me shut up._ ”

“I’ll have you know you’re becoming less and less attractive.”

 _Well that just isn’t true._ “Really?” Clearing his throat, Magnus lifted up just enough to remove his super comfortable purple sweater. “How about now?”

Alec’s eyes took in his strong bare shoulders and impressive biceps. Magnus was slim but fit; his body hard in all of the right places. “It helps.”

Magnus chuckled and kissed him. “Alexander, would you like to move in with me? Formally I mean.”

Alec blinked rapidly. “I—I don’t—I mean I thought…”

Magnus shrugged. “It’s not something we really touched on. You’re here because of the contract and because it’s altogether safer but I want you to feel like you belong here, because you do. At least I think you do.” He smoothed a hand across his forehead. “I’ve tried very hard not to fall for you again. The last time it didn’t work out it—it hurt me in a way I’ve never experienced before. I’ve been dumped and left behind but it was different with you and I am still not sure why. It’s vexing. But I suppose I am finally willing to take a chance on _us_ one more time. …If that is what you want?”

The grin that spread across Alec’s face was beatific. “Yes. _Yes_ it’s definitely what I want.” His fingers tightened around Magnus’ upper arms. “I’d love to live with you officially and _be_ with you. This time will be the last time because I’m never fucking up again. You’ll see.”

_I really hope I will._

Truthfully it was daunting to let himself hope but sometimes Magnus was foolish that way. In reality while he enjoyed being big news in the underworld he also wanted a happy ending just like everyone else. And someone to spend it with. Or at least half of it with—he was immortal after all. The only person he’d _ever_ thought about being with forever was Alec if that was what Alec wanted as well. However that wasn’t something he was going to bring up for a long time.

Magnus’ cell phone chimed and he made a face but decided to answer it anyway just in case it was Clary needing help. However the caller id flashed _Raphael_ and he smirked. “Hello dear friend,” he said inching his hand under Alec’s t-shirt. “Is this a social call?”

“Somewhat.” Raphael mused. “A few of the children would like to know when you plan to fix Camille. They insisted I call the moment I was awake.”

Honestly Magnus had forgotten about her. “I’m not sure yet. She hurt Alec so I acted accordingly. Be happy she’s just stone and not ashes.”

Raphael hummed. “I knew there would be high tensions between her and your little Shadowhunter. She made no secret that she disliked him and all of the focus you were spending on him. I assumed however that she was smart enough not to act against him.”

 _Apparently she wasn’t._ “Camille is very intelligent but she’s also quite vindictive. Like a spoiled child breaking the toys of others.” Alec arched a brow and Magnus kissed his collarbone. “If you remember she was also jealous of Clary.”

“I remember.” Raphael replied. “Well you are a powerful warlock and it’s not like anyone could go against you, so I suppose you could leave her as she is for as long as you wish. I would be willing to rule in her steed of course.”

“That sounds alright with me.” Magnus told him. “And if anyone has issues with my decision, well they know where to find me.”

“Indeed. Take care of yourself Magnus and your angel.” And then he was gone.

Magnus hung up and lightly tossed his phone back onto the coffee table. The Chairman promptly sat on it like it was a roomba and he was waiting for it to ride him around the room.

Having heard probably most of the conversation, Alec appeared pensive. “Do you really plan to leave Camille as she is?”

The warlock nodded. “I do. She’s not in pain or even aware of what is going on around her. In a few years I’ll revive her, she’ll be pissed off yet know I’m _serious_ when it comes to her harming you. If she has any self preservation she’ll never come after you again.”

“Would you kill her to keep me safe?”

“Yes.”

“Even with all of your history? Wouldn’t the other vampires be upset?”

“History tends to not mean much when someone is threatening someone you care about. And while _some_ of the vampires would be cross others would welcome it. Camille is not loved by all because of her methods. For now though Raphael will take good care of them.”

Placated with that explanation Alec became playful again, trapping Magnus within the cradle of his strong thighs. He removed his own t-shirt and then placed his arms above his head in a mock form of surrender. Acres of pale skin were on display, nearly glowing in the dimness of the room. His jeans were riding low on his hips and giving flashes of his happy trial that disappeared below the denim. A few tendrils of hair had fallen across his forehead—he looked like an expensive painting come to life—colored in with the best colors, especially his eyes. So blue, like looking into the sky on a cloudless day.

Magnus waved a hand and the lamp on the table clicked on. He wanted to see _everything_ , he didn’t want any of this beautiful young man hidden from him. “I’ve always wondered; who drew these?” He traced a ringed index finger along the _Deflect_ rune on the side of Alec’s neck. “Did you do it or someone else?”

Alec shivered but remained otherwise supine. “Jace…”

 _Interesting._ “Lucky Jace. And these others?” He tapped _Courage_.

Alec closed his eyes, body lifting just slightly towards Magnus’ questing fingertips. “We helped each other. It’s what _parabatais_ do.”

Magnus hummed. “I’m jealous.” And he was; he couldn’t help it. There was just something very intimate about putting the Marks on someone’s skin that would give them power. And courage. And strength.

“You don’t have to be. It was very—it was normal. Not sexual.” Alec whispered. “Kind of painful to be honest.”

“Pain can be sexual.” Magnus said offhandedly before dragging his tongue down the center of Alec’s chest. His skin tasted clean with just a hint of soap.

Goosebumps broke out on Alec’s flesh and his hands clenched into fists. “I suppose you—you’d know.” Sighing, he looked at the ceiling. “Do you wish I was more…knowledgeable?”

Stopping as he hovered over a nipple, Magnus released a soft exhaled that caused it to tighten. “No. It’s incredibly childish I suppose but it doesn’t bother me that no one else has touched you like this. My ego likes that I get to break you in...”

Alec frowned—it was a there and you’ll miss it sort of thing but Magnus saw it anyway. “I’m not that innocent anymore though, am I? I’m—”

Narrowing his brows, Magnus bit his nipple hard enough to make him cry out. “You’re perfect. Furthermore you’re _mine_. You’re my perfect boy.”

Alec squirmed, skin red as a coal of fire. “Magnus…”

The warlock shifted to the side and worked on undoing Alec’s jeans. He pulled the zipper down agonizingly slow and dipped his hand inside, his thumb brushing over the now dampening material of Alec’s underwear. “You want to be a good boy for me right now?” He breathed into Alec’s ear.

And just like that Alec’s breath quickened and he nodded mutely.

Magnus licked his earlobe and asked, “Do you want to fuck my fist…or my mouth?”

His answer came in the form of a distorted whine but before he could pose the question again there was a deafening _pop_ causing the furniture to shake violently as a bright blue portal was forced open in the middle of Magnus’ living room. The strength of it shattered a few light bulbs, drawing all sound from the area and Magnus tumbled off Alec onto the floor; the Chairman taking off for a back room. Alec was composed and on his feet in a second, chest heaving but eyes alert.

“What the hell?” Magnus exclaimed but then he saw it. Or rather them.

Clary on her knees on the floor, holding a bloody Simon against her side as he flailed and tried to crawl away. She was sobbing and hiccupping, eyes wild and jerking around until they landed on who she was looking for. “Magnus!”

He was beside her immediately. “What happened?”

“I—I don’t—they came out of nowhere!” She yelled. “We were on our way to get—get food and these two guys in black ran up and tried to hit me and stab me. When—when they couldn’t they turned on Simon! They—oh god—they stabbed him and threw this stuff in his face. He started screaming and I—I—they tried to grab me so I portaled here. Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

“Hey.” He grabbed her shoulders. “You’re safe now, okay? I’ve got you.” He waved Alec over and motioned to her.

Alec nodded and gently pulled her up, keeping his arms around her. “It’s alright, Clary. Just try to breathe.”

Simon on the other hand looked worse for wear. He was spread out on his back and mumbling to himself; his normally blue eyes glazed and unseeing. The right side of his faded red shirt and brown coat were soaked in blood and sticking to his pale skin. His cheek was bruised and his lip was split open, and Magnus had to take a minute because he could still remember Simon as a chubby little boy running after Clary, all curly haired and big glasses.

This person was like a stranger to him.

“You have to help him.” Clary cried. “Please.”

Magnus nodded and lifted Simon’s shirt to get a better look at his wounds. “I will sweetheart. Shit he’s bleeding pretty heavily.” He grabbed the nearest fabric—the couch throw—and pressed it hard to Simon’s slashes. “Simon? Simon can you hear me?”

Simon’s head rolled to face him. “Cat eyes. You’ve got…cat eyes. Yellow. Not green or blue but yellow like my Aunt’s cat. Did you know my Aunt has a cat? I—I—I can see. I can _see_ you and them and everyone else.”

Magnus blinked. “Simon.” He held Simon’s head between his hands. “Hey look at me. What color are my eyes?”

Simon grinned and trembled. “Yellow. Meow.”

 _Well this isn’t good._ “Shit.”

Clary frowned. “He’s been talking like that since we were attacked. He said the men had horns. But he couldn’t have known that because he’s a mundane. What’s wrong with him?”

Smoothing his thumb across Simon’s forehead, Magnus flinched when the skin broke and a third eye popped open. “He can see the supernatural and apparently he’s been given enough to see what’s buried deep. Hence my eyes. You said they threw something in his face?” Clary nodded and he sighed. “ _Bliss_.” Getting up he went to his cabinet of magical artifacts and pulled down an armful of stuff. “I can save his life but his brain chemistry has been seriously altered. Mundanes aren’t meant to see our world. A small dose of _Bliss_ can short circuit your brain and make you brain dead. Honestly…I don’t know how he’s still functioning.”

As he mixed up a gooey paste and slathered it onto Simon’s bloody oozing gashes, Clary stared at him. “Will he—is he going to be okay?”

“Look! Look an angel!” Simon weakly pointed at Alec. “His wings are so white. How do you keep them so white?”

“Biscuit…” Magnus started but she interrupted him.

“No. No Magnus please!” She wrenched away from Alec and threw herself at his side. “Please, you _have_ to save him. I can’t—he’s _Simon_. You can’t let Simon die!”

The warlock’s jaw clenched tight. He was fully aware that it was Simon just as he knew what Simon meant to her. Simon meant a lot to him as well. “Clary I can heal his injuries but I wouldn’t even begin to know how to close his third eye. And even if I managed there is a good chance he’ll never be the same again.”

Clary began to weep in earnest. “I can’t lose him. I can’t.”

Fearing for her health and that of her unborn child, Magnus brushed her temple with his sparkling blue fingertips and knocked her out cold. He caught her as she listed sideways and scooped her petite little body up into his arms. “Watch him, please. I’ll be right back.” Alec nodded and he carried Clary to her room and put her to bed.

There were always risks for mundanes that stumbled into the supernatural world, especially those that decided to stay or didn’t have their minds wiped. Magnus had never really gave it a second thought; Simon being a part of their world. It seemed mandatory once he and Clary became best friends. Of course there had never been a brewing war between factions either.

_Sebastian did this. He did this and he will pay for it with his life._

Magnus slipped on a plain white shirt and returned to where Simon lay; Alec had put a pillow under his head and was listening intently to whatever gibberish he spouted. “I think the bleeding has stopped.” Alec nibbled on his bottom lip. “He keeps trying to touch my _wings_ though. He might need a transfusion as well. Also there could be internal bleeding and lacerated organs. Does your magic heal all of that?”

“It can.” Magnus paced. “Fuck! If we weren’t at war before we damn sure am now. Verlac wants to go after Clary? After Simon? Fine. Let’s see how he likes my next move.”

“This is my fault.” Alec said lowly. “Verlac is targeting those you love because of what you’re doing for me. Do you—do you think he would stop it if I went to him? Maybe he’d be willing to make a deal with me.”

Already strung tight as a guitar string, his words ramped up Magnus’ emotions even more, causing several glasses on the kitchen island to explode. A crack splintered the wall over the fire place and Magnus shuddered. “I know you mean well. I know you just want to help but I can’t _deal_ with that type of shit right now, Alec. Besides Simon is already fucked so you going to Verlac would be pointless.”

Alec folded like a scolded puppy before jumping in front of Magnus to stop his pacing. He pulled him close for a tight hug and hung on until Magnus hugged him back. “I’m sorry. I just want to help you.”

Magnus kissed the top of his head. “I know, angel. I’m not angry at you I promise.” A beat. “I’m angry at myself. If I save Simon, Clary might never speak to me again.”

The Shadowhunter gazed up at him. “You…can save him? Magnus I think Clary would just be happy that he is okay. I doubt she’d care how it happened.”

Magnus sighed; he wasn’t so certain. “What if to save him…I had to make him like us? Or more appropriately like me? What if to save Simon I had to turn him into a Downworlder?”

That seemed to catch Alec off guard and for a moment he simply stared at Magnus like they were strangers. But then he cut his eyes to Simon—who was grabbing at thin air and giggling—and wet his lips. “Tell me what to do.”


	10. Truth Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, possible triggering content from a previous chapter is mentioned again in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> I'm seriously floored with the response/reception to this fic and I appreciate it so much. You guys are so awesome. :)

Chapter Ten: Truth Hurts

It had always been important to Alec to know the ins and outs of running the Institute since he figured one day that would be his job. He’d studied when he could and thereby understood the Law as put forth by the Clave and the details of the shaky treaty with Downworlders. However he had honestly never heard of magic turning a mundane into a Downworlder; usually one had to be born as such or transformed by bite. Yet as he watched Magnus set a large golden bowl onto his table and drift back to his cabinet for ingredients, he got the feeling he was about to see something extraordinary.

If the Clave knew something like this was possible they would probably attempt to have Magnus killed. It was common knowledge that Downworlders took a certain number of mundanes to replenish their ranks when needed, especially vampires since one could not be born a vampire. But being able to just _poof_ and now you’re no longer human? Well he knew that wouldn’t sit well with them. They’d start asking questions like if it can be done to a mundane, can it also be done to a Shadowhunter? Even the thought of it would make them paranoid enough to strike out.

But they’d never find out because of course he wasn’t going to tell them, not if it meant putting Magnus in danger.

“Is this safe?” He asked nibbling on his bottom lip. “For you and Simon?”

Magnus arranged his different herbs and potions in no particular order. “I suppose. The magic is old and slightly dark but I’m not a stranger to either. Simon is young and strong so I have every confidence he will survive.”

Alec nodded. “And what will he be?”

Magnus glanced to where Simon lay, still in the floor but with eyes now glazed over. “He will decide. Let’s just hope he picks something we can deal with. Something he can come to terms with actually being for the rest of his life.”

 _This is all my fault,_ Alec thought and he knew it to be true. A part of him couldn’t believe Sebastian would stoop so low but it _was_ Sebastian and he probably thought it was funny, having Simon and Clary attacked. No doubt he laughed himself silly when he was told the mundane got the brunt of it. Probably thought it wasn’t enough and wished he could see what had become of him. It made Alec so angry to think of innocent people suffering because Sebastian hated to lose. While Simon getting hurt was terrible he understood that had it been Clary Magnus might have lost control again. Though naturally that was exactly what Sebastian wanted. And the bastard had come so close. So close.

Folding his arms across his chest and watching Magnus mix this and that together to create a shimmering bowl of purple liquid, Alec almost wished he could take it all back. Rewind to the night he escaped Sebastian’s room and just—and just stay because at least then the people he cared about would be safe. His siblings would be none the wiser to how horrible their father was. Magnus would be happily living his life and Simon would be fine. Things would be normal and eventually he would have been okay. Eventually he would have been able to look at himself in the mirror again and not recoil from what he saw.

“Alec.” Magnus held out a hand to him. “I need you.”

Swallowing hard, Alec slowly walked over and allowed Magnus to take his hand. He was pulled in front of the warlock, their entwined fingers hovering over the curling magic inside of the bowl. “It’s warm.”

Magnus smiled. “Believe it or not but it contains a bit of what makes _Bliss_ so efficient except it will change Simon on a cellular level. This will counteract the effects of that stupid drug; make it so it’s no longer needed. Hopefully when that happens it’ll sweat out of his system.”

The concoction bubbled and almost seemed to reach for them but for some reason Alec wasn’t afraid. “Will it—would it work on me? Would it work on a Shadowhunter?”

Magnus hummed. “In theory…if the dose was strong enough.” The fingers on his free hand tickled down the side of Alec’s neck and he shivered. “But if you’re thinking about it I wouldn’t. The world needs angels like you.”

Alec huffed. “Angels wouldn’t let other people fight their battles.”

Magnus was quiet for a moment before saying, “I know this is weighing heavily on you but I think you know—deep down—Sebastian would have ever stopped with _just you_. He would have used you and ruined you until you were hollow, and then he would have moved on to someone else. With the way your father gambles it could have been Isabelle or Jace or anyone.” He forced Alec to look at him. “Sebastian has been looking for a way to strike out at me for years. He couldn’t use Clary because she is protected and to be honest I think he figured Simon probably wasn’t high enough on the totem pole. The _only_ ammunition you gave him was being important to me. And since neither you nor anyone else can decide who I deem important…”

His words struck Alec hard in the chest. “You—you don’t have to take this on. I can carry it.”

“But you don’t _have_ to sweetheart.” Magnus kissed him softly. “You’ve been carrying so much already. I’ll take this, okay? Let me have this.”

Alec splintered and pressed his face into the side of Magnus’ neck, breathing him in like a man starved for air. Did he even _deserve_ any of this? Wasn’t it selfish to take it? Or perhaps it was the adult thing to do. No man was an island or something like that, and contrary to what his father had always said it was _alright_ to ask for help. It took a lot of strength for him to break away from Sebastian and offer up his secrets when he asked Magnus for help. And angel knows it took a massive amount of trust and strength to confront Robert and then tell Jace and Isabelle the truth of everything.

“Okay.” He finally replied, voice thick. “But I—it’s not your fault either if it’s not my fault. The blame for this whole situation lies on my father and Sebastian.”

“Deal.” Magnus kissed him again.” Dipping a glass chalice into the swirling liquid, he gave it a shake. “Okay. I’m going to need you to hold Simon down while I get him to drink this. Can you do that for me?”

 _I’d do anything for you._ “Yes of course. Let’s go save Simon.”

They knelt on either side of the pale mundane and Magnus tilted his head down before opening his mouth. The moment the liquid touched Simon’s lips he started to slowly wiggle so Alec sat on his legs and held his arms down by his sides. He was careful with him, not wanting to accidentally break a wrist or something. Simon made a face and attempted to move but Alec’s hands were like iron bands on his limbs; all he could do mutter and try not to swallow. A finger rubbing along his throat changed that and after about five minutes he was slowly drinking without any real trouble, though some did end up on his chin.

Magnus let him drain the glass and then touched his forehead, flicking until his third eye opened once again. The air around his fingers danced blue as he chanted, “ _Retro in mente. Retro in mente. Retro in mente, ut videret quid alii non possunt._ ” The eye rolled back dramatically and the lid sealed shut making Simon gasp loudly.

“ _Exoculo._ Simon moaned, digging his nails his palm. “ _Exoculo!_ ”

“Shh…” Magnus smoothed down his damp hair. “You’re not blind, Simon.” Placing his hand on Simon’s heart, he exhaled deeply. “ _Mutatio_.”

Blue flame exploded from Magnus’ palm with the sound of a drum being hit as they delved deep into Simon’s body. He screamed and white light flooded his mouth and eyes but Magnus didn’t let go. He kept shouting _mutatio_ over and over; the more magic he pumped out the brighter the flame until it was glowing throughout the entire room. Alec had to look away or risk having his sight permanently damaged. The sounds Simon was making hurt his ears and he had to really focus on holding him down especially once the strength in his legs subtly changed.

Magnus grunted. “Damn it Simon stop fighting it. If you don’t let the magic in you’ll die!”

His struggling seemed to go on forever but gradually Simon’s shrieks mellowed into a low keening before tapering off altogether. He went completely limp and when Alec glanced back he realized he was unconscious. “Did it work?” he inquired.

“The magic and potion are inside of him.” A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Magnus’ face. “The rest is up to him. However he’s vulnerable while in transition and the Chairman might think he’s a new scratching post so…” Standing, he waved a hand over Simon’s prone form and a rather lovely field of shimmering light engulfed him. “There. He can sleep in peace.”

Alec eased off the slumbering mundane— _could he even still be called that?_ —and cracked his knuckles. He was struck with the urge to tell Magnus how brilliant he was. “It’s weird but I like to watch you do magic. I’ve always wondered what it felt like.”

The warlock caught his gaze. “It’s…well I would imagine it’s how drawing on a new rune feels for the first time. That shock of power and feeling something being summoned from nothing.”

“I guess but you can conjure things and I don’t think the rune exists for me to do that.”

“Maybe one day I’ll be able to conjure you a rune so you can conjure stuff.”

Chuckling, Alec tucked black strands of hair behind his ear and kind of hoped this easiness never ended. He didn’t know what he would do if it did. 

Before he could ponder on it further Magnus was listing a little to the side so Alec grabbed him, helped keep him upright. “Hey you’re exhausted. Why don’t you go lay down and I’ll be there in a second to…entertain you,” Alec suggested, rather lamely he thought.

“Sounds like a nice plan.” Magnus nuzzled his cheek and then trudged towards his bedroom. “I’m easily amused.”

Once he was out of sight, Alec sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. The shield covering Simon was beautiful and throwing blue twinkles all over the walls. He sort of wanted to touch it but reframed just in case it disturbed whatever was happening on the inside. Simon looked peaceful for the first time since being attacked, eyes closed with his hands resting on his stomach. Alec hoped he would be okay; he didn’t know him extremely well but it was obvious he was a nice guy. Anyone who would throw themselves in front of someone they cared about to save them _had_ to be a decent kind of person.

Flopping down onto the couch and picking his shirt up off the floor, he nibbled on his bottom lip and took his phone out of his pocket before dialing a familiar number. Jace picked up within seconds. “Everything alright?”

Alec made a face. “Yeah. Why??”

Jace snorted. “Just asking. I mean you’re calling me instead of doing _whatever_ with Magnus so I was concerned I supposed. How is your warlock?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “He’s fine. And I’m just checking in to make sure you guys are okay. Is—is dad still sulking?”

Jace made a low noise. “Yes, monumentally. He hasn’t said more than two words to me or Isabelle since we found out the kind of man he truly is. She’s been itching to blow up at him but I haven’t let her.” The sounds of bedsprings creaking flowed over the line. “Mostly he holds up in his study. Treats Max the same though.”

 _That’s good._ “Better than nothing I suppose.”

His _parabatai_ hummed. “However there is one little thing that I would like to ask you about since we’re talking. Do you have any idea why Camille Belcourt has apparently been turned to stone?”

Alec blinked. “Um, what? No I—no I have no idea.”

“Really?” Jace sounded amused. “Well anyway we heard from a reliable source that someone turned her into a statue. Raphael is in charge until that is figured out. Can’t say that I personally care but the Clave was a bit concerned. Wondering if someone was targeting Downworlders and would Shadowhunters be next.”

 _Naturally because nothing is as important as the Clave and their interests._ Yet as the idea ran across his brain Alec realized perhaps now would be the perfect time to finally clear the air. His father was distracted with his own unhappiness so he wouldn’t be around to interfere. More than that Alec desperately wanted to know if Robert had told the Clave any lies or glaring truths about him. “Will do you me a favor?”

“Of course.” Jace responded. “What do you need?”

“A meeting with the Inquisitor.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck. “I need to find out what Robert has told her and make sure she knows the truth. Otherwise things will never change. They’ll never know how truly sick and fucked up Sebastian is _or_ that he has a vendetta against them.”

“I think that’s a terrible idea.” Jace murmured. “The Inquisitor is—well she’s a total bitch and stuck so far in the past she might just drag you back there with her.”

“You’re not wrong. But she’s in charge of us and everything. We need her on our side.”

“An impossible feat but I guess if anyone can do it you can. I’ll contact her and knowing her, she’ll be here tomorrow ready to bust your balls.”

“Heh that’s fine. I feel like I can handle her.”

“Ooh so Magnus is _filling_ you with confidence, is he?”

Alec blushed. “Good-bye Jace.” He heard Jace singing _byeee_ as he hung up the phone.

As weird as it was to have his best friend and sister teasing him about his relationship with Magnus it was also freeing in a way. They honestly, one hundred percent didn’t care and it made him wonder why he ever really thought they would. But fear was a strong motivator for all sorts of things and it was worse with Robert constantly feeding that fear. Why did it make him so angry? Was it because Magnus was a Downworlder or a man? If he’d been _Magda_ would his father have reacted differently to discovering their secret relationship?

He knew he shouldn’t care anymore but he couldn’t help himself. Robert was the only father he had and it hurt so much to know he basically despised him for something he had no control over. There was something Alec felt like he was missing, something at the core of all the disdain but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Maybe when this mess with Sebastian was over he’d take his dad to task over it again. It didn’t matter if he said horrible things or threatened to hit him; Alec wasn’t scared of him any longer. And he wasn’t going to let him rob him of the happiness he so desperately wanted.

Rolling his shoulders, he spared Simon another glance before making his way into Magnus’ bedroom. The warlock was spread out on his soft sheets in nothing but a green silk robe adorned with yellow stars, the sides parted open to where his bellybutton should be. The room was dimly lit but what really caught Alec’s attention was the state of Magnus’ veins; his magic sparkling bright blue underneath his smooth olive skin quite noticeably. It made him look ethereal like he was the actual angel and not the other way around. When his eyes opened they were yellow.

“There you are. Thought you had gotten lost.” Magnus grinned at him. “Everything okay?”

Alec nodded and climbed up onto the bed. “Yes.”

Magnus relaxed back to his pillows. “Good. I’ll mellow out soon enough.” Pause. “A spell of that magnitude makes my magic want to run rampant, so to speak.”

Wetting his lips, Alec edged closer and tentatively un-knotted Magnus’ robe so that he could see all of him, glorious and nude. His cock was limp against his thigh and Alec brushed a finger across it, biting the inside of his cheek when Magnus’ stomach muscles twitched. He could feel Magnus staring at him but he didn’t make eye contact, still a bit shy about being so intimate with someone for the first time. But that didn’t stop him from pressing soft kisses into Magnus’ chest, over his collar bone and each dark colored nipple. His lips trekked downward until dark hair tickled his chin and Magnus’ unique masculine smell wafted up his nose. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears as he went to take his cock into his mouth, jerking when a hand tangled in his hair and pulled him back up.

“I…” Alec trailed off and swallowed hard. Of course Magnus didn’t want him touching him like that, not after what Sebastian had forced him to do. _Probably thinks I caught something…_

“Not yet.” Magnus whispered. 

“I want to.” Alec said. “I—I can do it. I know you don’t think it’ll be good but—”

Magnus kissed him to shut him up. “Alexander. Look.” He fluffed up his pillows to the headboard so that he could learn back into them. “If I stop you from doing something it’s not because I think it’ll suck or because I don’t _want_ you to do it. Of course I want you to…and I do believe you want to. However I also think you need time to heal after what Sebastian made you do. I—I’ll never—if there is one thing I wish I could go back in time and change it would be that, for you.”

Alec frowned but he wasn’t angry. “It was bad but I know the difference between him and you. You’re not _making_ me do this.”

The warlock nodded. “Right. Honestly baby I just want you to feel comfortable and I think maybe putting that off for a while might help. You can do whatever else you want to me. You never have to blow me if you don’t want to and I’d be okay with it.”

On the one hand Alec hated that he was being handled with kid gloves but on the other hand he knew that wasn’t Magnus’ intention. It wasn’t about coddling him; it was about giving him the space to heal. “Put it off until I come to terms with everything you mean.”

Magnus shrugged. “Or forever if that’s what you need. It’s possible that once Sebastian is dead you’ll feel a sense of closure about stuff; like taking your power back. I don’t—I’m just saying that I’m here for you no matter what you give or don’t give me.”

Alec sighed deeply. “I just wanted to be there for you like you were for me when I lost my runes. You know? Take your mind off shit. You’re always so considerate of me and I just wanted to return the favor.”

Magnus tilted his head to the side. “We can do that. We can both take our minds off stuff. And we can start by you taking your clothes off.” He eased to the side of the bed. “Then you can join me in my Jacuzzi tub for a nice relaxing soak.”

 _Jacuzzi tub?_ “You don’t have a Jacuzzi tub.” But Alec was undressing anyway.

“I do now.” Magnus smirked and padded into his bathroom, robe forgotten. “Pretty sure it’s from some swanky hotel in Vegas. Wish I could see the look on their faces when they realize it’s gone.”

“Magnus! That’s so wrong.” Alec laughed, jumping out of his jeans to follow him. “Hey hey, no. Sit. Tell me how to…make it nice.”

Doing as he requested, Magnus sat on the closed toilet seat lid. “Run the water and then drop in a few of those pink bath salts. Light some candles if you wish.”

Alec did as he was told and he had to admit, the tub was a thing of beauty. Round and shining ivory with a swan’s head for a facet; it looked like it belonged in the extravagant bathroom. Honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if the entire bathroom was from some hotel but he wasn’t going to give Magnus too much grief for it. Partly because there was no need and partly because he really wanted to try it out. When the tub was nearly full with hot water, he dropped in a few of the sweet smelling balls and then went about lightning the candles Magnus had sitting around. He turned off the lights and the room went from normal to romantic in a second.

Magnus stood and swirled his hand through the water until it was foaming with bubbles. He then turned on the massaging jets and eased inside with a low groan. “Oh this is wonderful.”

Grabbing up a weird yellow sponge thing, Alec sat across from him and put one of Magnus’ feet on his chest so he could stroke his ankle and leg. “What is it about candles that make something normal like a bath so…intimate?”

Slouching so he could rest his head against the rim, Magnus smiled. “It’s the softness of light I suppose. The way it makes you look as it dances across your wet skin or in your eyes.”

“Or your eyes.” Alec mused. “What happened with Simon—is that similar to what happened when you caused that earthquake?”

“Not really.” Magnus played with the bubbles. “That was more emotional. I let my anger get the best of me and cause a visceral reaction. With Simon I just pushed against my limits.”

The Shadowhunter rubbed the sole of Magnus’ foot, smirking when he purred. “So what would have happened if you had to push farther? I mean with all of your power I guess I just assumed you didn’t even _have_ limits.”

Magnus narrowed his dark brows. “Dark magic tends to not have any limits. The reaction to Azazel’s death was the darkest part of me taking control and leaking out of me. Manifesting as destruction. What I use to heal Simon or conjure things is just regular old magic I suppose you could say. What I was born with, not what I absorbed.” Slicking his tongue across his bottom lip, he sighed. “As for limits I’ve never tried to test them so I don’t know what mine are. I’m tired but if needed I could conjure or create portals right now. Could I send the Empire State Building to Paris? Honestly not sure but I’m willing to try if you’d get a kick out of it.”

Alec kissed his heel. “No thanks. How about we just be bums until our skin turns prune-y?”

Magnus yawned. “Perfect.”

It was quiet for a little while with Magnus humming some song Alec didn’t know. And then Alec said, “If I wasn’t here and this wasn’t happening, what would you be doing?”

His answer was quick. “Probably partying at one of my clubs.”

“With Camille?”

“Not always. Sometimes I just wanted to have a drink with friends. What would _you_ be doing?”

“Patrolling maybe. Reading or just hanging out with my siblings. Trying to stay on my dad’s good side.”

“That must have been hard.”

“When he was in a mood, yeah. I don’t know. He’s always just seemed personally offended that I—that I liked guys. I don’t understand why.”

Magnus nudged his chin with his big toe. “Maybe it makes him feel like he failed as a parent. Or perhaps he sees something in you he’s tried to snuff out in himself.”

That made Alec snort. “You mean maybe he’s gay? No I don’t think so. The reason that my mom is in Idris is because he…cheated on her. With a woman. Instead of dealing with it they are just living separate lives.” _And since mom doesn’t seem to care what we are up to, I see no reason to tell her what’s happening._ “More likely he’s just homophobic.”

Magnus flexed his fingers; the magic now a muted glimmer under his skin. “From what I know about your father he’s a very angry man. That sort of anger doesn’t just manifest from nothing. There is a reason he reacts to you the way he does and I would bet my money on it dealing with his own insecurities about something. I suppose he _could_ just be an asshole but yeah.”

If he thought back far enough Alec could remember when his father was a decent sort of man. When he actively cared about his family and acted like a dad was supposed to act. Yet trying to pinpoint the exact moment he changed and stopped giving a damn was harder. There was like a blank space between the years and now all he could recall with precision were the names he was called and the slaps he received. It was terrible to be plagued with such memories at still such a relatively young age.

_If I have kids I’ll never behave that way._

Movement brought Alec back to the present and he watched as Magnus slipped forward until his long legs were slung over his thighs and bent at the knees. The position made Alec blush but he couldn’t resist walking his fingers over Magnus’ chest, admiring the definition and difference in skin tones. Magnus was sublime; the type of man who could have anyone he wanted and probably did when the mood struck. So why was he wasting his time with a pale…kid?

With long slender fingers still adorned in silver rings, he plucked the yellow sponge from Alec’s hand, got it wet and dragged it across his shoulders. “I thought we’d never be close again,” Magnus said more to himself than aloud. “Never mind _this_ I was pretty sure we would never be able to be in the same room again and remain civil. Well, you probably could have been but for all of my age I can be immature when the mood strikes.”

Alec bit the inside of his cheek. “A while ago Clary and I had a conversation about the distant future and how different our lives would be. Me married and running the Institute and you…being _you_. She made me think about having to see you for Clave business year after year while I was living a lie.” He released a shuddering breath. “I got angry naturally because I knew what she was saying was true and I didn’t want to hear it. I didn’t want to think about the cold family I’d made for myself—hurting some poor innocent girl in the process—and having to _see_ you with other people, knowing what I’d lost.”

Magnus continued to scrub over his runes with his spongy thing. “It wouldn’t have been easy for me either. By then I _guess_ I wouldn’t be angry anymore but I would have to resist trying to seduce you.”

Alec’s brows arched. “Yeah? You’d try to seduce a married man?”

Giving him a _you’re adorable_ expression, Magnus plopped a tiny bit of bubble soap on the end of his nose. “I’d like to say no and pretend to be above it but you’re my weakness and I’m secure enough to admit it. And as the bastard I can be from time to time, I might have gotten off on the thrill of the hunt. Seeing if I could have you even though you technically belonged to someone else.”

It was wrong and kind of crass but Alec felt his body react anyway; a pleasant warm hum settling in the pit of his stomach. As diligent and dedicated as he could be, he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he would be able to withstand the full force of Magnus pursuing him especially considering the state of his own life at that time. Trapped and unhappy as he would likely be, while needing something he wasn’t getting…

Dragging wet fingers through his hair and getting it damp, he wiped at his nose. “A small part of me is curious as to what that would be like. I guess I can say that since it’s not happening.”

Grinning, Magnus shifted and sent the water ripping as he got his legs under him so that he could rest on his haunches. He turned on the faucet and gently reclined Alec back until his head was under the warm running water. “We could role play it if you wish. You could pretend to have a wife and do your very best to not fall for my considerable charms. I’d even be willing to turn the apartment into some part of the Institute for the night so it’s authentic.”

 _Why do I like the sound of that? What has happened to me?_ “I…would be okay with that.”

“Hm.” Magnus poured a dollop of shampoo into his hand and started to massage it through Alec’s damp hair. “Do you have any other fantasies I could accommodate?”

“I wouldn’t say that’s a fantasy.” Alec sighed happily, body going lax. “You just made a certain aspect of it sound…interesting. To answer your question, I don’t know. It’s been hard to think about stuff as myself because of my dad. A part of me was scared to even daydream.”

“That’s fucked up but you’re free now, Alexander. So you give it some thought and then let me know.” The warlock’s fingers were tender, working out small tangles as his nails scraped against Alec’s scalp. “We’ll have to pass the time somehow once all of this drama is over.”

“And you want to do that having sex?” Alec giggled. He felt giddy and calm and vaguely wondered if Magnus wasn’t working some kind of magic on him. That or he had _amazing_ shampoo. “Going through the Karma Sutra?”

“Depends.” Magnus mused as he started rinsing. “On how flexible you are. If you’d be alright with me tying you up or spanking you.”

Alec blinked at him. “Why would I want you to spank me? How is that sexy?”

Magnus reached for his expensive conditioner. “One can’t really say. I just know I find it sexy; the idea of putting you naked across my lap and spanking your cute ass red. Maybe jerking you off at the same time until you come.”

 _Oh_. “I—I—okay. We can try that.”

“You’re so cute.” Kissing his forehead, Magnus finished up with his hair and by the time he was done; his veins were back to normal as were his eyes. “Hungry? I think I’m fit enough to actually cook for a change.”

At the mention of food and realizing he hadn’t eaten since lunch Alec’s stomach growled. “Heh um something easy would work.”

Nodding, Magnus stood slowly to test his legs and then stretched languidly before stepping out of the tub. Alec watched completely transfixed as water ran down his back and chest, swirling down his toned thighs and long legs. He carried himself with the air of a man who knew he was sexy yet didn’t really care enough to make a spectacle out of it. He stood naked and totally unconcerned in front of the mirror and pushed the hair out of his face, slicking it back rather artfully. His body was lean but defined, free of scars and only sparsely covered in hair. It was so surreal because he was three hundred years old but would always be as perfect as he was now.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and Alec sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as his cock was once against hidden from view. Magnus had no cares that he was being scrutinized and Alec wondered if he’d ever be that comfortable with his body. Even before Sebastian and his violating hands he’d never been as free as say Jace, stripping down like it was the most normal thing in the world. _“We’re both guys, what does it matter?”_ he’d chuckle before heading to wash off whatever ichor they were covered in. But Jace was the golden standard of Shadowhunter perfection and Alec was decidedly…not.

 _Or I think I’m not,_ he allowed for once.

Still he figured it was something that he was okay with Magnus seeing him naked. That…he felt safe in the knowledge nothing would happen that he didn’t want to happen.

Alec made a fist and felt his own strength; he could probably rip off the swan faucet if he really wanted to. While with Sebastian it was almost like he’d forgotten he was a Shadowhunter—that’s how low the asshole had beaten him. _Never again._

Wetting his lips he got up and removed the stopper from the tub before getting out. He placed a kiss to Magnus’ shoulder and fetched a towel. “What are you making for dinner?”

Magnus shrugged. “Pizza?” Pause. “I think I’ll let Clary sleep on through the night. She probably needs it.”

Alec agreed. “Yeah and when she wakes up Simon will be okay so she won’t have to worry.” He went back into the bedroom with Magnus trailing behind. Thought about telling him about his meeting with the Inquisitor and decided against it. There would be plenty of time for more bombshells tomorrow.

~

After a delicious breakfast popped in from who knows where, Alec made his excuses to Magnus and trekked to the Institute. He took his time getting there and practicing what he was going to say but in the end figured it would be for naught if his father was around. Robert would no doubt try to talk over him and bring up every secret he could to discredit him in the eyes of the Inquisitor. They had history so she would most likely listen to him first. But that was okay too because Alec would demand to be heard.

He was owed that courtesy at least.

Slipping through the gates and inside, he took a deep breath and walked steadily until he was outside of the library. He listened for a moment but heard nothing, so he heaved open the large wooden door and stepped inside. Thankfully his father was nowhere to be seen and he counted it as a small blessing. Jace was lingering near one of the tables, keeping a stern icy eye on the tall severely dressed blonde woman standing like a statue in the middle of the room.

 _You can do this._ “Inquisitor Herondale, I apologize if I have kept you waiting.”

Imogen Herondale was the sort of woman fairytales could have been written about whenever they needed a wicked witch. Alec had close to no experience dealing with her but he could remember his parents talking about her, and while they spoke highly of her they also spoke with edge. As a high ranking official within the Clave she had doled out the Lightwoods punishment after their dealings with the Circle so long ago, and apparently never forgave anyone involved in that mess. She was as fair as someone in her position could be, upholding the Covenant but in the most austere way possible.

The Inquisitor set steel gray eyes upon him. “Alexander Lightwood. I hope you have a good reason for calling me away from Idris. Where is your father? Why isn’t he here?”

Alec stood straighter. “I am not sure where my father is but this meeting is actually about him and his…misconduct as leader of the New York Institute.”

Inquisitor Herondale’s brows narrowed. “Misconduct? That is an extremely harsh accusation to launch against one’s own father. But I suppose I would expect nothing less from your family. Still your father should be here to defend himself.”

Alec disagreed. “I am sure he will have plenty to say but right now I just wish to state _my_ grievances without his interruptions.”

She waved a hand. “Very well. You there, boy. You are not needed for this discussion. You may leave.”

Jace huffed. “My name is not boy, it’s Jace Wayland.”

Alec hurried over to where Jace stood and patted his shoulder. “It’s okay, Jace. You can wait outside while we talk.”

It was obvious Jace didn’t want to leave them alone together but he relented. “Fine. I’ll be _right_ outside.” He tugged at his shirt and the Inquisitor watched him leave, frown becoming less caustic and more analytical for a brief second. 

Filing that away for later, Alec motioned to the more comfortable chairs by the fireplace and eased down after she’d commandeered one. “I would just like to say that I—I love my father and if I thought there was any other way I wouldn’t be doing this. But he’s really left me no choice.”

The Inquisitor remained stone faced. “Proceed. What has he done that is so horrible?”

Wetting his lips, Alec tried to decide where to begin. “He—you are aware that Sebastian Verlac and Valentine Morgenstern own several…outfits in town. My father knows the kind of people they are and yet he often frequents their establishments. He’s…addicted to gambling and recently lost a large sum of money to Verlac. I have reason to believe he’s been turning a blind eye to their dealings especially where mundanes are concerned.”

“Are you serious?” She inquired and he nodded. “So you are saying that he is once again in league with Valentine?”

“No. They aren’t working _together_ he’s just not monitoring him like he is supposed to.” Alex explained. “He’s not surveying his operations or keeping track of shipments to his warehouse.” A beat. “I also have reason to believe Sebastian Verlac is going to make a move against the Clave.”

That caused her attention to become laser focused. “And how did you come by this…information? Did he tell you? Perhaps you overheard him and your father plotting against us and your conscious got the better of you. Or when they refused to give you the power you think you deserve, you turned on them.”

“What? No, no.” Alec shook his head. “I—my father is not working with Verlac or Valentine. However I did hear Verlac say that the Clave would get what they deserved because I—I was in his home at the time.” Swallowing thickly, he continued. “My dad racked up a massive debt to Sebastian and when he couldn’t pay it, he traded me as collateral until he could. Sebastian Verlac is a terrible, sadist man and a lot of his ere is directed at the Clave. Robert knows this and he doesn’t care. I do.”

The Inquisitor was quiet, fingers clasped together in thought. “Your accusations are outlandish,” she eventually murmured. “For all of Robert’s faults—of which there are many—he would never align himself with Morgenstern or Verlac again. The Clave was lenient with him last time but this time his punishment would be far crueler than simply being exiled. Not even he would risk death for monetary gain.” She uncoiled herself from the chair. “I do not know why you would say these things but—”

Alec glared at her. “Because they are the _truth_. What reason do I have to lie?”

“Why do people do anything? Your father has been grooming you for his position, yes? Perhaps you are tired of waiting.” She said. “Perhaps you have decided to usurp him. Either way he shall be made aware of this conversation and I suspect will have a choice punishment in mind for his…son.”

Like sand through his fingers Alec could feel bits of his future slipping away. He _wanted_ to run the Institute but he would be okay if he never did…in time. But the Clave would fall if Sebastian got his way and that would put every remaining Shadowhunter in danger, even the young ones still in training. He couldn’t let that happen. Sebastian _had_ to be destroyed before he could cause anymore damage.

He glanced up at the ceiling. “Inquisitor Herondale, I request a trial by Sword.”

The Inquisitor flinched but recovered quickly. “Very well. To the Silent City.”

The minute the library door opened Jace wanted answers but Alec just tugged him along, whispering their destination and that he would explain _everything_ when they were done. They took a black cab—ones special for Shadowhunter business—to the Marble Cemetery and then a somber walk through the winding headstones before descending down into the darkness of the City itself. The winding corridors were barely lit, the high glittering arches draped with cobwebs. Alec and Jace shared a look as they passed by mausoleum after mausoleum of fallen Shadowhunter that had came before them, their bones all but forgotten by now. He wagered they were thinking the same thing; _will this be my fate one day?_

In the center of the City was a beautiful round council chamber with an ornate marble floor decorated in runes, an open eye the focal point. Alec drifted over to it and watched as the Silent Brothers filed into the room, their gray robes swaying around them like floating ashes. In truth he’d always been a bit unnerved by them because of their appearances; their hollow eyes and mouths sown shut. Yet he had great respect for them and their devoutness to the cause.

While Jace hung back as he was supposed to—expression a mix of rage and compliance—Inquisitor Herondale spoke quietly with Brother Jeremiah and with a wave of his hand he produced the Mortal Sword.

It was enormous and thick silver with spread angel wings emerging from the hilt. Covered in elaborate designs the sword was handed down directly from the Angel Raziel to the first Shadowhunter to be used in the ever ongoing war against demons. It was one of _the_ Mortal Instruments and its function was primarily that of a sort of truth serum for Nephilim. Because while Shadowhunters were supposed to follow a code they didn’t always and they could lie just like anyone else. The Sword made sure they didn’t.

The Inquisitor griped the Sword and handed it to him, waiting until he’d wrapped both hands around it before letting it go. “Let’s begin.”

Alec attempted to keep his breathing steady but the sword was heavy and cold; the metal feeling like it was digging under his skin and entering his veins. Latching onto his soul until such time it was removed. _You can do this._

“Who is Robert Lightwood?” Inquisitor Herondale asked.

The answer left his lips before he even realized he was speaking. “My father.”

Satisfied that the Sword was working, she folded her arms over her chest. “Is Robert Lightwood working with Valentine Morgenstern?”

“No.” Alec replied.

She frowned. “What is Robert going with Valentine?”

Alec responded, “Robert enjoys gambling at Valentine’s casinos.”

“Are they planning to move against the Clave?”

“Robert isn’t.”

“Is it true that Robert gave you to Sebastian Verlac?” She asked starting to circle him.

Alec kept his eyes forward. “Yes.”

The Inquisitor stopped in front of him. “What is his view of the Clave?”

Alec swayed on his feet as a sharp headache throbbed to life at his temples. “He thinks the Clave are tyrants who impose laws they don’t follow themselves.”

That made her growl lowly. “Such insolence from one who bears our Marks. Tell me Alexander, why would Sebastian speak so freely about his disdain for the Clave in front of a Shadowhunter?”

Alec murmured. “He—he doesn’t care that people know. It doesn’t worry him and the Clave doesn’t scare him.” 

She shook her head. “How did you escape him? Did Robert pay his debt?”

Try as he might to keep something for himself, he couldn’t. “No Robert never planned to repay him. I jumped out of a window and ran one night when he left me alone.”

A brow lifted. “You seem to be in good condition. Was he not cruel to you?”

The Shadowhunter bit back a sob. “Yes.”

Like a dog with a bone, the Inquisitor noticed his growing unease and latched onto it. “What did he do to you?”

Pressing his lips together as hard as he could, Alec was forced to one knee by the power of the Sword rooting out the truth. It hurt unlike anything he’d ever felt before but he couldn’t deny its hold on him. “He—he beat me and assaulted me.” Jace gasped and Alec squeezed his eyes tightly closed but not before seeing the Inquisitor go quite pale.

She cleared her throat. “He assaulted you? How?”

 _Don’t make me say it. Don’t make me say it in front of Jace._ “I—he—I had to perform oral sex on him against my will.”

“Stop this!” Jace shouted. “This has nothing to do Verlac’s vendetta!”

The Inquisitor ignored him. “By the Angel…But what was the point?”

Alec slumped onto his butt, eyes burning with tears he didn’t even know he’d started to shed. “He wanted to break me.” His knuckles were stark white and bloodless, fingers aching from being wrapped around the handle of the Sword but unable to release it. He could almost _feel_ the blade piercing his brain though it was nowhere near it. “For his amusement.”

Exhaling deeply, she brought a hand up to her neck. “Yet you got away from him. Why didn’t you come to the Clave immediately?”

“I didn’t trust the Clave would believe me and I didn’t want to get my father in trouble.” Alec whispered in defeat.

“So who has been helping you all this time?” She inquired suspiciously.

“Magnus Bane.”

“ _Magnus Bane_? The High Warlock of Brooklyn? Why would you go to Magnus Bane?”

“Because I trust him.”

“Why?”

“Because I knew he’d help me.”

The Inquisitor stepped closer. “ _Why_?”

Alec blinked at her. “Because we were once in a secret relationship.”

This new information threw her for a loop but she seized it with both hands. “Magnus Bane is a Downworlder and a man. Are you saying that you like men?”

There was no sense in trying to hide it. “Yes.”

She huffed. “You said _once_ in a secret relationship. Were you not seeing each other when you went to him after Verlac’s?”

Riddled with exhaustion, Alec pried his tongue from the roof of his mouth to say, “No I hadn’t seen him in months prior to that night.”

She tilted her head to the side. “Why not? What happened between you two?”

And here it was. “My father got wind of our relationship and forced me to stop seeing him. We were supposed to go away together—just the two of us, for an indefinite amount of time—but my father argued against it so I left Magnus waiting at the airport and never contacted him again.”

Kneeling down in front of him, she slipped a bony finger under his chin. “And why would Warlock Bane help you after you so callously cast him aside?”

Red faced and sore, Alec met her challenging gaze with a somber one. “Because he loves me.”

Inquisitor Herondale kept her expression void and finally took the Sword from his stinging hands. Alec groaned and dropped onto his side, his fingers gnarled with shooting cramps. Jace was at his side in an instant and hovering over him protectively, squeezing his bicep comfortingly while staring daggers at the Inquisitor.

“You have done the Clave a great service here today.” She stood slowly. “Your loyalty is unmatched. To go through such trials…” A pause. “The information you have provided will be invaluable to us and we shall act accordingly. You have the gratitude of myself and the Clave.”

“And what is the _Clave_ willing to do for him?” Jace muttered through clenched teeth. “If you ask me he should be well compensated for his turmoil. You should let him be with Magnus in peace for starters. And you should keep _certain aspects_ of what you learned here today within the confines of this room. Especially since it has no bearing on the matter at hand.”

The Inquisitor appeared as if she wanted to argue but then for some reason decided against it. “Agreed. When this is all over if Robert Lightwood is found guilty, you have shall run of the New York Institute. As for Magnus Bane…he has been known to assist the Clave so I see no reason to look any further into that matter. You may both go.”

Just like that they were dismissed and Jace was all but dragging Alec back through the catacombs and into the outside world. Alec gulped in fresh air and stumbled over to a headstone where he promptly dropped to the cold ground, and just tried to get his breathing under control. His body was aching with phantom pains, his eyes watering and his head throbbing like someone had split it in half. He couldn’t say that trial by Sword had been worth it but at least the truth about his father was out now.

As well as things he never wanted to see the light of day.

He’d never wanted Jace to know the dirty details of his time with Verlac but he supposed he was too tired to feel horrible about it. It helped that Jace obviously wasn’t judging him, not that he expected otherwise. In any case he was going to push it all to the back of his mind until later. 

Jace was keeping a bit of distance while also guarding the perimeter. He looked...devastated and boiling over with anger. For someone that tried so hard to keep his emotions under wraps, it was a testament to the information he’d digested that he couldn’t this time.

_He knows. He knows, he knows, he knows._

“Are you alright?” Jace asked helplessly. “The Inquisitor was mad to do that to you. Vindictive shrew. I’d like to say I’m surprised she went that far but I’m not. She’d probably put someone in jail just for talking back to her.”

Alec rubbed his eyes. “I’m okay. Or I will be once my brains stops trying to escape through my nostrils.”

Jace whipped out his stele and approached slowly like you would do a spooked horse. “Iratze would take care of that.”

Pushing up the sleeves of his faded hoodie, Alec held up his wrist. “Go ahead.” Jace touched him like he was made out of spun glass and he sighed. “I’m _fine_. Don’t you dare start treating me like I’m fragile.”

Jace cracked a smile. “I would never. I just—I’m so _angry_ that Robert would put you in that situation. And I’m angry that I had no idea. You’re my _parabatai_ and I had _no idea_. I’ve failed you.”

The rune burned but it also felt comforting in an odd way. “This isn’t your fault anymore than it’s mine. Believe me when I say that I have been blaming myself for everything for a while now. But this situation is on Sebastian and my dad. A part of me still feels guilty but I’m working on getting better.”

“Magnus is helping you?”

“Yes.”

“Then he is my new best friend.”

“I’ll make sure to tell him.”

Rune done, Jace tucked away his stele. “Verlac is going to pay for this; I swear on my life. I will make sure of it.”

 _Get in line._ “I know.” As the all over pain blessedly lessened, Alec dragged a hand through his tousled hair. “Jace, I don’t want Isabelle to know about this. You can’t tell her.”

His best friend frowned but nodded. “Okay. Alec I—I’m sorry that that happened to you. That I wasn’t there for you when you needed me.”

Alec shook his head. “You don’t have to apologize. I know you would have helped me had I asked for it. Honestly what’s done is done and now we have to focus on making sure Sebastian never hurts anyone else.”

Jace grinned quite deviously. “How about we start by doing a surprise raid on his casinos? Tear the place up a bit?”

They shouldn’t but… “Sounds like fun.”

~

Magnus didn’t understand why Alec was so exhausted when he’d returned later that evening but he figured it had something to do with Shadowhunter business. Instead of pressing him for details—promising he’d get them later—he’d let him stretch out on the couch under a soft blanket and nap. He looked serene with his face pressed into a pillow and his lips slightly parted. Magnus couldn’t resist rubbing his back in a slow circle and listening to him purr with happiness.

He also didn’t miss the fading signs of a newly applied healing rune on his arm.

The apartment was quiet with Simon still in transition on the floor and Clary asleep in her room. Even the Chairman was having a lie in. Afternoon naps were fun but Magnus was too busy plotting revenge. For starters he’d charmed the entrance to all of his clubs and brothels so that if any of Sebastian’s lackies stepped inside, they’d immediately find themselves oozing from every available hole thanks to the parasites now rooting around in their organs. So far Hannigan said four had already dropped dead. They had a bet going on if the tally would reach ten by midnight.

Sebastian’s punishment was going to be decidedly worse and much more painful. And if it tipped him a little closer to the dark side well, so be it. In their world, sometimes you had to let the devil in to help someone else out.


	11. Young Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3!!!

Chapter Eleven: Young Gods

The sky was tinged with a lovely pinkish rose as the sun stretched low from behind thick white clouds. Late afternoon had set in and Magnus could feel the stars blinking awake, feel the moon preparing for its turn to watch over the city. With a blue cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth, he flipped through the heavy black book on the table in front of him; the pages making his fingertips tingle. Dark magic wasn’t something he enjoyed dabbling in and stayed away from it if at all possible but this wasn’t the time for parlor tricks. He wanted to cause _serious_ damage and that meant dipping beyond the veil into the void.

Back when he’d caused the earthquake his magic had been yanked out of him by a will of its own, thrusting itself into the ground and destroying everything it touched. This time however he needed it concentrated to a specific place so that no one who didn’t deserve to die actually did. As in mundanes…he didn’t really care if any Downworlders or Shadowhunters for that matter that had thrown in their lot with Sebastian met a sticky end. They deserved worse.

The _Libro Obscurum_ or _Book of the Dark_ was filled with some of the most horrible spells he’d ever read and all of them required a sacrifice of some sort for them to work. Usually a piece of flesh or blood of the caster, and really he had no qualms about bleeding if it meant fucking up Sebastian in a major way. Killing him would be the best outcome but he was a wily son of a bitch so he’d probably survive. But that didn’t mean he had to do it with all of his toys still intact.

Of course the item he needed for what he wanted to do was—if possible—even worse than the book.

He was just about to carry it into his study so that he could get started when the protective shield around Simon popped like a bubble and he groaned, eyes blinking open clear and blue. Magnus waved a hand and sent the book away, inhaling the last few bits of his cigarette before snuffing it out and moving to where Simon lay looking quite well but very confused. He groaned and slowly sat up, swaying and grabbing his head with a low hiss.

“Rise and shine sleepy head.” Magnus said holding out a hand to help him up. “How are you feeling?”

Simon stood slowly on shaky legs. “My head feels like it’s about to split open but other than that I guess I’m okay. What happened? Why was I on the floor? Did I drink too much?”

Magnus folded his arms over his chest. “No. You don’t remember? You and Clary were attacked last night on your way to dinner. She says you jumped in front of her to protect her…”

Realization dawned over Simon’s face and he turned in a circle. “I remember! Oh god is she okay? Please tell me they didn’t hurt her.”

Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, noting how warm his skin was. “Clary is _fine_ thanks to you. I put her to bed a while ago and she’s sleeping. I figured it was best until we knew if you were going to make it or not.” He sighed. “You were stabbed and while that was terrible, they also threw Bliss in your face. You know what that does right?”

Swallowing hard, Simon nodded. “It—it’s that drug that lets mundanes see fairies and stuff. Clary always warned me against it saying that it would screw up my brain or something.”

 _That is one way of putting it._ “It affects the brain chemistry on a cellular level and in severe cases causes the mundane to go insane. Or die. The amount you had in your system was enough to give _the sight_ to a crowd in a football stadium. You could see the supernatural and that which some of us hide. It wasn’t pretty.”

Simon paled. “Then ho—how am I not dead?”

Magnus gestured to the kitchen where they sat down at the table. “I could no more let you die than Clary. I’ve known you since you were knee high to a grasshopper and while Clary would have been devastated by your death I don’t want you to think for a second that it wouldn’t have messed me up too. That I wouldn’t use my considerable powers to save your life.”

Ducking his head, Simon cracked a barely there smile. “Um, wow. I never knew you cared that much to be honest.”

“I do.” Magnus mused. “You’re kind of like a son to me. I’ve never said as much but hopefully you’ve always known had you ever needed anything, you could have come to me. You can come to me.” Adjusting his rings, he continued. “However in order to keep you alive I had to…change you.”

Simon arched a brow. “Change me? How?”

Magnus wet his lips. “I turned you into a Downworlder. It was the only way to keep you alive _and_ sane.”

Simon sat up straighter. “Wait, what? So I—I’m like a warlock now or something?”

 _Cute_. “No. You still have to be born a warlock but you’re not human anymore. We just have to find out what you are so we can begin to handle it.”

Smoothing a hand across his face, Simon took it all in with a lot more calm than was expected. “I can’t say I’m not shocked and a little freaked out, but if being a Downworlder means I get to keep breathing then thank you. I know it’s not a decision you made lightly.”

Magnus tilted his head to the side. “Not letting you die is one of the easiest decisions I’ve ever made. I knew there was a chance you’d resent me but at least you’d be alive to do so.” Staring at the young man before him, he pulled on his powers and let his eyes shift from dark brown to yellow. “Now. Let me see your eyes.”

Simon’s face twitched. “Uh you uh…you’re looking at them already.” Even as he said it Magnus began to see a flicker of something behind the blue sparking to life, reacting to Magnus’ power. It welled up in the iris like water flooding a room, bright and golden and surprisingly warm. “What? What’s wrong?”

Magnus chuckled and conjured up a mirror so that he could see his reflection. “Welcome to the family Simon Lewis.”

Gasping, Simon clutched at the mirror and stared. “Wha—what am I? Am I a vampire?”

The warlock smirked. “No but I’d stay in on the full moon if I were you. At least until it’s safe.”

“I’m a werewolf!” Simon exclaimed. “But I don’t _feel_ like a wolf. I mean I don’t know how a wolf is supposed to feel but… Are you sure?”

“The eyes don’t lie.” Magnus told him. “The beast is now inside you. It sort of makes sense I suppose. Werewolves are all about family or _pack_ and they are fiercely protective of their own. You’ve always been that in your own way. You learned what I am and what Clary is but it didn’t change how you saw us. We were still welcomed into your life like family.”

“I’m a _werewolf_.” Simon whispered in awe. “So this means I’m going to turn? I—what—how do I even begin to know how to deal with this? Does it happen every full moon? What if I go on a rampage and kill a bunch of people and they haunt me like on _An American Werewolf in Paris_? What if I attack my mom and sister?”

“Hey slow down.” Magnus grabbed his hand. “First of all wolves can turn at will but the full moon will make you more antsy than usual. Inexperienced wolves have been known to shift when their emotions get the best of them.” A pause. “But you have nothing to worry about because I have an old friend who will help you through all of it. He has a pack you can join and trust me when I say he’ll teach you to be a magnificent werewolf. His name is Luke.”

Simon licked his lips and settled a bit, the pulse in his neck jumping rapidly. “Okay. Okay.”

In a very uncharacteristic gesture their relationship had never experienced, Magnus stood and kissed the top of Simon’s head. “Why don’t you go wake Clary up and show her how not dead you are? I know she’ll be overwhelmed with joy and very relieved to see you.”

Blushing, Simon gave Magnus a brief hug and then hurried off down the hall. _Thank god he’s not a vampire. I don’t wish Camille for eternity on anyone._

Making a mental note to call Luke and explain the situation, he rolled his neck on his shoulders and made it to his study just in time to hear Clary squeal in delight. Knowing that she was happy filled him with joy. While he would have preferred Simon be normal and safe, at least now he could take care of himself in a manner befitting their world. He’d grow stronger and with his new senses be able to detect a threat before it spiraled out of control.

Once inside his study with its dark walls and tasteful furniture, Magnus shut the door and glanced to the Libro Obscurum sitting on his large desk. His skin vibrated from the power inside of it and he shuddered, trying to push off just how intoxicating it was. It was fucked up but he could understand—on a fundamental level—why people went evil. Being good was harder. Doing the right thing was harder. Giving into the darkest part of you and doing whatever you wanted? Well that was always easier. And more fun.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the lights flared to life. He strolled over to an expensive painting on the wall and pulled it from its perch to reveal a secret safe. He touched it with fingers sparking blue and the digital screen ran through a series of green numbers before beeping, the metal door unlocking with a hiss. Inside was a long wooden box adorned with several runes but not those of a Shadowhunter. He plucked it out and sat it on his desk, tapping the top several times before prying open the lid. Nestled on white silk were two nearly burned feathers.

“Hello gorgeous.”

Alec—who still stood warily in the crack of the open door—had his right hand up and behind him as if reaching for his seraph blade. When he realized what he was doing he jerked and made a fist. “I…sorry. I don’t know why I…”

The warlock shrugged. “You’re a Nephilim and you can perceive evil. Makes perfect sense that your body would react and tell you there is something that needs destroying. I’m not offended.”

Alec edged into the room. “What are those? Why do they feel so… _wrong_.”

 _Oh how right you are._ “Do you remember the story I told you of my father? How he fell from Heaven because he’d rather rule in Hell?” Picking up one of the feathers, he twirled it delicately between his thumb and forefinger. “The angels were cast out and down with such ferocity that they shot across the sky like meteors, their wings burning in the atmosphere to insure they could _never_ return to Heaven. For those that sided with Lucifer they were tainted the moment they turned against the Host. Like my father. These belonged to him.”

“By the Angel…” Alec croaked. “Magnus I—are you sure about this? I know you want Sebastian to pay and I more than _anyone_ want the same thing, but this seems extremely dangerous. This is dark, _dark_ magic and you said you stayed away from that kind of shit.” Pulling himself to full height, he let his legs carry him forward so that he could touch Magnus’ arm. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t.” Dropping the feather, Magnus smiled and caressed his pale cheek. “I know this is freaking you out to another level but I have everything under control. Sebastian hurt you and he attacked my daughter and her best friend. He deserves to have something precious taken from him so that he knows how it feels.”

Alec kissed his wrist. “What if he doesn’t feel? What if he doesn’t care?”

Magnus hummed. “He might not feel like you or I but he has a fondness for certain things. I want to rip those things from him. Those tiny things that keep him just a _little_ bit sane. That whisper to him he can be saved. I hope this spell kills him but if it doesn’t, it’ll still fuck him up.” 

Alec didn’t seem convinced. “How do you even have these?”

Glancing back to the feathers, Magnus felt his right eye twitch. “I…brokered a deal of vast wealth for an annoying little man with a demon, and in return the man scourged the globe for me until he found them. I could sense them but I couldn’t conjure them to me for whatever reason.” 

Turning away, Alec dragged a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply. “What will this do, exactly?”

Magnus perched on the edge of his desk. “I’m creating a nightmare. This book has a spell that basically traps its intended in a never ending bad dream. Think of what scares you the most; that thing that literally terrifies you to the point where it might make you sick. Now imagine being stuck there forever, maybe not even realizing it’s not real. And you can’t move or speak you’re just…there. Until you waste away.”

Wrapping his arms around his waist, Alec frowned at him. “I don’t like it. It—it’s something Sebastian would do.”

It was like a slap in the face but Magnus tried not to take it personally. He knew that wasn’t how Alec _really_ felt. “Well you don’t have to like it. You don’t have to _watch_ it either or have anything to do with it. But I’m casting this spell because if I don’t retaliate I’ll look weak. I might be a lot of things but _weak_ isn’t one of them.”

“Magnus you know I didn’t mean it that way.” Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m just scared for you. I’ve lost you once and I refuse to do it again. Let Sebastian win if this in any way endangers you.”

But it was beyond that, wasn’t it? “I’ve casted dark spells before, Alec.” He grunted. “And no. _No._ He doesn’t get to put his hands on you and terrorize Clary and nearly _kill_ Simon and just walk away like everything is fine! I don’t think he’s ever had to be accountable for any of the horrible shit he’s done. He started this when he couldn’t just let you go.”

Now leaning against the wall, Alec balled his hands into fists until his knuckles were white. “What about the innocent?”

Magnus met his gaze. “If they are with Verlac they aren’t innocent at all. If you want to leave I understand.”

Alec’s expression softened. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Magnus stood and conjured a round silver bowl with sharp symbols carved around the mouth. He laid one feather inside and picked up a knife, slashing open a deep cut across his palm. Dark red blood welled up and he let it drop onto the feather until his magic naturally healed him. Then he crossed to his cabinet and pulled out several colored liquids.

A knock on the door startled them both.

“Yeah?” Magnus murmured. “What’s up?”

It opened and Clary poked her head inside. “I…” She trailed off at what she saw, swallowing hard. “I was thinking about taking Simon to meet Luke. If—if that’s okay? He said you mentioned calling him but I’m sure he won’t mind if we just stopped by. Maybe…spend the night so he can learn wolf stuff…”

“That’s fine.” Magnus put down his jars and moved over to kiss her on the forehead. “Be safe and don’t let Simon pee on any fire hydrants.”

“I heard that!” Simon yelled. “Do wolves really do that?”

Clary snorted. “We will be.” Her small hand grabbed Magnus’ wrist. “You be safe too. Alec? Watch out for him please.” 

Alec nodded and then she was gone. “I take it she knows what this is?” he asked.

Magnus drifted back behind his desk. “She’s aware of the feathers and what they mean, yes.” He began to mix ingredients into the bowl until they all congealed into a thick black ooze. Then he opened the book and found the page he’d been searching for. “Last chance to leave the room.”

“I’m not leaving.”

 _Very well._ “Et ad irritum est. Et ad te et ad irritum redigatur quaerere.” Bracing himself, Magnus shoved his hands into the concoction and gasped at the coldness; at the way it made his skin crawl and ache. Drawing on his magic, he trapped a large pulsing ball between his sparking fingertips and slowly levitated it up into the air. “I call for the living nightmare. I give it shape and I send it to Sebastian Verlac.”

Wind entered the study blowing papers this way and that, ruffling Magnus and Alec’s hair. The lights flickered before blinking out entirely with the only glow coming from Magnus’ own hands. Little by little the ooze shifted and moved in jerky spasms like it was waking up, the crust shaking off to become shiny like dark nail polish. Magnus could see his reflection in it and his eyes weren’t yellow and cat-like but completely black and he had to shut out the gasp he heard from the corner of the room.

Something nasty screeched loudly; the bowl exploded and Magnus growled with the force it took to mold the liquid into that of his own design. A trembling creature was born and it shrieked, formless head rolling on no neck to seek out the only goodness in the room and scream at it, trying to lurch towards it.

“No.” Magnus commanded in a voice that shook the windows. “Sebastian Verlac. Tu es _mihi_ ei tantibus et ego mitto vos. Do as your master demands.”

The monster crawled at its own inky face, grew big black wings and shot through the walls like a bullet, disappearing out of the apartment entirely. Magnus slumped forward and wheezed, sucking in air he didn’t even realize he needed. Something warm trickled across his lips and he touched it, seeing blood on his fingertips. Quickly he wiped his nose and drew himself up and just like that he felt okay. The power he’d consumed from Edom was good for something.

“Magnus.” Alec had the dagger shaped letter open in his hand. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” He managed a chuckle. “I’m okay.”

“Your eyes were black.”

“Side effect of the spell. They are normal now, aren’t they?”

“Yes. How will we even know it worked?”

Grinning, Magnus motioned to the mirror on his wall and tapped it three times. It shimmered to life like a portal and suddenly instead of their reflection they were looking upon Sebastian’s favorite club. And there was indeed nothing but _chaos_. People were screaming and running while others were struck down before they could hardly move, going rigid as black blood leaked out of their eyes and ears. Vampire, warlock, faerie—they all dropped to the ground in a frightening comatose state. Some tried to fight the nightmare but it was too fast for them, and once it got its talons in it burrowed deep under the skin.

Magnus could tell when it hit their brain; their mouths went slack and their eyes rolled back into their heads. _My living plague. It’s beautiful._

And then…

And _then_ there was Sebastian Verlac, actually looking worse for wear for a change. Suffering from several cuts and bruises, hair in complete disarray and clothes torn.

The nightmare howled and dived for him with arms outstretched but some vampire girl threw herself in front of it with a yell. It hit her in the chest and she went down, nearly taking Sebastian with her. He leapt back as if burned but there was pain on his face, barely there but _just_ enough.

“Pangborn!” Sebastian shouted. “What the fuck is this thing?”

Pangborn—one of the corrupt Shadowhunters loyal to Sebastian gripped his seraph blade. “I don’t know man! We gotta go! C’mon!”

“Ariya! Shut it down!” Sebastian demanded. “Shut it all down!”

The faerie crawled out from under a toppled couched and yanked off her necklace. She threw it to the ground with as much force as she could muster and they all took off running just as the nightmare tore itself from the vampire’s throat. A streak of lightning erupted from the charm on the necklace and in the blink of an eye, the entire club was gone. Nothing left but smoking embers and charred earth.

“What was that?” Alec whispered.

“A disintegrating medallion.” Magnus explained and waved the mirror back to normal. “Fuck. Well Verlac lives but what happened will ring out across the Downworld; I won’t even have to claim responsibility because they’ll know. And he lost one of his favorite play things so…”

“The vampire?” Alec smoothed a hand across his cheek. “I’d think he was…above that.”

Magnus started to clean up. “Like your father he is a bit of a hypocrite. There is a certain euphoria that comes with being bitten by a vampire so I suppose he likes that. We know he’s the type that likes a little pain with his pleasure.”

Alec watched him with too keen eyes. “Are you sure you are alright? I—I’d never seen you like that before.”

Putting the remaining feather back into his wall safe, Magnus flexed his fingers. “Once upon a time I would have hoped you never had to see me like that. But now that we’re closer and I know you won’t be ashamed of me, I don’t mind you seeing me when I’m not exactly at my best.” He shrugged. “Or when I’m dark.”

That made Alec squirm. “You’re not dark. And of course I am not ashamed of you. I was never ashamed of you, I was ashamed of myself.” Seemingly exhausted, he left the room.

After putting away his spell book Magnus followed him. “Alexander.” Very gently he grabbed Alec’s wrist and told himself he would be okay if Alec flinched but he didn’t. “You know better than anyone that sometimes we have to do fucked up things to make a point. I’m touched that you’re worried about me. And…I’m glad that you’re not scared of me.”

“I could never be scared of you.”

“Good because I would _never_ hurt you. I don’t care if I turned into a General of Edom; you’d always be safe with me.”

“I know. Can you just—can you promise to never do anything like that again?”

“I’ll promise to not do it if it’s not needed. But I’ll do anything to protect those I care about and I _know_ you relate.”

Alec’s brows arched but he appeared amused. “Deal. Are you hungry? I could fix you something? Get you something to drink?”

Magnus flopped dramatically across his shoulders. “You…could tell me what happened when you went out earlier and why you were so tired when you got home.”

Alec grumbled. “I. I thought it was time to finally touch base with the Clave and see what damage my father had done. The Inquisitor didn’t believe me when I said he was turning a blind eye to Sebastian’s dealings so I requested a Trial by Sword.” His cheeks flushed red. “Jace went with us to see the Silent Brothers. She—well she definitely got the truth out of me. All of it.”

The Mortal Sword had always been something that fascinated Magnus but so did most objects of great power. Yet that particular item while beautiful served such a dark purpose. Necessary he supposed but he hated the idea of it being used on Alec. Sweet, steadfast Alec who usually had no reason to like in the first place. “So,” Magnus kissed his palm. “They know what Verlac did to you.”

“Yes.” Alec bit the inside of his cheek. “And about you. Us. But I guess the good news is that afterwards she said she would deal with my father and not bother us. Ever. And that I get to be the head of the Institute one day.”

“That’s wonderful.” Magnus kissed his forehead. “I’m glad it worked out though having dealt with Imogen first hand I don’t have to imagine how horrible it probably was. You are extraordinary, standing up to her. I bet she turned all red and huffed like an angry bull.”

Alec laughed. “She did seem upset that my father wasn’t working _with_ Sebastian but whatever. I’m just happy that whole situation is done and I don’t have to worry about it anymore. Would have rather Jace not found out about—about certain things but…maybe it was meant to go that way.” Pausing, he glanced down to his bare feet. “I’ve been so ashamed of what happened, thinking others would judge me. But no one has. Nor have they blamed me.”

 _Only an asshole would do that._ “You are utterly blameless. Honestly I think you’re the best of us all.”

As he usually did with praise, Alec beamed brilliantly and then ushered Magnus to the sofa, getting him to put his feet up before disappearing into the kitchen. Magnus glanced to the clock and then his phone when it alerted to a new text message, smiling at the simple text from Clary that she and Simon had arrived safely. They would be in good hands with Luke. He hadn’t always been a friend but certain circumstances had brought them together and now they understood each other a lot better.

_Maybe now I can relax, just a little._

~

About two hours later they were snuggled up on the couch watching bad tv—well really Magnus was amusing himself by nibbling on Alec’s earlobe and listening to his adorable _giggle_ — when the front door exploded open in a shower of splinters. It was a testament to his attention being elsewhere that he didn’t even feel his wards being torn down. Still he was on his feet in minutes, frowning as a lanky man in an ill-matching suit practically barged into the room. He was silver skinned with large ram horns curving out of his forehead and Magnus recognized him immediately as one of Sebastian’s minion warlocks.

“Thaos. What a surprise.” Magnus grinned. Alec had his seraph blade in his hand, standing close to his right side.

Thaos frowned murderously at him. “You piece of shit. Did you really think you could get away with it? That you could put out a hit on Sebastian and just—”

Magnus snorted. “Did I run? Did I try to skip town? No. I’m right here in my apartment so naturally I didn’t try to _get away_ with anything. I’m proud of what I did.”

Thaos growled. “Killed innocent people?”

Magnus shrugged. “That is highly debatable considering the company they were keeping. Does Verlac know you are here or is he too busy licking his wounds? I’d imagine he’s not taking the situation well if he sent such an amateur to deal with me.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say if the jagged bolt of red lightning he threw was any indication. Magnus deflected it and the fight was on. Magic against magic was never easy but Magnus knew how to hold his own in a fight. Plus he had Alec on his side.

Thaos hurled his bolts in anger and while it destroyed much of Magnus’ home and caused him and Alec to have to dive out of the way several times, he was ultimately ineffective. He also tired himself out quicker, leaving a few spaces where Alec was able to get in and swing his sword down in a lovely arc towards Thaos’ heart. The sound of the blade hitting the warlock’s weakening shields was loud, reverberating through the open space.

Alec spun for another slash and Thaos hit him with a jolt of energy that sent him crashing into an end table. Magnus focused on the floor beneath Thaos’ feet and slowly curled his hand into a tight fist, chanting _felfal_ over and over. The wood cracked and black skeletal hands shot up, latching on Thaos’ legs and yanking downwards with so much force that his bones started to break. Thaos screamed in pain and tried to fight but it was useless.

He was pulled flailing and moaning into a dark pool of shadows, disappearing under the surface.

Magnus ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled; the pool flickered out of existence and he wet his lips. Banishing a fellow warlock to Edom never made him feel good but he wasn’t about to let the asshole harm him or Alec. Besides he’d thrown in his lot with Sebastian so his fate was fair game.

With the warlock vanquished, Magnus looked around at the destruction of his living room and said fuck it. He then hurried and helped Alec up, brushing tousled hair out of his bright blue eyes. By some unspoken agreement they made their way into the bedroom and Magnus turned on the lights, watching as Alec hissed and shrugged out of his t-shirt. A bruise was already blooming on the back of his shoulder; angry and red. But besides a few other small abrasions and a deep red whelp across his side he appeared to be alright.

“Well tonight was very eventful.” Magnus mused as he came over to check him out properly. “Let’s never do it again.”

Alec sat on the edge of the bed. “I don’t know. I kind of like fighting side by side with you.”

Magnus snorted. “Spoken like a true Shadowhunter. Although I do enjoy watching you kick ass. The way you move…The way you use your body and seem to understand every part of it…” His fingers brushed across the bruise, healing it in a sparkle of blue. “It’s beautiful.”

Alec swallowed thickly and looked at him; eyes round and blue and captivating. His breathing was still slightly labored from the fight, fingers twitching for the weapon he no longer held. Pale and gorgeous, his runes standing out and glowing in the low light of the room. Magnus suddenly wanted to kiss every single one of them and his silvery scars twice over. As if able to read his mind, Alec leaned closer and nuzzled his cheek.

“Magnus…” He whispered. “I…”

Magnus stood between the open V of his legs and kissed him, threading long fingers into his black hair. Alec had the perfect sort of lips for kissing, full and soft, and he’d gotten a lot better at it since their earlier days. If Magnus was anyone else he’d be jealous and thinking the worst but it was only because Alec was a quick learner. Always had been. And it seemed tonight he wasn’t as timid as he usually was. He wrapped both arms around Magnus’ waist and pulled him in, kissing him like he wanted to make sure he stayed forever. It wasn’t a problem as far as Magnus was concerned.

His mouth was warm and he tasted like apples, tongue curling and coaxing Magnus’ to do the same. Magnus cradled his jaw with his free hand and nibbled at his mouth until they were both panting, until Alec was moaning softly but still kissing him passionately and demandingly, calloused hands smoothing up the back of Magnus’ shirt to touch bare skin.

Magnus pulled back to rest their foreheads together and catch his breath. Every inch of his skin tingled from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. Where Alec was touching him burned but pleasantly and he wanted that heat all over him. 

When he met Alec’s gaze the usual vibrant blue was consumed by black and his cheeks were flushed rather hypnotically. He wet his lips and slowly reached around to start unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt. Magnus grabbed his hands but he didn’t say anything, just stared at him with a questioning expression. And Alec—gorgeous, magnificent Alec—gave him the softest smile and then continued with his unbuttoning. Magnus brushed his lips across Alec’s ear and allowed his shirt to be pushed off his shoulders.

The rest of their clothes came off easily to pile in the floor; Alec scooted up towards the headboard gloriously naked and Magnus crawled after him, unable to stop himself from kissing over toned thighs and sharp hip bones as he went along. He’d said many times before that Alec was one of the most gorgeous things he’d ever seen but stretched out as he was, runes on full display, he looked like a wet dream come to life. There weren’t words really to describe him…at least not without turning into a rambling mess like some painter when talking about his masterpiece.

“Jesus…” Magnus whistled. “Look at you. I almost want to record this so I can watch it later.” Winking, he mouthed over Alec’s trembling stomach, sinking his teeth into his bellybutton.

“As—as long as no one else sees it.” Alec murmured.

“As if I’d wanna share you with anyone else.” 

Settling between Alec’s spread legs, he kissed his thigh and then turned his attention to his cock standing tall and hard amongst a thatch of dark wiry hair, the tip already wet. Magnus made sure to hold Alec’s intense stare as he slowly closed his lips around the flushed head and sucked. Alec moaned and arched off the bed but Magnus held him down, ringed fingers gripping his thighs so that he could focus on tonguing the damp slit over and over again until Alec was keening loudly. His head was thrown back in pleasure, chest heaving and heels digging into the backs of Magnus’ strong shoulders. It hurt a little but he sort of liked it. Sort of liked that he could cause such a reaction in _his_ Shadowhunter.

He let his mouth slide down Alec’s shaft inch by torturous inch until he was kissing the root. Alec muttered something that sounded like _holy Christ_ and bit his fist to keep his sounds under wraps. Magnus growled his displeasure and the vibrations made Alec cry out, the fist he’d been biting shooting up towards the headboard. Magnus smirked inwardly and slid up, nearly pulling off before pushing down again. Repeated it over and over; bobbing up and down on Alec’s dick at a lazy pace like he had all night. Eyes locked on Alec as he clawed at the sheets and trembled and whimpered _Magnus_ like it was the only word he could remember.

Like he was about to explode but didn’t give a damn, welcomed it in fact.

Magnus released him with a wet pop before that could happen and chuckled softly when he cursed. He reached into the table by his bed and pulled out a bottle of cherry flavored lube, taking time to dump a decent amount in his hands and get them nice and slick. Alec watched him with hazy eyes, hips rutting against thin air for some kind of friction. His skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, dark strands of hair sticking to the side of his head.

“Tell me how you feel.” Magnus said licking his _Courage_ rune. “How it feels…”

Alec tried to reach for him but he ducked back down and away. “I—it’s—too much,” he gasped. “But don’t stop.”

Magnus hummed in appreciation and slowly pushed a slick finger into him, watching as his throat clicked and he lost the ability to talk for a moment. He waited for him to adjust and then began an indolent rhythm—in and out—fingertip just shy of brushing his prostate. Alec squirmed, toes curling and tried to chase the finger each time it retreated. He was moaning steadily now, cock dribbling pre come and lips bitten red. When Magnus was sure he could take it he pressed in with a second finger and skimmed the pads artfully across Alec’s prostate. Alec’s body made a perfect U and the sound that was pulled from his throat was almost inhuman, base and animal.

“Oh fuck!” He shouted and stretched his arms above his head, completely supine. 

It took one laser like suck to the head of his cock and Alec was coming, filthy and dirty and beautiful. Magnus swallowed around him and licked at the drops he missed while Alec shuddered and thrust gently into his mouth until he started to soften. And then he flopped back to the bed with his legs askew, trying to catch his breath.

He didn’t even seem to realize Magnus was still two fingers deep inside of him until he was rubbing them in a slow circle into Alec’s over sensitive prostate. Alec gave a full body jerk and whined, feet scrambling for purchase on the mattress so hard they un-tucked the fitted sheet. His hand fumbled for Magnus’ wrist but Magnus batted him away with his free hand and continued his unrelenting assault, sucking red marks into his pale skin.

“Alec…” Magnus didn’t recognize his own voice, husky as it was. “Let me.”

And Alec _let him._ Surrendered and hiccupped out light sobs but let Magnus finger fuck him until his runes started working even though he was quickly turning into an over stimulated mess.

It didn’t take long for him to get hard again—bless that _Stamina_ rune—and Magnus covered him like water and kissed his red cheeks. “Hey, look at me.”

Alec blinked at him blearily, lashes wet. “Magnus…”

Magnus smiled and reached down to lube himself up, hissing at the sensation of his hand against his dick. Watching Alec, _touching Alec_ always had a heady affect on him and it was all he could do not to grind into the mattress to make himself come. Or break all of the glass vases in his room. 

“Look at me.” Magnus said again. “Don’t take those pretty eyes off me. Be a good boy…”

With a shift of his hips he was slowly sinking into Alec, the way made easier now that Alec was relaxed and a bit looser. He kept his eyes locked on Magnus, limbs shaking and lips moving without sound. Magnus bottomed out and Alec wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“You feel… _amazing_.” Magnus panted into his mouth. Superb. Splendid. Outstanding.

“You too.” Alec groaned and hitched his hips just a little, _feeling_ Magnus. “Oh… _oh_ by the Angel.” He hooked his heels over Magnus’ waist. “You—you can move. You can move.”

Magnus pressed his face into Alec’s neck, took a deep calming breath and started to thrust. Being a warlock he’d felt all sorts of extraordinary things but nothing had prepared him for being inside of Alec. He was hot and tight and _alive_ underneath him; traces of that shy young man remaining but obviously taking a back seat tonight. He moved his body with Magnus, clutching at his biceps with wide eyes like he didn’t know what he wanted just that he _wanted_.

And Magnus knew that he should probably take it easy on him because this was his first time but he’d wanted Alec for so long, even when they were estranged that he couldn’t find it in himself to hold back. Not as much as he wanted to. He bit and nibbled at his shoulder and collarbone, leaving ruby colored bruises and teeth marks as his hips snapped forward, fucking the prettiest sounds from Alec’s mouth. It went on like that for as long as he could stand it, for as long as he could drive in deep without the pleasure singeing his nerves and shattering the windows.

With their bodies pressed close and Alec’s leaking cock trapped between their stomachs, being stimulated every time Magnus moved, it was only a matter of time before he was shaking apart at the seams. He came with a choked off cry and a full body shudder, wet and digging his nails into Magnus shoulder blades.

Magnus breathed out _fuck Alec_ and his hands lit up blue on Alec’s hips, full flame and it should have hurt him but it didn’t. Just made him whine louder and keep rolling his hips as his orgasm seemed to last forever, more powerful than the first one. Magnus let go and followed suit, coming so hard that it made him a little dizzy. Even after he’d rung out every single piece of pleasure he could he was loathe to stop, only doing so when his legs started to ache and Alec was muttering gibberish.

Slowly he slipped out and flopped to the side, lungs drawing in air like he’d just run a marathon. Alec made a low sound of complaint and fumbled towards him until his cheek was resting on his chest. “You’re heart’s racing,” he ground out.

“Yours too.” Magnus touched his pulse point. “You okay?” His hand dipped down and he brushed a finger between his cheeks. “Did I hurt you?”

Alec hummed and pushed back just a little. “No. I’m perfect. That was…” A beat. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too.” Magnus replied warmly.

Alec’s breath evened out quickly after that and Magnus pulled the sheet up over them. He buried one hand in Alec’s hair, kissed his temple and waited for tomorrow to come.


	12. Other Peoples' Lives

Chapter Twelve: Other Peoples' Lives

“Does your wife know you are here?”

Alec swallowed hard and shook his head, not exactly sure how to play things but secure in the knowledge that no matter what he said, Magnus would be able to run with it. He supposed it didn’t matter in the long run since this was—ultimately—about the sex, but he couldn’t help feeling a low churning in his stomach. Had he listened to his father _this_ would be his life; some distorted future where he sneaked away from the Institute and his wife to catch a few scant minutes with the man he had never stopped loving. That was if Magnus even _let_ him.

Exhaling deeply, he dropped his head forward and gripped the headboard until his knuckles were white. Magnus’ bedroom was a clash of blood red and gold and quite different from what he was used to. The bed spread out with four thick posts at each corner, the sheets cool and soft to the touch. Alec’s thighs were trembling and his toes were curled, his breath rushing out of his lungs in harsh pants. Between his legs his cock stood hard and hot amidst dark hair, the tip wet with tiny droplets of pre come. He felt like he’d been this way for hours but knew that wasn’t the case. But there was just _something_ about Magnus’ hands on him that ramped his emotions up to one thousand. A gentle kiss or a delicate touch to his lower back and he was shivering from head to toe, imaging what those lips and those hands would eventually be doing to him.

“Shame. She’d probably like you like this.” Magnus whispered in his ear. He was close, pushed up behind Alec in nothing but a black silk robe, his cock nestled hotly against Alec’s pale ass. “Not as if she gets to see it otherwise…”

“I—I don’t want to talk about her.” Alec replied lowly. “I didn’t come here for that.”

Magnus chuckled and nuzzled his neck. “You haven’t come at all. Yet.”

Alec bit down hard on his bottom lip. “Then make me.”

Magnus nibbled up to his earlobe and gave it a rough tug; the action felt deep in his groin. “You came here for _me_ baby, not the other way around. So I will say or do whatever I please until I’m done with you. If you don’t like it you can always leave.”

Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes and let his mouth run away with him. “Oh? Maybe you’ve just gotten slow in your old age. Maybe you’re playing with me so that you won’t embarrass yourself later.”

That earned him a heavy slap on the ass and he let out a surprise moan at the feeling. “Mm. Looks like angel found something else he likes,” Magnus teased. “Come to think of if you have been a bad boy. I should punish you.”

“Ma—Magnus…” Alec turned his face to look at him, eyes wide and impossibly blue. “I…”

“It’s okay. I know you’ll take it like a very good boy.” Magnus said and kissed his cheek. “Won’t you?”

 _God…_ Alec thought his spine would collapse from those words; from how they wound tight around his bones and started to vibrate. He closed his eyes and nodded—he’d do anything for Magnus. He’d be so good for him that he’d never need or want anyone else in this life or the next.

The second slap made him jerk forward and the third made him shudder. As they started to come in a sort of lazy succession, Alec gasped at the burn and knew it should hurt but his brain and dick seemed to be at odds with each other. Because it did hurt but he liked it. He swayed back into the smacks, dick bouncing between his legs as his skin flushed a pretty red. Heat pooled in his stomach and spread to his limbs, and before he realized it he was making the most indecent sounds. They were loud to his own ears, mingling with the sounds of Magnus’ hand falling sure against his cheeks.

Over and over.

Fast and then slow.

Switching from cheek to cheek and sometimes hitting the back of his thighs.

A particularly violent one made him cry out but the brief flare of pain tightened his testicles and he realized with a sort of hysterical clarity that he could possibly come from being spanked alone. “Magnus!” He whined. “I—I’m going—”

“Jesus.” Magnus danced a finger across Alec’s cock and continued his harsher slaps with his right hand, fingernail brushing gently across the dripping slit repeatedly. 

Alec jerked so hard he accidentally head butted the wall but he couldn’t focus on that because he was too busy coming, spurting across Magnus’ fingers as his butt cheeks clenched and he let out a low sob. The sensations were almost indescribable—almost too much and yet not enough. Racing through his veins and fluttering low in his stomach, leaving him mewling and wiggling and ready to flop to the safety of the mattress.

However instead Magnus eased him into his lap, back to chest with his strong arms wrapped around his waist. Alec panted into the hollow of his sweaty neck, smiling when Magnus’ thumb brushed damp strands of black hair out of his damp eyes. _I could die happy here…_ He wondered if they were still role playing but found he didn’t really care and would be okay with either answer.

Testing the waters, he cleared his throat. “I—my wife has certainly never done that before.”

Laughing, Magnus arched a brow. “Of course she hasn’t. Shadowhunter girls don’t know the first thing about real pleasure. It’s all _lay back and think of the Clave_.”

Alec snorted. “Some of them would disagree with you.”

Magnus inched out of his robe and tossed it off into the floor. “Oh? Would _she_? Does she know you think about me when you’re doing your duty and fucking her?” Alec shivered and groaned as one of Magnus’ now slick fingers slowly eased inside of him. He was a bit sore from last night and had refused a healing rune but he didn’t care. He wanted to feel it, all of it. “Hm? Does she know how many times I’ve finger fucked you in your office while she was right down the hall? Had you bent over your desk, begging for my cock?”

 _“Ah”_. Alec huffed into the skin of his shoulder. “Magnus pl—please! I—I can’t…”

“Yes you can,” Magnus growled, finger slipping in and out over and over again until he was loose enough for two. And then both were massaging his prostate and Alec was lighting up like a livewire from the inside. He blushed terribly as his hips bucked and he started—through no will of his own—to fuck himself on Magnus’ slender fingers. 

Up and down, riding them until his cock twitched and began to fill. Alec could easily see this becoming a thing for Magnus; coaxing his poor, oversensitive from release body into a state of complete madness by making him get hard again. A part of him hated it and almost couldn’t stand it, but the other part _loved_ it. Knew it would be sharper and rawer when he was finally made to come for a second time.

When he was trembling to Magnus’ satisfaction, he drew his fingers away, slicked himself up and then slowly pushed up inside of him until they were pressed flush together. The angle made Magnus slip in deep, seemingly deeper than before and Alec nearly choked on his tongue at the feeling of it. Magnus was _so hard_ and _so hot_ , and it was completely overwhelming to have someone else inside of him like this. So completely intimate.

And it only could have ever been Magnus. There could have never been anyone else.

“Fuck.” Magnus moaned into his ear. “Fuck, _fuck_.”

Alec chuckled breathlessly and pushed back, just barely, whimpering at how good it felt. Magnus bit down hard on his shoulder and then started to fuck him in earnest, not giving him a chance to relax. He pushed Alec forward a bit until his back arched and planted his knees on the bed, hands gripping Alec’s hips as he thrust in a smooth liquid motion. The sounds of their bodies slapping together was obscene but Alec reveled in it, feeling himself be nudged forward and then yanked backwards onto Magnus’ cock. Last night had been slower and sweeter but this was rougher and it made his heart want to beat out of his chest. He just hoped all of his firsts were with Magnus.

With a sharp snap and dirty roll of Magnus’ hips, Alec had to fight the urge to drop forward but it was a just barely sort of thing. His body wanted to go limp and just enjoy the feeling of being used even as his cock ached with the need for release once again. But Magnus was drawing it all out, tangling a hand in his dark hair and giving a small pull that made him chant _Magnus Magnus Magnus_ until his voice was hoarse. He was shaking and when Magnus breathed _beg_ into his ear Alec was all too happy to comply.

“ _Please…”_ Alec pleaded deliriously. “Please... I love you…please”

At the sound of those words Magnus made a sound of his own—a happy one—and tilted his hips just so. His next few thrusts hit Alec’s prostate just right and just like that he was coming so hard he put his fist through the wall. Choked out a moan as Magnus wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked, fist slick, until he was pretty sure he didn’t have anything else to give. 

For one delicious yet terrible moment he thought Magnus might wheedle him into another erection and he hiccupped, his own hand fumbling down to grab Magnus’ wrist. “Please…”

“Almost there.” Magnus whispered. “You’re being so good for me, baby.”

Alec wanted to reply but didn’t have the strength or the brain power. But he felt when Magnus came inside of him—hot and wet—with a loud moan against the side of his neck. Telling him how good he was, how beautiful and how much he loved him. It spurred Alec on to move his hips and push back to Magnus’ erratic strokes, to help bring him every bit of pleasure that he could.

After a moment of just rocking like a boat on the waves Magnus put a hand to the wall to steady himself, chasing kisses across Alec’s skin. “I—I’d stay inside you forever if—if I could.”

“Yes…” Alec grabbed his thigh so that he wouldn’t pull out just yet. “Forever.”

Another few seconds passed and then Magnus was slowly slipping out of him and throwing them both back onto the mattress. He stretched out like a giant cat and grinned goofily up at the ceiling, gold cat eyes unfocused but happy. Alec rolled onto his stomach and stared at him smiling because Magnus looked just as fucked out as he felt.

“So…did you enjoy your first trip into the land of role play?” Magnus asked after a bit of comfortable silence.

 _More than you know._ “Very much so. It—it was very sexy.”

Magnus hummed. “It was, wasn’t it? But I’m glad it’s not something we really have to deal with. No way I could share you with anyone else.”

Alec grinned. “If you fucked me that good every time I’m pretty sure I’d be getting a divorce anyway.”

Magnus laughed and lounged on his side to face him. “Are you alright?” He smoothed a hand down Alec’s back to his redden ass, sliding his finger between his tender cheeks to rub at his sensitive hole. “I could heal you.”

Alec shivered, shaking his head. “Don’t. I…” Ducking, he blushed. “I like how it feels.”

“Careful or I’ll just end up fucking you again.” Magnus teased, fingertip slipping in just so.

“ _Maaaagnus_ …” Alec whined, swatting at his hand. “Just because I have a _Stamina_ rune doesn’t mean you have to keep putting it to the test.”

“Aw my poor sexed out Shadowhunter.” Magnus chuckled but pulled his hand away. “You only have yourself to blame.”

“How so?”

“Well you’re so gorgeous and responsive. Of course my new favorite place to be is inside you.”

“So you only want me for my body?”

“I want _all_ of you. Besides we both know you love it.”

“I still don’t want you to break me.”

“Don’t you? Wouldn’t you let me tie you up and see how many times I could actually get you to come? With my fingers. My mouth. My cock. With toys…”

 _By the Angel; I’m fucked but in the best way possible._ “Stop it before you get horny again.” Eyeing his boyfriend, he picked up a pillow and dropped it delicately across his ass. Magnus threw his head back with a laugh and Alec drunk in the sound.

In all honestly if Magnus wanted to go again Alec would do it because he _did_ enjoy it. He did want Magnus to one day test his limits, to take and give until they were lost in each other. Sex hadn’t been something he focused on before because between his father planning out the rest of his life and the strain of living up to his outlandish expectations, he hadn’t wanted it. Of course then he’d assumed it would be with some poor girl he was fooling to have a child and keep up pretenses. But feeling like he could never have the type of sex he was built for, well it put a bit of a damper on his sex drive.

And then Sebastian Verlac had entered the picture and all of Alec’s thoughts of tenderness were temporarily stripped away.

The night he asked Magnus for help Alec had felt like a failure but now he was happy that that he’d been brave enough to do so. That he’d run instead of letting Verlac have his way. His first time had been exactly as it should; passionate and with someone he loved desperately. 

The bed dipping dragged Alec out of his thoughts and he watched sleepily as Magnus conjured up a wet cloth and wiped himself off. He then affectionately did the same for him, kissing him lazily when Alec turned his face up for it. One kiss led to two and soon they were indolently making out with no plans to go any further.

His lips felt almost a little numb when Magnus finally released them and produced a blue cigarette to light and puff on.

Alec folded one hand under his cheek and used the other to draw symbols across Magnus’ bare chest. “Tell me something I don’t know about you. Something from your past.”

Magnus blew out a perfectly round smoke ring. “I once followed Jon Bon Jovi around the country on tour with Ragnor. I was at the opening of the Louvre in Paris and I owned one of the first televisions ever made. And in 1929 I ran an illegal speakeasy that was constantly getting busted up by the cops. Real ones, not Shadowhunters.”

“Tell me what you thought when you first saw me.” Alec smiled and traced his clavicle.

“That you had the most beautiful blue eyes I’d ever seen. And that you must have been a selfless sort of person to be trying to talk down someone with a bomb, with no real care for his own safety.”

“Wh—what was the first thing you did after we—after it was clear we’d broken up?”

“Got really drunk.”

“Do you love me?”

“With all my heart.”

“Do you trust me? Again?”

“I do. Do you trust me?”

Shuffling closer, Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist. “With my life.”

Magnus kissed his forehead and Alec was in paradise.

~

By the time Alec woke up from his impromptu nap the living room was clean and _brunch_ was awaiting him on the table. He took a long hot shower and then stood in front of the mirror and looked himself over, fingers tracking the finger-shaped bruises on his hips and thighs. They stood out stark against his pale skin and were tender to the touch but he liked them. When he bent down to pull on his boxer-briefs he hissed at the ache deep inside and exhaled shakily as he remembered how it got there. An Iratze could make him all better and he often used it on headaches or muscle cramps, but just this once he wanted to heal slowly like a mundane.

Throwing on a comfortable t-shirt and sweat pants, he padded into the kitchen and snorted at the cushion in his chair before sitting on it anyway. “You’re not clever.”

Magnus served him a dish of buttery pancakes and crisp bacon. “I’m a little clever. Believe it or not I wasn’t trying to tease. I’m sure you’re sore and it’s not anything to be ashamed about.”

Alec picked up his fork. “I know. Thanks…” Reaching for some eggs, he wet his lips. “Have you ever. Um. Have you ever…”

Magnus arched a brow. “If you wanted to play this drinking game you should have requested alcohol first.”

Alec stuck his tongue out at him. “Have you ever…been…in my situation?”

Magnus tilted his head to the side before understanding dawned across his face. “You mean have I ever bottomed?”

Alec tried not to blush and failed. “Yes.”

Getting his own food and then sitting down, Magnus nodded. “I have although it’s been years. Like decades to be honest. Why? Do you want to try that?”

“I…” Alec thought about it seriously for a moment and then shook his head. “No. I mean if you want to we can I just—I like it the way it is.”

“That’s fine, sweetheart.” Magnus squeezed his hand. “Personal preference is a thing and you should do what you are comfortable with. And if one day you change your mind and want to try it, then we will.”

“Okay.” Smiling, Alec started in on his food. “Is it better one way or another?”

“Not really. Well…I guess it depends especially if there are emotions involved. For me the way we make love is the best because it’s _you_ and I’d take you whatever way I could have you.” Magnus said…like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Like he wasn’t just putting it _all_ out there.

It struck Alec then how _certain_ Magnus was that he wouldn’t break his heart again. That had to be the reason he could say such beautiful things without a hint of fear or embarrassment. _I won’t let him down. I’ll never let him down again._

“We’ve only made love twice.” Alec joked for his own benefit. “Not like I’m the best you ever had, though you’re probably mine. I’d have to test the theory to be sure.”

Magnus faux glared at him. “You try it and you’ll find yourself chained to my bed permanently. And if you want me to be honest, well, you were amazing. I won’t lie and pretend like I haven’t had some awesome sex over the years. But I’ve also had dangerous and really horrible sex too.” He shrugged. “And the only thing it’s taught me is that I only wanna have sex with you from now on.”

Alec had to forcefully swallow around the lump lodged in his throat. “I—I never know how to react when you say things like that,” he admitted. “No one has ever—they’d never.”

Magnus poured himself a glass of orange juice. “I think I always will.” Carefully he put the expensive glass jug down and met Alec’s gaze head on. “I want you to know how special you are because you _deserve_ to know. Your family—through no fault of their own and major fault with others—have neglected to tell you how perfect you are. Maybe they think you already know. Or maybe they just don’t realize how it still needs to be said from time to time. So that’s what I want to do for you. From the moment I saw you I wanted you to know how extraordinary you are. But…perhaps that’s just the _old world_ in me talking.”

His lashes fluttered with the effort to keep them dry. “I don’t think anyone has ever appreciated you the way they should,” Alec responded, his hand gripping his fork so tightly that the metal bent. “Myself included. And for that I’m sorry. You know earlier I was thinking about how glad I am that I ran away from Verlac’s. How happy that it makes me to be here with you and to be experiencing things with you. Hearing you speak the way you do…” A pause. “By the Angel I’m such an idiot. This whole time I’ve been trying to find someone to be in my corner and yet it’s you. It’s always been you.” Frowning, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I meant what I said—this is it. You and me. Forever.”

Magnus kissed his knuckles. “Well, now that we’ve got the serious stuff out of the way, would you like to come with me to see how Clary and Simon are fairing? I’m going to portal there seeing as how I am a kick ass warlock and am too sexed out to walk down stairs.”

Snickering, Alec took a bite of his cooling eggs and made a face. Magnus snapped his fingers, the eggs sparkled blue and were suddenly nice and hot again. “I’d love to. Mmm these are so good.” Dabbing at his mouth with a napkin, he remembered something from the other night. “Hey, so when Simon was going on about my wings he didn’t mean _real_ wings, did he?”

“Simon was seeing our world on a level not many people ever experience. Hell on a level not many Downworlders experience. I can sit here and see that you don’t have wings in the physical sense but you _are_ a Nephilim. Angels have wings…”

“Could—could they manifest onto this…plane or whatever?” Alec inquired slowly. “Safely of course.”

“With the right combination of magic, probably.” Magnus mused. “I’m not sure I’d be willing to try it without looking into it first however. Though there is a delicious appeal to seeing you with wings and nothing else.”

 _Why does that not surprise me?_ “How do you plan to get any work done if you’re constantly thinking about me naked?”

Magnus shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll manage somehow. You should just humor me. I’m going to be a grandpa soon and it’s all downhill after that.”

Alec’s brows rose towards his hairline. “Technically you could already be a great great great great grandpa, couldn’t you? You still seem pretty spry to me. Or…are you getting help?”

“I’m going to make you regret that later.”

“Please don’t.”

“Nope. It’s too late. I think I need to introduce you to cock rings.”

“ _Magnus._ ”

Grinning, Magnus picked up his newspaper and idly scanned the pages. “Don’t worry I’ll take your bruised ass under consideration.”

He tried to eat angrily or at least in a huff but Alec was sure Magnus could see right through his ruse. He was happy—deliriously, ecstatically happy—and it was probably leaking out of his pores. Though he couldn’t help but wonder when the other shoe was going to drop. Magnus had dealt a pretty big blow to Sebastian and basically killed someone he sort of cared about; no way would he let that go without retaliating. He wondered if Magnus was ready for that type of thing.

“Magnus…about Sebastian,” He said slowly. “Do you think he’ll want revenge for what you did?”

“Of course.” Magnus replied. “I am fully expecting it.”

“And you’re not worried?” Because Alec was, just a bit.

“No. This is war and shit’s gonna happen. You just need to make sure you’re on the winning side when it does.” Magnus murmured. “And if push comes to shove I have other spells that I can use to speed up the process…”

_That sounds ominous._

After that Alec decided to keep brunch a light hearted affair and went back to teasing Magnus about his age and other random things. When they were done eating they fed the Chairman, changed clothes and portaled to Luke’s home.

Clary leapt off the couch at the sight of them and pulled Magnus into a hug, oozing joy and excitement at the fact that he’d saved Simon and delivered him to someone who could help him with his transition. Alec didn’t know a lot about Luke but as Alpha of the Pack he’d heard he was a fair sort of person; stuck to the Accords and took mundane safety where werewolves were concerned very seriously. And he had no qualms about punishing his wolves when they got out of line.

Luke Garroway was a handsome man—Alec felt alright admitting that in the privacy of his own brain—and even in his human form there was something _other_ about him. But he shook their hands with a warm smile and offered them tea before lapsing into Simon’s progress.

“He hasn’t wanted to turn yet.” Luke mused. “Which is fine, we all go at our own pace. Though if he’d been turned in the traditional sense he wouldn’t have had an option that first time.”

Magnus smirked. “Lucky for me then that he did and didn’t shed on my living room rug.”

Simon pouted. “So. Many. Dog. Jokes.”

Magnus patted his shoulder. “They are done out of love. Why don’t you want to turn?”

Simon shrugged. “I don’t know. I—I guess it makes it real and I’m scared that I might hurt someone. But Luke _has_ explained that the sooner I dive in and get it under control, the less likely that will be to happen.”

“What happened to your neck?” Clary asked Alec with a big grin. “Just curious.”

Before he could stop himself, his hand flew up to the dark red mark he knew to be there. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Clarissa don’t make me come over there.” Magnus pointed at her. “How are you feeling by the way?”

“Fine.” She pulled at a strand of her red hair. “Much better now that Simon is out of the woods. I’d ask how _you_ are feeling but I see you made good use of having the apartment all to yourself. Simon, you owe me twenty bucks.”

“What? No I—I’d never bet about anything.” Simon held up his hands and flapped them from side to side. “She’s crazy. Pregnancy hormones messing with her brain and all that.”

 _I think I’d be okay with the floor opening up and swallowing me down._

Magnus snickered. “Keep it up and your baby will be sleeping in a drawer.” He winked and perched on the edge of the sofa. “Well don’t let me and Alec interrupt whatever you guys were doing. Continue Werewolf 101 and what have you.”

Luke glanced at Alec. “You’re a Lightwood, right? I didn’t know Magnus had such a…informal relationship with Shadowhunters. Usually he just whines about how nosy they are.”

Alec could believe that. “Magnus and I are…old friends. That is to say we’ve known each other for a while and after a recent falling out, decided to reconnect. Informally.” A beat. “We’re dating.”

Saying it out loud was like cracking through a wall made of ice; terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. Whereas in the past it would have lodged in his throat and choked him until he was blue, it was pretty easy to get out now. Even if it did happen in the middle of a ramble.

To his credit Luke just seemed bemused by the whole situation. “That’s nice. Magnus needs someone to take care of him. Especially these days.”

Alec cut his eyes to Magnus but he was too busy poking Clary in the shoulder and laughing at whatever she said. _Especially these days?_ “Yeah,” he said softly. “Especially these days…”

By the time they returned to Magnus’ apartment it was after two pm, the heavy clouds sending down a decent sort of downpour that made Alec feel sleepy and comfortable. The balcony door was open but unsurprisingly the rain wasn’t crossing the threshold, though it smattered against his palm when he held it out. Chairman Meow was sitting on the windowsill and staring out with wide eyes, tail curling from side to side as if he were trying to solve one of life’s great mysteries. It was warm but not oppressively so and the rain cooled things every more.

Magnus stepped up beside him after taking off his shoes. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Alec shrugged. “No thoughts, just contentment. I can’t remember the last time I just stared at the rain and didn’t feel like I was drowning.”

Magnus tucked pieces of black hair behind his ear. “It hurts my heart to hear you say things like that, baby. To quote one of my favorite songs, _you’ve been lonely too long._.”

Alec chuckled. “I suppose I have but that’s not the case anymore. Besides those experiences made me the man I am today. And if going through them meant ended up here? I’m okay with it. Not like I’m lonely anymore.”

Magnus slipped an arm around his waist and grinned. “Damn straight.” Grinning, he gestured around them. “So what do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?”

There was a wicked glint in Magnus’ eyes that made Alec snort. “What if I just wanted a nice, soothing massage?”

Rolling up the sleeves of his silver button down, Magnus curled ringer fingers around thin air. “Regular or hot oil? I can pop in a table if you want?”

Alec opened his mouth to reply when his cell phone chimed loudly, breaking the playful mood they were easily slipping into. He dug into his pocket and saw Jace’s name flash across the screen. “Hey, what’s up?”

There was a loud crash and then, “Alec! You have to come home _now_! The Institute is under attack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter gave those who showed an interest in r/p & spanking what they wanted. xD <3 you guys!


	13. Noble Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah sorry for the wait guys; got distracted by shiny things! :D

Chapter Thirteen: Noble Son

Alec didn’t even have to explain to Magnus what was wrong when he got off the phone. He just said _Institute_ and immediately started to gear up, shoving knives into his boots and strapping his seraph blades to his back. When he looked up Magnus was tugging on a long black leather coat and tying his shoestrings. His hands curved around the thin air and suddenly all of the blue sparks darting from his fingertips formed a bright blue ball. Almost carelessly he threw it at nothing and just like that it was a glittering portal seemingly heading out onto the balcony though he knew that wasn’t the case.

Taking a deep breath, he strode through it and found himself in the foyer of the Institute a second later.

They arrived to chaos. Alec had never seen his home like this before with scorch marks along the usually pristine walls and muddy footprints leading up the stairs and down the hallways. The air smelled overwhelming of sulfur to the point where it burned his nostrils but he ignored it and immediately took off towards the bedrooms with Magnus right behind him. Something had torn chunks of brown paneling from the walls and ripped large claw marks in the painting of Raziel. Just as he reached the door to Jace’s room it exploded outwardly in a rush of wooden shards and he jerked backwards, blade in his hand before he gave it much thought.

The creature crouched before him looked to be made of smoke and lava but somehow managed to have sharp black claws. It growled at him and lunged, swiping wildly at his chest and face. Alec lashed out with his sword and caught it across the neck, separating its ghastly head from its deformed body. It rolled off to the side and evaporated into gray smoke.

“I’ve never seen demons like this before,” he said slowly. “Do you think this is Sebastian’s doing?”

The idea that something—anything uninvited—could get inside the Institute was completely foreign to him because as far as he knew, wards kept that from happening. Downworlders needed an invitation and it wasn’t like Robert Lightwood would ever extend such a welcome. While anyone who lived there could, most of them weren’t on those sort of terms with non Shadowhunters. And honestly he found it hard to believe any Downworlder would wish to attack his home. Unless…

Unless they were doing so on Sebastian’s orders.

“Probably.” Magnus replied softly. “Why don’t we split up? You go find your family and I’ll help clean house.”

Alec didn’t exactly like the sound of that but he knew Magnus could take care of himself. And any demons he got rid of would be mean less to deal with later. “Please be careful.”

Magnus smiled at him. “I can handle myself, Lightwood. Go get your family. I’ll meet you in the foyer.”

Alec nodded and quickly pecked his lips before taking off running down the hall. He skidded around a corner and ducked the wicked looking crow thing that dived for his head, twirling his blade and slicing open its stomach. It careened into a hanging light fixture and sent several crashing to the floor; sparks and glass flying. Something growled behind him and when he turned he saw burning red eyes in a cloud of murky black. It struck out at his legs, the tentacle knocking over chairs and small end tables as it tried to wrap around his ankles. With a grunt he brought his weapon down hard, heard a loud screech and all but threw himself down a back staircase leading to the library.

He hit the large wooden doors hard and yanked but they were locked. “Jace! Isabelle! Are you in there? It’s me!”

“Alec?” It was Jace. “Is that you?”

“Yes it’s me!” His big blue eyes darted around wildly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight. “Let me in!”

Locks tumbled open and the right door swung inwardly, letting him scurry inside. “By the Angel! I—” Before he could say anything else he had an armful of Isabelle squeezing him tightly. “Is everyone alright?”

Jace nodded, not looking any worse for wear except for his sweaty face and lank hair. “So far. We were driven in here by those assholes. Well more like we had to make a dash for here otherwise they would have eaten us whole.”

The library appeared to be in better shape than the rest of the Institute though the glass cases full of weapons had been broken into and several rows of books now littered the floor. “You didn’t try to fight your way out?” Alec asked, spying Robert and Max standing over by the angel statue.

Jace grinned. “I wanted to but Robert didn’t want me to risk it. Honestly before we even knew what was going on they were inside somehow. Hence calling you and hoping you’d bring back up.”

Alec nodded. “Magnus is here. He’s killing demons and we’re to meet in the foyer.” Swerving around the giant stone of granite he jogged to where the weapons were scattered across the table and picked up his two extra daggers to shove down into his sheaths. “If we’re careful I think we can make it back to him, and he will portal us to safety.”

Robert’s face was ashen and marred with frown lines. “The portal doesn’t work otherwise we would have left.”

Alec glanced at him. “Magnus brought _us_ here so I’m guessing he can get around whatever’s keeping ours from working.”

Max—who was five years old and had never seen a demon before—edged away from their father to touch a knife’s hilt on the table. “Daddy says we’re not supposed to trust warlocks.”

Sighing, Alec bent down in front of him and ruffled his dark hair. “Well dad was mistaken because I trust Magnus Bane with my life. You’ll like him I promise.” He smiled and kissed his little brother’s forehead. “Don’t worry.”

Robert opened his mouth to speak but Isabelle cut him off. “Not a word. If Magnus is here risking his life to help us then we are just going to say thank you when we see him. Right?”

Their father huffed. “Are we really going to pretend this isn’t _his_ fault in the first place? News of what he did to that club is all people are talking about. How that… _thing_ he summoned tore the place a part and forced Verlac to implode the entire building. We all know this is him hitting back.”

Alec wasn’t in the mood for an argument but he rose to the occasion anyway. “Actually this started when you sent me to work for Verlac. What Magnus did to his club was because of what Sebastian _tired_ to do to his daughter, among other things.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “Either way now we are paying for it so don’t act like he’s some savior doing this out of the goodness of his heart.”

Alec shook his head. “Stay here and die then if you don’t want his help.”

Robert’s face contracted like he’d sucked on a lemon. “I see your time with him as done nothing for your manners.”

Alec shrugged. “After spending the better part of my life trying desperately to please you and yet not getting anywhere, I have finally come to the conclusion that it doesn’t matter. I thought having you be proud of me would make me happy but I was kidding myself. _Magnus_ makes me happy because—because he respects me and actively tries to put a smile on my face.” Exhaling deeply, he rolled his shoulders. “So again if you don’t want his help then you can stay here and let the demons do what they will. I can’t make that decision for you.”

Jace lifted a hand. “I vote we get the hell out of here.”

Isabelle smiled. “Me too. Especially for Max’s sake…”

At the mention of his youngest son, Robert pursed his lips and begrudgingly nodded. “Fine. Let’s go find Bane .” He grabbed up a heavy staff and tapped it on the ground, producing a spike from each end. “Max stay close. There is nothing to be scared of.”

That was quite far from the truth but Alec wasn’t about to worry Max further. Besides it would be best if they all just focused on making it to Magnus as quickly as they could. After they were all safe his father could do whatever he wanted. Go back to Idris and tell Maryse whatever lies he wished if it made him feel better. He and his siblings would make the Institute home once again and perhaps he’d cash in his favor from the Inquisitor a bit early.

No one objected when Jace put a tiny dagger in Max’s small hand, telling him to stab first and ask questions later. They would protect him with their dying breaths but it wouldn’t hurt for him to have something sharp just in case.

_Please Raziel don’t let him need to use it._

Suddenly the entire building shook and the fire in the fire place exploded outwardly, igniting the nearest chairs in a blaze of bright yellow. The mantelpiece cracked and sent the antique candlesticks flying halfway across the room. Robert dashed over and burned the Extinguish rune into a marble pillar with his _stele_ , tripping over his own feet as a hefty piece of the ceiling caved in and a rush of black ooze poured into the room.

“Run!” He shouted and everyone took off like a shot.

Out of the library and back the way Alec had originally come, the hall no longer just a mess but teaming with evil creatures with glowing red eyes slithering along the walls. It was either go through or be trapped so they pushed ahead. Jace took point and hit out at anything that moved; fighting like a wild animal unleashed for the first time. His blade hissed and sizzled each time it made contact and he ignored the cuts and bruises he received from wayward claws grasping at his skin. Alec and Isabelle kept Max between them the best they could, boxing him in and taking the brunt of the lacerations that the horde of demons gave. He just hoped they weren’t poisonous. 

By the time they made it to the main hall they were all breathing heavily with sore muscles and red faces. Furniture was everywhere and the only way to make it to the other side was to crawl over upended bookcases and broken lamps. Underneath one such bookcase was a gaping hole leading down into the basement or worse and Max cried at the sight of it, terrified something would grab him and pull him down. That was when Isabelle put him on her back and let him hold on around her neck as tightly as he dared.

Jace stood back and let her go first, watching as she scaled over the wreckage like a jungle cat up a tree. And then he was following close behind with careful steps, leaping the rest of the way when the bookcase teetered dangerously to the side. Alec looked over his shoulder to see Robert gasping for air, eyes staring distrustfully at the darkened threshold they’d just ran through like something was liable to jump through it. No doubt the demons from the library were hot on their trail.

Wetting his lips, Alec moved closer to the shelf and put a steadying hand on it. A flash of blue fire from around the nearest corner a few yards away caught his attention and he grinned; Magnus was close! With that in mind he scrambled onto the bookcase, boots slipping on hard covers of encyclopedias and history tombs. He’d just made it over the yawning hole when something hot and ragged latched onto the back of his neck and pulled hard enough to send him sprawling onto the dirty carpet. His head bounced off the hardwood floor and he groaned, dazed.

The back of his neck was burning and when his vision cleared he saw why. That weird tentacle thing had caught up to them and apparently swatted him like a fly. Grunting, he forced himself into a sitting position just in time to see a gnarled barb flying towards his head with alarming speed. With no time to really react he gasped as it came within inches of shooting straight through his eye socket before evaporating into a slinky mist.

Alec was surprised to see Robert standing over him, the spike of his staff hovering where the tentacle used to be. As horrible as it sounded he was actually shocked that his father had just saved his life. He’d never shown any inclination that he would do anything but let him suffer and die if the situation arose.

Without waiting for any sort of acknowledgement Robert yanked him to his feet and shoved him forwards. “Go,” he said gruffly. “Get across before it’s too late.”

Alec wanted to say something, anything of substance but the words refused to come. Instead he did what his father asked and edged around the opening, stretching to get a foot on the lowest rung of the book shelf. He tested the strength of a curved wall lamp, intending to use it as a hand hold to swing himself to the other side. He was acutely aware of his father coming up behind him to do the same thing when his staff clattered loudly to the ground.

It happened slowly like in a horror movie before either of them could react. Something like a hand shot out of the darkness and wrapped itself tight around Robert’s leg, dragging him down so fast that had he not his runes Alec was certain he wouldn’t have been able to move quick enough to grab his wrist. Whatever had a hold of him was strong and refusing to let go, tugging—tugging—tugging in jerky movements.

With one hand holding his father he fumbled for the dagger in his boot with the other. “Hold on!”

Robert winced and slipped down a little deeper. “Just go!”

Alec blinked. “I can get that thing off you! I have a knife in my boot!”

Robert pushed at his shoulder. “I said get the fuck out of here!” And then to Alec’s horror he began to wiggle his wrist free. “Do as I say just once more, Alec. _Go!_ ”

“I—”

It should be said that Alec didn’t let his father go because he was not that type of person. He never would have let him go and perhaps Robert knew that, so that was why he kept wiggling until he was free and free falling down into the abyss out of sight. Alec screamed and watched in confusion, hands shaking so hard he had to ball them into tight fists to get them to stop. Something hit the wall over his head and it brought him back to himself; had him clambering to safety on the other side of the entryway.

_Why would he do that? Why would he do that for_ me _?_

Someone shouted his name and he forced his limbs to move. He could ask questions when they were all safe and sound.

“I’m—I’m here!” He hurried to where the others were waiting, smiling when Magnus cupped the side of his face. “I—dad he—I think he sacrificed himself so that I could get away.”

Jace and Isabelle shared a look. “He’s not dead,” Jace said matter of fact. “We’ll come back for him once Max is sorted out.”

Alec nodded and raked his fingers through his damp hair. “Right. Okay.”

The windows rattled and Magnus’ eyes bled yellow. “I think that’s our cue.” With a snap of his fingers he’d created a shimmering portal and let them all go through before ducking through himself.

And just like that they were out of danger…for the moment anyway.

“Where are we?” Isabelle asked.

Magnus waved a hand. “My place. It’s warded against demons and other annoying little friends Sebastian might wish to send your way. Please pick a room and make yourselves at home…within reason. Try not to break anything or startle my cat."

Max finally eased off Isabelle’s back though he regarded Magnus suspiciously. “You have a cat?”

Smiling, Magnus nodded and gestured under his loveseat were presumably the cat was hiding. “His name is Chairman Meow. I’m Magnus by the way.”

Max nibbled on his bottom lip. “I’m Max.” He wiped at his wet cheeks. “Daddy said we shouldn’t talk to warlocks but Alec said you’re his friend.”

Magnus cut his eyes to Alec. “I am his friend. And while your daddy was right about some warlocks, you can talk to me all you want. In fact…” Unbuttoning his jacket, he tossed it onto the sofa. “I am going to help your lovely brothers find your daddy and bring him here just as soon as I can.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Overwhelmed with emotion, Alec murmured that he needed the bathroom and left the room. He stripped off his gear next to the tub and splashed cold water on his face, gripping the sink tightly. After all of the terrible things Robert had said about Magnus, the fact that he was willing to help save him broke Alec’s heart into a million pieces. And not because he was sad or upset about it, but because Magnus was so _good_ and yet his father would probably never see it. He would continue to be willfully blind for no other reason than his own prejudices. It wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair.

_But he let himself be taken so that you could escape. That has to mean something, doesn’t it?_

Robert Lightwood hadn’t done much for him since he’d come of age or shown his predilection for liking men. There’d been harsh words and even harsher smacks when he’d stepped out of line, making him feel like a complete failure when it came to actually _being_ a Lightwood. In truth after basically turning his back on his father to stay with Magnus and then going to the Inquisitor about him, Alec had expected to never be welcomed home again. A part of him hadn’t even cared as long as Jace and Isabelle still loved him.

_Why did he do it?_

_Why?_

“You’re not okay.” Magnus slipped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Shivering, Alec turned and burrowed in deeply against his chest for a hug. “I will be. I’m just sore and confused. Right before we had to run my dad was being his usual asshole self and then he saves me from a demon and—and let himself be dragged away by them. I don’t know what to make of it.”

Magnus kissed his forehead. “Perhaps for once he decided to be a real father to you.”

Alec’s voice was muffled. “I’ve hated him and loved him for so long and now I don’t know how to feel. He threw me to Sebastian with no concern for how I would fair. I should refuse to go back for him.”

Magnus hummed and tipped up his chin. “But you won’t. You won’t because you are the best of all of us and no matter what he’s done, he is still your father and that means something to you.”

It did. “Max won’t understand if we don’t try to save him. He doesn’t—he’s never seen how bad it can be. I was the only one that got the worst of it.” Exhausted, he slowly removed his vest and then his t-shirt. “Going back is stupid but…”

“It’s okay.” Magnus smoothed warm hands over his skin, focusing on the back of his neck. “Granted my first thought is to leave him to the mess he made but I understand this isn’t about you, but your little brother. Who is absolutely adorable by the way. We’ll make it work.”

“You don’t have to come with us.” Alec whispered and stared at their reflections. “With how my dad has treated you I wouldn’t expect you to risk your life for him.”

“I’m not doing it for him.” Magnus pressed his face into the hollow of Alec’s throat and kissed along the soft skin. “I’m doing it for you.” Nimble fingers unbuckled his belt and slid below the band of his leather pants, cupping him through his underwear. “I thought that was pretty obvious…”

Alec shuddered. In a perfect world all he would have to worry about right now would be whether there was a thing as too much sex. The answer was probably yes but a silly part of him wanted to test the theory especially where Magnus was concerned. They were supposed to be settling into this new facet of their relationship, not dealing with life or death situations. He wasn’t supposed to have to ask the man he loved to risk his life for his dead beat father.

Magnus gave him a squeeze. “Would you like me to make you come?”

_By the Angel, yes…_ “We—we don’t…have time.”

Magnus laughed lightly. “For sex, no. But with magic there is time for anything.”

Just as Alec was about to say yes a tentative knock sounded on the door and Jace’s voice floated through. “Um…not to interrupt _whatever_ is going on in there but we really need to talk about what happened before the demons ransacked the Institute. Though I suppose we could wait five minutes unless you think it’ll take longer than that to get your kit off…”

“Shut up, Jace!” Alec pinched the bridge of his nose, sending Magnus an unimpressed look as he snickered behind him. “We’ll be right out.”

Jace’s footsteps retreated and Magnus kissed his cheek. “Later.” He exited the bathroom. “We’ll do it the old fashioned way.”

Pulling his _stele_ from his boot, Alec reluctantly healed himself and retrieved his shirt from the floor, slipping it back on. He made his way out into the living room to find his siblings perched on the wide couch, all except Max who sat in the floor with the Chairman across his lap. While his eyes were still haunted he appeared to be in better spirits now that he had a fluffy animal to distract him. And of course the Chairman was happy to have someone paying him one hundred percent of their attention.

Flopping down into an arm chair he said, “Okay. What happened before the demons showed up?”

Jace smirked at him. “You didn’t have to heal your love bites on our account.”

Alec arched a brow. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Isabelle grinned, bare feet shifting on the carpet. “We’re glad you’re happy, Alec. We don’t need details.”

Jace snorted. “Speak for yourself. I’m curious. Surely a three hundred year old warlock must know quite a bit about sex. Was he born before or after the Karma Sutra was written?”

_Really?_ “The Institute? Something happened…”

“We got Valentine’s head in a box.” Isabelle replied taking pity on her poor brother. “We assume Sebastian killed him for whatever reason. If he’s making moves like this he’s—”

“Gearing up for his grand finale. Very well.” Magnus mixed himself a drink at his bar. “I am shocked he actually did something so drastic but no one will miss Valentine. And now it means I don’t have to come through on our deal.”

“Do you think Valentine tried to take Sebastian out and ended up dead himself?” Alec inquired. He could see that happening.

“Most likely. He said he could handle him.” Magnus shook his head. “He probably thought he could, being older and all. Guess he underestimated just how bat shit crazy Sebastian is.”

_I think we all did that._ “So he kills Valentine, mails his head to the Institute and then sends demons. Why didn’t he send the head or the demons here?”

Sipping his alcohol, Magnus came and perched on the chair beside him. “My wards are stronger. And I went after something he cared about, guess he was returning the favor. I should have expected this.”

Jace shrugged. “Verlac is a psycho—I think that sums up anything he does. Speaking of which…” He wet his lips. “I know I speak for Isabelle as well when I say thank you. For everything that you have done for my parabatai and our brother.”

Magnus nodded. “It’s been my pleasure.”

Alec blushed and decided the subject needed to be changed and quickly. Isabelle was still in the dark about certain details and he wanted to keep her that way. Besides if Sebastian was upping his game this heavily they really needed to be ready for him and his next attack. But first…they needed to save Robert.

Somehow. Not because he deserved it but because it was the right thing to do.

~

Valentine Morgenstern was dead and Magnus would not mourn him but it did feel… _off_ simply because they’d been butting heads for so many years. He was there when Valentine first started to rise within the underworld ranks, when he thought he could push Downworlders around just like he did mundanes. And now his head was in a box somewhere in the Institute waiting to be taken out with the other garbage. Served him right however for underestimating his opponent. It was a shame Sebastian still breathed but now Clary never had to worry about her biological father darkening her doorstep. In fact she never had to find out who he really was at all.

And Jocelyn could finally return to the city if she wanted to. He’d have to send her a fire message when all of this craziness was over.

His apartment was filled with Shadowhunters but it wasn’t as dreadful as he’d always believed it to be. But then they weren’t being smart assed little dickheads and throwing his stuff around looking for _illegal artifacts_ that they knew he didn’t have.

Alec’s siblings were like him but not as staunchly tied to rules and regulations. Jace was the wild one who did what he wished while Isabelle’s eyes twinkled with mischief as if she were the keeper of all of their secrets. Perhaps she was. Little Max was the easiest to label however since he was only a child and enjoyed what most children enjoyed. He’d been wary of Magnus—thanks to Robert’s whispers—but thirty minutes later and he was now charmed by the magic Magnus could do. Conjuring up toys for a sad little boy was the least he could do until they found Robert hopefully alive.

Of course Magnus would rather he died a painful death for his role in Alec’s suffering but Max didn’t know about any of that, and he didn’t deserve to lose a father he still loved very much. And Magnus knew even though Alec was conflicted he didn’t want his father to die. At least not of anything except natural causes.

So he would help save the bastard if there was any saving to him, and then _finally_ whisk Alec away to some tropical island where they could relax. 

Magnus was watching Max read a comic book to Chairman Meow when the front door opened and Clary breezed in with Simon behind her. They were chattering a mile a minute about something and didn’t notice their guests until they were almost on top of them.

“Oh!” Clary exclaimed removing her bag. “What’s going on?”

“We have visitors.” Magnus mused. “It’s a long story. How did things go at Luke’s?”

“Simon turned!” She said happily. “And he looks adorable!”

Simon snorted. “I do not. I look bad ass. She’s just saying that because she pouted until I let her pet me.”

“Hey Magnus…” Jace loped out of the kitchen with Isabelle and Alec behind him. “What are Ding Dongs made of?”

Clary started at the sound of his voice, green eyes stretching wide. “Oh my god, it’s you! What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

Jace blinked at her. “Well, right now I’m trying to figure out what a Ding Dong is. What are you doing here?”

She growled. “I _live_ here. And don’t pretend like you don’t know who I am.”

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose and felt himself having a _father_ moment. “Clary, please tell me it’s not this one.”

Clary’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. “Erm…” she said inelegantly. “Maybe we should talk about this in private.”

_Why start now?_ “That answers that question.”

Jace arched a brow. “What answer? Is something going on that I don’t know about?”

“How…do you two know each other?” Alec asked slowly though comprehension was dawning all over his handsome face. 

Jace shrugged one careless shoulder. “We met in one of Magnus’ clubs. I’m sorry am I missing something here? Am I not allowed to dance with the daughter of the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

Magnus twitched. “Dance with? Fine. Impregnate? I’d rather you didn’t but that ship has already sailed.”

Clary gasped. “Magnus!”

Jace looked like he’d been slapped in the face. “Pregnant?” He whirled on Clary. “You’re pregnant? What makes you think I’m the father?”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say where Simon was concerned because an inhuman growled slipped past his lips, his eyes taking on that yellow werewolf tinge. He took a step towards Jace and Jace reached for his angel blade that rested against the couch.

_Alright._ “I think everyone should take a seat.” Magnus snapped his fingers and smirked when the others yelped, compelled to plop down in the nearest chair. “First introductions are in order. Shadowhunters, this is Simon Lewis and he is a newly made werewolf. Simon these are Alec’s brothers and sister; Jace, Max and Isabelle.” A beat. “Since we don’t have time for arguing I’m just going to lay it all out on the line. My dear daughter said that she got high with some guy at one of my clubs and ended up having sex with him. She is now indeed pregnant by said guy.”

“I—we hooked up but I don’t see how that means I’m the father.” Jace replied slowly.

“Are you calling me a slut?” Clary questioned. “Because I have news for you dick face, _you’re_ the only guy I have ever been with! Ugh see this is why I didn’t want you to ever find out.”

“I wasn’t calling you a slut.” Jace exhaled deeply. “I was just asking a valid question. However if it’s mine then…I want to help. I’m not a complete cad.”

“Oh? That girl you were with the next night after being with me would mean otherwise.”

“Aline? She’s just a friend. She enjoys dancing so I brought her with me. We’re not…together.”

Magnus’ narrowed his eyes at Jace and really it all made sense if he really thought about it. Jace constantly sneaked into his clubs and flirted with faerie and mundane alike, and while he wasn’t a bad guy per se Clary not wanting to name him because he was a Shadowhunter also made sense. However the implications went much farther as in his grandchild would have pretty pure Shadowhunter blood in its veins. It didn’t matter but one day he or she might want to discover that side of the family tree and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

_I suppose it would be okay if Alec was in charge…_

Alec cleared his throat. “We should probably table this discussion for later. Maybe after a few bottles of wine.”

Grinning, Magnus dipped down and kissed the top of his head. “That’s my boy. We’ll figure everything out when there is time.”

~

_Jace is going to possibly be a father, no wonder the world is ending._

Alec snickered at his own thoughts which were only half true. Jace tended to excel at most of the things he did so he would probably be a good father. In any case he’d be a damn sight better than Robert though that wasn’t hard.

It was weird to have all of the people in cared about in one room. Weird and comforting. Jace and Isabelle were listening attentively as Magnus mapped out a plan for them to save Robert. For some reason Simon was standing a little too close to Isabelle—too close for Alec anyway—his nostrils flaring every so often. Alec was pretty sure he was scenting her. On the floor Clary was engaged in a giggly conversation with Max though she kept sneaking looks at Jace when he wasn’t paying attention.

As Jace did her when _she_ wasn’t paying attention.

He was just about to join his siblings when his cell phone gave a light titter. “Hello?” he said without checking the caller ID.

“Do you love your father, Alec?” It was Sebastian. “I mean I could understand if you don’t. He’s a horrible asshole, isn’t he? You and your family would probably be better off without him.”

“Se—”

“Ooh no no. Tell the others it’s me and I’ll rip your father’s heart out of his chest and force it down his throat.” Sebastian replied cheerfully. “I have him here with me and he’s not looking so good. Demons can be so rough.”

Swallowing thickly, Alec slipped out onto the balcony and closed the door behind him. “Why should I believe you?”

Sebastian chuckled. “C’mon now you know I’m telling the truth. But if you need incentive…” There was a pause and then Robert’s scream floated over the line. “Dear old dad says hi.”

_Fuck._ “What do you want, Verlac?”

Sebastian sighed. “You know I’ve never been able to really answer that question. I thought I wanted to rule the world but now I am not so sure. Seems like a lot of work. However in this moment I want to have a frank conversation with you, but not over the phone.”

Alec froze. “What are you talking about?”

“There is a bus stop around the corner from Bane’s house. Meet me there _alone_.” Sebastian explained. “Tell anyone where you are going and I will leave pieces of Robert around the city for you to find much like I did with Valentine.”

“I…” Alec cursed. “What makes you think I care what happens to him after everything he put me through?”

“You’re a good guy.” Sebastian mused. “And good guys can’t help themselves even when they should. They aren’t fond of suffering of any kind. But I mean if you don’t care then that’s fine. We can hang up and I can play _which toe do I want to remove_ with your dad. I’m partial to the big one.”

Robert _deserved_ pain and humiliation but he didn’t deserve to die at the hands of someone like Sebastian Verlac. He should live to a ripe old age knowing he’d lost his position in the Clave and the respect of his family. He should one day come to regret his past decisions and perhaps want to make amends, and be terrified it was too late. He didn’t deserve it but he should see his first grandchild come into the world.

“If I come you have to swear nothing happens to my father. Or anyone else.” Alec glanced back inside from behind a thick potted plant, happy everyone was a bit too preoccupied to notice his absence. “This is between you and me.”

“I swear. I…will not lay a hand on them.” Sebastian said, obviously grinning. “See you soon Lightwood. I’m really looking forward to it.”

As the dial tone sounded in his ear, Alec tucked his phone away and smoothed a hand across his face. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Sebastian Verlac but he couldn’t just let Robert die. Honestly he didn’t even wish he could.

In some way he figured this was how things would always end because really, it was how they had begun. Him verses Sebastian until one of them was dead. Of course there was nothing stopping him from marching inside and telling everyone about the call, but he knew Sebastian would keep his word about killing Robert and Alec couldn’t have that blood on his hands. He’d never be able to look Max in the eye again.

Through the dusty glass his eyes drifted over his siblings before landing on Magnus, puffing a blue cigarette and pointing a finger at Jace’s nose. They were all smiling however and that was how Alec decided he wanted to remember them. His heart split at the thought of never seeing any of them again but surely they would understand. Some day. And perhaps he’d get lucky and be the one to come out on top.

Straightening his shoulders, he drew a heart in the dust and then peered over the side of the balcony. Without thinking about it he jumped over, landing hard but safely (thanks to his runes) on the concrete below.

He had just reached the bus stop when a black car pulled up and the window rolled down to reveal Verlac’s smiling, smug face. “Hello Alec. Let’s go for a ride.”


	14. Laid Low

Chapter Fourteen: Laid Low

Magnus tried very hard not to interfere with Clary and Jace as they mapped out what this new addition between them would mean, but as her father he couldn’t help but offer up his two cents when the moment called for it. For example there was _no way in hell_ she was moving into the Institute and living there while pregnant. Jace would be welcome to come visit her and cater to her every whim at three am but she was staying at the apartment, case closed. And just because the child would technically be a Shadowhunter that was no cause to expect it to care about Shadowhunter business, something Clary agreed with. It probably wouldn’t be easy for Clary and Jace to maneuver this new connection because they’d been raised so differently, but they were willing to try and that was all that mattered.

A child deserved both parents if that were possible, though he’d done his absolute best to give Clary everything she could have asked for. Perhaps even too much to make up for her mother not being actively involved in her life. But he loved his biscuit and had surprisingly no problems showing it after the initial shock of having a kid wore off. He’d…do it all over again if it ever came to that.

While Jace and Clary whispered about changing diapers and traditions, Isabelle took an interest in Simon’s miraculous transformation into a werewolf without the proper methods. Simon kept one eye on Clary but seemed to honestly like the attention from Isabelle, which made sense considering she was a pretty girl. With Max preoccupied with his new toys and a cat that would let himself be petted for hours, Magnus took it upon himself to go over the blue prints of the Institute to try to figure out the best way to get in with the least amount of trouble. He wasn’t supposed to have said blue prints but he’d traded a medallion to some Shadowhunter for them about ten years ago, just because.

As his dark eyes scanned over the page he looked up to ask Alec a question about the basement and realize he wasn’t in the room. Snuffing out the remains of his second cigarette, he peeped into the kitchen and then checked his bedroom. “Alec?” He knocked on the bathroom door but it was empty. He thought about checking the other rooms but decided against it since Alec hadn’t used one but once since he moved in.

_His gear is still here. Where would he run off to? And not use the front door?_

Rubbing at his scruffy chin, he made his way back into the living room and cast a thin layer of magic on the room, drenching all of the furniture in bright blue. Max clapped—assuming he was performing some kind of trick—but Magnus’ eyes focused on the only hint of white, a heart drawn in the dust on his balcony door. Idly he moved to it and then outside to look over the edge, barely able to make out the people below as they hurried along. All at once a sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach; the hairs on the back of his neck standing to attention. He touched the heart, retraced it with his fingers and got a flash of sadness so deep it made him stumble back into his plants.

Something was definitely wrong.

“Magnus?” Clary lingered in the doorway. “What’s wrong?”

“Alec is gone.” He said slowly. “I can’t find him.”

Jace frowned. “Gone? Maybe he just stepped out for some fresh air? Things have been hectic today.”

Magnus’s hand balled into a tight fist. “I would have known because of the wards. He left but he didn’t use the front door…and now my magic isn’t sensing him.”

Jace cursed lowly. “I’d like to say he wouldn’t do anything stupid but we all _know_ Alec. Do you think he went to save Robert by himself? Perhaps your magic wouldn’t be able to detect him in the Institute…”

Magnus sighed. “Maybe. He was feeling guilty because of what happened to him. Goddamn it Lightwood, what did you do?”

Grabbing up his angel blade, Jace twirled it before sliding it down into its sheath. “We should go to the Institute right away. Even if he manages to get to dad he won’t be able to take on all of those demons himself.”

Isabelle nodded. “I hope we’re not too late.”

That thought made Magnus shiver. “We won’t be.”

The Shadowhunters retrieved their weapons and Magnus buttoned up his coat, pulling on black fingerless gloves as Clary hovered in front of him. “Be careful,” she whispered. “And go get your boy.”

He smiled and hugged her tight. “I will. Stay here with Simon and Max, okay? And if anything weird starts to happen call Luke. The wards will let him and his pack in.”

She kissed his cheek. “I will.”

Exhaling deeply, he squeezed Simon’s shoulder and watched Jace and Isabelle tell Max everything was going to be okay. That they were going to rescue their father. When they were done and he was placated, Magnus created a portal to the Institute once again and they all hurried through.

The place was still in shambles but oddly quiet and Magnus didn’t like that one bit. He could perceive demon energy throbbing out of the walls and told his companions so, warning them to be on alert. But surprisingly they made it to the basement without incident unless you counted all of the things they had to step over or push out of the way. It was dark—the light bulbs exploded—so Magnus lit the sconces hanging on the walls. But as they trekked a bit deeper and peered into the oval shaped alcoves where herbs were kept, it was clear Robert wasn’t down there.

“I can _feel_ the demons here.” Magnus replied. “But they aren’t attacking us. That’s a bad sign as far as I am concerned.”

Jace agreed. “Let’s go to the library. They could have made it there.”

Magnus didn’t believe that but followed anyway, taking in the smoking leftovers of two chairs that once sat in front of the fireplace. A piece of the ceiling lay in thick bricks on the floor; the walls burned black and reeking of rotten eggs. As suspected the room was empty but the doors to the portal had been thrown open and left that way, revealing the ethereal liquid portal on the other side.

Isabelle and Jace looked around and called out but there was no answer. For all intents and purposes the building was vacant, at least of Shadowhunters besides themselves anyway.

“I don’t understand.” Jace threw both hands up into the air. “Could they have made it up here and got the portal working? It wasn’t opened when we left.”

“I suppose.” Isabelle nibbled on her bottom lip, sounding unsure. “But where would they even _go_? And why wouldn’t Alec contact us afterwards?”

_Because…he can’t._

The thought took root quickly in Magnus’ brain, burrowing in deep like a tick and he slammed his hand down onto the nearest table. Thunder followed so loudly that it shattered the ornate three tired glass windows, sending shards pelting down like rainfall, making Jace and Isabelle scurry for cover. The skinny marble pillars that were more for decoration shuddered on their cement axis before curving around each other with roaring creaks of gravel against gravel, easy as you please like simple vines. It distorted the room itself; everything sucking inward as if caught in a fist that was slowly being closed.

Outside a storm came on suddenly, lighting the sky up with violent streaks of purple. The gorgeous city skyline of bright multicolored lights was plunged into a sea of darkness, bringing all traffic down below to a standstill of blaring horns and terrified shrieks.

“Magnus!” All at once Jace was at his side. “Get a hold of yourself.”

“Easier said than done. Something is wrong. Something is _very wrong_ and the thought of Alec in trouble it just…” Magnus snapped. A crack of lightning struck just outside the building in the middle of the street, causing a wave of concrete to rise up and toss cars about like they weighed nothing.

Jace latched onto his arm and squeezed so hard he’d leave bruises. “You’re going to hurt someone if you don’t get yourself under control! We need your help. _Alec_ needs your help.”

 _But that’s the point, isn’t it? Alec needs my help and I have no idea where he is._ “I just need a minute,” Magnus growled so angry he was shaking. “The magic wants to come out. You think _this_ is bad? This is nothing. This is a sneeze compared to what I’m holding in. Because I know. I know it would be easier to close my eyes and burn everything around me.”

Isabelle’s voice was soft as she said, “Magnus. If Alec and daddy used the portal can’t you find out their last destination? Can’t you channel this wayward power to do that?”

It wasn’t easy, turning all of his rage and fear into something constructive but he managed after a few minutes. Practically threw it at the portal like a live grenade and watched as it mingled with the magic inside and then forced it to reveal the last place anyone had traveled. Through the shimmering water came the image of an angel statue with its hands covering its face and one large wing missing. Magnus gasped and the turbulent storm outside soothed itself to something more manageable.

“What is it?” Isabelle inquired. “Where did they go?”

Smoothing a hand across his face, Magnus took Jace and Isabelle by the wrist and tugged them towards the portal. He waited until they’d stepped through and emerged on the other side to say, “Welcome to The Haunting Grounds.”

By nature of being a Shadowhunter and all that entailed, naturally they had some form of religion and places they considered holy. Not exactly in the mundane world but Idris and of course other planes of existence. After the Circle was caught and forcefully disbanded Valentine’s anger towards the Clave grew and he vowed to make them suffer. His first and perhaps most efficient strike against them came in the form of desecrating one of their holiest of Shadowhunter lands known as _The Haunting Grounds_. It was allegedly one of the first pieces of land Raziel ever touched with his bare feet, infusing it with an angelic sort of power akin to Jesus in Nazareth.

New Shadowhunters used to take an oath to protect mundanes and serve the Clave there before Valentine summoned demons and tainted the Earth with their blood. Now it was nothing more than a dreary wasteland—only accessible by portal—that no one dared venture to.

“By the Angel.” Jace whistled. “Why in Raziel’s name would Alec and dad come here?”

“They wouldn’t.” Isabelle pulled herself up straight. “Not unless they were forced. Obviously we are all thinking the same thing so we should just say it. Whatever reason Alec and daddy might be here, it can’t be good. We should find them as soon as possible.”

_What if there is nothing left to find?_

Magnus wet his lips and together they trekked along a rocky path, through the damp fog that appeared to cling to their legs. Everything was in muted colors of gray; the sparse set of remaining trees gnarled and blackened and withering from the inside out. Overhead the sky went on forever without a single cloud but there was also no sun. 

No warmth.

No hope.

Just death and an overwhelming sense of impending doom.

After about what amounted to a miles walk in the cool air that managed to feel sticky and wrong, the trio came upon a large set of tumbling ruins that could have once been an outdoor cathedral. And there sitting on a set of large broken stone steps was Sebastian Verlac, looking smug and happy as a clam.

“Ah, you made it.” Sebastian called as they grew closer. “I was wondering if you would bother coming or even put two and two together. It’s been over thirty minutes. What kept you?”

“Where are they?” Jace snapped, skipping formalities. “Tell me now or I will carver what little heart you have left out of your chest.”

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. “Wow, violent. You know there is no need for that. If you would just use your eyes you’d clearly see Robert is hanging around.”

As if he was controlling it, the fog cleared just a little near the right to expose a haggard looking Robert Lightwood. He’d been strung up with tempestuous vines, their thorns digging and dragging along his skin as they held him about a foot off the ground. He wasn’t conscious but appeared to still be alive though his nose and mouth were crusted with dried blood.

Isabelle visibly swallowed a gasp but her fingers twitched, sending the snake bracelet around her wrist uncoiling towards her feet. “You sick son of a bitch. What did you do to him?”

Sebastian shrugged. “Nothing. Though I do think my demons treated him as a piñata before I called them off. He’ll live…and he has all of his toes. I heard that was important to some people.” His black eyes drifted to Magnus. “After all I don’t care about _Robert_ Lightwood.”

Magnus had no idea how he was so calm when every muscle in his body was straining with the effort to just stand still. All he wanted to do was get his hands around Sebastian’s throat and squeeze until his eyes literally popped out of his head. But he knew if he made any sort of moves without all of the facts, it could mean devastation for Alec and those he cared about. And while Alec was first and foremost his main concern, he would not let anything happen to his siblings.

“Where is my brother?” Isabelle asked. 

“If you’ve _touched_ him…” Jace was nearly vibrating with frenetic energy.

With a rather fluid sort of grace, Sebastian stood and brushed off his jeans. “While there are quite a few interesting things we could have gotten up to in the time it took you to find us, alas nothing like _that_ happened. We just had a nice little chat and then I offered him a deal.”

Magnus glared at him. “What kind of deal?”

Sebastian grinned. “I asked him how much his father’s life was worth to him. Surprisingly more than I thought considering what a jerk he is. However what really got him to talking was all of you, especially you Bane. And then uh, we discussed terms and had a drink.” He paused. “Alec? Come show your friends you’re alright sweetheart.

Alec stepped from behind a crumbling column and Magnus heard his gasp echoed by the others. His eyes. His usually gorgeous and expressive blue eyes were oily black from the iris to the sclera. He was shirtless—the black leather vest he wore almost unzipped to his navel—but the truly horrifying quality about that was that his chest and arms were bare. _Bare_. Not a single dark, beautiful rune to speak of. He would have looked like a mundane if not for the deadness of his expression.

Isabelle shouted _Alec_ in a panic but he didn’t even turn her way.

The trees started to melt and Sebastian snickered lowly. “I see that mighty temper is still intact, Magnus. Destroying such a lovely place with your magic…what would Raziel say?” Laughing he slung his arm around Alec’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “I know how this looks. I know you all must be feeling some very complex emotions right now but believe me when I say; this was of his own free will. I just…greased the wheels and explained to him what would happen if I didn’t get what I wanted.”

Jace took a step towards him. “I am going to kill you.”

Sebastian hummed. “You can try but it won’t make a difference. You all know what’s happened to your precious Alec.” He smirked and licked Alec’s cheek. “Hm doesn’t taste so angelic anymore. But I suppose when you drink from the Infernal Cup that sort of thing happens. I do miss his runes though—they made him sexier. I suppose after we’re done here I’ll find out if the stamina left with them.”

“Over my dead body!” Jace yelled.

“Okay.” Sebastian replied neutrally. “But I did promise Alec that none of you would be harmed by _my_ hand and a deal is a deal. So…” Materializing out of the fog they came, six huge demons with disfigured jaws and sickly faded blue parlors. Raveners by the looks of them. “My friends here will play with you instead. Have fun guys.”

Isabelle cracked her whip loudly and glanced at Magnus. “Help Alec. We’ll handle them.” And then she and Jace were turning their attention to the demons, faces emotionless but eyes hard.

Sebastian smiled widely as the battle begun. “Alec sweetie. This warlock has been annoying the ever loving fuck out of me for ages now. Be a dear and take care of him, please. Make it hurt.”

The dark grin looked _wrong_ on Alec’s face but he wore it nonetheless. “Of course Master. It would be my pleasure.”

Magnus inhaled shakily and lifted both hands as Alec started for him. “I’m not going to fight you, Alexander. I could never.”

Alec snorted. “Then I guess this will be over much faster.” Reaching behind him, he pulled out a long sword with a curved blade. “Master says warlocks are immortal but not invincible. That steel is a weakness for you just like anyone else.”

 _Alec…_ “You don’t want to do this, Alec. You are not his fucking puppet! You are not…Endarkened.”

Alec was unmoved. “I am what my Master made me.” 

Next he was coming at Magnus fast, swinging out with that wicked sword so violently that it whistled through the air. Magnus had no choice but to go on the offensive, conjuring a metal staff with a spray of blue sparks and using it to put up what he hoped would be an impressive defense. Until he could…until…

The sound of metal on metal was loud, yet almost complimented by the odd sounds of the demons growling and howling as they attacked Jace and Isabelle. But Magnus couldn’t even spare a moment to make sure they were fairing well because Alec battered at him from every angle, lunging for a weakness or an opening so that he could make a fatal strike. And because he was an amazing warrior—and Magnus refused to use his magic on him—he sliced a long gash into Magnus’ arm before nicking his side in much the same manner.

Like fire the pain spread throughout his body but Magnus ignored it and let himself be driven back towards a large boulder, ducking just in time to avoid being decapitated. He spun away from Alec and swallowed hard, forcing the tears that threatened his eyes to stay away. Life had never been that fair to him especially during the early years when he lost his mother and nearly died at the hands of an ignorant step father. For a while however things had been okay. Even Camille’s ultimate breaking of his heart and the loss of Azazel; well he’d eventually moved on and found other ways to enjoy himself. Other reasons to get out of bed every day.

To think that this was how it would end? He never would have been able to process it. Dying at the hands of the man he loved with all the moon and stars… How utterly cruel fate could be to those with demon’s blood. Spending so much of their lives fighting—against themselves, against Shadowhunters and against each other only to end up alone forever or otherwise pretending to be fine.

Perhaps it had been stupid to actually believe he and Alec would get their deserved happily ever after. Well if not this life then surely the next?

“I thought you were better than this, Bane!” Sebastian chuckled as he watched them. “The Destroyer beaten by a child—what will the rest of the Downworld think when I tell them?”

Magnus ignored him but that didn’t stop him from talking. “He’s mine now you know. _Forever_. I think it’s amusing as fuck how you tried so hard to help him and now he’s going to be the one to do you in. He’s going to gut you pretty and then get on his knees for me. Happily. He’ll be pleased to have killed you for me and never remember why it should break him.”

“It’s okay.” Magnus said suddenly, giving Alec his undivided attention. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.”

Alec remained indifferent and pulled off an impressive twirl, bringing the blade of his sword down quickly. Magnus raised his staff and the blade sliced clean through, making two equal halves. Before Magnus could rally Alec kicked him savagely in the chest and he flailed backwards, landing hard with a groan on broken concrete. He was pretty sure he’d heard a crack.

Sebastian clapped. “Lovely. Though are you _really_ not going to fight back, Bane? I’m so disappointed. Where is the man who destroyed my club? Who destroyed a whole city? Who caused other Downworlders to cower in fear by his name alone?”

Magnus slowly arranged his body so that he was sitting on his knees, watching as Alec strolled over and pressed the sword to his throat. The magic inside of him bubbled in the tips of his fingers but he coaxed it away. “Alec. You don’t have to do this. I _know_ there is a part of you still in there that doesn’t want to hurt me.”

Sebastian snorted and stretched out languidly on the steps. “I doubt it. In fact I’m sure every part of him wants to flay your skin off and make you a pretty coat for me. Don’t you Alec?”

Alec moved his sword just so and the blade opened up a cut under Magnus’ chin, sending a thin stream of blood down to his collar. “Yes.”

“You’d do anything for me Alec, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“After we take care of this lot, you’re going to let me fuck you. You’re going to cry out my name and love it, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Magnus laughed softly and it surprised even him when it slipped past his lips. “Still only able to get your dates through mind control and intimidation. Figures.” He looked up at Alec and this time didn’t try to stop his tears. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. That I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. You’re all I’ve ever wanted and to think I let you down this way… I’m _so_ sorry.”

Sebastian yawned. “He doesn’t care. You’re _nothing_ to him now. Alec, stab him in the shoulder.”

Alec did so and Magnus gasped, eyes squeezing tight at the onslaught of pain radiating through his body. Vaguely he was aware of someone calling his name and then a shout as Jace and Isabelle were tossed unceremoniously to the ground, the two demons left hovering over them.

Magnus brought a hand up to press against his wound; his blood thick and red as it coated his fingers. “I don’t blame you for any of this. None of us do. We—we weren’t strong enough to protect you the way you protect everyone else. If you ever come back to yourself just know you are forgiven. Always.”

Posed over him with his sword coated in Magnus’ blood, Alec showed no sign that he could even hear him. But that was what the Infernal Cup did to you or rather to Shadowhunters. It stripped away everything that made them good, that gave them compassion and turned them into merciless killing machines. Force to do the bidding of whoever happened to be in possession of the Cup at the time. Magnus wasn’t that shocked to learn Sebastian had it though if he’d known he would have went after him a long time ago.

“The Cup.” He kept his eyes on Alec as he spoke. “That’s how you’re going to make the Clave pay.”

“ _Finally_ a bit of intelligence.” Sebastian murmured. “I’m going to decimate their ranks and make them _my_ ranks. Just imagine it. Brother against brother, sister against sister, mother against child—it’s going to be glorious! I’ll keep just enough of them alive and normal to play with.”

In a way Magnus supposed they deserved it though he wouldn’t have actively wished it upon them. “And the rest? The ones you turn into mindless drones?”

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly. “When the Clave has fallen I’ll use them to cleanse the Downworld. Get rid of the filth. This is what Valentine didn’t understand—he was so short sighted. So ultimately scared of the Clave’s retribution if I failed. That’s just one of the reasons he’s done. Anyway Alec will be my General. I can’t wait to see him covered in blood and mowing people down. I’ll miss a bit of the earnest thing he had going on but eh.”

Magnus’ jaw clenched so tightly it started to ache. “Alec. One day you are going to overcome this and when you do, I hope you slice this fucker in half. If I thought for one second I could do it without hurting you I would.”

Sebastian waved a hand. “Heh but you won’t because he’s your most precious thing and hurting him isn’t in you. Bring me his heart, _Alexander_.”

Yanking a dagger out of his boot, Alec grabbed a handful of Magnus’ hair and Magnus—Magnus screamed and finally let the energy building up inside of him go. It exploded out of his chest with a resounding _boom_ , cascading through the area like heavy ripples on water, stunning everything it connected with. Alec dropped his weapons, swayed on his feet and collapsed to his knees, no doubt confused by the ringing in his ears. Sebastian had toppled onto his side and was slowly trying to get the feeling back in his limbs, arms and legs flopping like a fish stuck on land. The two demons were rendered motionless, unable to do anything but snarl.

Hurting someone and stunning them silly were two _very_ different things.

It hurt to move but Magnus cupped Alec’s cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. “Listen to me. I love you so much. I’m sure you thought you knew how much I loved you but believe me when I say; you’d only scratched the surface. There isn’t a word big enough or bold enough to describe how much you mean to me. Even now. _Especially now_.” His voice slipped into a whisper. “I don’t want you to do this. Alec I… I don’t care if you cut me or stab me or kill but I don’t want you to do this because it’s not _you_. It’ll never be who you really are.”

“I am—my Master said I was his.” Alec struggled at the numbness weighing him down.

“Sebastian is _not_ your Master. You’re a Shadowhunter and you don’t belong to anyone though I did fancy you mine.” Magnus said slowly. “And I know it hurts, I know you have this shit coursing through your veins and throbbing in your head telling you _he_ is all that matters but it’s a goddamn lie. Please see the truth. Don’t let him do this to you. Don’t let him take the brightest star and drag it down to his level.”

Sebastian coughed, the fingers on his right hand twisted and knotted. “He’s weak! They’re all weak and they deserve whatever they get! Kill him.”

“Alec don’t!”Isabelle was lying at an odd angle, her head resting next to Jace’s thigh. “Please don’t!”

“He’s not yours anymore, he’s mine!” Sebastian taunted. “ _Alec_ will do whatever I tell him to do. And after he’s done with Bane I’ll be turning him loose on you two. What happens when one parabatai kills another? I can’t wait to find out. Alec! I said bring me his fucking heart!”

A direct command was like a shot to the brain for an Endarkened and Alec visibly tried to follow it, hand inching closer and closer to the dagger he’d dropped. “He wants you dead. He wants your heart.”

“Well he can’t have it…because I gave it to you a long time ago.” Magnus felt dizzy, his head beginning to swim. “I swore I would never hurt you and I won’t.” With a sigh he tipped forward to rest his cheek to Alec’s shoulder, face pressed into the hollow of his neck. “I _can’t_.”

Long delicate fingers wrapped around the hilt of the long serrated knife just as Sebastian cackled and said, “Pathetic! I am going to remember this moment for the rest of my life. When the great _Magnus Bane_ let _love_ lay him low.”

Jace and Isabelle were shouting over and over, their words mingling and distressed but Magnus tuned them out. He kissed Alec’s pulse point and closed his eyes. “It’s okay, baby. Take my heart. It’s always been yours.”

“It’s about to be mine!” Sebastian leaned back onto his elbows with a grin. “When it’s mine I’m going to keep it in a jar on the mantle. Show it off to friends. Watch as it gets rotted with maggots and—”

Once when Magnus was very young—still actually considered a teenager—he’d seen a man die by public execution in the middle of a dreary town square. Back then things like that were normal; a form of justice quite appropriate for the era and the people wandering through it. The man had been accused of murder and having pleaded guilty was sentenced to death the very next day. Hanging and beheading were the methods of choice back then and depending on if the executioner were available, most preferred to be beheaded because it was quick. Virtually painless. But on this particular day the murderer was hung from a noose and when his neck didn’t immediately snap, he flailed and gurgled as he slowly choked to death. It was a sound Magnus would never forget.

Lifting his head from Alec’s shoulder he watched in a sort of grim fascination as blood welled up out of Sebastian’s mouth and he choked on it—making that same gruesome noise—body twitching and hands scrambling at the knife now sticking out of his left eye socket. The wicked looking knife with the serrated blade that Alec had just been reaching for.

Sebastian yanked on the handle and the sound it made—the grating against his skull—was like an overworked garbage disposal. He was trying to scream but blood—and there was _so much blood_ —made it come out low and muffled. He pitched forward and attempted to crawl but just ended up wiggling from side to side. It would have been funny had it not actually been so disturbing. Suddenly Magnus found himself wondering if the knife was enchanted with dark magic. That would explain his reaction.

When all he could do was spasm and bleed, Magnus conjured a bright blue fireball and threw it at him. Watched patiently as Sebastian Verlac whined like a dying dog and leisurely burned to death like a piece of common drift wood. The smell of burnt flesh was beyond terrible but Magnus didn’t care. He only wished he could have done _more_ ; hurt him more. Paid him back tenfold for every disgusting thing he put his loved ones through.

Alec blinked and the power of the Cup wrapped around him once again. “Master? I…” His expression morphed into a deep scowl. “You killed him! I’ll make you pay for this. I will avenge him.”

“Oh Alec.” Magnus released a shuddered breath and nodded. “Thank you for saving me. You came back to me for just a second and it was enough. Now…I am going to do what I always promised. I’m going to save you.” Pressing to his shoulder wound and getting his fingertips wet with bright red blood, he drew a curving symbol on Alec’s cheek, hands trembling. “You won’t understand me right now but that’s okay. I love you anyway.”

“I…” Alec glared at him but his brows narrowed in confusion.

“Shh it’s alright.” Magnus smiled and tears streaked down his face. “ _Aku cinta kamu._ I’ve always wanted to say it to you like that.” Very softly, as if Alec were made of spun glass, he kissed his soft lips. “I’ll burn bright for you, Alec. I’ll burn brighter for you than I ever have for anyone.”

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head towards the sky and just…let go. All of the magic he possessed that had been churning and struggling to make itself known rushed out of him and it was so _bright_ , so intensely brilliant that he looked like a meteor crashing to Earth. Veins glowing blue, eyes twin pricks of yellow surrounded by white and hands red hot like the surface of the sun clinging tightly to Alec’s bare pale wrists. Everything was shaking; columns crumbled, the stone steps broke apart and the two demons that were left disintegrated into dust.

Alec cried out as gold curls of smoke skidded up his arms; the symbol on his cheek gleaming silvery white. He blinked as if it took all his effort…and everything was blue.

~

Waking up hurt. His eyelids felt like they were lined with sand and his throat was so sore swallowing took a lot more time than it should. The headache throbbing at the base of his spine reverberated throughout his temple and made the world look fuzzy, like all of the pieces didn’t quite fit. He could move his arms and limbs but when he did they trembled, and felt like they were being stuck with pins and needles. For a moment he just wanted to lie quietly or go back to sleep but a tiny voice in his head said that was a bad idea. It was a new day and he should face it. Though honestly he wasn’t _exactly_ sure it was a new day.

Alec sighed and licked his chapped lips; his heart was thudding so rapidly in his chest he could see it jumping underneath his skin. Slowly he pressed a hand to it and tried to remember where he was. Tried to remember how he’d gotten _here_. With a groan he sat up like an old man and pushed strands of black hair out of his face. His skin was tingling and his runes looked shiny and new but he was utterly exhausted and he couldn’t seem to grasp why. The answer fluttered close and then danced around, just out of reach.

It would come to him though. It usually did.

Twin moans reached his ears and he watched curiously as Jace and Isabelle unfurled themselves from their odd positions on the ground. They smiled at one another and he was about to ask why when something caught the corner of his eye. It was a body or what was left of one, burned to near ashes with a melted knife sticking out of its eye. And suddenly Alec remembered going to meet Verlac and their hazily conversation. White hands pushing a black cup to his lips and saying _drink and all is forgiven_ …

Bile arose in his throat but he pushed it down and dropped his head between his knees, sucking in heaving gulps of chilly foggy air. Jagged pieces of memories popped behind his eyes but what was infinitely worse was the _feeling_ of being changed by the Cup. How one by one the things he loved started to mean nothing to him, less than nothing really. The only thing he had cared about was—was Verlac and his fucked up approval.

 _Oh God...I_ helped him _string up my own father._

“Alec.” Jace stood on wobbly legs and reached a hand out to him. “I…”

Dragging his fingers through his sweat damp hair, Alec opened his mouth to reply but the words were stolen from his lips, snatched directly from his vocal chords. He tried to stand but his legs refused to work so instead he crawled on hands and knees to where Magnus lay stretched out on his side, so very still.

Touching his shoulder, he gasped when his hand came back bloody and immediately turned Magnus over onto his back. His eyes were closed and his face serene—like he was sleeping. His skin was warm but he was _so still_. Why was he so still?

_Why was he so still?_

“Magnus?” Alec shifted and pulled Magnus into his arms, draping him across his lap. “Magnus? Magnus, please…” And then he was trembling so hard he could barely stand it, chest contracting rapidly as he began to hyperventilate. “No! No no no! Magnus!” He ripped open Magnus’s shirt, frantically checking for a pulse and finding nothing. “Magnus, goddamn it open your eyes!”

 _This is my fault. This is all my fault! I killed him! I…_ He threw his head back and let out the most horrific wail.

Rough angry sobs racked his body and he curved over Magnus, burying his face against his chest. That heartbeat he used to fall asleep to no longer thud surely in his ear, no longer soothed his worries. There was just silence. Just the sound of his own misery and grief pouring out of him in caustic waves.

“Please,” Alec begged tearfully. “Please wake up. Magnus _please_ , please. I—I need you. I don’t want to do any of this without you.”

A hand touched his shoulder but he ignored it. “Alec? Dad is hurt pretty badly. We should—we should get him and go home,” Jace said softly. 

Swallowing thickly, Alec pulled Magnus’s body— _by the Angel, his_ body—closer and held him tightly. “What home? Magnus was my home. I don’t—I don’t…” His breathe hitched. “I don’t have a home to go to anymore.”


	15. Dead Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized my last update was on the day I first posted this fic a year ago. :) 
> 
> I <3 you guys so much for all of your comments & kudos.

Chapter Fifteen: Dead Inside

When a Shadowhunter died in battle and their body was able to be recovered, it was placed in the state room of an Institute so that people could pay their last respects. Magnus wasn’t a Shadowhunter by any means but they had all agreed he deserved the same type of post mortem accolades that anyone else would have received. So with Jace’s help Alec had placed him on the velvet lined pedestal and then locked himself inside the moment Jace had stepped out into the hallway.

That was three days ago, or so he assumed anyway. 

Time didn’t exactly mean anything when there was no future to speak of.

At first Jace and Isabelle had attempted to coax him out and when that hadn’t worked they’d threatened to break the door in. Obviously they’d been bluffing and after a few hours had simply left him to his grief, saying they were going to clean up and tell Clary what had happened. At the mention of her name Alec had broken down onto the floor with a fresh wave of tears. All he could think about was the fact that he’d _killed_ her father, the only father she’d ever known. And now her child would grow up never knowing his or her grandfather and it was all his fault. He expected her to hate him forever—it was the least of what he deserved really. But when Clary had finally arrived—and he’d let her in, and her _only_ —to view Magnus’ body she’d simply pulled him into a big hug and cried with him.

The fact that she’d not blamed him and said a part of her knew Magnus would do anything to save him, well while it was meant to make him feel better; it had actually done the opposite. Alec wanted her to hate him. He wanted her to lash out and scream at him. Hit him and hurt him and tear him down until there was nothing left. Until he was hollow enough perhaps join Magnus wherever he was.

With his back against the heavy wooden door, he rested his elbows on his knees and let it hold him up in ways he was sure his legs never could anymore. Magnus appeared to be sleeping. His eyes were closed and his hands were folded across his stomach; Alec had taken great care to patch up his deep stab wound and clean the dirt off his face. Throughout it all he’d remained _so warm_ , like any minute his big dark eyes would open and he’d give Alec his lazy smile. Alec had prayed for it.

He was still praying for it.

Isabelle and Jace were keeping him informed on the progress of fixing the Institute and bringing him food that he didn’t touch which obviously worried them. But while he was “happy” that the repairs were coming along and Robert had healed, he had no appetite what so ever. Sometimes he had water but the thought of anything else just made him nauseous. Besides did he even deserve food? He damn sure didn’t deserve to be comfortable in his own room, in his old bed. And…how could he _leave_ Magnus all alone in this big quiet room? How could he even fathom cremating him or burying him in the cold hard ground? Magnus was light and he was energy; he couldn’t just be put away like that.

Alec glanced down to his arms and smoothed a hand across his runes. They’d returned hours after he was cured from being Endarkened, a feat everyone claimed was completely impossible. Leave it to Magnus to pull off something no one in the history of Shadowhunters had ever done. Once someone became Endarkened the only way to stop them was to put them down. They didn’t recognize family or friends; they were nothing but a black eyed killing machine, lost forever. Yet Magnus had _healed_ him and while it was slightly murky he could remember warm hands reaching for him in the dark. Wrapping tightly around him and just… _holding him_ as they chased away the bitter cold.

Using every single ounce of power that he commanded to do so.

 _All_ of his energy. _All_ of his magic until—until he was empty and there was nothing to sustain him anymore. No life force to speak of.

_Because I stole it away._

Once she was made aware of the situation the Inquisitor had demanded details but Alec was refusing to talk to her. Let Robert explain how he’d gotten in too deep with Verlac and nearly helped bring about the end of the Clave. How he’d almost helped cause a civil war. If it meant he would no longer be running the Institute then so be it. The last thing he wanted to do was relive aloud the details of Magnus’ death to someone that turned their nose up at Downworlders. Magnus had died a hero and he refused to hear anything else on the matter.

Surprisingly however his father was being…nice. He stopped by every hour to ask if Alec was okay and if he needed anything. He sounded sincere but Alec knew it was fueled by guilt. He’d begged and tried to play the father card when Sebastian wanted him strung up. In some sort of vague way Alec had understood Robert Lightwood was his dad and that he shouldn’t have been hurting him but Sebastian’s wishes meant more to him. At the time they meant _everything_ to him.

 _I would have cut out Magnus’ heart for him. I_ wanted _him. Wanted to please him._

Being Endarkened was the very definition of having no free will and no empathy. That feeling of knowing right from wrong was just a distant whisper in the back of your brain, drowned out by the all encompassing need to please the master of the Infernal Cup. But by the time the pain of having _yourself_ stripped away finally ended you were almost relieved that it was all over. That you didn’t have to worry about anything anymore because there was someone there to do your thinking for you.

Being that way was no way to live but Alec would have chosen to be in a cage for the rest of his life over losing Magnus.

Shuddering, he wiped at his wet eyes and exhaled deeply. Footsteps sounded in the hallway and he waited.

“Alec?” It was Jace this time. “You really should eat something. I know you have to be hungry; it’s been three days. Isabelle is willing to make you whatever you want. We did order pizza earlier however if you would rather have that.”

“I’m fine.” Alec cleared his throat, his voice raspy from tears.

“You’re not fine.” Jace replied. “Are you sleeping?”

“I catch a few hours.” Alec said and he was being honest. Sleeping seemed to be the only thing he could do because at least then he could see Magnus again as he was, vibrant and magical.

“Isabelle and I are here if you want to talk. You know that right?” Jace’s fist thumped against the door. “Dad is about to leave to go to Idris to meet with the Inquisitor about the Infernal Cup; we found it in Sebastian’s home. Isabelle told you we were going yesterday right? Anyway we found the Cup and the Clave want it so they can destroy it.”

“Okay.” Alec murmured. “Glad it won’t hurt anyone else.”

Jace hummed. “He uh—he says he is going to tell the Clave what Magnus did.”

Alec snorted. “Right. I’m sure he is going to regale them with tales of how the dirty Downworlder got what was coming to him. How he happily died in service to his betters.”

Jace jiggled the doorknob. “In the past I would have agreed with you but he’s different. He saw what Magnus did for you. Only a cold blooded asshole could see that and not realize how much you two loved each other. Alec…you really should come out of there. It can’t be healthy.”

Alec wet his lips as his eyes welled once again with fresh tears. “I don’t care. I—I’m not going to leave him alone,” he stuttered through a low sob. “People have left him in the past an—and I—I won’t be one of them again. I love him too much to leave him.”

Jace was quiet for a bit before saying, “Okay. You…take all the time you need but _please_ eat something. We’re worried about you.”

 _Worried I’ll do myself in…_ Alec thought as he heard Jace walk away. He wouldn’t lie and say the thought hadn’t occurred to him because it had. It would be easy especially locked in here alone with vintage weapons hanging on the wall. But there was no guarantee he’d see Magnus again, and he didn’t want to hand wave the amazing gift Magnus had given him. Although he did honestly wish he could have died _with_ Magnus.

Sniffling, he slowly pulled himself up off the floor and trudged over to where Magnus lay. He touched his cheek—still slightly warm—and went with the urge to drape himself over Magnus’ chest. By the Angel he missed his heartbeat. “You know, a part of me knew this would happen. Maybe not _this_ exactly but I knew I’d just end up hurting you again.” He said softly. “I think I knew it the moment you agreed to help me get away from Verlac. It just—once Verlac came after you and you didn’t back down I knew.”

He squeezed his eyes shut. “I thought I would end up breaking your heart not—not killing you. Sebastian said love was your weakness and he was right because your love for me got you killed.”

Alec shifted and pressed his face into the hollow of Magnus’ throat. “Why didn’t you just hurt me? You could have blew me up or—or snapped my neck. You could have killed me and ended this. God Magnus I would have gladly— _gladly_ died if it meant you were okay.”

The quiet future he’d envisioned with Magnus had disappeared so quickly; like smoke through his fingers. One minute he saw glimpses of their happy life together and the next he was cradling Magnus’ dead body in his arms. It was just so unfair. 

“I found you again just to lose you. Am I being punished for what I did? For abandoning you and hurting you?”

Tears dripped across his lips and he licked them absently, tasting the salt. His eyes were red and his head ached from crying but he couldn’t stop. There was just too much pain pouring out of him. Too much squeezing his heart and eating his bones. He would not be surprised if by the end of the week he was curled in the fetal position, unable to move or speak.

“I thought about trying to bring you back.” He whispered into Magnus’ ear. “There are many books in the library with old spells and directions on making potions. I wanted to try but Jace and Isabelle would have never let me. Maybe I’ll wait for the next time they leave… I don’t care if it’s dangerous—I don’t want to live in a world where you’re not in it. I don’t even care if you come back different. If you’re more like the _Great Destroyer_ and want to burn the world down. I’ll be right there with you, protecting you.”

Exhaustion seeped into Alec’s limbs and he slowly dropped to the floor, resting his head against the velvet of the pedestal. Just a quick nap, right here to recharge and then he would... Well. He didn’t know what he would do.

“Alec?”

 _I don’t think I’m up for this right now._ “Yes?”

Robert’s voice sounded strange, subdued. “I’m on my way to Idris, Jace mentioned that he told you. I—is there anything you need before I go? I’m not sure how long I will be gone.”

Alec stared at the door. “No. I’m fine.”

His father sighed heavily. “I know you’re not fine son. We _all_ know you’re not fine.”

“You should be happy.” Alec snapped. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Me away from Magnus? Well you got your wish. I’ll never sully the Lightwood name again by fornicating with a Downworlder.”

“I won’t pretend that I was ever a fan of Magnus Bane because I wasn’t. I believed him to be perverse and selfish.” Robert explained. “And I know I was a bastard to you for most of your life. That however I am sorry about. You gave yourself up to save me, knowing the type of asshole Verlac was. I didn’t expect it. But that just goes to show how wrong I was about you.”

 _It’s too late. It’s all just too damn late._ “I don’t care what you think of me. I haven’t cared for a while and that was because of Magnus. He made me _so happy_ and all you’ve done is try to ruin it. I walked away from him because you said I had to and now all I can think about is the time we lost. He…” Alec gasped, the words lodged in his throat. “He’d still be alive if I’d just left with him. He’d be alive if _you’d_ never sent me to Verlac.”

“I’m sorry Alec.” Robert said. “I know it doesn’t mean anything and I know you don’t accept my apology but I am sorry.”

“Sorry won’t bring Magnus back.” Alec slouched. He was done with the conversation.

Apparently Robert realized this because he didn’t say anything else and after a moment his shadow disappeared from in under the door.

Alec didn’t regret saving his father’s life but it didn’t change their rocky past. Besides he’d done it partly more for Max than anything else. However there was a good chance that the experience had made sure Robert would treat Max better as he grew up no matter what, and that was nice to think about.

The other thing Alec couldn’t stop thinking about was Magnus’ business and the people he employed like Hannigan and his brother. What would happen to them now that Magnus was gone? Who would take over running the underworld part of the Downworld? And who would become the next High Warlock of Brooklyn? Magnus had been lethal but fair in all things and there was no guarantee the next person would be.

Honestly the Shadowhunters probably wouldn’t trust him or her even if they were.

_Chaos could be on the horizon and I don’t know if I’ll be able to help._

As of right now no one knew besides those directly involved that Magnus was dead. Jace felt it was better to keep that under wraps until they’d came up with some type of plan to deal with the fallout. And not just the fallout from Magnus’ death but Sebastian’s as well. He had his fingers in so many evil pies and with Valentine out of the picture as well, there was no telling who was just salivating at the chance to take over.

_If Camille is okay now no doubt she’ll try to get a foot hold somewhere._

_Knock! Knock!_ “Alec, it’s Isabelle. I brought you a couple of slices of pizza.”

“Leave them outside and I’ll get them.” He lied. “Thanks.”

“Alec are you sure you don’t want to come out? Even just for a moment, get some fresh air?” She inquired gently. “We won’t stop you from going back in I promise.”

Alec loved his siblings but they just didn’t understand and a part of him hoped they never had to. No one should have to deal with the type of pain he was drowning in. “It’s not about needing fresh air or to stretch my legs or feel the sun on my face. I just want to sit in here, quietly with him.”

“Oh Alec.” She whispered. “I—Magnus wouldn’t have wanted you to—he would have wanted you to live.”

“How do you know what he would have wanted? It’s so easy to say that shit after the fact. After the smoke clears but you don’t know. No one knows!” He shouted. “No one knows.”

“I know he gave his life to save you.” Isabelle said. “I know that because I was there, because I saw it with my own eyes. He refused to fight you. He could have overpowered you but he didn’t because he was scared he’d hurt you. And after the real you broke through somehow for just a moment and killed Sebastian to save him; he was so happy.”

Alec felt like his heart was about to force itself up his throat and out of his mouth. “Stop it.”

But she wouldn’t stop. “No one could have talked him out of saving you from what Sebastian had made you become,” she replied softly. “Do you know what _Aku cinta kamu_ means? I looked it up that night after Magnus said it to you. It’s Indonesian for I love you.”

“Isabelle—”

“I’ve been with more people than you have but I’ve never had that type of love before.”

“I—I don’t have it either.”

“ _Yes_ you do. I can’t even begin to imagine how you feel right now and I would do anything to take your pain away. But—and this is one thing I am totally sure of—no matter where Magnus is, he loves you. Forever.”

“ _He_ was supposed to be forever but he’s not. And it’s my fault. _It’s my fault_.”

“No it’s not. Magnus made his own decisions. He knew what curing you would do to him and he did it anyway because he loved you. He wanted you to live.”

 _Well we don’t always get what we want, now do we?_ “Please just leave me alone. Please? I—I can’t…I just can’t.”

She sighed. “Alright but I want you to try to eat some of this. Or at least use a rune so that you don’t get too weak.”

So upset that he was visibly trembling, Alec staggered to his feet and attempted to get his breathing under control. Holding it together just didn’t seem like a viable option so he did the only thing he could do, the only thing that would make him feel even the slightest bit better. He crawled up beside Magnus on the pedestal and rested his head to his chest. It wasn’t exactly comfortable but the dais had been built with enough space just in case people wanted to leave gifts or keep the Shadowhunter’s favorite weapon close. More importantly he could still catch whiffs of Magnus’ cologne and his brain had come to recognize it as bringing comfort.

Little by little the fire in his lungs subsided. “I hope I’m not too much of a disappointment but there is no way I’ll ever be okay with you not here. I’m so angry with you. I want to yell at you.” His voice grew smaller. “Why aren’t you here so that I can yell at you? Why haven’t you came back to see me?”

_What if there is nothing left to come back? What if he just doesn’t exist anymore?_

For the hundredth time Alec felt hot tears sliding down his face but he was too tired to do anything about them. Instead he tucked his head under Magnus’ chin and pretended they were being lazy, spending the day in bed without a care in the world. Before he even realized it, he was dragged into a deep dreamless sleep.

~

“Alec? Alec it’s Clary. Are you still in there?”

With a groan Alec smoothed a hand across his face and dug the sleep out of his eyes as he was pulled back into the land of the living. “Yeah.” Very slowly he sat up and winced at the pull of his muscles, his neck giving a sharp twinge when he turned it the wrong way. “Just a second.”

Exhaling deeply, he slid off the pedestal and clicked on the lights to flood the room in a soft white glow. Outside the sky was dark but the city was alive and usually he’d glance out their windows and find it beautiful. But it had all long since lost its charm; he would have closed the curtains if they had any. Smoothing down his clothes and steeling himself, he edged over to the large doors and unlocked them, inching one open until he could see Clary’s pretty yet pale face. Stepping back he let her inside and then immediately closed the door behind her lest his siblings right to barge their way in _for his own good._

Clary’s red hair was tucked back in a messy bun and her green eyes were sad but there was no ire there. She was dressed in a purple hoodie and jeans and around her neck was a necklace he recognized as belonging to Magnus. Just seeing it resting against her plain t-shirt made something inside of him twist unpleasantly; he couldn’t look directly at her or he’d break. Again.

“How are you doing?” She asked. “Jace says you’re still sleeping in here and not eating anything.”

“I’m okay.” He said to his feet. “They—they’re just worrying for nothing. I’m not hungry.”

“I believe you but maybe you could just nibble on this.” Reaching into her pocket she pulled out what looked like a candy bar but was actually granola. “For me?”

Of course denying her wasn’t possible so he took it from her and peeled it open, taking a tiny bite. Nuts and strawberries exploded across his tongue and thankfully he managed to swallow without feeling like he would just throw it up again. Either way it seemed to placate Clary because she squeezed his shoulder and drifted over to Magnus, running her fingers across his knuckles.

“Did you know Magnus has several bank accounts?” She inquired though more to the room than him. “And a will? I’m not sure how Ragnor knew he was gone but he just showed up this morning looking devastated with a briefcase. He left all of it—his clubs and the money—to me. Said I can appoint managers if I want or sell them. It’s a lot to take in.”

Alec placed the granola bar on a side table. “I’m sorry.”

Clary glanced at him before handing him a black box. “He wanted you to have this. I—it seems it was something from before you guys reconciled.”

Alec shook his head. “I—I can’t. I don’t deserve anything from him. I’m the reason he’s dead.”

Clary grabbed his hand and delicately placed the box inside. “ _No_ you aren’t. I know you feel guilty and responsible but what happened wasn’t your fault. If anyone is to blame it’s Sebastian Verlac and thankfully he got what was coming to him. I will keep saying this to you until you believe me.”

 _But what if I’m never able to believe it?_ “It was—I might not be entirely to blame but he died saving me. And that is the truth.” He pried open the lid of the box and almost hoped it was something bad—something from when Magnus was angry about their break up—but naturally it wasn’t. Nestled inside was a simple silver chain with a colored glass angelic rune charm. “Oh.”

Clary tilted her head in confusion. “Does it mean something? I mean I get what the symbol is but does it _mean_ something special?”

Alec blinked rapidly but his lashes were quite used to being wet by now. “He uh—he just used to say I’d always be his angel. It—it was like a silly inside joke when we first—when we first started dating. He liked to tease me about it sometimes.” A pause. “I don’t see how you can even stand to be in the same room with me considering what happened. You—you say you aren’t angry but I don’t—you have to be. He was your _dad_. He raised you and took care of you and now you’ll never see him again. Because of me.”

Pressing her lips together, Clary sighed. “I am extremely sad that there are parts of my life that Magnus will miss out on, things I wanted to share with him. I honestly can’t believe he’s not here anymore because he’s _Magnus_ and he’s always been here no matter what. I miss him _so_ much and it hasn’t really set in that he’s gone yet. I expect him to burst through the door at any moment and tell me all about what happened at one of his clubs or brothels.” With a smile she wiped at her wet face. “I could blame you Alec but it would be wrong because Magnus loved you and I—I understand wanting to protect those you love. He knew what curing you would do to him and he did it anyway. I won’t belittle his sacrifice by turning on you. He’d want us to stick together. We _are_ kinda sorta gonna be family…”

“Yeah.” Alec pushed lank strands of hair out of his face. _Will be interesting to explain that Uncle Alec killed Papa Magnus…_ “If—if you wanted to be alone I could…go.”

Obviously taking pity on him, she patted his arm. “Actually I have a reason for showing up and it’s not just to deliver the necklace. A long time friend of mine and Magnus knows what has happened to him and she wants to see him. She’s outside waiting in the hall. I told her it would be best if I asked you first.”

 _Like I could say no?_ “Um sure that would be okay.”

Nodding Clary moved to the door and opened it, speaking softly to whoever was waiting outside. Seconds later a beautiful statuesque brunette eased into the room and when her gray-blue eyes landed on him, she blinked slowly as if recognizing him from somewhere. “You must be Alec.”

“I am.” Alec said warily. “Who are you?”

“My name is Tessa Gray. I’m a warlock; Magnus and I go way back.” She walked right up to him and cupped his cheeks, much to his surprise. “Look at those pretty eyes. I almost feel as if I have seen them before.”

Alec was speechless. “I…”

“Aunt Tessa you’re kinda creeping him out.” Clary mused.

Tessa chuckled and released him. “I’m sorry but he just reminds me of Will. Makes me wish I had visited before now so I could have teased Magnus about it.”

Alec was curious about this _Will_ but he felt letting his guard down around Tessa would be ill advised. “Did Clary tell you Magnus was…gone?”

Moving over to where Magnus lay, Tessa touched his chest. “No. Magnus’ magic created a very powerful ripple when he did whatever he did. I felt it.” Her slender fingers hover over his body. “I can still feel it. And unfortunately if I can sense it I fear other warlocks will be able to as well. They might not realize what it is right now but they will eventually. It will start seeping through your wards.”

Alarmed, Alec frowned. “What does that mean?”

“Because Magnus was so powerful his energy didn’t just cease to exist like it would for someone else.” She explained. “It’s lingering—taking longer to dissipate. Unsavory types will no doubt show up to try to siphon what’s left to make themselves more powerful.”

“They’ll never get in. I’d kill them all before I let that happen.” Alec vowed. “He’s safe here I promise.”

Tessa and Clary shared a significant look and then Tessa was putting all of her focus on him. “Magnus has always meant a great deal to me. He’s been there for me during some of the most horrible times of my life. It’s funny he always sort of thought he’d never find a real, true love and yet here you are. I bet you made him very happy.” Alec folded in on himself but she continued. “I’ll be honest with you my powers aren’t as multifaceted as his but with Clary’s help…well I think I could bring him back. But I would need your help too.”

“What?” Alec swallowed hard and stared at her, not sure he heard her correctly. “I—what?”

“We’re not exactly sure.” Clary nibbled on the inside of her cheek. “You know that my mother was a Shadowhunter but I never really had any desire to dip into that side of the family. I never actively sought out Shadowhunter stuff but lately with the stress and everything I’ve been sleep drawing I guess you could call it. I have no memory of doing it but I woke up and I’d drawn page after page of runes. Aunt Tessa says they aren’t in the _Grey Book_ , whatever that is. Anyway I know what some of them can do and I’m pretty sure one is a resurrection rune.”

“There is no such thing.” Alec whispered, his heart beating so loudly he could feel it moving beneath his chest. “And even if there were mundanes and Downworlders can’t withstand runes.”

“Aunt Tessa seems to think I made up my own runes.” Clary shrugged. “We tested one and I pretty much blew open a can of soda with an _Open_ rune…that I made up.”

Tessa nodded. “I’ve always known Clary would have special abilities and I suppose they are finally manifesting. I believe she would be able to tweak the resurrection rune so that it worked on Magnus. Along with my magic and your help I think it’s possible to coax his energy back to where it belongs, thereby bringing him back to life.” A shadow clouded her pretty features. “However it could be extremely dangerous. Especially for you, Alec.”

Alec knew he should be asking about terms and consequences, if he would even survive what they were purposing but honestly, none of it mattered one single bit to him. All he could think about on an anxious loop was _I could have Magnus back._ “I don’t care what happens,” he said smiling for the first time in three days. “Let’s do it.”


	16. Lifeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Chapter Sixteen: Lifeline

It was weird to be sitting at a table just a few feet from Magnus’ body having tea with a warlock he didn’t know and Clary Fray, but Alec felt he would walk on the moon if there was an actual chance of getting Magnus back. He’d been immediately ready to start whatever they had to do but Tessa was adamant about talking about side effects and the dangers of even attempting such a ritual. She wanted him to be informed—and he could see the common sense in that—but it wasn’t like he wouldn’t still be on board. The answer would always be _yes_ where Magnus was concerned.

With his hands in his lap, he stared at his ivory tea cup and traced the green swirls with his blue eyes. He was anxious, just resisting the urge to tap his foot nosily against the floor. Tessa on the other hand appeared totally serene even though she regarded him with a contemplative gaze. The wheels in her head were obviously turning though he didn’t know whether that was good or bad. 

Still he remained quiet and let her speak first. “I know you’d rather we just get on with things,” she said smiling. “But Magnus would want me to make sure you understand how dangerous this could be. Actually he would be upset that I even broached the subject with you but he doesn’t get a vote this time. A resurrection of this type has never been attempted before, and honestly if it were _anyone else_ but Magnus I wouldn’t have even brought it up. But he means a great deal too so many people. The world is truly a better place with him in it.”

Alec nodded. “I’m listening.”

Tessa leaned back in her chair. “I am quite familiar with Shadowhunters and their culture—I married one a long time ago but that is a story for another time. Anyway I know what the Infernal Cup does to your kind and to hear that Magnus _actually_ healed you? I’m in awe. I suspect it took all of his energy because he had to basically heal each of your cells. Becoming Endarkened is like being infected and to burn out an infection of that magnitude it took all of his magic.” She shook her head. “I’ve always known Magnus was powerful but apparently he was holding out on me.”

Alec bit his bottom lip. “So how do we bring him back?”

Tessa smiled. “Magnus focused all of his _everything_ on you and since it hasn’t been that long, I believe there are remnants left either around you or inside you. Maybe not a lot but combined with Clary’s runes it would probably be enough to re-direct his magic back where it belongs, thereby returning Magnus’ life force to its rightful place.”

 _Okay that makes sense._ “Would—would losing his magic turn me back into an Endarkened?” Not that he cared of course.

Pleased that Alec was actively asking questions, she picked up her tea for another sip. “No. Only the Infernal Cup can do that.”

He nodded again. “Would Magnus still be powerful with just bits of magic or whatever or—or would he be a mundane? I mean how can a few pieces sustain him?”

“That’s the thing.” Tessa sighed but it wasn’t weary. “I’m sure you know his story; if he gave his life for you there is no way he didn’t explain it. There is the magic Magnus was born with and that which he _inherited_ from Edom. That which comes from Edom returns to Edom. Since time moves differently there than it does here, the power has been gaining strength since it returned, most likely waiting to be used by Asmodeus the moment he deems it enough to restore his kingdom.”

Alec did not want to interrupt her but he couldn’t help himself. “Asmodeus is Magnus’ father, right? Magnus never named him but…”

Tessa tapped clear painted nails on the table. “He is. Though I don’t know if _father_ is the right word. Sperm donor would probably be more appropriate since that was his only contribution to Magnus being here at all.” A pause. “Anyway by now it should not only be enough to sustain Magnus but enough to put him at a decent magic level, in warlock terms anyway. He might not be able to cure another Endarkened anytime soon but he’d still be a High Warlock.”

“Then, let’s do this.” Alec repeated. “You said others will begin to feel him so the longer we wait, the more danger that could come knocking at our door.”

Clary patted his shoulder. “It’s not that simple, Alec. Or rather there is more that you need to be made aware of. This is your life we are talking about.”

Tessa wet her lips. “Yes, right. Long story short this will no doubt affect you physically and I honestly don’t know the specifics. We’re messing with magic that hasn’t been tested so you could experience anything from no more aging to a drastically longer life. One hundred years or more.” Leaning forward, she touched his hand. “If this comes to pass it means your friends and family would pass on long before you. Can you handle that?”

The idea of having to watch Jace, Max and Isabelle die—even of old age after a happy life—cut him deeply and made him swallow hard. He’d never spent more than a few days away from them and even then they talked on the phone. Thinking about a time when he wouldn’t be able to seek Jace’s advice, see Max smile or get a hug from Isabelle filled him with an overwhelming sense of sadness. Getting to watch their children grow up and get married would soothe him a little but also remind him of those he’d lost. Could he do that for years and years to come?

“It would be extremely hard.” Alec admitted quietly. “My siblings mean a great deal to me. Protecting them has been such a major part of my life and I—it would hurt having to watch them eventually grow old and die. But I also know they just want me to be happy and they know Magnus makes me happy. If I’m being truthful…more time with Magnus is all I have ever wanted. I never stopped loving him or wanting to be with him even after my father made me leave him. Not seeing Jace, Isabelle or Max will be hard but Magnus will help me. He’s always helped me.”

“Do you want to talk this over with them?” Clary asked. “Get their opinion?”

 _I should but I don’t want them trying to talk me out of it._ “No. I’m an adult and this is my decision and mine alone. I _want_ to do this. I have to do this.”

Brushing her cool fingers against his knuckles, Tessa smiled and dug into her big shoulder bag, pulling out a thick gold book he wasn’t familiar with. “Then let’s bring Magnus home.”

Furniture was moved around so that they could draw several different symbols in a big circle on the floor. Tessa mixed ingredients in a silver bowl while Clary lit candles and Alec took up the task of gently lifting Magnus off the pedestal and easing him down into the circle. “I hope this works,” he whispered as he brushed strands of hair off Magnus’ forehead. “I’m scared to think what will happen if it doesn’t. What will become of me if you’re not here.”

Alec placed a pillow under Magnus’ head and exhaled deeply, feeling that itch underneath his skin that often arose right before a fight. He was anxious and nervous and more than a little terrified, like the first time he’d ever slid his angel blade into a Greater Demon. But at least back then he’d known what the outcome would be. That the demon would die and he would go on to kill many more. To protect mundanes and make sure the Downworlders weren’t doing anything too horrible. He was completely out of his depth here.

Tessa dropped a tiny clove of something into her bowl and it sparked white, sending up thick plumbs of sweet smelling smoke. She picked up a glass, dipped it into her concoction and then brought it over to him with a serious expression. “I need you to drink all of this,” she told him. “I apologize if it doesn’t taste very good.”

 _I’ll survive I think._ It didn’t taste that bad though he discovered once he started gulping it down. Like tea with not enough sugar or coffee that had long since gone cold.

When he was done he placed the glass off to the side and blinked slowly, his vision ten times clearer than it usually was. And considering he was a _Shadowhunter_ that was a mighty feat in and of itself. One by one his runes started to glow bright red and he gasped in alarm, smoothing a finger over them. They were hot to the touch.

“It’s okay.” Tessa assured him. “The book says that is supposed to happen. Magnus _is_ half demon, remember? Half fallen angel if you wish to get technical. This is his touch on you.” She gestured to Clary. “Your turn.”

Clary squared her shoulders and dropped down beside him, taking his hand in hers. She produced a _stele_ from her pocket and very carefully began to draw an intricate, looping rune from his wrist to his knuckles. It sort of reminded him of an Egyptian _ankh_ inside of an open eye and when she was done it too started to glow. Next she put the exact same design on Magnus and requested Alec cut open both their palms superficially and then entwine their fingers together. She did not have to ask twice.

Alec shuddered as their blood mingled and Tessa officially set the ritual into motion.

“Ego convertam ad sanguine Nephilim lapso,” she recited in Latin. “Asmodeus meus et dimittam rune Magnus super nos. Ego praecipio tibi. Ego praecipio tibi!”

It hit him all at once and with enough force to make his body jerk; the effect of the spell and rune taking root deep in his blood to course like liquid fire through his veins. There was no pain but he could feel it throbbing and rattling his bones, making it hard to focus or take a deep breath. Glancing down to where he clutched at Magnus’ right hand, he watched in awe as the shimmering red magic flowed out of him and into the warlock, turning a brilliant blue once it was inside of him. The mark Clary had drawn was pulsing and a light humming entered his ears; he grew dizzy but forced himself to remain upright.

Tessa was steadily chanting and the more energy she directed into Magnus, the more violent the ritual appeared to become. Overhead lights flickered and exploded into tiny shards of glass. The entire room rumbled angrily, sending books and weapons and candles crashing to the floor. The windows cracked and shattered; vaguely Alec thought he heard Jace and Isabelle pounding on the door but he couldn’t be sure.

Clary was ducking down safely behind a table.

Something dragged Tessa to her knees, the growing wind whipping her hair around her face. “You can’t have him!” She shouted above the roar. “He belongs to us, Asmodeus! We will take him back!” A cut slashed across her cheek from an invisible assailant but she just laughed. “Parlor tricks don’t scare me you weasel! You can’t do anything but whisper through the cracks. Let him go! _Ego praecipio tibi_!”

“Magnus...” Alec whispered. “Magnus come—”

Before he could get the words out a bolt of white lightning broke through one of the wide windows and struck him in the center of his back, pouring out of his chest and into Magnus’ prone glittering form. Alec screamed and then promptly passed out.

~

He could barely move; something heavy yet warm was wrapped around him like a limpet just enough to be nearly immobilizing. It wasn’t exactly terrible and it wasn’t intrusive in anyway but Magnus couldn’t remember for the life of him where he was or why someone would be hugging him in his sleep. Had he brought someone back to his apartment? Or had he gone to theirs? While both seemed logical a tiny voice in his brain told him that wasn’t the case. To just give it a minute and surely everything would begin to make sense. So he sighed and kept his eyes closed until a sharp smile and oily black eyes cracked across his mind…and he _remembered_.

Dead. He’d died. He’d been dead and—well elsewhere and yet now apparently that wasn’t the case.

Very slowly he cracked one eye open before blinking, realizing he was in the Institute and that the thing clinging to his side was Alec. He smiled a little and slowly brought a hand up to tangle in Alec’s thick hair. “You silly Shadowhunter,” he said, voice raspy from disuse. “You silly, brilliant thing.”

It didn’t take a genius to know that Alec must have brought him back from the dead and obviously not alone; he didn’t have the power or the knowledge to pull off such a thing. Of course he would attempt something so dangerous because that was just who Alec was. Reckless with no one’s safety but his own and selfless to a fault, he probably didn’t think twice about it once it was made a reality. It was one of the things Magnus loved the most about him. He would probably still yell a little at Alec however but that couldn’t be helped. His emotions were all over the place and really he fully expected to be yelled at as well.

Taking a deep breath, Magnus flexed his fingers and just took a moment to be thankful that he was back in the land of the living. He had known curing Alec would kill him and he’d made peace with it the second the idea crossed his mind because _of course_ he would give his life to set Alec free. But now that it was clear he wouldn’t be spending eons in a horrible barren wasteland he could let a bit of his fear simmer to the surface. He could lightly scold himself for being so hasty while knowing without a doubt he would do it again every single time.

Magnus didn’t remember the exact moment he died but he remembered what came after. The crippling dry heat—or what his brain told him the heat felt like—and the sounds of crying, some warlock but more demonic. His father’s voice directly in his ear telling him that he was so happy he’d finally come _home_. Not much scared Magnus anymore but he’d been petrified with fear by that word because he knew what it meant. What would be in store for him for the rest of eternity; punishment and vengeance over the way he’d accidentally stripped Edom once upon a time. His father would somehow make an example of him. Maybe even conjure up Sebastian Verlac to really twist the knife that much deeper.

Beside him Alec whimpered and tightened his fist in Magnus’ shirt, drawing his attention to the odd looking rune for the first time. Magnus gave his hair a small tug and brushed his lips across his forehead. “Alec. Alexander wake up.”

Alec stirred, body unfolding and lashes fluttering as he slowly shrugged off the bonds of sleep. He blinked in confusion for a bit and then jerked, struggling to sit up but just enough so that he could see Magnus’ face. He brought a shaking hand up to touch his cheek, thumb brushing gently underneath his eye. Magnus could only guess his eyes were bright yellow since he had neither the energy nor the inclination to make them otherwise.

“By the Angel,” Alec gasped. “It worked. It worked! You’re alive! Magnus!” Tears welled and spilled over onto his pale cheeks. “Oh god I—I thought I would never see you again.”

Alec fell against him and Magnus gathered him close, hugging him tightly. “I’m glad you’re okay. That you’re _you_ again.”

“ _Me_?” Alec sniffled, voice wet and raw. “ You _died_. I—I—I woke up and you were—you were dead and I didn’t—I couldn’t—”

“Shh it’s okay sweetheart.” Magnus whispered rubbing his back. “Just breathe for me, okay? All you have to do is breathe for me.”

A few moments of silence passed and then Alec murmured, “How could you leave me like that?”

Magnus tipped his chin up. “I had to save you. There was no way I could remain on this Earth and just leave you suffering like that. Not when I knew I had the power to do something about it.”

Alec wiped angrily at his face but he didn’t put any distance between them. “We could have looked for another way. Locked me up until you found a spell or something.”

Magnus shrugged. “Perhaps. But you can’t tell me it wasn’t hell having that shit coursing through your veins; making you hurt the people you care about and seek Sebastian’s approval. I felt like leaving you that way for even another moment was cruel. I love you, Alec. I’d do anything for you.”

Sighing, Alec watched him with laser focused intensity. “I love you too. I love you and that is why waking up to find you gone _broke_ me because I knew it was my fault. I came back into your life and look what happened. I delivered you to Sebastian on a silver fucking platter and nearly tore your heart out in the process.” He shuddered and rolled onto his back, right arm hanging off the bed. “I’m so sorry.”

“You have _nothing_ to apologize for.” Magnus tested his limbs and found them to be shaky but in working order so slipped onto his side and nuzzled Alec’s wet cheek. “Alexander I don’t blame you. I’m just happy I could save you when you needed me. I didn’t expect you to return the favor… How did you bring me back?”

“Tessa,” Alec said slowly. “She did some type of ritual and Clary made the rune.”

“Damn it Tessa.” Magnus snapped though he wasn’t really mad. “I can’t believe she would perform the _in vitam intrare_. She could have blown you all up. And Clary is making runes now?” His eyes drifted to his own hand. “Ones that work on Downworlders. It’s a good thing Valentine is dead because if he’d ever discovered she’s his daughter or what she could do, he would have exploited her powers for his own gain. Jesus.”

Alec caressed his cheek. “They’ll be so happy to see you. They’re sleeping but I can go get them if you want.”

Magnus kissed his knuckles. “In a bit. First I want you to tell me what you gave up to bring me back.”

“I didn’t give up anything.”

“Alec.”

“I _didn’t_. I’m still a Shadowhunter, I still have angel blood.”

“That may be but I find it hard to believe you were used as some type of conduit and yet have no side effects. Spells of this magnitude come with a price.”

“Well I do feel tired, like I could sleep for a week. And the runes Clary gave us are permanent.”

“And? Tessa will tell me even if you don’t.”

Alec huffed. “Fine. She said I—that my life span might be extended because of her having to basically link us for a moment. By…a hundred years or more. And that I might stop aging.”

Magnus felt his body physically jolt and although his muscles protested he slowly sat up. The room dipped sideways for a moment but then righted itself and he swallowed thickly, feeling his magic as it sluggishly saturated his limbs, giving him more strength. “I don’t know what to say.”

Mirroring his pose, Alec reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. The room was flooded with a muted yellow glow that made Alec appear soft and vulnerable. All of the irritation Magnus was experiencing over Alec’s actions evaporated and he arranged the heavy pillows so that he could rest to the wooden headboard. It was just a gut reaction; the thought of Alec sacrificing something as big as parts of his mortality for him and wanting to immediately erase it so that it wasn’t true.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck before speaking. “I know you’re upset but I thought about the pros and cons and I _had_ to bring you back regardless of what it would do to me. Besides getting to spend a hundred or so more years with you is not a bad thing. I’d stay with you forever if I could. And yes I will miss my family when they eventually pass on but…” Trailing off he shook his head. “This is the first thing I’ve done for me in a long time. If that makes sense.”

 _Oh sweetheart it makes perfect sense._ “I’m sorry that I left you and put this decision on your already heavy shoulders. I suppose we are just the type of couple that has no problems sacrificing for each other, though I hope we never have to do anything like this again. Also I’m not mad at you. I just don’t want you to regret giving up a normal life sixty or seventy years from now. Being immortal can be fun but it can also be lonely.”

“But I’ll have you, right?” Alec inched close until they were pressed side by side. “You’ll help me deal when I get sad or angry.”

“Of course.” Magnus kissed him, gentle and slow and deep until they were both panting. “You saved my life, you’re stuck with me.”

“That goes both ways.” Alec chuckled and although there were bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted, he was still the most beautiful man that Magnus had ever seen. “You um, you were gone for three days. I guess I should have asked this before but do you feel alright?

Magnus kicked off his shoes and went about removing his jacket; the wound to his shoulder had already healed itself. “I can tell my magic level isn’t at full power yet but other than that I feel okay. No questionable urges to eat flesh or kill a goat. I should be my old self again in a few days.”

Alec jumped to help him get more comfortable. “Well until then you can stay here if you want. Or I’ll go with you back to your apartment. Clary has been taking care of the Chairman and I suspect Tessa will stick around for a while to catch up or whatever.”

 _I do look forward to hearing what she’s been up to. And lightly calling her out for her part in my resurrection._ “Sounds good. You can go ahead and start rumors of my demise being greatly exaggerated so that no one gets any ideas about moving in on my turf. Dying wasn’t fun but at least it’ll add to my street cred.” He paused and looked himself over. “Let’s take a bath.”

For the next few minutes Alec moved about fixing a bath for the two of them, getting the water just right and putting towels on the closed toilet seat lid for when they were done. Magnus watched him patiently. He was in tatty pajamas and as pale as ever but he actually appeared happy. Or at least more at ease. The last time Magnus had seen him he’d been in the grips of being Endarkened and barely able to hang onto any of his true self. Yet right before Magnus had pushed every ounce of magic he possessed into Alec’s body and took his last breath, he’d seen that lovely shade of blue one last time.

_Proving it worked and it wasn’t for nothing._

Magnus eased into the tub first and then Alec joined him, sitting across from him with a plain white wash cloth and bottle of body wash. “Magnus,” Alec said hesitantly. “During the ritual Tessa called your father’s name. Asmodeus. Were—were you in Edom? Is that where you went when you died?”

Resting his head back to the rim of the bathtub, Magnus stared at the cracked ceiling and considered lying. But what would be the point? “I was. Not all warlocks go to Edom when they die but it’s where I ended up. Perhaps it was because of all of the energy I’d siphoned or maybe my dear dad called in a favor. I don’t know but yes, I was there.”

Alec’s hands trembled as he slid closer so that he could delicately wash Magnus’ chest. “Is it like Hell?”

Magnus slouched. “No. I mean I’ve never been to Hell but in my mind Hell is reserved for the truly horrible. It is also a mundane construct so I can’t exactly compare the two. However Edom is a _type_ of hell and it’s hot and dry and dead. Like the desert but with demons lurking in the shadows, waiting to play tricks on you and feed off your misery.” God he wanted a cigarette. “My father had plans to torture me for what I’d done to his kingdom. I can only imagine the fucked up shit he was going to do to me. The mind games and such.”

“Was he able to do anything to you?” Alec whispered. “Tessa said time moved differently there so…”

“Beyond taunting me, not really. I guess he figured he had eternity so there was no rush.” Magnus explained. “Besides just being there was a type of torture. The hopelessness was staggering.”

“And you did what you did for me knowing that you could end up there forever?”

“I knew it was a possibility but I didn’t care. You were—are—more important.”

Quietly Alec focused his attention on the non-existent stab wound, brushing the sealed skin over and over again. “When you talk like that it just confirms that everything Tessa, Clary and I did was right. You died to cure me, to save me. Having to live longer than usual when it means I was able to save you? I’d make the same choice every single time and smile while doing it.”

Magnus sat up and wrapped wet arms around Alec’s waist, kissing down the side of his neck and feeling him shiver. It seemed forever ago—Alec limping into his club and begrudgingly asking for help against an impossible enemy and his own father. When Magnus had agreed to a contract he’d never expected them to reconnect the way they did and certainly not to end up more in love than they’d previously been. But here they were after miles and miles of bullshit. They’d found each other again and he didn’t plan to let go anytime soon.

“What a pair we make.” Magnus mused. “The High Warlock and the Shadowhunter. Half demon, half angel. Technically a cop and a dirty mobster. They should write songs about us.”

Alec laughed and rested their foreheads together. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Magnus did.

~

“Still smoking, Magnus? Tsk tsk.”

Grinning, Magnus took a long drag off the blue cigarette between his fingers and puffed out a perfect series of Os much to Tessa’s dry expression. She fanned away the smoke and came to stand beside him on the balcony, looking out over the city with a tiny smile on her pretty face. “Where is your Shadowhunter?”

Magnus flicked his ashes over the side of the railing. “Recuperating.”

She side eyed him. “I was under the assumption the spell didn’t drain _his_ energy. You two were hidden away all last night and this morning…”

Magnus could feel his grin widening but he couldn’t stop it. “That’s why he needs to recuperate. We had ‘happy to be alive’ sex and I think I broke him. I also think I broke myself.”

Tessa laughed. “You sound very happy and you look good for a man who was dead a few days ago. _Alexander_ must be quite special.”

 _You have no idea._ “He is the very definition of the word. And while I’m extremely pleased to be here again and to have extra time with him, I still think you acted hastily. You could have destroyed this city.”

His friend shrugged glibly. “You would have done the same for me. When it comes to loved ones people act irrationally, you know that. And maybe I was a bit selfish but I’m okay with that. The world needs you to be here and so do I.”

Magnus slipped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. “Then here I am. I hope you’re staying for a bit.”

“I am.” She smiled. “We need to catch up and I want to spend some time with Clary. And get to know your fella better…”

“No embarrassing stories about the past.” He pleaded but knew it was already too late. “Fine some embarrassing stories but nothing about past lovers or Will. Alec is touchy about that sort of thing.”

“Ah so you do see the resemblance?”

“Yes Tessa I am not blind. I think they are related. Would that make you also related? I don’t know.”

Tessa glanced inside to where Clary was yawning and trudging to the kitchen. “And you’re going to be a _grandfather_? What’s next?”

Snuffing out his cigarette and pulling at the chain around his neck, Magnus thought about the gorgeous young man currently star fished across his bed with the sheets slipping low on his lower back. “Next? I’m going to ask my Shadowhunter to marry me. Not tomorrow but it’s in the cards.”

Tessa giggled. “Magnus Bane made an honest man…now that is something I never thought I would see. But good for you. With Sebastian and Valentine gone we might actually get a form of peace around here.”

“One can only hope.” Winking at her he made his way back inside and into the kitchen. “Doing okay, biscuit?”

Clary stared at the pot of boiling water that she was presumably going to use for her tea. “Need caffeine but can’t have it so blah.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and produced a perfect cup of tea for her. “There you go.”

She stumbled around the island and hugged him tight, much like she had when he’d exited Alec’s room at the Institute. “I love you.”

Magnus kissed the top of her head. “It was just tea. But I love you too.”

“You’re not funny,” she said voice muffled by his shirt. “Can we hang out today? I mean I know Alec is going to be—that is he going to want to spend time with you but…you know.”

He did. “There is enough of me to go around but especially for my little girl. We can look at stuff online and I’ll pop it into the apartment like I used to. Baby stuff or whatever. Alec will understand…he’ll probably be resting anyway.”

Clary made a face as she tried to hide her grin. “Gross, so gross.”

Magnus booped her nose. “Hey he might be your step dad some day so show a little respect.” That made her snort loudly. “Seriously though I know there is a conversation we need to have and it’s cool.”

She bit her bottom lip. “I get why you did what you did. And I know you would have done it for me too. So no guilt. However if you decide to ply me with presents I will not turn them down.”

He snickered and nodded. “Deal. Drink your tea and I’ll make you and Tessa something tasty to eat in a few.”

Obviously that wasn’t the end of things but he figured he would wait until later to have a frank conversation with her. Because it wasn’t like she hadn’t flashed through his mind when he’d been burning himself out to save Alec. He just knew she would eventually be okay because she was strong and had such a wonderful support system. Thankfully though he had many, many years left ahead of him to spoil not only her but her child as well.

He was really looking forward to them.

Silently he made his way into his bedroom where Alec was still sleeping, arms wrapped tightly around his pillow. His lovely pale back was on display and Magnus couldn’t resist smoothing his hand across it, touching the finger imprints on his hips. As slowly as he could so that he wouldn’t wake Alec up, he turned his right hand palm up and stared at his name curving across the warm skin in exotic symbols. He thought about removing it because nothing about them was about business anymore but decided not to. People should know that Alec was his.

Magnus kissed his cheek and watched him smile into his pillow. For the first time in a long time he felt like he could let his guard down because he had someone that would always be there to watch his back. It was the start of something truly wonderful and he was going to hold on with both hands for as long as he could.


	17. Epilogue Part One: Here Beneath Our Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a bit of consideration I have decided to split the Epilogue into two parts because really it just fits with the tone and what the characters have been through. And I think a part of me didn't want to say good-bye to this fic this soon. 
> 
> So this is Part One & Part Two will be forthcoming...soon as I write it. :D

Epilogue Part One: Here Beneath Our Love

_Two Years Later_

Standing on his balcony and idling listening to the sounds of the city beneath and around him, Magnus exhaled deeply and let the cool chill of the coming fall settle on his bare arms. The trees had already started to turn their brilliant reds and golds; the sinking sun would now paint the sky rose as it disappeared over the horizon, making the streets and buildings look softer, less harsh and jagged. Soon it would be time for jackets and long sleeves and honestly he couldn’t wait. He hoped the winter brought snow again so that everything would grind to a halt and the heat inside of the apartment would be highly valued. And if it meant Alec checked on the Institute by phone well, that would be okay too.

To a warlock time was infinite to the point where some didn’t even really keep track of the passing days. They only realized it was a New Year when the ball dropped. He’d never been that type however. The ticking of a clock and the calendar pages changing always gave him a since of belonging, let him know where he was. Sometimes the days passed slower than usual but since Alec had come back into his life he hadn’t minded that one bit. If possible he would have tacked on more hours, more months.

Yet time wasn’t something even he could stop and before he really realized it, two whole years had gone by. Two whole years of smiles and happiness and changes that he’d never thought he’d get to have. At least not in what was considered a suitable lifetime.

Things were different after Alec helped raise him from the dead but not in a bad way. With Sebastian and Valentine dead Magnus wasted no time solidifying their territory for himself and making short work of anyone who dared to move against him. Usually this was done in secret in the underworld because involving any outsiders could just make everything blow up in your face. But Alec had been adamant about helping and Magnus hadn’t said no. So together Shadowhunter and Downworlder had destroyed the rest of Verlac’s minions while spreading word that Magnus _fucking_ Bane was no one to ever fuck with. Afterwards he’d divided the areas between the Decker brothers as payment for their never ending amazing service to him.

The Downworld was shook with news of a _Shadowhunter_ going to bat for a warlock, especially the freaking Head of the Institute but after a while most got used to it. And those that thought Alec was an easy target to use against Magnus or vice versa learned the hard way that that wasn’t the case. Alec didn’t want to kill Downworlders because he didn’t want to be seen as callous but Magnus had no such qualms against getting rid of those that posed a threat. He let Alec play the political part while he got down and dirty. It wasn’t like they discussed the gory details.

On Alec’s front the Clave was particularly ecstatic to hear that the House of Morgenstern had fallen and taken Verlac with it because it meant they were safe…for now. Inquisitor Herondale surprisingly kept her word to not interfere with their relationship and to let Alec head the New York Institute, forcing Robert back to Idris to face judgment and punishment. In the end he wasn’t jailed but demoted to a simpler job—archiving or something of the like. Since being tortured and seeing his son as an Endarkened Robert had—and was still—attempting to be less of an asshole. Alec had no real use for him but he didn’t push him away because Alec was a better man than any of them. Robert was given two weeks a year to spend in New York and during that time Alec treated him like the family he claimed he was, albeit dispassionately and more for Max’s sake. He even took Max to visit their parents in Idris whenever he wanted to go.

Alec loved running the Institute. He’d even managed to lure new recruits from the Academy in Idris and took great pleasure in training them on how to be Shadowhunters in _his_ city. They were allowed to roam free and do their jobs if not given a particular mission but “Warlock Bane’s” clubs and business were off limits, as was roughing up Downworlders without probable cause. Some had questioned why and Alec had simply said _because my husband would never do anything illegal._ Apparently Jace still wasn’t letting him live down the speech he’d given after they’d been _shocked_ to learn he’d married a Downworlder.

Marriage between a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder was pretty much unheard of or at least not recognized by the Clave and yet the Inquisitor had allowed it. When Magnus had proposed nine months after his resurrection it had been with the understanding that they would have a mundane wedding. Honestly he hadn’t cared about anything else; he’d just wanted the right to call Alec his husband. To see _his_ ring on Alec’s finger. Brave and amazing Alec however had wanted their union to be acknowledged by _everyone_ so he’d petitioned the Clave about it. Reminded them of his flawless and selfless service in taking down their biggest threat since the Circle and…they’d said yes. Begrudgingly of course but a yes was a yes.

So for the first time ever a warlock and a Nephilim got married in the Institute chapel, draped in gold and surrounded by friends and family. Raphael and Ragnor were his best men so that they’d stop bickering while Jace posed as “maid” of honor. Clary and Isabelle served as bridesmaids and Alec let Simon give him away so that he could be included. Robert had not been invited but he’d shown up anyway; stood in the very back and even gave them a gift. Alec’s mother also sent her tepid blessing.

Magnus fully believed now that Robert was shuttered away alone in the looming library of Idris he had nothing but time to think about all of the horrible things he’d put his most loyal son through. No doubt recalling each smack and each harsh word cut him to the quick better than any seraph blade could. It was less than he deserved of course but karma was working full force on him and that was nice to think of. Well, besides the fact that Alec had finally learned his father’s approval wasn’t the key to happiness.

And there was happiness. There was _so much_ happiness that sometimes Magnus thought it would burst out of his chest and turn into a shooting star. Oh there were arguments and sad days but the normal kind that passed in due time, nothing like they’d previously been through when Sebastian was in the mix.

They’d honeymooned in Morocco before moving on to Italy, finally on the romantic getaway they’d been denied so long ago. And it was everything Magnus knew it would be. Sandy beaches, tourist attractions and nights spent making love under twinkling lights. What was supposed to be two weeks turned into a month and really Magnus could have stayed forever but Alec had wanted to get back to work. He was an adorable buzz kill that way.

Unbeknownst to him Magnus had plans to kidnap Alec for their anniversary and take him to Indonesia…to the monastery where the monks had raised him if it still stood. He figured it would be an interesting experience all around.

“Magnus, I hope you’re not smoking!” Alec called from inside. “They’ll be here any minute!”

Magnus smirked. “Not smoking, angel. I promise.”

A few months after giving birth to a beautiful baby boy that Magnus spoiled rotten, Clary decided perhaps living in the Institute with Jace wasn’t a bad idea. Surely he didn’t want her and an infant hanging around now that Alec was formally living there she’d said but Magnus got the feeling it was more than that. And although it had been torture to actually let his biscuit out of his sight for the first time in years, he’d allowed it _only_ because the Institute was protected by his wards. And because during the day Alec would be there to make sure she and little Stephen were safe. Oh and Jace too but well…

Jace was a good father and he was trying every day to be better. In the beginning his relationship with Clary had been strictly to see his son but as with most things that slowly started to change the more they spent time together. Especially when he sensed Simon was—by no real fault of his own, except for being the best friend—usurping his position. Afterwards he threw himself into daddy-dom and Clary was impressed. Though Magnus suspected from the start of their silly argument that their attraction had never truly dissipated. They were taking it slow even years later and just, letting things move at their own pace but so far so good.

At first Simon took it hard and needed space which was understandable seeing as how he’d been in love with Clary for years and she’d never picked up on it. He’d still wanted to see the baby though so eventually he’d pushed his own feelings aside in order to be the “best damn Uncle” in the world; a title he was playfully willing to fight Max for. And when hanging around the parents became too much he slithered away to spend time with Isabelle…and it wasn’t surprising how _that_ turned out. He was a cute geek and chicks liked that.

Simon was also doing very well as a werewolf. He enjoyed it because he said it made him feel like an insider instead of an outsider looking in on their world. It probably helped that Luke was a great, patient teacher.

Rolling his shoulders, Magnus strolled back inside with a lazy yawn and arched a brow to see Alec dusting. “You know I have magic for that, right? Besides Clary and the others have seen this place before. Why bother?”

Alec scowled at him. “I don’t want Stephen trying to eat any dust bunnies or whatever. Just because they won’t hurt him doesn’t mean he should do it.”

Magnus laughed. “Baby he’s shoved the Chairman’s tail into his mouth. That kid is made of steel.” He made a face. “Probably gonna be an awesome Shadowhunter one day if Clary allows it.”

Alec moved on to pat at the couch pillows. “Is Jocelyn coming?”

Magnus shook his head. “Not that I know of.” 

After sending word that he knew who Clary’s father was and that he was now dead, Jocelyn returned to the city like a weight had been lifted from her very soul. She explained Valentine had been the reason she’d ran in the first place, knowing he’d be searching for her not Clary because he wasn’t even sure Clary existed. When Clary learned the truth she was justifiably upset at both of them though she forgave him much easier. Even now her relationship with her mother was strained but civil; they were trying and really that was all any of them could do.

With a click the stereo shifted to the next song and Magnus immediately began to smile as he recognized the soft guitar rift. He slipped behind Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist, yanking the feather duster from his hand and tossing it towards the kitchen. “Dance with me,” he said. “This is our song.”

Alec grinned. “You say that about a lot of songs.”

 _Well…_ “But _this_ one played in the hotel on the first night of our honeymoon. Remember?” He kissed Alec’s ear. “We waltzed to it…”

Turning in his arms, Alec gazed up at him with his gorgeous blue eyes. “You waltzed. I stepped on your toes and you pretended you didn’t care.”

Magnus chuckled and started to sway, the hand on Alec’s lower back coaxing him into the motion. “I didn’t care. I was just so happy you were actually mine. By law. And Shadowhunter law which is like double mundane law.”

Laughing, Alec allowed himself to fall into the rhythm of the rolling melody. “Is that why I had to take your last name?”

“Hey I let you hyphenate.” Magnus teased. “I’d have taken yours if you really wanted, you know that. And what did you say? _Max can help carry on the Lightwood name but you’re technically the last Bane so I want to be one with you_...”

Alec nodded and melted against him as The Civil Wars crooned _please dance me to the end of love_. “Are you sure it’s going to happen today? Not that I’m rushing—I’ll wait as long as it takes but…”

He trailed off and Magnus held him tighter. “It’s going to be today sweetheart, I can feel it. You probably can too. That’s why you’re tidying up. You want everything to be perfect…it’s okay.”

Pressing his face into Magnus’ neck, Alec inhaled the smell of his cologne. “I’m just so nervous. You expended so much magic to make this happen and I’d hate for something to go wrong because of me.”

“Why do you assume you’d be the cause?” Magnus inquired softly. “It could be me. Maybe my magic wasn’t as strong as I thought.”

Alec shook his head. “We both know that’s a lie. I don’t know I’m just not familiar with any of this so I guess I’m paranoid.”

Magnus dipped him dramatically just to make him laugh. “We might be noobs at it but Tessa isn’t. We followed her instructions to the letter and so far things are going exactly according to plan. Stop worrying so much and just enjoy what we’re doing here.”

Once he was upright again Alec slipped his arms around Magnus’ neck, fingers carding through his dark hair. “Everything is about to change big time for us. Sure you are ready for that _Warlock Bane_?”

Snorting, Magnus squeezed his ass. “I’m ready for whatever you want to throw at me. In fact if you want we can take this to the bedroom for a quickie before the others get here.”

Alec bit his bottom lip. “How quick?”

“Quick enough to still make your toes curl.”

“Promise?”

Just as Magnus was about to start walking him towards the bedroom a commotion outside the front door sounded followed by _Papa! Papa! Papa!_

Alec smirked. “Definite rain check.” Kissing Magnus gently on the lips, he pulled away and answered the door. “Hey guys! C’mon in.”

“We’re not too late are we?” Clary asked as she trooped inside with an armful of squirming eighteen month old. It took all of two seconds for her to put him down so that he could toddle into Magnus’ legs, blonde head butting his knees.

“No you’re fine.” Magnus swung Stephen onto his hip and kissed his cheek. “How’s my best grandson?”

Stephen giggled and hugged him with his fat little arms. “Papa! Tookies?”

Clary eyed Magnus suspiciously but he’d already conjured up a chocolate chip cookie for him. “Of course Papa has cookies for you. Papa will _always_ have cookies for you and mommy will just have to deal with it.”

Clary snickered and headed for the couch. “Yeesh.”

While Stephen was enthusiastically nomming his cookie Jace, Isabelle, Max and Simon made their way inside carrying gift bags with silk paper sticking out. Everyone gathered in the living room and the Chairman padded over to his favorite person, hopping up into Max’s lap because Max was the only one who would simply pet him for an hour and be happy about it.

_These people are your family. Imagine that._

Magnus eased onto the loveseat with Stephen snuggled against him. “If all of you are here who is running the Institute?”

Jace smirked. “We left Julian in charge but told him to call us if anything really big happens. He practically volunteered but considering he’s the one with the giant crush on Alec none of us were surprised.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “He does not have a crush on me. He’s just a very committed Shadowhunter.”

Jace shrugged. “True but the other committed Shadowhunters don’t start flexing and blushing when you walk into a room.”

 _Well that’s interesting._ “Really? Tell me more about this Julian. Is he the one with the ponytail?”

Alec groaned and Jace’s grin turned delighted. “No that’s Daniel. Julian is the one with the spiky hair who blew up the microwave that one time because he left a fork on his plate. And he _does_ have a crush on Alec. I’ve heard some of the others talking about how bummed he is that Alec is already married.”

Magnus cut his eyes to Alec and arched a brow. “ _Really_? Hm. Perhaps it’s time I come to the Institute and remind this Julian that not only is Alexander married but that he is married to an extremely powerful and quite jealous High Warlock.” He put his hands over Stephen’s ears who giggled thinking it was a game. “Sex in the entrance hall should do the trick...while everyone watches how it’s done.”

Everyone laughed except Alec who lightly flicked Magnus’ neck. “As…riveting as I’m sure that would be it’s not needed. Even if Julian has a little crush you know that my heart belongs to you. Besides he’s not my type at all.”

“Guuuys,” Isabelle said in a sing song voice. “Are we actually going to sit here and talk about inane crushes for the rest of the afternoon?”

“Well I mean it seems a good a time as any.” Magnus replied easily. “Unless you all came for another reason?”

“If you weren’t my favorite brother in law I would hit you.” She threatened. “Now come _on_. You’ve only let us see it twice and I am dying to know how things are progressing! Is today really the day?”

Alec slouched into his side and Stephen took that as his clue to clamber over into Alec’s lap and offer up a big smile, chattering at him aimlessly. Magnus kissed Alec’s temple and said, “Yes today is the day. And surely you all understand why we’ve been so secretive. This is a delicate situation and we wanted to make sure everything went according to plan before shouting it from the roof tops. Or before revealing anything.”

Clary smiled tenderly. “That makes perfect sense. We’re just anxious.”

Sharing a look with his husband, Magnus grinned and then stood shaking out his limbs. He moved over to the unlit fire place and snapped his fingers, bringing forth to handfuls of burning blue magic. Focusing on the blank space in front of the closed grate, he used his magic to mold a shape from what appeared to be thin air; fingers wiggling and curving as if he were conducting an orchestra. Little by little the glamour that had been shifting perception away from that particular area disappeared to reveal a wide set pedestal covered in fluffy down pillows.

And nestled on top was a very large oval shaped glowing white orb.

“Papa?” Stephen questioned curiously. “Dat?”

“That my dear little nugget is your soon to be Aunt. I think.” Magnus mused. “Hazards of living forever and collecting children; you forget how they fit. Anyway would you like to know how this is a baby?”

“Yes!” Stephen chirped and whether he actually wanted to know or could even understand didn’t matter. He was excited and it was darling.

“I love a captive audience.” With a fond sigh Magnus touched the orb. “Your incredibly hot Pops and I decided that it was high time we expand on our family especially after having so much fun with you, tiny bean. Now it’s easy for Shadowhunters to have kids—they can just pop them out like bread out of a toaster. But for warlocks it’s sometimes impossible and for two men it should be _totally_ impossible but we’re special people. And when my special person wanted a baby I set out to make it happen.”

Alec blushed and Magnus continued. “I suppose it would have been easier to just transfigure Alec a womb but he was adamantly against it. So…the stork brings Aunt Tessa babies but he needed a bigger kick in the pants for us. Hearing about it Tessa found a very old ritual—she’s pretty proficient in them—and sent it to us because she is awesome. We then had to follow all of the instructions which included a substantial donation of magic from your Papa and blood from your Pops. I felt like I’d had a house dropped me on for the next three days and your Pops…well he used a rune and felt fine an hour later.”

Clary chuckled. “Was it really so easy?”

 _Oh if only._ “No though I do think our matching runes helped since they connected us. There was a lot of Latin and special herbs and drinking potions. We basically had to form the protective orb out of our combined energy which would use our blood and magic to make a child. Even I am not one hundred percent sure how it all gels together but so far everything Tessa said would happen has happened. Now we are just waiting for the egg to hatch as it were.”

Jace tilted his head. “And it’s a girl? How can you even tell?”

Alec plucked a tissue from the box on the table and used it to wipe the chocolate off Stephen’s fingers. “According to Tessa’s notes if it were a boy the orb would be green.”

“Will she be a Shadowhunter or…Downworlder?”

“We don’t know, not that it matters of course. I just want her healthy.”

“Imagine if she turned out to be both. The Clave would shit themselves.”

“I’d rather not have that type of spotlight on us if I’m being honest.”

It didn’t escape Magnus’ notice that deep down Alec harbored a small fear that the Clave would eventually backtrack on their marriage and consider it void, or worse forbid him from seeing Magnus at all. Inquisitor Herondale seemed content to let them do as they pleased but she wouldn’t always be around and whoever her successor was could cause problems for them if they wanted to. Magnus had already decided he would cause problems right back if it came to that. Alec loved his calling and did his duty unlike none other but Magnus would blow the house down if those in charge hurt him.

_I can always use Camille as an example of what happens if you piss off an all powerful warlock. I hear Raphael is using her as a coat rack these days._

“I think it’s really cool,” Max said from his place on the floor. “All of the other kids in Idris always want to hear about how my brother is married to a Downworlder so if she’s also a Downworlder I’ll just have more to talk about.”

 _The world according to a seven year old…_ “Nice things I hope?”

Max nodded furiously. “Very nice things! And you know daddy likes to hear what everyone is up to when I go visit. He and mom are going to be _so shocked_ when I tell them about this! He said I should stay longer next time so I can check out the Academy. Says it’s never too soon to learn to be a good Shadowhunter.”

Alec visibly cringed. “I guess he and I will have to have a chat about that the next time we see each other.” He flashed Max a smile, sputtering when Stephen tried to stick a finger up his nose.

Stephen laughed. “Achoo Pops!”

Jace grunted. “No achoos right now buddy. In fact I think it’s close to your nap time.”

Appalled, Stephen nearly tried to bury himself into Alec’s chest. “No nap!”

Magnus was gleeful. “Now that takes me back to having to chase a two year old Clary around the apartment because she didn’t want to nap either. I love that karma is working for me in this way. I’m guessing he also doesn’t want to eat his carrots.” Clary pouted and he snorted, slowly lifting Stephen from Alec’s lap. “I don’t blame you about naps, nugget. What if you miss something awesome while you’re sleeping?”

“No nap.” Stephen repeated and his face scrunched up as if he was about to have a tantrum.

“Hey…” Magnus produced a tiny ball of swirling magic out of his palm. Stephen _loved_ magic and immediately became transfixed. “Do you know what’s nice about naps? Sweet dreams. And I bet if you were to doze off right now you would have the sweetest dreams of any little boy ever. Maybe even of puppies.”

Just like that his green eyes started to droop and he stuck a thumb between his lips. “Puppies…” A second later he was out like a light and breathing evenly.

Magnus snuggled him before placing him on the loveseat. “All it takes is a little bit of magic sometimes. Which is totally ethical when it comes to preventing major tantrums, ask anyone. Also I’m going to get him a puppy.”

Clary replied, “He’s too young for a puppy” just as Jace snickered, “Isn’t that what Simon is for?”

Simon opened his mouth to deliver what would no doubt be a scathing retort but Magnus shuddered as a ripple of energy crawled its way up his back.

Suddenly a low humming entered the room; the sound like the beating of a humming bird’s wings. Magnus’ eyes darted to the orb and everyone followed suit, staring in awe as it grew brighter and brighter before cracking right down the middle. The soft pulsing shell inched open and then disintegrated into nothing but dust, leaving behind a squirming baby.

A tiny squirming baby girl with light pink skin the color of cotton candy and slick black hair.

Very slowly her eyes opened and Magnus gasped because they were blue—shockingly blue. “Oh.”

Alec stood slowly. “I—I thought it would be bigger. Not the baby but the…reveal?” Snapping into action when she let out a whimper, he hurried over to the pedestal and picked her up as if she were made of spun glass. “By the angel…she’s _beautiful_.”

“She’s pink.” Max whispered. “Does that mean she’s a Downworlder?”

“A warlock.” Magnus was smiling so hard his face hurt. “Some warlock marks are more severe than others. I’ll have to glamour her when we take her out around mundanes.”

“She’s gorgeous.” Clary jumped up and hugged him. “What are you going to call her?”

“Elena. Elena Grace Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus drifted behind Alec, putting a hand on his shoulder and kissing his temple. “Happy birthday, Elena. Welcome to the family.”

“She’s adorable!” Isabelle squealed. “I can’t believe you two made something so perfect.”

“I can,” Alec said softly, completely enraptured by the teeny new person in his arms. “How could we not?”

~

“You’re going to spoil her.”

Alec looked up with a cute smile and idly shrugged before his eyes were pulled back to the bundle of white in his arms; he’d been rocking her off and on for almost an hour. “I don’t think there was any other choice in the matter, do you?”

 _Well when you put it that way._ “Shush I’m trying to be a bit responsible. But I suppose another thirty minutes won’t hurt anything.” Turning off the bathroom light, Magnus tugged off his robe and then slid on top of the covers to lean against the headboard beside Alec. He slipped in close so that their sides touched and so that he could look over at their daughter nestled in Alec’s strong arms. “How is she?”

“She’s perfect.” Alec wiggled the finger Elena currently had in an itty bitty death grip. Her eyes were open to mere slits as if she were inspecting them. “I fed her and changed her diaper and now I’m just…looking at her some more.”

Magnus smiled. “Look all you like. You can even do the first three am feeding if you want.”

Alec snorted. “Yeah thanks for that.” A pause. “Magnus I—were you were nervous when Jocelyn first left Clary with you? Though she was two so I guess the hard parts were over.”

Magnus shook his head. “Are you kidding me? I got her right when she was deciding she needed to be into _everything_ and right when her little personality was really starting to shine through. And yeah I was terrified. I’d had dealings with children because of Tessa but I’d never _raised_ one on my own before. I’d never been responsible for keeping another person alive—not one so helpless.” Reaching up, he tucked strands of silky black hair behind Alec’s ear. “Freaking out?”

Leaning into his touch, Alec nodded. “A little. I’ve helped with Max and even Isabelle when they were babies but this is different. And—and back then dad would only let me do the bare minimum because, well you know. Stephen was good practice but Clary and Jace wanted to do most of the stuff concerning him. But now I’m a _father_ and I’m so excited but I’m also petrified. What if I’m bad at it? What if I screw her up or she grows up hating me?”

“I can say with one hundred percent accuracy that none of that will ever happen. Alec I’ve been telling you since we first met that you’ve always been the best of us and that hasn’t changed. Your capacity for love is unlike anything I have ever seen before.” Magnus stretched an arm around his shoulders. “But you know it’s natural to be scared; this is a big deal. Everyone is scared the first time but I hear it gets easier.”

“Are you scared?” Alec inquired. “You seem so calm.”

“I’m…more so excited I think.” Magnus replied honestly. “Between Clary and then Stephen I think I have a good handle on kids but hey you never know. They are unpredictable little things.”

Elena let out the biggest yawn and Alec’s eyes nearly turned into literal hearts. “I hope by the time she’s older things between Downworlders and Shadowhunters are even better than they are now. I don’t think my heart could take it if people hated her simply because of who she is.”

 _I know that feeling._ “She’s a warlock but she also has Shadowhunter blood. Your blood. Who knows what great things she might accomplish? In any case we will make sure she knows just because she might be different doesn’t mean she’s not amazing. Besides you’re already teaching the new crop of Shadowhunters to be fair when it comes to Downworlders. I have faith your lessons are sticking.”

Alec slumped against Magnus and gently put Elena on his thighs, smoothing slender fingers across her chubby pink cheeks. “She has your lips...and nose.”

Magnus smirked. “And your eyes—if larger—but that scowl is all you. I can’t wait to see her turn that little frown on other people. I can’t wait for her first word or the first time she accidentally floats something. So much good stuff to look forward to.”

Alec kissed his scruffy cheek. “Thank you for not letting me end up married to some random girl and quite unhappy.”

Magnus laughed. “You’re very welcome.”

“Heh you know what I mean. Things could have gone so differently for us after I—after I walked away from you the first time. I could have missed out on this.”

“Hm true but no need to live in the past when our future is looking brighter than ever. There will be tea parties and maybe ballet recitals or whatever she decides to be into. School, new friends, boyfriends or girlfriends, a wedding—years and years of new experiences and we get to do all of it together.”

Yawning, Alec continued to stroke Elena’s dark hair. “I’m really happy.”

Bit by bit Alec started to droop and soon he was sleeping, perhaps more tired than even he knew. Magnus exhaled deeply and grinned to himself, taking in the scene before him. His husband snuggled close and his daughter asleep on his husband’s lap; it looked like something out of a cutesy photograph but it was his life and he wouldn’t change any of it for anything in the world.


	18. Epilogue Part Two: Till I’m Gathered Safely In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we have reached the end of this fic and I'm sad to see it go. However I am overjoyed with the reception it received and that so many of you took the time to read/comment. I am so thankful that you've enjoyed my work and I hope to see you at future fics. :) Thank you!

Epilogue Part Two: Till I’m Gathered Safely In

_Forty-Nine Years Later_

“You were flirting with him.”

“I—I wasn’t.”

“Come now, Alexander. I know you well enough to know when you’re flirting and when you’re not. Granted you haven’t exactly gotten better at it after all these years but I know when you’re _attempting_ it.”

“I— _fuck_.”

“Okay have it your way. How about you tell me when you’re ready to confess, hm? We’ll see how long you can last.”

Magnus appeared the picture of calm from his place at the foot of the bed, even as he watched Alec gasp and pant. Mostly likely due to the fact that he’d already fucked Alec twice; the first time hard and fast with Alec face down and ass up on the carpet while the second was nearly torturously slow in the bedroom. Both times he’d let Alec come _eventually_ , now he was just playing and Alec was reveling in it. He’d only ever been with Magnus but he knew no other man could ever make him feel this way. Could ever take him a part so expertly only to put him back together again.

Alec was in torment and it was one of the best things to happen to him all day. He was completely naked and flat on his back in the middle of the large bed he shared with Magnus, arms and legs spread and held down by glowing blue rings of magic. His movement was mostly impaired but he could arch…mostly because Magnus said he loved the way he looked when he writhed. The evidence of his prior orgasms had grown tacky on his sweating skin. But Magnus wasn’t done with him yet and honestly Alec didn’t want him to be done. He wanted his husband to ring every ounce of pleasure out of him until he was delirious with it.

Nearly fifty years later and they were still so very much in love—it was almost like a fairytale. Tessa’s ritual had proved true; Alec hadn’t aged a day since taking part. No wrinkles, no age spots, no gray hair—he looked every bit the young man he’d been when he first wandered into Magnus’ club needing help. It was a bit nerve wracking to watch everyone—including his son—grow older while he stayed the same but he wouldn’t have changed anything even if he could. And sometimes he feared one day the magic would finally be gone and he’d be that much closer to dying. He checked the mirror every morning for changes, happy when there were none.

As scary and heartbreaking as it would no doubt be, he’d be alright living forever with Magnus by his side. At least then he’d never have to grieve alone.

Magnus leaned forward and brushed his lips across his hard nipples and Alec’s mind crashed back into the moment like a wrecking ball through plaster. He moaned and tugged at his bindings, fingers curling and uncurling against the cool sheets. Magnus smiled up at him and flicked out his tongue, circling one nipple over and over again before moving to the other. His left hand was tickling along Alec’s inner thigh while his right slid up and down his cock too light to be anything other than playful. Yet Alec was so sensitive he could come from just that—a fact Magnus knew and was keeping in check no doubt.

_I’m too old for this sort of treatment…_

“Oh? But you asked for it.” Magnus mused.

Alec blinked hazily. Had he said that out loud? “Magnus pl—please… I—I need…”

Magnus loomed over him but kept his weight off. “What do you need, angel?”

Alec shuddered. “To come.”

“But you’ve already come twice. And without admitting fault might I add.” Magnus faux sighed and dipped down to blow warm air across the head of Alec’s cock. Alec whimpered and bucked off the bed as much as he was able, nearly batting Magnus across the chin. “Tsk tsk, do you need to be restrained more?”

It was an honest question and if he nodded, Magnus would tighten his bonds. As it was however he didn’t need that, not _this_ time. “N—no. No.” Flopping back to the bed, he let out a soft sob and went lax.

“Good boy,” Magnus whispered and then swallowed his cock down to the root.

Alec keened and smashed the side of his face into his pillow, squeezing his eyes tightly closed. His brain was short circuiting; all he could focus on was Magnus’ hot mouth and his eager sucking as he brought him closer and closer to his third orgasm of the night. It built jaggedly in his body—too sharp, too intense—bordering on pleasurable pain that had him trembling.

After all these years he was no stranger to pleasure but there were times when it still caught him off guard. When it made him shy and almost a little bit ashamed because he just loved the things Magnus did to him so much. And there had been _so_ many things in their wonderful life together. The first time Magnus got him to try a vibrator he’d came so hard he saw stars. The first time he’d asked for his limits to be tested Magnus had tied him up in some elaborate way with the softest fabric and coaxed orgasm after orgasm out of him until he’d been too weak to move. He’d honestly lost count after the sixth and cursed his runes while also praising them. There’d also been sex in public places with no one the wiser, pretending to be strangers having a one night stand, the role play where Magnus was a male escort…not to mention all of the times they’d been caught screwing on his desk at the Institute by Jace or Isabelle because they refused to knock.

Yet there was something always different about being spread open as he was especially after a hard day at work. Knowing Magnus’s attention was one hundred percent on him, on coiling him tight like wire until he snapped. He was close. He was _so close_! Just a little bit more and—

“I—I’m com—”

With a salacious sound Magnus pulled off of him and licked his lips. “You taste better than the dessert we had earlier.”

“Fuck!” Alec shouted, orgasm tipping on the edge but stalled. His dick was so hard and red that had he not experienced it before he might have been worried.

Magnus tilted his head to the side and kissed his knee. “Were you flirting?”

Alec whimpered. “I—it— _please_! I can’t…”

With a soft sigh Magnus nodded and pushed two slick fingers into him, rubbing his prostate in a smooth circle. Alec was already loose from earlier but he choked out a scream at the touch, and the climax simmering beneath the surface erupted out of him. He came off the tip of Magnus’ fingers, muscles straining as he added to the mess on his stomach. It hurt and felt amazing at the same time and he honestly wasn’t sure if the tears in his eyes were from the ache or the bliss. Perhaps a mixture of both.

Empty and limp, Alec went still and tried to catch his breath. He was dazed and floating, groaning when Magnus pulled out and he could move his arms and legs freely again. A glass of cold water touched his lips and he drank gratefully, murmuring as a cool cloth dragged across his feverish skin.

“Color?” Magnus combed the damp black hair out of his face.

For a moment Alec said nothing, his thoughts too scrambled to focus. “Green…” he replied a few minutes later.

Magnus arched a brow. “Are you sure? That last one sounded…primal.”

Alec shivered at his tone. “I’m okay. Green.”

Magnus took him at his word and snapped his fingers, palm shimmering blue. He pressed it to Alec’s stomach and Alec moaned faintly as the magic seeped underneath his skin and into his bones, persuading and manipulating until his nerves were once again singing with pleasure. Until his sagging erection had roared back to life. It was too much— _too much_ —but he loved it. His mind would be mush by the end of it but that was the point.

This time Magnus didn’t tease. In fact he almost appeared to be egging Alec to the finish line and although Alec tired his best to hold back he couldn’t. He was so sensitive that even Magnus’ thumb brushing repeatedly in a slow circle on the head of his cock felt as divine a fast and rough hand job. Before he even realized it he’d tried to roll away from the touch but Magnus stopped him, pinning him to the bed. Usually his Shadowhunter strength would flair up but it was all but depleted. 

“You’re being so good for me,” Magnus said against the skin of his neck. “So good.”

“I—I’m so--sorry.” Alec gasped out and bit into the pillow to muffle his sounds as he came for the fourth time, nearly dry. Exhaustion hit him like a mack truck and he fumbled for Magnus’ wrist. “Yellow. Yellow…”

“I thought as much.” Magnus kissed his shoulder and cleaned him up again, using magic to change the sheets without even getting out of bed. He then pulled the top one over them both and set about massaging Alec’s already liquid muscles. “You did very well tonight, sweetheart.”

“Mm.” Alec hummed, eyes opened to mere slits. “I should be—I should be saying that to you. I feel so much better. Like—like I have no bones.”

Magnus laughed. “I’m not sure having no bones would feel good but I understand. Still you didn’t answer my earlier question.”

Alec pouted and somehow flopped over so that he could press his face into Magnus’ neck. “Wasn’t real flirting. Just wanted you to react.”

Magnus smirked. “I figured as much. You could have just _asked_ for this. You know I’d give you anything you desire.”

 _I do know that._ They’d gone out to dinner because Alec had insisted though honestly staying home and eating take out would have been preferred. But he couldn’t put his plan into action with no one else around. And he _hadn’t_ flirted with the waiter who was technically half his age. He had no wish to flirt with anyone who wasn’t his husband but sometimes he liked to rile Magnus up and that always did the trick.

“I’m sorry about Justin; he seemed like a sweet young man.” Magnus replied.

“He was a good kid.” Alec whispered. “I hate when this happens. God I hate it _so_ much. I should have done more. I should have—”

“Baby his death wasn’t your fault. All Shadowhunters can do is train and hope for the best against demons. I know without doubt that you trained him to the best of your ability.”

“His father said it was my fault. Said I should retire because my technique is outdated. That just because _I can_ still run the Institute doesn’t mean I should.”

“His father is a goddamn idiot and I’ll break his neck if he says that to you again. _This is not your fault_. Say it.”

“It’s not my fault.”

“Again.”

“Magnus—”

“Again Alexander.”

“It—it’s not my fault.”

With gentle fingers Magnus brushed away his tears and smiled. “It’s not your fault. You are a wonderful man and the Institute has flourished under your leadership. I am so proud of you.”

Alec burrowed in closer and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist. “I—I was thinking though; maybe I should step down. It’s been _so_ long and Lucian has expressed interest in taking over. He’d make a wonderful Head of the Institute.”

“If that’s what you truly want I’ll support you.” Magnus nuzzled at his cheek. “Do you plan to talk to him about it tomorrow night?”

“Maybe after dinner.” Alec yawned. “Thank you for tonight. It was what I needed.”

“Always.”

Stretching, Alec blinked slowly and sighed. When the years had first started to tumble away and nothing about him changed he’d marveled at it. Magnus of course just went about his everyday life, used to getting older but never showing signs of it. He was almost four hundred—perhaps even five hundred—years old yet looked like a guy still in college. Though he carried himself with the weight of his life; wise and certain to a degree not many people could match. Now here Alec had just turned seventy one and sometimes he felt that age but not because of aches or pains, because there were none. But just because of all he’d seen and been through. Watching his children grow up and branch out. Watching Jace and Isabelle get laugh lines and white hair. Seeing so many new recruits come and go; all interested in his story of seemingly eternal youth. Forty-nine years and he could remember each face of those that had passed on whether naturally or by unfortunate circumstances. He could remember the whispers and the interrogation by the _new_ Inquisitor.

_Horrible little man…why do I keep putting up with him and his bullshit?_

Then of course there were the “youngsters” in the Downworld thinking they could make a name for themselves by trying to take down Magnus Bane. Magnus probably wouldn’t admit it but he liked when they made a move so that he could crush them. Alec hoped the day never came that he lost but he wasn’t going to think about that. Not tonight.

“Go to sleep.” Magnus instructed lightly. “Things will look better tomorrow, I promise.”

Alec smiled; Magnus never broke a promise after all.

*

Every two weeks everyone who really mattered to Alec came together for dinner and general catching up even though he saw most of them on a daily basis. Jace and Isabelle were still Shadowhunters though they trained more than they went out on raids. At seventy years old—thanks to exercise and angel blood—they were still quite fit but actually looked closer to _old_ than Alec himself. Their hair was white and their faces boasted more lines than before but to him they were the same as they’d always been. Just with a bit more mileage…as Magnus would joke.

Jace excelled in the Institute with the others because he remained cocky and charming; Alec was certain if he wasn’t married and devoted to Clary he’d have several younger girlfriends. As it was they still vied for his attention and he flirted, claiming it kept him young. Clary wasn’t worried one bit. “We have three kids and I can make runes, he knows who is boss,” she’d teased.

Besides Stephen they now had the twins Killian and Miranda, born three years after Stephen. All Shadowhunters.

Stephen was married to a woman named Amelia and had one child, Joshua.

Then there was little brother Max—now a grown man with a husband of his own, Ryan.

Isabelle on the other hand had fallen for Simon’s charms and they’d eventually married. Apparently Alec and Magnus had set some sort of precedent with Shadowhunters and Downworlders being together—it was more common now than back in the day. The new Inquisitor didn’t like it _one bit_ but before dying Imogen Herondale had left explicit instructions not to interfere if the union posed no threat to their society. Since Magnus and Alec had defeated Sebastian together and continued to protect against those that would rain down chaos, the Council saw the benefits of leaving them be.

It was bad but Alec hoped Aldertree died before he could do any real damage to those he loved.

Anyway though Isabelle and Simon had two children; Katherine and Laurel. Downworlders like their father and proud of it. Also in no hurry to have kids of their own.

From the bedroom Alec could hear the chatter in the loft grow louder and he grinned, smoothing down his shirt. He walked out into the hallway and peeped around the corner, watching as hugs were exchanged and coats were removed. Out of everyone Elena stood out the most with her gorgeous pink skin and long black hair. Like her two fathers she’d stopped aging once reaching full adulthood but they’d learned early on she wasn’t _just_ a warlock. Unlike Isabelle’s children she could wield a seraph blade like any other Shadowhunter. Had even trained before eventually deciding it wasn’t for her.

As a kid she’d been precocious and studious and interested in all sides of her heritage. She’d also wanted to mingle with mundanes and spend time with her grandfather. Alec had worried Robert would be an asshole about it but thankfully whatever grudges he’d held had died. He welcomed her to Idris with open arms to the point where they had to get a home there. It didn’t make Magnus thrilled but he did it for Elena and then for their son, Lucian.

Lucian was five years younger than his sister yet came into the world the same way. However he was—oddly enough—about ninety-five percent Shadowhunter. No warlock powers though he appeared to be aging slower than normal…and of course there were the yellow eyes. Which he _loved_ because he said it drove the ladies crazy.

With a deep breath he let himself be seen. “Hello.”

“Hey daddy.” Elena breezed over and kissed his cheek just as Lucian said, “Hi dad.”

A chorus of _hellos_ sounded and he squinted at his family. _Magnus must have told them not to say anything about what happened yesterday._ “So, shall we start arguing about what to have for dinner or buffet style again?”

“Buffet.” Clary replied smiling. “I’m in the mood for shrimp—the giant ones—and you know how others feel about it.”

“Ryan and I would eat shrimp.” Max mused and pulled Magnus’ newest cat _Kitty Galore_ into his lap. “Popcorn though.”

“I want spaghetti.” Isabelle told the room. “With meatballs and garlic bread.”

Jace nodded. “I could go for some spaghetti and fried chicken.”

“Everyone write down your orders on this paper and Elena and I will do our best to fulfill them.” Magnus plopped the paper down onto the table with a pen. “Drink orders too. For dessert you’re all eating ice cream.”

“Can we pick our own flavor?” Lucian mused.

Magnus snorted. “ _Pickle_ is not a flavor, Luci. You can keep saying it but it will never be a flavor.”

Lucian pouted like he always did. “But papa…”

And because Magnus had never learned to resist his children’s puppy dog eyes, he sighed. “Fine. I’ll make it work. You’re too old to be doing that by the way.”

Lucian grinned and tucked up on the couch. “You’re over two hundred so technically I’ll never be too old.”

Magnus waved him off and came to wrap an arm around Alec’s waist. Alec leaned against him and took in his family; how they fit together like a comfortable patchwork quilt. There was more laughter and joy in his life than he felt he rightly deserved but he grasped it tightly all the same. Sometimes late at night he thought about that young man limping along the streets, about to beg for help from the man whose heart he’d broken. Thought about how differently things could be if Magnus had refused him or if he hadn’t found the courage to break away from Sebastian. He’d been willing to die for his family and that hadn’t changed, but it by the Angel it felt amazing to live for them.

To see it expand and bring in new people and be filled with so much love. To know that if one day he did pass on the people in this room would gather around Magnus and support him no matter what. And vice versa. _Just like they are here to support me through Justin’s death._

But while the future wasn’t set in stone he felt good about what they would continue to accomplish together. Lucian would take over the Institute and Alec would allow himself some downtime. Maybe…consider more kids. Maybe.

Amused at his own thoughts, he brushed his lips across Magnus’ ear. “I love you so much. Have I said that lately?”

Magnus squeezed his side. “This morning but I love hearing it so never stop. I love you too. Always. Promise.” A beat. “So, anything you need?”

Alec grinned and closed his eyes, letting happiness settle into his bones as the chatting around him continued. “No. I have everything I want right here.”

The End


End file.
